


Her Alternate Universe

by Elainaah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Butterfly Effect, Complete, Crying, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 94,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainaah/pseuds/Elainaah
Summary: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐘/𝐧 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝.When the dream of many leads to the nightmaresof two. They don't know whether to 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 or,𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 the universe to make them moreshattered than they already are.𝐃𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐭? 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐲, 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐬...In the end, they could only stare at the sky and 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝.𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪  𝘟 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 (𝘮|𝘸)➽───────────────❥𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝: 𝐖𝐞𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝟐𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝: 𝐖𝐞𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐉𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐬

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the AoT plot. It's not mine besides the OC.
> 
> SCI-FI/ROMANCE
> 
> Hi and welcome to my first Fanfic let me round up some things this isn't love at first sight with Levi or finally I met my 2D crush ( well sort of) but I want this story to be long and steady everything at its place and I might adjust the story quite a bit since I'm adding another character.
> 
> To be honest, I'm not confident about this story. And probably you'll stumble upon some writing issue since this is my first time writing a story, but I assure you I'm working to make it better. If you are thinking about this a story where all scene is Levi, I apologize since this story is not thorough about Levi's romance.
> 
> It's more like a story more about wandering through another world, whereas the subplot is Levi X reader and another OC of mine. So if I bore you, I apologize as this story might not be for you. However, if you want to read more. I'm overjoyed.
> 
> And there would spoilers among the chapters, so consider yourself warned.
> 
> So good day to you all! ('▽'ʃ♡ƪ)
> 
> And if you're wondering about your age in this story. I really don't care. Lol.
> 
> If you want to be 65 or 9 years old in this story. Then so be it, it's you in this story so you should decide what age you want.

She stares at the wall for as long as she can remember. Waking into a bizarre place while her chest and neck are throbbing in pain is not a promising way to wake up. Especially when she was on her bed getting a kick out of the coziness. 

However, Y/n is there, sitting on the pavement. Her hair lies like a second skin over her cheeks and she looks as if she were just caught in a sudden storm.

Her mind was failing, like an engine that turns over and over, never kicking into action. She couldn't plan a thought. There is too much going on. Hearing people talking in distance thought it was loud she couldn't understand what they're saying.

Y/n glance at her surroundings as she sees herself sitting in an alleyway with her back against the cold bricks, making her shiver.

Attempting to stand, and putting her hand to a wall behind, to herself stand. The buildings were tight together and loomed over her, like a forest of stone. 

When she peered up, the roofs were so close together that she could only make out a sliver of the blue sky that mirrored by the tiny stream of light that trickled along the cold stone ground.

The alleyway twisted and turned back on itself, first going to the right, then to the left. From where Y/n stood, whether she looks in front or behind, she saw nothing but stone. Her knees are shaking while her legs are empty and there is a rising feeling of nausea from her stomach. 

Shoulders hunched as she put all strength in her arms, struggling to stand up. Y/n knew it was pointless, but she wasn't giving in.

Gripping her hands tightly as ever, gagging from all the stench she's inhaling. Eyes are adapting to the bright.

After her eyes scanning from side to side. She examines the clothes she's wearing that aren't her as It's stuffed with mud. A white shirt exposing her shoulders, a brown corset wrapping around her stomach that traces her shape, and a faded red skirt covering her entire legs. 

She dusts off her skirt using her hand after regaining her balance, attempting to remove the few muds that tainted the color red.

Then, she waddles to where the prime noise is taking place, Y/n nearly step on a dead cat while flies gathering to its decaying body. 

Now, she knows where the nauseating stench is coming from. Limping as she seeks to get away from the alley, she observed many individuals chatting, singing, and flirting with a woman, and they are all considered ordinary, but they're one fact is unmistakable.

Y/n instantly looks up and discovers the giant wall that circles her. A sudden coldness hits her core. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to, anyway. She never thought something like that, even in her worst fantasies. 

But how can that be? Y/n didn't perform mythical actions or even whispered to the Devil's ear. Believing, perhaps, it's a mere dream. She slaps her cheeks. Instantly, she slams her eyes shut as she goes through the sting in her face. However, Y/n is still standing. 

The people strolling past by her; she looks like a crazy woman breaking down in an alley, but Y/n didn't pay attention. But let's say she got shifted to this dimension, magically. Finances will be her first problem, cause right now. Her stomach grumbles.

But a question sticks into her mind. She flounders to the man sitting on a bench near her. She is hesitant to ask the man, but her desire in knowing the answer to her question is dominant.

"Excuse me?" She said, in a hoarse voice, "I was wondering if this is Shiganshina District?" Instead of answering her question, the man stares at her, one brow is higher than the other, after a few seconds he answers.

"It's Trost District, Miss." He answered in a shaky voice.

"What year?" She shouted.

He widens his eyes, Y/n can't blame him if some random person asks her these questions and has a foul stench. Makes her frightened as well.

"Year 845." He answered, and he sounded annoyed.

"Thank you." She replied.

After giving her gratitude towards the man. She wanders through the crowded street. She glanced at the man one more time and watched him falling back into his chair. 

She roamed through the street, scorching day as the sun climbed towards its zenith; Nothing is protecting her head from the heat. 

"Ugh." A woman says, full of disgust. Pinching her nose while glaring at Y/n. "Learn to clean yourself! Disgusting!"

Y/n said nothing. She couldn't deny, she knew what she smells, rotten flesh. The scent from the dead cat must have remained to her, after sitting there for so long. 

Limping, she moves forward while her arm hugs her stomach. More and more people stare at her with disgust, she can only drop her head in the ground.

Getting hungrier and hungrier by seconds, but at the same, she wanted to vomit. A wave of nausea adding to her misery. Like a puppet on the street, her body moves on its own. Eyelids begin to heavy. She tried her best to open them. But it's open only half for them to shut.  
  
She knew she would faint when her stomach gave out. It felt like her innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from her abdomen to her head and the world went black.


	2. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐋𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐑𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐨 𝐃𝐨 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬

She opens her eyes to see an unfamiliar room. The room comprised a small bed, a neatly made nightstand beside the bed, and a small table. There were no drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall. 

All-day the sun had been streaming down upon the roof, and the little room was like an oven for heat. As there were no covers, the windows haven't raised. A big fly was buzzing angrily at one of them now, up and down, up and down, trying to get out.

Being thankful, she didn't wake up on the street with its blazing heat. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she presses her forehead. The sharp pain didn't fade away. Suddenly, the door burst open. It's too late to pretend to sleep now. 

Y/n meet her eyes. She shows like a youthful woman, greenish long sleeve, maroon long skirt with a white apron, and her brown hair secured in a ponytail. Narrowing her eyes as something about her seems so recognizable.

"Your awake." Her voice sounds soothing, as a sweet plastered on her face, "Good thing I'm walking behind you." 

Y/n furrowed her brows, everyone glare at her because of her smell, how come she's still sweet to her. And how did she carry Y/n all by herself?

"Thank you," Y/n replied. The woman closed the door, then walks towards her.

"I saw your bruises." She frowns, "I'm so sorry."

Y/n stare at her, bewildered, "Bruises?" Instantly, she glances down to see her forearm covered with purples with yellow blotches.

"I—" Y/n tried to explain herself that she didn't know where she gets the bruises, or maybe she could get it by her falling hard on the ground. She's too focused on observing her forearm she couldn't find the right word to say. Y/n opens her mouth to speak, but the woman put her hand on her shoulder. 

"Everything is fine now." 

However, Y/n tries again, but this time her stomach grumbles. The woman widens her eyes, as Y/n could feel her cheek heated in embarrassment. The woman laughs, hand on her mouth as she stopping herself to laugh further.

"Have dinner with us." Inviting Y/n, "we're having an omelet."

Her mouth instantly waters, as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. If this is on a normal occasion, she instantly rejects it, but this might her last decent meal.

Y/n nodded, "But—" She says, glancing down at her clothes.

"Of course."

The woman grasps her right wrist, leading towards the door and leaving the room. Y/n's eyes wander, witnesses a long hallway. Floor made of woods, with two doors on each side of the wall. She leads her to the next room, opening the door reveals a bathroom.

"Take out your clothes and I'll get you new ones." Motioning Y/n to come inside.

Y/n walks inside, letting the woman closes the door. Y/n discard all of her clothes, hoping she won't have to smell _rotten_ ever again. Waiting for the woman, in the corner of her eyes she notices a mirror hanging on the wall. 

It isn't shiny like all the mirrors she knows; the mirror had that patina of age over the bronze frame, likewise, the surface of the glass was splotched black in places. Y/n stood and stared at herself, or at least the distorted image of herself.

Walking closer, she wipes the mirror using her hand. Then she looked at a face she hasn't seen before, black eyes and pink lips, her (color) hair turned into shoulder-length black. Her lips went apart as she notices a faint hand mark wrapping around her neck. 

A dark purple bruise lining her neck. Then her body turns slender with pale skin, she also notices the body has many scars, some new and some already fading. This elfin body undeniably is not her own.

Teleporting to the other dimension with the body is impossible however, is it the same with the soul alone to travel? Scientifically, Y/n knows that her physical being and spiritual being, consciousness, bound by a natural waveform with the same frequency and it looks like she can break these waveforms up and later can bring them back together, But how did she do it in the first place?

But if she looks into a unique perspective, in rebirth or transmigration, it's the belief that the non-physical essence of a living being starts a new life in a different physical form or body. That can only happen if she died in her world.

That means she has a fifty percent chance she can learn to break her waveforms and go back to her world, and the other fifty percent, Y/n, living and dying here. Maybe she can kill herself right here, right now, but that doesn't mean she can go back to her world. Then, for now, the only open for her is to survive.

There was a knock on the door, snapping Y/n.

"Is everything all right?" She heard her ask.

"E—everything is all right." She answered, standing behind the door and cracks the door as the woman's hand went inside with new clothes. 

Y/n grabs the clothes, "Thank you so much." Quickly wear the classic white polo and a long skirt. She soon leaves the bathroom as the woman waiting outside.

"I can not tell how thankful I am, miss." Grabbing both her hands. 

"It's Kirstein."


	3. 𝐎𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐭

Miss Kirstein place their plates on the table, a delicious omelet, and a slice of baked bread. The omelet is like she had bought one of everything from the greengrocers and thrown it in.

Well, maybe not everything, but there was a lot in there; potato, tomato, mushroom, onion, carrot, spinach. There was barely enough egg to hold it all together. And she admits omelet had to be ethical.

"Eat up." Miss Kirstein said happily, with a gentle smile. They eat and enjoy the rest of the food with Jean and his Mom.

Jean merely nodded at her statement and headed to the opposite side of the table and sat down at the farthest part of the kitchen table, far from Y/n.

 _Horse-faced._ Y/n thoughts.

After the dinner, Jean took the plates away. She enjoys having a chat with the Kirstein Household about how troublesome Jean is. Well, his mother is having fun while Jean is receiving the discomfort.

"That's right," Miss Kirstein's hand fisted as hit it against her other palm, " If that's okay with you, would you purchase these for me?" She glances at Y/n.

"Of course!" She says, at least that's what she can do after Miss Kirstein helping her.

"The market is close to our house, so I'm positive you wouldn't be off-track since a lot of Garrison soldiers are patrolling." She instructed. " they are wearing a light-brown jacket that has a rose logo on their chest and their shoulders. You can ask them if you're lost."

"Sure, I think I can handle that," She responds to her.

"The cash is on the table." Y/n walks to the table, grabs the money, and to the front door.

"I'll have my leave, Miss Kirstein."

"Be careful" She says while waving her hands at her.

Y/n smile at her compliment and opens the door, leaving the house.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

She asked ten strangers where the market is, that's how bad Y/n at following directions and they stare at her as if she's playing a joke on them. Turns after turns, she spotted the market, it's more spirited than she expected would be. 

Many stalls on both sides of the street, vendors displaying their stocks, parents buying food while followed by their children, as birds fluttering around.

If she chooses to aside everyone, she will need money, Just where could she get that? Y/n could steal but she never stole before, besides she doesn't consider herself a swift sprinter. 

They'll be able to seize her in no time, and put her in the cell, she doesn't want to rot in a cell.

"That man stole my money!" Y/n overheard an Elderly Woman scream. Glancing towards the woman, she saw her pointing towards a young man running away while holding a purse.

Quickly running to the direction she's pointing, as the man is dashing away. Suddenly, her feet are running on their own.

She doesn't know why but she is rushing toward the man who fled, maybe her instincts instruct her, running rapidly, surprised if she says so to herself.

Because she knows she never runs this fast in her entire life, this body is strong as she struggling to grasp the man's collar to stop him from running any further.

"Hey! Stop running and put your hands on the back!" A Garrison Soldier yells at her, stopping Y/n in her track. She peeks at the man fleeing along with the small purse from the Elderly Woman.

"I'm not the one you should yell at. The thief is running away." She tried to justify herself as points in the direction where the man is going, but no one is believing her.

Stupid Soldiers, didn't they see anything? Even the crowds are not speaking up, they watch her being detained.

"Hey, don't touch me," She spoke with busting anger.

"Shut your mouth, don't blame anyone for your nasty actions." The Soldier yells back at her.

"I advised you it's not me, even if you examine me you'll not discover the purse in me."

He went through her clothes and found the money which Miss Kirstein handed over to her early. 

"Then what's this?" He asks

"It's mine. You didn't even see a purse hiding in me." Y/n fume.

"I saw everything; the woman doesn't even have a purse." He arrogantly responds.

Stupid bastard! She knows there's a senseless Soldier but not this dumb, and he evens reeks of booze. Slacking while on duty, it's best if the survey corps uses you as bait.

He impounded the money; he handcuffs her and starts pushing her. She can't do anything, so she just goes to where he was guiding her.

"Pay the consequences of what you have done." He snarled. As if she did something wrong.

The Soldier speaks to her as they put her in an underground cell. The walls and ceiling are all rocks, a tall vertical metal rod is preventing Y/n from fleeing. She sat on the floor. One torch is being lit to the top part of the wall. She is positive; she is the only one inside.

She lost track of time. It must worry Miss Kirstein for not being able to come back in time. It would be troublesome for her to explain what happened to the money. She needs to compensate her in some ways she can. 

Her eyelids are becoming heavier, as if every eyelash weighs more than it should, and it has turned gravity up tenfold. Wrapping her arms around her legs, head resting on the knee. Then she heard the metal rod annoyingly being tapped.

"What?" She asks, not bothering to peek at her left side, Y/n is very pissed right now. She doesn't want to say any words to make her sentences even longer.

"This woman bailed you out." He says.


	4. 𝐁𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡

She peeks at them and looks at the Elderly Woman from early and the same soldier. She instantly glares at the Soldier.

"Be careful with your eyes, nobody wishes to gash that out." The Soldier threatens Y/n. 

Extending his thumbs towards the woman beside him, "This woman reported we seized the wrong person, so you can go now."

"Funny, you weren't listening to me before, is there something stuck on your ears when you are restraining me? And where's the money you collected from me?" She responded with a violent approach.

"The money? We purchase it for some booze." He responds, smirking.

Anger thrummed through her veins, inhaling as she watches him unlocking the cell as she leaves. The dark, empty, cold room that stood silently at the end of the corridor isn't helping calm her anger.

"Thank you and also sorry for not appearing more early. I expected they would capture the man and not you."

"Apology accepted," She said while smiling, convincing her it's all right. They walk to the stair leading to the surface, wanting to go out already, reaching the door.

But she suddenly stopped in her track and glances back at him.

"Not trying to be sorry for what you did?. Well, never mind just don't drink while on duty, you'll get yourself killed." She sneers with murderous eyes.

"Why, you punk." He spat in a malicious tone.

She opens the door, letting the Elderly first, then she lets herself out. A wave of relief as the fresh air blowing against her face, It's already nighttime, Y/n is sure Miss Kirstein is searching for her.

The elderly woman began, "I'm sorry, miss-?"

"The name's Y/n."

"Miss Y/n if there's anything I can repay. Please, let me know."

"It's all good. Honestly, I didn't know why I run after that man." She responds to her, brows rose.

"Please I'll be feeling guilty" The old woman takes out a small piece of paper and offers it to Y/n. She accepts the paper from her.

It says, _Carter Household, an address, and an identification._

"If you need anything, just come to this address." She paused, "It looks like I need to take my leave. Be careful on your way home."

_This woman is from a Noble Family and living in Stohess._

"Thanks and you too, Miss Carter." She leaves to the opposite street. Y/n goes to the route leading to the house; The streets are quiet. Everyone must sleep already. 

She needs to go home fast; she rushes to the alley. The surrounding area is lit, she can still follow the direction to where Miss Kirschen's house.

She ran to the alley, however; she saw three men standing in the middle of the alleyway; causing her to stop.

" _Lovise,_ We saw you running after the thief early, We thought we already sucked the life out of you." The man in the middle spoke.

_Lovise?_ What does he mean by that? Is that the name of the owner of this body? And what does he mean, he sucks the life out of her?

"I stole your silver locket necklace, _Lovise_. What a lovely family you have."

"Family?" She mumbled.

Y/n is so confused about what is happening. But the pocket necklace piques her interest.

"The locket necklace, where is it?" She asks, feeling annoyed already. She doesn't have time for this, Miss Kirstein might look for her.

The fellow in the left reaches into his right pocket and pulls a piece of jewelry. "It's in here." He grins.

"Give it back!" She demands it's supposed to her, right?

"What are you going to do about it?" He jeers.

"Reggie, just kill her as Dino said." The guy on the left said.

Dino? Just who is that fellow? What _Lovise_ did to make people kill her?

"Jaksen, you're ruining the fun."

The man who they call Reggie casually walks to her.

Just who are these people? Suddenly, she heard something pierce to the nearby wall, Wired that pulls. In an instant, there is a male drop in front of her.

He stands facing them. She can't look at him. The cape covered his head, but the Wings of Freedom displayed a symbol on his back.

"Boss, we need to leave, that's Levi, from the Scout Regiment." The Reggie guy says.

Levi? But what is he doing here? She knows the survey corps set an expedition the same day when Wall Maria fell. It takes longer than she expects it to be.

"Shit! Go." The man in the middle answered as they quickly fled the scene. 

Then Levi turned to her and spoke. "You're foolish for walking in the dark alone."

Cold And intimidating. Well, what did she expect?

"Oi, can't you hear?" Levi continues, walking towards her.

"I just happen to past here," She replied, backing away.

"Then go home."

Suddenly, a man came rushing as he loudly yells, " _Lovise_?! Hey, are you all right?" 

Levi glances at the man. "Your friend is here, next time, don't be naïve." Thus uses his maneuver gear to flee the scene.

As the guy got close, with black hair and eyes, he had a concerned look on his face. "I saw them running and talking crap about you. That's them, right? And I have been searching for you, are you all right?"

"What?"


	5. 𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐀𝐥𝐥, 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐅𝐞𝐰

People wanting to kill her, Levi came then left and this unnamed person asked if she was fine. What just happened? Dolefully running after that burglar. If she didn't seize that thief, this wouldn't happen.

"What?" He worriedly asks.

"I'm fine-" she responds, furring her brow. Still can't grasp what is happening.

"Are you certain you're fine?" Shifting his gaze between her face and frame, as if he's checking if something is wrong with her body. He steps closer, trying to put his hand on Y/n's shoulder.

She uses the back of my hand to shove his hand away. Glaring at him, informing him she doesn't desire his comfort.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you were missing for days, I looked all over Trost District and I saw them running then I overheard them saying your name." Slanting his brow and rubbing his back head.

"I saw a survey corps with you early. Did you know him?" He questions.

"No-" Softening her eyes, clenching her stomach.

He didn't buy it, clutching his hands tightly. "Come on, let's go home, it must drain you. We can talk about why you went missing tomorrow."

Furrowing his brows. Now he is mad. Is this man associated with _Lovise?_ Or something more?

"Wait, where?" She asks anxiously.

"What do you mean where?" Titling his head, seeking the answers from her face. Y/n trying to look for an excuse. Shifting her gaze from side to side.

" _Lovise._ " He calls the name. His tone lightened.

 _But I'm not Lovise. I'm Y/n_. She thought Y/n needs to tell him, Lovise is not inside this body, she doesn't even know where she is.

"I don't remember," She confesses, slightly raising her tone, worriedly looking in his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He suspiciously asks. Brows drawing together.

"I don't remember everything." She clarifies.

She doesn't know if this is the correct judgment, but while Y/n is here, she can't rest without knowing who this _Lovise_ person is.

She simply needs to know. If she comes close to the main characters. She'll stop. She hopes this _Lovise_ person isn't full of secrecies.

"What? What happened? Did they do-" He blurted out as he instantly stops.

"Let's talk in the house, It's not safe here. They might come back." He continued.

Trying to contain his queries when we get to the house. Y/n is sure there will be a ton of questions. However, she can't tell him she is from another world. 

He steps, she follows.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

They reach a house in the right corner in the Trost District.

It's exactly like everybody's home, but this one, in particular, looks abandoned, looking like people aren't living here. A brown door in the middle, two glass windows on both sides.

He steps to the door and twists the doorknob, opens it, and he walks inside. It was dark.

"Come in." He motioned Y/n to proceed.

As soon as she came inside, Elias wraps his arms around her, he has a look of contentment on his face, the kind she wishes she could wear.

"Where were you?" His voice cracks, as he tightens the hug.

Y/n stood still, she didn't know what to do. A strange man suddenly hugging her made her feel distressed. She felt her body press in, but it's soft and warm.

She pushes him away, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. " Trying not to meet his gaze.

A frown on his face, pressing his lips tighter. Walking towards the table and took his seat.

Light from the candle is appearing. It slowly lit the house. Chairs with a table on the right, On the left, A big rug and some crates. Placing the candle on the table.

"Do you prefer to talk tonight or tomorrow? So, you could get your rest." Gripping his both hands, laying them on the table. Y/n could see his anxiety. She walks to him to take her seat.

"We could talk right now. I want to know everything." Y/n demand, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, let's start with what I know about you and the actions we did for a couple of years, then you explain to me about what you remembered." He informs, struggling to contain his concerns.

"All right."

"I know your name is _Lovise,_ but you never informed me of your last name, you said it didn't matter."

Why would _Lovise_ do that? Is there an issue with her family? Or she didn't know her family? Y/n remains silent and still unsatisfied.

"My name is Elias. We met here in Trost District, and we illegally sell 3D maneuvers."

"We what?" Y/n exclaimed, furrowing her brows, gripping tight the side of the table.

"We needed money, people who we have business with, gathering unused 3D Maneuver Gear. Then, they sell it to us, and we sell it with a higher value." He explained further.

"Under that rug is the staircase leading where we hide the 3D maneuver gears." Pointing to the other side.

No, she'll get arrested by this. _Lovise, what a tricky person you are._

"Okay, I'll tell you what I remembered. " Just doing what is in the arrangement.

He breathes heavily, eyes fixed at her. "I recalled sitting in an alley, wearing filthy clothes, I noticed some bruises on some parts of my body." Y/n began, "And, if you're wondering where I stay, Miss Kirstein let me settle in their house, with her 10-year-old son." She glances at him gripping his teeth; he is furious.

She keeps quiet about the hand mark on her neck because she didn't want to make him angrier. He truly cares for _Lovise,_ and she didn't wish to feel his rage right now.

"I see" he responds in a carefully controlled tone.

Well, he tried.

"Do I ever mention you regarding my family?" She asks, looking at him impatiently.

"No, not once. But you always wear a silver locket necklace. One time I saw you staring at it. I peek and see a picture, see you as a child, and one elderly man and woman standing behind you. You three were beaming." He claimed, pursing his lips together.

That silver locket necklace, early in the alleyway, that Reggie guy has it. She needs to take that back. She even saw Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. Who would assume? Would Y/n see him again?

She hopes not. She admires him, but this situation isn't the ideal time. If she dies here, she might truly disappear. No going back. Y/n need to survive and go home.

Y/n is so in her fixation on her thoughts as she didn't hear Elias calling the name.

"Hey, Let's continue tomorrow. Go to the hallway, move to the end, the right door is your room." He smiles at her.

"Okay. Then, Goodnight Elias." She told him as she smiled back at him.

Shockingly, staring at her, Y/n asks him "why?"

"It's just, you rarely smile."

"I see, I'll take my leave." She stands up, starts stepping into the shadowy hallway.

However, she thinks about Miss Kirstein. How worried she must have been. She must visit her tomorrow. Y/n was about to leave the room.

"Hey." She stops walking and looks at him.

"Do you want to learn 3D Maneuver Gear again?" He asks.

Her eyes widen, 3D Maneuver Gear? But she never plans to learn that. But this is once in a blue moon, right? Just one swing would be fine.

"Yes," She responds, facing him.

"Inform me when?"

"Tomorrow." Trying to contain her excitement. 

His posture stiffens. "What? But it's too-"

"It's fine. I can do it." Interrupting him.

"Fine." He gave up. 

Y/n nods at him, leaving him alone with his thoughts as she walks to _Lovise's_ room.


	6. 𝐈 𝐃𝐢𝐞 𝐋𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐁𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞

It was a sunny morning. White, fluffy clouds drifted across the sky. Today, Elias will teach her how to use the 3D maneuver gear.

They associate with the Garrisons guarding the gate. So can go in and out as many times as they want. As long as they give money to them. Y/n used _Lovise's_ black clothes for her to wear while practicing 3D maneuver gear since it's more comfortable; she arranges the straps where it's a proper place with the guidance of Elias.

They used a cloak to hide the gear inside while they walked past the gate and headed to the thick forest, halfway through Ehrmich. In the forest there's a shed, it's their original shelter but since they have a business. 

They use that abandoned house in Trost District, just behind the shed it's where Y/n practice the maneuver gear. Right now Elias is preparing the things for Y/n to test her aptitude.

"Are you sure you want today?" Crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maintaining eye contact.

"I know you're strong and confident. But you just lose your memories and you got beat up, isn't it best if you just rest for now?"

Tapping his feet to the ground, Elias is distressed, but how would he react if she informs him that Y/n is not _Lovise_? Maybe _Lovise_ and Y/n somehow their soul switched. Or she's truly dead and borrowed her body.

"I told you I'm fine, I'll tell you if there's something wrong, and we'll stop this." Giving him a grin, trying to lift his concerns.

It seems like Elias is close to _Lovise,_ but this is once in a lifetime chance. She won't leave here without trying this, even this isn't what she intends.

"Fine." Rising both his palms up.

An iron wire is being attached to the soaring tree. "Then put your gear to the side and come here, so I can pin your straps to this wire and lift you. Then try your best to stabilize your body." He instructs.

She removes her gear and lays it beside the tree, not letting Elias notice her moist palms as she walks to him. Standing where he ordered to stand, as he pins the wire to her left side, then he jogs to the other part, doing the same as he did to the other part.

She can already feel herself sweating. She hopes this won't turn out like Eren smashing his head to the ground.

"Are you ready?" Lines appearing between his eyebrows, gripping the rope that will later raise her. Swallowing hard and her knuckles are turning white from gripping hard. 

Elias is giggling, grabbing his ribs like he has a stitch on his side, and using his pointer finger to get rid of the tear starting from his eye.

"What?" Y/n squealed while stuttering, as she pressed her lips. Feeling her face heats from embarrassment.

"The _Lovise_ I know is a fierce woman, and I never have seen her flustered from embarrassment." Covering his mouth while giggling.

"But I know you can do it since you're the one who teaches me how to operate it." He continues, now standing straight, offering me a nod.

 _Lovise_ , every time Y/n knows something about her. The eagerness to know her deepen.

Her lips parted as she smiled at him.

Elias pulls the rope and her body lifts from the ground, but she casually balances It's just like her body knows what to do.

"What?" She whispered with disbelief, as her fingers splaying out in a fan against the breastbone. Maybe she doubts herself too much.

"You did great!" Elias shouted, his smiles widened. Like a boy who received a present from his mom.

He settles Y/n and walks to her. "You pass the aptitude test! Now, do you want to use the gear?"

"Yes." She squeals, trying to contain her excitement.

This is the dream of every fan of Attack on Titan, and now she can do it. Maybe traveling here isn't so bad after all.

"Gear up." As Elias sets up his gear.

She walks to where she put her gear and starts attaching it to her thighs. The gear is really heavy, so her body is still stiff when moving around. But Elias said it's okay since she started again.

"Do you see this hand grip? Pull the trigger, then an iron wire with a hook will fly. Aim it to where you need to go. Then the wire will drag you." Elias explained, showing his hand grip, pointing to where the hook will show.

"Okay, I understand," Y/n replied, staring at the hook.

"Then just follow my step." He continues.

He pulls the trigger, loud noise, and a scent of gas coming out from the gear, then it hooks to the tree and sends Elias away. Elias is flying so naturally, he leans forward with his right front knee bent. 

Her heart is beating rapidly as the nervousness and excitement start to the coil. Gripping tightly the handgrip, putting her fingers to the trigger and pulling it. The hook came out and pierce into the upper part of the tree. 

Her body is being pulled so fast that she couldn't contain her balance. She smashes her front body to the tree, hitting her face to the wood.

Feeling her left shoulder dislocate as she falls to the ground. Hearing a wire near to her, Elias catches her and sets her carefully to the ground.

 _So much for excitement_. She thought.

Clenching her jaw, sweat forming on her forehead as she senses the intense pain from her left shoulder.

"You all right?!" brows knitted while he studies her body as he asks. Putting his hands on her back trying to comfort Y/n.

"My shoulder dislocated." She informs while holding her arm. She nibbled on her bottom lip from the pain while trying to fight back the tears.

"Shit, okay, lay down the—then," He rapidly answers.

"Elias, calm down." Stopping him from his nervousness, giving him a flat smile.

"Right, sorry, my teaching is fast." He mumbled, biting his lip, looking in the ground.

"It's my fault, don't worry about it," She tells him. Putting her right hand on his head, informing him it's all right. She could feel his body tense up. He looks to her, lips slightly apart.

"Okay, lie down, let me try to reduce your dislocated shoulder." Regained his posture.

Y/n lay down as he instructed, putting her both arms in her side. He starts by reaching her injured arm out to the side and over her head.

Making sure the elbow should move away from her side. He Rotates her hand behind the head.

Once the arm is over the level of her shoulder, he twists her hand behind the head; the movement is like scratching the back of her neck; he makes sure that he did this gently to prevent her from feeling more pain.

He helps reach for her opposite shoulder, as her hand behind her head. She feels her shoulder put back into place. Sudden relief she senses, but there is still some discomfort.

After all that, he helps her stand up.

"For now, let's go home." He said, smiling as his eyes wrinkled.

"Okay," She answered.

They rest inside the house in Trost District. Elias uses a roller bandage on her left shoulder making sure they secure it, as it is harder to move and now they are sitting quietly while enjoying a cup of black tea, which Elias made.

" _Lovise_ , I have been meaning to ask you this. I haven't seen your silver locket necklace, do you know where it is?" Elias asks as his mouth set in a hard line.

"No, I don't recall wearing a necklace however the night before you showed up running. A guy named Reggie said he stole it from me. He even dares to mock me." Her nose crinkled while scratching her right temple.

"He what?!" He yells, eyes squinting meanly, slamming both fists on the table. Causing the tea to spill.

"They have breached Wall Maria!" A man yells outside.


	7. 𝐖𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐚

Disbelievingly angry she is feeling, eyebrows pulled down together while her hand covering her mouth to restrict her from speaking.

Damn, she had too much fun with Elias for teaching her the maneuver gear she forgot about Wall Maria and everything. She hasn't thought about where she should stay after this.

Elias peeks into the window, making a hush sign telling her not to produce any sound.

"A garrison soldier, that's mean its actual information. Then, Wall Rose will overpopulate, they will put even the abandoned shelters to use again." Elias said through his gritted teeth.

"Pack your things and wait for me here." His voice grew deeper.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"No need to worry, I just need a couple of minutes." His face turns cold, gripping his fists tighter. She sees him go past his personal tipping point. One moment he has his anger in a bundle. Frightened by his expression, it must have also matched her as she took in a sudden intake of breath and stumbled backward.

Where is he going? What the hell is he furious about? Is he furious about the wall being broken?

"Then, could you lend me some money before you go? I need to take care of some things."

"I don't have to, you have your own."

"I have?"

"In your room, under the bed, I know there is a little compartment where you hide your money."

"Wait for me here," Elias said as he waits for the soldier to move, then immediately leaves.

Y/n rush back to her room, pull the bed using her right arm. Thank God the bed isn't that heavy. She searched the floor, and she discovered the cut wood. 

Hastily open and found a box with a lot of money. Her eyes widened. Just how much money did they make by selling maneuver gear? She grabs a few coins and leaves the house. She ran to the streets. People were panicking about the news they heard.

She grabs little money and immediately runs outside.

"We're next!" She overhears the man's scream. Making people more frightened. 

She rushes to the market and makes it hard to buy some food because people are now in turmoil.

After buying the food she needs, she inserts them in the paper bag, borrows a pen and paper from the merchant who is panicking, writes a thank-you sentence, and gives back the pen to the merchant.

"Don't worry," She told the merchant, smiling at him.

It horrified the merchant, she can feel his urge to flee, she leaves the market as she rushes to Miss Kirstein's house and knock loudly, lay the basket on the doorstep, and left, not waiting for her or Jean to open the door. She runs back home to wait for Elias.

Sitting in the chair, patiently waiting for Elias to come back, clothes and the money are inside the bag, clenching it to remove the anxious feeling. 

He said he'd be back in a couple of minutes, it's been an hour. Tapping her feet to the ground. A knock on the door and it swings open, revealing Elias. her heart hitting against her chest so hard she thought it will break her ribs and rip apart her skin. She runs to him, grabbing his fists. The blood has concentrated in the folds of his knuckles, making the usually pale creases dark.

"What happened?" She asks him, frowning at the sight she sees. 

"Never mind about that." He pulls a piece of jewelry in his pocket, "Here." He continues.

"Did you? But how?" Her brow rose as her lips pressed tight, her eyes focusing on him. Y/n is in disbelief. She didn't think Elias would do such a thing.

"I did." He answers with vacant eyes. She reaches for it and puts it in her pocket.

"But right now we need to leave here." He continues speaking.

"How about the crates?"

"I bought a horse and a wagon." He said, pointing outside. Y/n walks outside to see a horse and wagon.

"Gear up and wear the cloak, sit in the wagon." He instructs, full of authority.

"Right." She replied. She put back the gear. However, only using her right since her left arm still hurts every time she accidentally moves it. Put on the cloak and she heads outside. 

Elias hauled the crate on the wagon, "I can help," She told Elias

"It's fine, only this one we need to carry."

"Why is that?" She asks, snapping her brow.

"The other crates are empty." Walking to the horse, tightening the reins.

"Where are we going?" gripping her bag.

"To the shelter, halfway through Ehrmich."

"I see." She jumps to the wagon, sitting on the corner as Elias whip the brown rein, and the horse galloped.

For now, she'll be around Elias, if she discovers a better place, she will leave behind Elias.


	8. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞

Weeks after weeks since Wall Maria fell, they didn't hear any news. After all, Soldiers are busy providing for the needs of their people. They haven't communicated to others since they isolate it to where they are staying. Maybe it's great?

They are away from the main plot of the story, the two are simply resting here, not thinking about what could kill them. However, is that the real reason Y/n is here?

Remembering while she is still in her world, her days are nothing but a routine.

Waking up, eating, studying, watching an episode of her favorite anime, reading the new chapter of her favorite manga. Boredom still visits her.

She has friends he could depend on, but she never messages or calls them first. Maybe that's why they think Y/n is always mad at them, but that's just it.

That is why she came up with a dreadful wish, a wish that she wishes she never dreamt of it.

"I wish something would magically happen to me, like having superpowers or traveling to Attack on Titan, where I could meet my favorite character, Levi Ackerman!" She beamed as she thought about what would happen if she was there. Imagining what she would do if she's in the world of Attack on Titan.

But here she is, feeding the horse Elias bought, whom she named Zeus.

Putting back the bucket, she used to feed Zeus. Then, she sits next to the tree, letting out a little sigh as she finally rests.

Y/n take out the silver locket necklace Elias beat those three thugs just to get this. And wonder what happened to them?

He even implied to her, this necklace is precious to her, holding it like a child every time she feels anxious.

Every time she opens the locket, it's just a family picture, Lovise in her younger years, a man on her right, a woman on her left side, all of them dress so formally, like how nobles dress in Stohess. Smiling like every family, every time on a family picture.

What happened to _Lovise's_ family? They look rich enough for _Lovise_ to not sell a maneuver gear.

"I think it is time to return to the shelter, maybe Elias is still asleep." Y/n nag.

Opening the door, she looks at Elias sleeping peacefully on the floor. Crossing her arms as her patience went thinner.

She walks to him and uses her foot to disturb him, waking him from his peaceful sleep.

"Elias wakes up, it is already afternoon." Trying to scold Elias.

"Give me more minutes." He groaned as he tried to sleep again.

Y/n let out an exaggerated sigh as she threw her hands up, a sign that she gave up on the gesture.

These past few days she is feeling comfortable around Elias. However, the way he's sleeping schedule is absurd, it calls for help.

Suddenly, they hear a running horse stomping its hoof to the ground.

"Close the curtains!" Elias suddenly demanded, as he freaking out like they are a high rate criminal.

She follows his demand, forcefully, as he closes the door. Holding the doorknob for dear life.

"Don't make any sound." He says gritting his teeth as sweat drips from his forehead.

Walking to the corner of the shelter trying not to make a noise, clenching her jaw as her heart beats fast, feeling scared because Elias has a ferocious aura radiating in him, this is not the Elias she always sees.

Is there something she doesn't know? Y/n know they are illegally selling 3D maneuver gear, but is that truly all?

Hearing the horse coming near as Elias's frustration grew. Touching her back against the wall, her heart beats rapidly, watching Elias in his agitated form.

Sound of the horse's hoof being stomp to the ground stop.

"We know you're in there!" A voice from a mature man yells outside.

That voice, Y/n always hears it somewhere. It's familiar.

"Shit." Elias Grumble.

"Lovise, take Zeus, and leave." He says harshly. Still holding the doorknob and bringing pressure to the door.

"What? No!" She blurted. There's no way she's going to leave Elias alone.

"Running away is futile, We have already surrounded the area." The man yells again.

They have already surrounded the area? That means the man yelling outside isn't alone and if they surround the area, there are many. Too many for her and Elias to fight.

Elias swings the door wide open, making himself visible to them. He steps forward, trying to be a martyr.

"No!" Y/n exclaim. As her brows knitted in a frown. 

She is sure Elias is strong, but they are too many. It looks like he is trying to kill himself just by stepping outside that door.

He didn't listen and walked outside, willing to kill himself. Slamming her eyes shut because of Elias's stubbornness.

Excessively sweating, choking from dryness in the air, trying to move her feet to follow Elias outside. However, she can't move them, they are more like a steel bar than her legs.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder and illegally selling three-dimensional maneuver gear." The man announced.


	9. 𝐖𝐞 𝐌𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐀𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧

She can't believe what this man is saying, or maybe she won't believe it. The person who is always by her side is lazy and has a ridiculous sleeping habit.

He even snores in his sleep, throwing tantrums when he didn't get enough rest. She can't believe he would kill someone.

"Hold him." The familiar man command. She hears individuals stomping their feet to the ground. Somebody just drops its weight to the ground. Hearing Elias groan.

Breathing panting as she looks for a weapon that she can use to protect Elias, she can't just leave him alone in there. After all, he's done for her.

Suddenly, she hears something pierce the wall in the back part of the shelter. Gawking at the noise, she hears the sound.

Then, the wall burst as the debris swung everywhere.

She uses her arm to protect herself from the blowing small woods.

"No! Stop!" Hearing Elias bursts from the outside, she coughs from the filthy air.

Heart rapidly beats as she opens my eyes to what is happening. A man in military uniform. Wings of freedom displayed on his right chest. It is the Survey Corps.

The floor is full of wrecked woods; the wall has a big hole as its kick by the man in a scout uniform.

Her eyes widen as the man walks towards her, looking at her with a deadpan expression.

He grips her wrist. The corner of her eyes crinkled, pressing her lips as she senses the pain from her wrist.

He nimbly pulls her upward and twists it, putting her arms in her back, preventing her from moving.

"Don't resist." He barked.

He pushes her outside the door; she tries to move, but the man is too heavy.

She walks outside with the still grabbing her wrists, A man standing in a tall, erect posture, its Erwin Smith, in his side is Levi standing with crossed arms, an intimidating aura surrounds him.

Seeing Elias on his knees and holding his arms by another scout, a bunch of Scouts scattered everywhere.

The man pulls her beside Elias, putting her down on her knees.

What in the world is happening? She's not to interact with the main characters in the story, and yet here they are, standing in front of her.

Staring at her eyes. A sudden cold hits her back as she grits my teeth for how failed this plan is.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," Elias announced as his brow bumped together in a scowl.

"We have received information from the victim named Reggie, that you killed his friends and this woman here is the one who sells illegally with the help of you," Erwin started looking at Elias.

Being detained for the second time, couldn't it feel more excited, and what is more? It is the Survey Corps that will kick her in jail.

However, she feels like she is seeing a different version of Elias, his eyes have a venomous look, face flushed, veins throbbing in his neck.

Just what is she to Elias? Why is he trying too hard protecting her? Or better yet, what is Lovise to him and even the necklace, he beat those thugs just to get it.

Elias looks down feeling shame, his shoulder slumps. Maybe feeling ashamed that his plan to protect her somehow failed.

Why is the Scouting Legion here in the first place? If they are being detained for the crimes they committed then, it should be the garrison coming here. The Survey Corps should be on a mission to reclaim Wall Maria.

If she simply lied about that necklace. This wouldn't happen at all.

This is the reason just her existence can reconstruct the scenarios.

"I have a proposal." Erwin burst out looking unexpressive.

"Be in a cell and spend your days there or join the scout regiment and I will lift all the crimes you committed, you can keep that precious necklace of yours." He continues.

Did she just hear that right? This is ridiculous, they are both dead at both options.

Of all the citizens in Paradise Island. It is Lovise who illegally sells. Y/n, who just wants to survive, is inside of the body who has one of the high-risk jobs. It's hilarious just to think about it.

"Let me join the Scout Regiment and let go of Lovise." Elias blustered trying to change Erwin's options.

"No, both options work for both of you." Erwin clarified.

Elias opens his mouth to speak, but he quickly closes it. Making him clench his jaw.

Joining the Scout Regiment could be an advantage to us. While doing an expedition, we could run away. But why us? What is he trying to gain from us by joining the Scouts?

"You want us to join and fight alongside you?" She asks, feeling the icy stare from Levi.

"That's right," Erwin answers, staring at my eyes.

"To retake Wall Maria and if possible, we could die there," She added as her brows knitted.

"Retaking Wall Maria requires a significant amount of effort. That's why we need as many people as we can." Erwin says, still looking unexpressive.

First, it hasn't been a month and they are already planning to retake Wall Maria.

Second, there's no advantage from winning them, he just wants them to feed to the titans.

Third, they can still run away if there's a chance, making it look like they died from the titan. However, it needs a lot of effort, but she still chooses it rather than rot in cells.

"Fine. We will join the Scouts." Y/n imparted, breathing heavily feeling scared as if they knew her intentions.

Elias looks at her as if she's insane. His head tilts to the side.

"Take them to the wagon!" Erwin commands his soldiers.

They are being pulled to the wagon, Y/n glanced at Levi. Still Cold as always, she wonders if he regrets saving her from that night.

They climb inside the wagon and sit on the opposite side. Elias staring at her with snapped brows, as if he is seeking to know why.

"Just trust me." She hinted. The wagon moves.

"Elias, why are you so fond of me?" She asks, looking at him.

" _You saved me_." He answers, looking to the sky all rosy and salmon pink.

"I see," she answered, burying her face into her hands.

_Lovise, you son of a bitch._


	10. 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐆𝐨 𝐁𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐍𝐨𝐰

Erwin Smith is five feet away from them as the two sit in his office after the Survey Corps has captured them.

"We want to know your names," Erwin asks.

"Elias, just Elias." He babbled, resting his head in his palm. He is tired of this.

" _Lovise._ I don't know my last name." She mentions, talking in a casual tone. Not giving a sign that her hands are shaking.

"Oi, if you two are joking about this," Levi grumbles, his brows bumped together.

"Look here mister, We are not joking." Elias jeers at Levi, narrowing his eyes, knuckles turning white from gripping his fist as he stands up.

"Elias, sit down." Y/n utter, as she moved him by raising her hand at him, her eyes widened from his sudden reaction.

"Elias did not know his family," Y/n informed them.

"And I lost my memories recently," She added. Elias sits down in his chair with narrowed eyes.

She wants to win Erwin's respect; she wants him to let him know he can trust her, and if she runs, she'll make a run simply to survive and travel back to my world.

"I see, then can you fight in your situation?" Erwin asks as he leans forward waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I can." Staring into his eyes to tell him she is positive.

The only branch that she can escape is the Survey Corps by traveling outside the wall and living outside this island. It might be a risk, but it is only her chance.

"But _Lovise_ -" Elias interjects.

"Elias, I'm fine." Elias is always trying to protect her. They don't know everything, and if her plan works, they can live outside the wall.

"You two will be in Levi's squad," Erwin informs. glancing at Levi, asking if it is all right.

"Do what you want," Levi answers, pressing his lips into a thin line.

It is like Erwin perceives her plan. Then she has no genuine opportunity. If she knew this before, she better just be a stray in that foul alley.

"One more question." Erwin continues, making the two to stare at him. He has this ability when every time he speaks, everyone beside him silences their voice and waits for him to speak. Some may say it is the gift of a born leader. It is a relief feeling when you can understand your leader but not in Erwin, no one can understand this guy's mind.

"Where did you get the 3D maneuver gear?" He asks in a low caution tone, causing her spine to shiver.

"We can not tell you." Elias scoffs, trying to get on Levi's nerves.

"Tch, better you tell us," Levi warns, crossing his arms.

As much as she loves him from his character, not in a million years, she's going to see his wrath. Not in their position right now.

"We are not the ones who get the 3D maneuver gear, we buy the gear from the unknown man and we sell them at a higher price." Y/n chatted, trying to remove the tension forming between Elias and Levi.

"And we have a contract, we can not reveal each other's information and identity," She added to make it less confusing. Fidgeting her fingers as she feels their eyes staring at her.

After this, Y/n needs some time alone. Elias must think she is crazy for how docile she is, but he doesn't know how scary Levi and Erwin are when they are angry.

There was a knock on the door, turning their heads towards the back door.

"Name and business?" Erwin question.

"Ceaser Sir, the information you ask early and a message from the Garrison sir." The man outside yells.

Information? She doesn't know if this just coincidence or Erwin is just clever.

"Come in," Erwin instructs, a man with sunken eyes enters the room holding a rolled paper, he does the famous salute and prowls to Erwin. She guesses being a soldier drops you out.

"Here." He mutters, welcoming the tightness in the atmosphere. Extended his arms to Erwin.

Erwin snatches the paper, and he reads the rolled paper. In each second he reads, Y/n could feel the tension in the air get thicker. This differs from the belligerence between Elias and Levi.

"They are complaining again," Erwin said in a toneless mood.

They must complain about the food shortage and they also beseech to reclaim Wall Maria as soon as possible. But they want half the citizens of Wall Maria to be taken out to resolve the food shortage. Y/n thought as fright overtook her appearance.

"Why don't they just shut up and let us do our business." Levi showing his abrasive behavior, pupils flared as he tightened his fists.

Elias has a furrowed brow in his look, still uncertain of what is going to happen. If her guess is correct, two or three more days will be the day they will set an expedition. Then they have time to prepare.

"Inform all Scouts, tomorrow we will set an expedition, get them ready," Erwin announced.

"Yes, Sir!" Ceaser ambles through the door, leaving us four.

Gritting her teeth from the news she heard, It appears like all insignificant details are going to change. She certainly needs to think carefully next time. Behaving like she perceives every second will guide her to my death in no time.

"There is one more piece of information we receive." Erwin began. Focusing on what he is going to say next.

"The Carter Household reports a missing person last three years ago." He added.


	11. 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐤𝐲

"Thereis one more piece of information we receive." Erwin began. Y/n fixating on what he is going to say next.

"The Carter Household reports a missing person last three years ago." He added.

"They have a picture of the woman and the necklace she is wearing as a crest of Carter Household, when Reggie report for attempted murder, and stole the necklace he has. Then he describes the necklace and somehow it matches the description of the necklace you have." Erwin informs.

She turns to look at Elias for confirmation. However, he glances down. Putting the palms on her forehead as frightening thoughts race in her mind.

She instantly pulls the necklace in her pocket to find the sign of the Carter Household. Turning at its back and finding nothing, open the locket and find nothing, just a photograph. Unless.

Her heart bounces in anticipation as she removes the picture and reveals a letter C within. Glazed over Erwin as confusion raising insides her.

"As you stated before, you lost your memories. I believe you are _Lovise Carter_ , daughter of Klaus and Ernestine Carter." Erwin claimed.

Freezing and staring at the necklace with wide eyes, brows snapped together as she pressed her hand to her throat. This is too much for Y/n, she would never guess she belongs in a noble family.

Y/n glimpse to Elias, he seems startled as she. Erwin and Levi expected her response, but what was she supposed to tell?

She remembers the old lady from the market, in the name of Carter, who lives in Stohess. Is she Lovise's relative?

"Levi showed them their uniform and gear. If there is nothing else, then you are all dismissed." Erwin instructs Levi.

"Follow me," Levi said in a monotonous tone as Levi pled to the door.

The two stand in their chair and reluctantly follow Levi outside the door. Guiding them through the dark corridor while the torches hang in the wall to provide the light.

"Too bad for you two for not having time to prepare. But since you sell maneuver gear, you must know how to use them." Levi Bandied.

Y/n don't know if Levi is just mocking them or he knows what she intends to do.

"You don't have to worry, we know how to use the maneuver gear" Giving him a gentle smile. Levi looks at her with eyes intended to peel what she hides.

Seeing out the corner of her eye, Elias glances at Y/n with worried eyes. Y/n will inform him about her plan when she has a chance.

They came to a halt, two scouts guarding the wooden door. They perform the salute. Levi mentioned them to rest.

"The uniforms and the gears are in here, take what you need." Levi used his thumb to point to the wooden door.

"After, walk straight to this corridor. If you see unoccupied rooms, just take it." He said leaving them and walking back to where they came from.

The two scouts open the door, Elias goes first, and she follows him inside. Wooden boxes are full of Scouts uniforms and shelves displaying 3D maneuver gear.

They walk to the wooden boxes and pick the right size and straps.

"This is making me frustrated, how do I know if I pick the right size?" Elias complains in a tight tone as he rubs his right temple.

Y/n giggle at Elias's childish behavior, moving his head turns to her. She chooses the fittable size, some brow straps, and hands it to Elias.

"Here." a joyous smile swept to her face.

"How do you know what to get?" He asks, tilting his head with narrowed eyes.

Her body froze at his question. "I see them every day so—" Trying to defend herself, scratching her ear as she avoids his eye contact.

"Hey, is everything okay?" The scout outside asks.

"Everything is alright," Y/n yells for them to hear. She kinda survives, she needs to be careful next time. Letting out a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" Elias asks, lifting a brow.

"Yeah." raising both palms acting for defense.

Quickly picking the right size and brown straps, she walks to the shelves and picks her gear. Then, they walked outside and said to them their goodnight.

As they ramble through the corridor, holding their uniform and gear, an awkward silence fills the atmosphere.

"Why?" Elias asks, looking straight.

"We can escape," Y/n whisper. Elias widens his eyes, then stops in his tracks.

"How?" looking at her intently.

Walking closer to Elias "Outside the wall." She whispers in his ear.

Elias furrows his forehead. "Are you insane?" He whispers. "no one can live outside the wall."

"Trust me on this one." Continue to walk the dark corridor. Elias soon follows her.

They find vacant rooms, as Levi said before, right beside each other. She said her goodnight to Elias and walked inside.

A small room, one bed, and one window. She put in the scout uniform since she is not planning to sleep. Placing the gear beside the bed, sneaking outside the door, not leaving any sound for Elias to hear.

Roaming through the headquarters of the scouts. She finds the terrace that enthralls anyone with its view. The moon was abnormally large, and the surroundings gleamed with its luminescent glow.

She ambles at the edge and takes deep breaths. The freezing breeze hits her face, causing her nerves to calm. 

"Y/n, you can do this." Trying to motivate herself, tomorrow she can die or live.

"You are ambitious for someone who will die tomorrow." Someone said in a mocking tone. She turns around to see Levi cast skeptical eyes.

She turns around and said, "I thought you went back to Erwin."

"I know what kind of life you live." He spat in a spiteful tone. Levi saw Y/'s open wide in surprise and recognition. "I'm giving you a warning. Do not try doing any unacceptable actions."

"I'm not trying anything." She replied, arching an eyebrow.

He walks closer, their faces near, " You better be." He then backs away, "I despise nobles like you, thinking the world revolves around them."

Every word stung, only fueling the fire that burned inside of her. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it. Her fists clenched and her jaw rooted.

"What did you say?" She asks menacingly, Levi stares as if boredom striking.

"I despise you." Dark eyes radiated a fierce, "You better watch your attitude around me." Stepping away, leaving behind Y/n with her anger boiling.


	12. 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐄𝐱𝐩𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

The high sunlit clouds drifted across a clear blue sky. The skies are too heavenly for people to die.

They are in the Trost District outer wall; the Scouts are riding their horses. Fear is radiating in all Scouts, hearts throbbing in one.

Thinking this might be the last time they're going to be inside the walls.

The people of Trost are watching the Survey Corps leaves, most of them not caring about what will happen.

"Lovise, are you alright? You didn't get your sleep." Elias asks, tilting his head. Y/n peep at Elias while patting Zeus's head.

"I'm okay and besides, I don't think I can sleep." Looking in at her right side to where Levi is. He is absolutely frightening.

Everything is alright, they are in Levi's squad. But it will be harder for them to escape, but they must make it.

"Where are the other members?" Hoping she could meet the admiring Petra.

"You two are the first in my squad," Levi answers, looking at them with a deadpan expression

Elias laughs at Levi, throwing his head in the back, slapping his tights as his right finger pointing at him.

"That is what you get for having a mean face. " He laughs.

The other scouts are staring at Elias for how he can still laugh when there are about to perish, their brows turn furrow, they might consider he is insane. And Y/n feels, maybe they are right.

"Elias, stop it". Advising Elias to stop turning her head to him as she motioned him. He still won't shut up as Y/n smack his head. Embarrassed by how Elias acted, soothing his head, turn his head to the left, and start whimpering.

Y/n turns to Levi to see his brow drew together, gritting his teeth. He was furious for words. They're saved after hearing the gates rise. 

Turn their heads in front, the joyous atmosphere early left as they prepare for the worse. Gripping the reign as her knuckles turn white, feeling her heart bounced.

"Just rot in the cell," Levi said in a toneless voice while looking at the rising gate.

She shook her head, "No, I made my choice." Looking at Elias over her shoulder.

"Advance!" Erwin screams, raising his blade into the air. The Scouts scream till air runs off their lungs and they galloped forward.

They made it past the gate, Levi is in front of them.

The noise of the hoof stomping is tumultuous. Wagons, carrying food, gas, medical supplies, extra vertical maneuvering equipment, being rocked by wobbly soil.

Seeing a wide land surrounded with grass and few small trees afar. The air is exhilarating, birds flying in the skies.

Surprised, Elias keeps following her willingly, even though it might lead him to their death.

If it gets rowdy, they can sneak out and make it look like they died from the titan or make it look like they are trying to save someone.

Either way, it surely depends on the circumstance. But right now, they need to distance themselves from Levi.

"Incoming titan 4 meters tall!" Another Scout yells from the right side of the formation.

"Our squad can handle it!" The squad leader in Y/n's back yells.

"Let's go!" He added, viewing his members, They leave the formation to go to the right side.

" _Lovise_!" Elias yells from her left, brows knitted. This must be the first titan he sees, Y/n is sure it worries him.

"Just follow me!" She yells in an orotund manner. Following Levi to remove any suspicion from other Scouts.

This sequence continues, another titan appearing, another squad is going to take care of it. Some squads did return after they killed the titans, others did not come back to the formations.

It got to where there is only a one-man squad that appears in the rear.

The Scouts that are still alive and well are fighting back their tears as they stare at Erwin, waiting for the next order.

Y/n is sweating uncontrollably as the formation continues to break and she hasn't seen a chance to sneak through.

The tragic part of it they haven't reached halfway through Wall Maria and Y/n already lost count of people dying.

"Levi!" She yells as her hands are trembling, hoping he could hear from the resounding screams he hears.

"Don't stop!" He declares, not looking back as he gallops ahead.

"But the others!" Persisting as she keeps hearing the screams.

She doesn't know why she is feeling guilty about not saving them, and her conscience can't take it.

"Look over there!" The Squad Leader in our back yells, pointing in the direction at the rear.

A soldier covered in blood gallops at them and being chased by a 4-meter titan.

This might be another mistake. However, she needs to help him, even if her body is trembling in fear of being eaten by a titan. Ignoring Levi's orders is also at stake if she turns back and helps him.

But she doesn't care about him right now. She falls back and turns Zeus around, leaving Elias with Levi.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She heard Elias yell, If they need to escape without them knowing, Elias would be a terrible companion.

Passing through the other Soldiers, their eyes fixated on her while brows all snapped together and maybe thinking why she left the formation making it broken than it is.

Hearing Elias calls her name in the distance, she peeks at the back to see him following her.

As they are getting nearer to the soldier that is being chased by a titan, his face is a mess, sobbing as he yells for someone to help him.

The horse he is riding is about to give up, but he keeps slapping the reins to keep the horse run faster. The horse stumbles through the ground, causing the man to drop to the ground.

"Shit," She mumbled.

Slapping the reins harder to Zeus runs faster. But the titan grabs the injured soldier.

Trying to stand at Zeus's back part, she hastily pulls the trigger and the grapple pins at the titan's hands.

Her body flies towards the titan. The Titan opens its mouth and about the devour him, Y/n spins her body copying Levi's style of fighting. She didn't expect it to work, knowing she doesn't have the mobility Levi has.

Yet, she swiftly cuts the titan's hand, blood is splashing causing a few drops of blood to stain her uniform, the hands fall to the ground as the soldier is still being seized by the hand.

She pulls the trigger, and it hooks to the titan's nape, she does another spin and swiftly cuts the titan's nape causing it to fall to the ground, her eyes widen at its realization of how soft to cut the titan's body.

Pulling the trigger to land on the injured soldier, Titan's body is slowly evaporating with the blood in her uniform.

"Tha-thank you" He bawls.

"It is fine" stretching her hand for him to take, he seizes her hand, it feels cold and he is trembling, pulling him up.

" _Lovise_!" Elias yells as he gets nearer.

She runs to where Zeus, putting her feet in the stirrup, and pulls her body to sit in the saddle. She grips the soldier's hand, pulling him up as he sits at the back.

Slapping the reins, they gallop forward. Leading to where Elias.

Knowing Elias will be furious for what she did, "I apologize for running off like that" She began, pulling the rein to stop Zeus. But he was staring at the titan she killed. His jaw dropped as soon as he looked at the soldier injured at her back.

"How?" He questioned, eyes shifting between them and the titan.

"I don't know, I just do it." Looking at where the others go.

"Come on, let's catch up to others" She added. Slapping the reins, they gallop forward, leaving behind the injured horse.

"You truly are fascinating, _Lovise_!" He yells, complimenting her.

 _I don't know what you mean. It's just this body is kinda different. It's powerful_. She thought, staring at her hands as they still covered them with red liquid.

In the distance, they see the other Survey Corps maintaining the formation.

"Let's hurry!" She yells for Elias to hear, whacking the rein hard, Elias follows behind.

They reach the rear of the formation. Early, they had 300 soldiers, but now they are at 150 soldiers.

"Hey, what's your name?" Peeking at the soldier on her back.

"Aldman" He answers, grasping her waist so he won't fall.

"For now, you go with me." She appeals, looking for Levi.

"Right!" his face hardened.

They see Levi and they gallop there, Levi stares at them, eyes flashed with anger as his face glowered. A chill ran through her spine.

"What is happening?!" Elias questions, Elias doesn't seem to be frightened of Levi.

"Commander Erwin! We suffered too many casualties!" A female Scout yells.

Indeed, they suffered too many casualties to continue this expedition. She glanced at Erwin.

All of them are waiting for Erwin's response, biting her bottom lip as she waits for Erwin's next order.

She plans to slip away, every time she planned something it always failed. Why is she here in the first place? Is it really to survive and return to her world? Or Y/n is here to help them?

"Retreat!" Erwin announced, leading the Scouts back to Trost District.

They return to the Trost District with just dead bodies and disappointment in citizen's hearts.


	13. 𝐇𝐞𝐲 𝐆𝐮𝐲𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐓𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠.

A day has passed since the expedition. And she can't fall asleep from the terror she has seen. However, Elias is sleeping peacefully in his room like nothing happened.

The garrison hasn't sent another mail to Erwin, and the Scouts are suffering from the casualties from the expedition. The injured soldiers are in the clinic. Some of them survived from the injuries they sustained, but some didn't.

Y/n roams outside the headquarters trying to get rid of the terrors in her mind, smelling the fresh air, hearing the birds chirping. Feeling the heat from the sun reached her skin.

How weird, yesterday is full of death, but today is so peaceful, as if the terror of yesterday didn't happen.

"Oi." A man called her in a gruff tone, abruptly stopping her in her track. Y/n turns around to see Levi, eyes narrowed and his hands tighten into fists.

She slowly walks towards Levi, not wanting to get beat up." Levi, I apologize." She began.

"You didn't escape, why?" He eagerly asks. 

Her eyebrows rose as her shoulders tense up to his question. "How did you know?" 

"I overheard you the night before the expedition." He answers drily.

She Gnashes her teeth as she let out a loud exhale. She never felt so dumb in her life, of all Scouts that could overhear them. Just why him? Being secretive was never her forte.

She softly looks him in the eye. " I don't know." She stupidly confesses.

She feels so tired of what is happening, she simply wants to return to my world and forget about this. She misses laughing because her cat stumbles or making fun of her stupid friends, and she wants to feel the warmth of her bed again.

"I want to survive and live." She said with a bitter laugh. Dropping her head. He turned back and didn't answer for a second. 

"Erwin is calling you." He said, "someone is looking for you."

Quickly, she raises her head, "Who?" 

"Eschen Von Carter, from then Carter Household," he answers languidly, he walks inside the headquarters.

In the office of Erwin, the elder woman she saw in the market.

"I would never expect it would be you!" She exclaimed happily. She walked to her, holding her hands and lifting them.

"Me too" She chuckled.

She nodded vigorously, " I heard you have amnesia, are you okay?" She asks.

Still grasping her hands, "I'm sorry, this is the first time we saw each other, so I never knew it was you." She apologizes, tears forming in her eyes.

Y/n is feeling a little awkward while Erwin is sitting in his chair and Levi standing at the door watching us.

"It's okay," Her eyebrows in rose, bewildered.

what kind of relative to not seeing her youngsters.

"Is it fine to invite her to my household?" She asking permission from Erwin.

"Yes, but I advise you to bring Levi as _Lovise_ 's protection," Erwin answered calmly, peeking at Levi.

They are simply making sure she won't escape by going with Miss Eschen.

"That will be fine." She said happily, pulling her outside, Levi is following them.

Outside there was a fancy black carriage awaits for them. A man in a polo long sleeve opens the door. Miss Eschen moves inside the carriage as Y/n follows her, sitting opposite and Levi sits next to Y/n.

Levi has been quiet since they left Erwin's office.

The Coachman closes the door, and the carriage moves away from the Headquarters.

Miss Eschen closed the curtains, and her loving attitude changed. Her eyes became stern like a completely another person.

"You remember nothing?" She asks, with cold eyes staring at her. A brave and turbulent aristocrat is perfect to describe Miss Eschen.

"That's right." She answers, feeling uncomfortable as Miss Eschen continues to stare.

Slamming her eyes shut and taking in a sharp breath. "I don't blame you for leaving the house." She shrugged.

"The house you lived in is cruel, even your parents are both narrow-minded, and maybe that's the reason it killed them." She continues, not caring how she would feel.

They are not Y/n's parents, but she wonders what Lovise will feel if she hears this.

"Who killed them?" Y/n asked, putting her fists against her chests.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at her with hostility. It made her regret asking her that question.

"Your mother's father, Dino Holstock." She answers calmly.

That was hard to swallow. What kind of family _Lovise_ has? But, the name the Dino is familiar with, it feels like she heard it before. It made her run her temples.

"Is something the matter?" Eschen asks, tilting her head.

"I heard it from somewhere."She replied as she looked at Levi. He crossed his arms over his chest, minding his own business.

"Looks like Dino wishes to murder you, too." She grins, pressing her fingers to her lips.

The realization slowly kicks in, Reggie and his gang said something like that too.

"I am sorry about what happened. I hope you forgive your parents." She apologizes but still has stern in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Miss Esch–."

"You don't have to say anything, the sheet I gave you is still available, use it and as much I love this reunion, this is all I can say and do for now." She knocks on the carriage, causing it to stop.

The door opens by the Coachman and Levi is the first one to leave the Carriage, Y/n follows him.

"Next time call me grandma." She smiled, Coachman closed the door, and they rode off.

_That woman will have mood swings._

"At least drop us near the Headquarters." Levi fumes irritably, watching where the carriage goes.

As the sun sets, they return to the headquarters. Welcomed by an angry Elias.


	14. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠

Levi became Squad Captain officially, Petra and the others soon joined the Squad. Going on an expedition once in a year, because of that Elias and Y/n became of the skilled Soldiers exterminating the Titans.

 _Lovise_ 's grandma visits Y/n after every expedition, showing pictures and informing her what her parents like.

Last year the Scouts found Ilse Langnar's notebook and it cause Hange to plan about communicating with the Titans. The others think she's crazy, but she isn't.

Sometimes Y/n dreams she's in her world but she doesn't see anyone at her house and it feels like it's real and before she knew it 5 years had passed.

"The 104th cadets graduated today, we're going to have recruited." A male Scout exclaims.

"They'll shit their pants if they see a titan!" A Scout laughs, the others join the laughter as together they drink the liquor.

Elias is chuckling with the other Scouts. It flusters his face from the liquors.

Time flies so fast. Y/n thought as she swings the wine from her cup. Resting her chin to her palms. Soon the Scouts get rowdy.

Tomorrow is the 56th expedition, and the Colossus Titan will appear again. The battle will begin tomorrow.

She stands in her seat and leaves the room, she then roams towards the alley as she looks at the night sky, it always seems to comfort her.

Holding the cup, Y/n roams further and looks at Levi sitting in the corner, the cup beside him.

She walks to him and leans against the wall, holding the cup to her side.

"Let's start by seeing the sea!" Someone said in the distance, 

Y/n glance at where she heard the voice, see Armin standing, his arms open wide as he looks at Eren and Mikasa with determination.

"You'll see! It exists!" He said with determination, leaning closer to Eren and Mikasa.

"Isn't nice to have a dream," Starting the conversation.

"Ah." He answers dryly, taking a sip.

Then Elias walks wobbly towards them, his face is red, holding a bottle of liquor.

"Let's drink!" He giggles, putting his arms at Y/n and Levi's shoulders.

"Oi, it doesn't mean if you're tall you can put your arms at us." Using the black of her hands to remove Elias' heavy arms.

"You stink of liquor," Levi complains.

Elias removes his arms, offering a bottle to Levi, but he instantly rejects and drifts off.

"I guess he didn't want a bottle of liquor." Elias spluttered, looking at the bottle.

"Too bad." He whined.

Y/n let out a harsh breath, snatching the bottle in his hand, pinching the tip of his ear, " Go to bed." She lectures him, dragging him to his room.

The dawn, as the new beginning, has come at the same time the scouts are papering for the 56th expedition.

Y/n approaches him while Erwin caresses his white horse, "Commander Erwin." interrupting him.

He turns his attention to me, "What is it?" He asks, stroking the horse.

"I'm not going with today's expedition." She fluently speaks, causing Erwin to blink owlishly.

"Is there a particular reason, Carter?" He inquired, putting his arms to his side.

She walks closer and replied with eagerness, hoping he would let to stay "No sir, a hunch." Standing tall, hands clasped behind her back. 

"A hunch?" He wondered, staring dead at her eye.

"Yes, Sir." She remarked.

"I'm allowing you. However, report everything to me." Shifting his attention to the horse.

She offered a sharp salute "In my favor sir, I would also like to excuse Elias." she asked.

He glances sideways, "All right," He said.

"I pray for your success." She encourages him.

As she gets near to the stable where Elias is preparing his horse. Suddenly Levi calls after causing Y/n to stop on her track. stopping Y/n.

"Levi, is something the matter?" She answers, glaring at him.

"What was that all about?" The raven man asks, his eyes narrowing.

"I excuse Myself and Elias to this expedition." Approaching him.

Levi asks bemusedly, "For what purpose?" 

She replied calmly. "Nothing." Levi lifts a brow.

Levi hastily grabs her collar, " Five years doesn't mean you can do whatever you want" He growls.

Their eyes locked like a magnet, "I don't care about your thoughts."

The man's eyes widened for a second before narrowing in anger, "But you will." His voice lowered, almost to a whisper.

Levi removes his hand on her, walking away to equip his maneuver gear.

Y/n is betting the trust she gains from them and if possible, the means to travel back to her world, just to support the 104th cadets, they need them in this story so she must do what she can. Y/n hope they know she is loyal to them no matter what circumstances are.

She didn't want to exaggerate, but she doesn't want them to lose their faith in her, at the same time she can't tell them she's not from here and she knows what will happen from the present to the future.

She doesn't even know how she does something like that so simple. She thought it would be more difficult to excuse them from this expedition.

In the stable, she walks to Elias, "We are not going to the expedition." She announces, causing him to stop equipping his horse.

"What do you mean?" He bewilderedly asks as his eyes widen.

"I got approval from Commander Erwin, we're not going to today's expedition." She clarifies.

"What for?" He approaches her, crossing his arms.

"I don't know how to explain it but something is telling me to stay." Putting her fingers to her lips, as she glances down.

Resting his hands to his hips, tilting his head. "Are you sure about this?" He asks with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said with pure determination. "I'm surprised, Commander Erwin approves it." She continues, running her hand through her hair.

"How do you even do it?" He asks, rubbing his temple.

She gave a half shrug "I don't know but come, let's go to Trost District," she ordered, turning away to leave. Elias nods and he dismantles his horse.


	15. 𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭

In the Trost District, they stand at the distance from where the Scouts gathered; the crows cheering for Erwin as the gate rises slowly.

"Are you sure this will not punish us, Lovise?" He asks the corner of his eyes crinkled.

"I keep telling you, it's fine," She said, with an irritable sigh, glaring at him as she crosses her arms.

"Move out!" They heard Erwin shouted. The Scouts rode outside the wall.

"And if were, I'll hold responsible for it, don't worry." Grinning, patting her hand to his shoulder.

He rubs the back of his head. "I also don't want that." He mumbled. Y/n begins to walk away but Elias opens his mouth to speak stopping Y/n in her tracks.

"Hey, there's something I wanna asks." Lowering his head. "Is Levi had been messing with you?"

Y/n shooks her head, "Not in a way I wanna skin him alive, why?"

"Nothing." He paused, "I want you to distance yourself to him."

She furrowed her brows, "Why?"

Suddenly, his cold gaze fixated on the anxious woman, "Because I said so,"

Titling her head in confusion, "That's not a valid reason."

"Listen," He paused, "you're mine, all right."

She widens her eyes, "Elias." Mumbles his name in astonishment. expecting his greeting smile, but none comes. Instead, his mouth remains an uncharacteristic grim line and eyes almost as still as some billboard poster.

The gate completely closes, gripping her fists as her knuckles turn white. Letting out a sharp breath as her heart drummed. She hasn't felt this for a while, her palms are getting sweaty.

"Come on." She turns, but too slowly to be normal. When she speaks her voice trails slowly.

As they turn around, they see Jean with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. Marco on his side staring confusedly at Jean.

She smiles widely and runs to him, putting her right arm around him as she messes his hair "Jean!" She exclaims happily, he uses his hands to remove her arms.

"How are you?" She asks while grinning.

Elias and Marco stare between Jean and her.

"You're alive?" He asks in a bewildering tone, his shoulder slouch back. Her eyes widened at what he said.

"Of course I'm alive," She exclaims.

"But how's your mom?" She asks, staring fixedly at him. Even though she knows what kind of answer, he'll give.

"I don't care, just let her do what she wants." He said, glancing sideways.

Y/n feels someone tap on her shoulder, sees Elias as his lips set into a hard line.

"Oh, that's right! Remember Jean and his mother? They let me stay in their house." She gestured with the thumb.

He approaches him, shaking his hand "Thank you." Elias expressed his gratitude.

"It's nothing," Jean replied, smiling awkwardly. Meanwhile, she turns her attention to Marco.

"You'll do great!" She said, smiling at him. Marco blushes and glances down.

"Sir!" He exclaims with courage.

"Y/n—" Jean said, but cut off by a loud blast. As a Green thunder scattered to the sky, then quickly faded.

It baffled the crowds, silent, and instantly surrounded the city. They look to where we hear the loud blast. We see the Colossus Titan at the gate. Quickly, she pulls out the handgrip, gritting her teeth as she grips the handgrip as her knuckles turn white.

The people scream as they run to the opposite side, instantly the gate bursts causing everyone to panic. Bells from the towers are being rung.

"Jean! Go to HQ, we'll meet you there!" Y/n command as she unfolds her blades.

"Why should I obey you?" Jean blurted while Marco stared at Jean, sweat dripping from his forehead. A white smoke blast to the top of the wall.

"Haven't you heard? I'm one of the elites in the Survey Corps." Turning her head as she glares at him, giving him her cold demeanor, putting the blades to her side.

It sends a shiver to Jean's back making him swallow hard and balled his fists, Marco gives the salute

"Sir!" He yells, pulling Jean's cloak and they run.

" _Lovise,_ is this what you're feeling?" He asks while glaring at the wrecked gate.

"Maybe," She grumbled. Staring to the 104th cadet at the side of the wall.

"Right now, let's help the people near the gate!" She ordered. Elias nods and they swing near the wrecked gate.


	16. 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠

Elias and Y/n follow the sunken eyes of the 1st Division Captain from the Garrison with Rico inside the Headquarters, walking at a fast pace.

"We have evacuated the Townspeople, " She reported as her brows snapped together.

"That's good, aren't the Scout leaves from an expedition?" Rico asks, staring coldly at both of them.

"We excuse ourselves from the expedition," She answers, gripping her fists.

"I see, we need you two to take part in this operation." The old man with sunken eyes demanded as they marched to the open area to where the Garrison Soldier and the 104th Cadet stood in a straight line.

"Right!" The two replied in unison.

The Captain of the 1st division stands in the middle, hands clasped behind his back. They walk behind him and Rico stands next to him.

"The Armored Titan might show up any moment to breach the inner gate!" He announces, causing the soldier to mutter in fear.

"Silence!" The sunken-eyed orders, panic hinted in his voice.

"The frontline guards are already in combat! There is but one goal in this defense operation! Defend Wall Rose until every civilian evacuated!" He continues.

"The front guard will be assigned to the stationary troops supported by two Elites from the Scouts. the middle guard will work for the 104th cadets." He explains the plan.

However, she doesn't like that Idea.

 _Are they letting recruits with no battle experience under a Garrison officer, no experience in killing a Titan? Maybe that's why so many soldiers died at the Battle Of Trost._ Y/n thought, causing her to grit her teeth.

They'll just send them on a suicide mission.

"And the rear guard will serve under the stationary troops' elites squad." He continues to explain the plan.

"We'll support the middle guard." She chimed in, Elias stared at her as his eyebrows rose, sweat dripped from his forehead.

The sunken-eyed Captain turns his head to look at her.

"What?" He asks his balling his fist, Rico tries to step forward to stop her.

"We'll support the middle guard." She repeats flatly, Elias pulls her cloak, "Hey, stop it!" He whispered.

"Aren't you one of the Scouts?! Isn't your job to feed yourself to the Titans?!" He yells. She grips her fists, hearing his statement, feeling the nails pierce at her palms.

Everyone who hears him widens their eyes at Captain Kitz Weilman's statement, causing everyone in the Headquarters they waited for what's going to happen next.

That's right, everyone looks down at The Scouts. But they have more dedication than any soldiers here right now.

"Apologies in advance, sir! But are you suggesting to let a Garrison officer with no experience in fighting a Titan command the inexperienced recruits as well?" She remarks, 104th cadets look at her, watching Jean's reaction in the distance. His eyes widen, lips slightly apart.

Elias keeps pulling at her cloak and motioning to stop talking.

But this man was already wetting his pants and letting some kids fight the Titans, that's pure bullshit, she never did like the man.

"Let us assist the middle guard" She proposes confidently,

The veteran soldiers in Garrison manage a deadpan, but she can their hands tremble as their sunken-eyed Captain fumes.

"How dare you!" He yells, glaring like no tomorrow, assuming he can intimidate her.

She experiences a lot of near-death incidents, having Levi save her several times, but she thrived and called one elite in the Scout and it's her greatest accomplishment.

Ever since she joined The Scouts she hasn't found an escape to leave, but maybe If she somehow stops the death of the others it might help her to other problems and it might help her in the future too.

"That would be suicidal, Sir," She added, Elias, comprehending her remark and stop pulling her cloak. The Cadets and other soldiers start whispering to each other.

"I agree with her, sir!" Elias yells, giving her a nod.

"She's right!" One cadet yells other Cadets nod as they look at them, soon the others join the retaliation.

It overpowered captain Kitz even Rico can't stop the Cadets from yelling.

"Do what all you want!" He yells, causing the Cadets to stop, nostrils flared as he looks at her.

"Do what you want" Repeating his order.

"Also, in case you forgot, let me remind you that desertion is a capital offense! Vow your hearts to devote your lives! Dismissed! He yells and immediately the area as Rico shifted her glared to her following the Captain.

"Yes, sir!" soldiers answered in unison, offering a sharp salute, and they ran to their respective place as if nothing happened.

After the dismissal, the two walk to Jean. Seeing Bertholdt beside him, Daz kneeled to the pavement, stopping his urge to vomit while Historia kneeled beside him to pat his back.

"I'm supposed to go to the interior tomorrow." Jean groans, covering his eyes with fingers.

"Jean don't worry, we will support the 104th cadets" She informed, frowning at Bertholdt, his body stiffening.

Daz finally vomits, using his hands to cover his mouth, Historia looks at him worriedly 

" Are you okay?" She asks, but Daz continues to vomit. Elias walks to them and helps calm Daz.

"Just let me be," Jean complained, absconds legs planted wide and mumbling in his breath. Some recruits sat beside the wall, burying their faces in their hands, looking all gloomy.

She follows him, causing him to get more annoyed.

"Stop following me! Old lady!" Jean leans forward as he blurts in near her face.

"You still have your foul-mouth, it's not nice to call a lady old." Glaring as she scolds him.

Jean scratches his head, he turns just to bump Eren.

"Fuck off," Jean said, shoving Eren aside, Eren grabs Jean's forearm

"Jean, what's wrong with you?" Eren asks.

Even though their words are exactly what she remembers, the only difference is Elias and her are here,

"Don't give that crap, you suicidal asshole!" Jean yells, grabbing Eren's collar.

"You wanted to join the Recon Corps! You were prepared to feed yourself to the Titans already!" Jean continues his babbling.

Seeing Mikasa come behind Jean "Just chill out and accept my death?" He asks.

"Jean, that's enough!" She ordered, somehow Jean fears her, Jean shoves Eren. But he grabs Jean's collar and pins him to the stone pillar.

"Remember our three years of training!" Eren yells. Jean widened his eyes.

"We've been on verge of death many times during those years!" Some died!" Eren argues.

Grabbing tightly both their heads" I said enough" She warned, stopping them from yelling at each other and Eren released Jean's collar.

"Listen here you little brats!" She shouted, all recruits focus their attention on her, even the gloomy ones sitting beside the wall.

"We're going to survive today! Because no one is fighting alone!" Assuring them, her eyes flash with anger, looking every single one at them.

"You'll get to the interior." She pointed out to Jean.

He walks away " Come on Daz! You can't cower there forever!" He yells, leaving them.


	17. 𝐁𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐮𝐭

"It looks like you win this time," Elias smirks as they stand at the center part of Trost, at the rooftop, giving a subtle wink as his smiles dangle on the corner of his lips.

Staring at City, they can see afar smoke, as the other cadets are waiting for their orders.

"Yeah. However, there's no guarantee we can make out here alive." She jested, showing a toothy grin, raising her fist at the side, slamming her eyes shut. Feeling the hot air blowing her hair.

Five years of exterminating Titans while witnessing its horrors, hearing her comrades scream in pain, smelling as the blood filled the air, and feeling her heart filled with fear thinking she will not get out of here alive. It surprises her she has grown to it.

"I know-." He laughs, raising his fists as their knuckles bump together.

"Good luck with protecting the right side." He continues, shifting his body to the left side.

"You too," She replied, opening her eyes, peeping at the cadets in her hands as she shifts her body to the right side.

Hearing Elias's gear as he swings to the left side, the cadets in his hands follow him.

"Let's go!" She orders as she jumps from the rooftop and swings to the right side.

It sounds impossible, merely two soldiers from the Scouts commanding and protecting the middle guard, high expectations from the garrison, and the cadets, and she has to reach that expectation.

"Let's protect this site!" She orders as she lands on the slanted rooftop, cadets land next to her.

"Right!" They replied as they waited for her next order.

Their eyes widen, and hands tremble while their shoulders tense.

5 meters and 3 meters Titan walking a couple of blocks away at the southeast, 12 meters Titans on the northwest.

"Take care of the two smalls on the right, I'll handle the left." She motioned to the right.

"Right!" they yell, with fear, in unison as they swing away, leaving her alone at the rooftop.

Studying the area and it exactly looks like in the series, so the aftermath will happen to what she knows.

Attaching her blades and pulling the trigger, shooting the grapple-hook to the walls of the house, swiftly moving at the air lunging towards the 12 Titan as she spins her body, cutting the nape flawlessly.

She shot the grapple-hook to the rooftop, witnessing the 12 meters Titan drop its body to the pavement causing the ground to tremble.

She swings to where she orders the Cadets and they successfully exterminate the two Titans with none of them getting killed.

"Good job! Just do that and we'll complete the goal alive!" She inclined with a close lip smile as a hand on her hips.

"Right!" They beamed with firm persistence, the distress in them are fading away.

Scanning the situation, just small Titans roaming near them, no sighting of Abnormal Titans. However, the tall Titans are near the frontline, then it's safe for them to defend this position.

"Defend this position! Do not scatter and conserve your gasses! I'll go to the frontline!" She instructs them, gripping the handgrip tightly.

"But that's where the tall Titans are." One cadet chimed in, causing everyone to look at her worriedly.

"I need to exterminate them before they reach here." Attempting to sound reassuring, their eyes wide, lips set in a hard line.

"You guys can do it! After all, you are now real Soldiers!" She says to encourage them.

She knows it's scary within a battle with no warning, but that's what they trained for.

They nod and she pulls the trigger to swing near the frontline.

Meanwhile, Eren and his companions are already experiencing dilemmas. She knows she must stay out and let Eren know his Titan powers, but she promises Mikasa she'll monitor him.

She needs to do this perfectly or else she'll be dead before she finds any clue to travel back home safely, if any of them survive and join the Scout then she might prevent expected casualties they need more soldiers than ever.

Swinging swiftly towards the 10 meter Titan, she shot the grapple-hook to nape, whirling her body, and successfully cut the nape and onto the next.

No Soldiers are guarding this place, but most of the tall Titans are walking here.

She swings to another tall Titan and cuts its nape; she exterminates any Titan walking in my way.

It's been several hours, a chilly afternoon with the dull sky and threatening rain. Her gas is almost out and heads back to where the cadets are.

Seeing them in the distance, still complete, but they are just standing and talking on the slanted rooftop.

She safely landed on the rooftop. "What's the situation?" She asks.

"Our gases are almost out and we decide to stay here and wait for the gas supplies." Brown hair male Cadets answered as he sweats uncontrollably, approaching her.

"Mine too," She said with a frustrated sigh.

Looking at the Headquarters, many Titans surround its perimeter. Then, Armin and the others are already together in one place.

Even If she exterminates so many Titans, but somehow they slip through. Her lips purse in a straight line out of frustration.

"But the supplies won't come here," She informs them, putting back her blades,

"Why?" the girl in a ponytail asks in a panicky voice.

"Look!" She points to the headquarters, "Titans already surround the headquarters." glancing at the cadets as they tremble in fear.

"For now, let's regroup to the others," She orders as she leaps to other rooftops and the cadets follow behind her.


	18. 𝐈 𝐌𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

In the distance, another group of Cadets sitting on the rooftop, hands buried in their faces, felt the entire world collapse upon them.  
  
She stops running. "Hey!" she yells for them to hear, they turn their head at her.  
  
Some of them are already crying and some already looking pale.  
  
"Let's regroup!" She continues, soon she said that they quickly move towards Y/n.  
  
She has two groups in her command; she hopes we reach the Headquarters safe.  
  
They safely land near them, " What's your situation?" She asks, approaching them.  
  
"Two of our team get eaten." One of their members answered while fighting back her tears.  
  
Showing her bare teeth as she kicks the roof in anger, they watch in horror as they can see the rage in her eyes.  
  
"Let's fall back for now and conserve your gases!" She ordered as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Looking down and notices the blood scatters on the pavement and bloody limbs. She gritted her teeth in frustration.  
  
"Ma'am look over there!" One cadet yelled, pointing to where the other Cadets were waiting.  
  
Seeing Elias signaling his hands up with Jean standing behind him and the others as well.  
  
"Come on, let's go over there!" Swinging to where Elias and cautiously land near to him as well the two groups in her command.  
  
Studying the Cadets, twice is saved than in the series. "Lovise, what's next?" Elias asks as Jean approaches us.  
  
"We'll go to the headquarters and fill up our gases," She informs.  
  
Jean leans forward while pointing to the Headquarters swarming around with Titans. "Are you crazy?! Our gases are almost out and you want to fight more Titans?!" Jean yells, causing everyone to stare at her.  
  
"That's right or you want to wait here and die!" She declares openly, glancing at where Armin is sitting, holding a bloody white cloth, releasing her blade, and putting back her handgrip inside her cloak.  
  
Lost for words as he gripping his fists as his knuckles turned white. Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, and Connie are staring between Jean and Y/n, and the other Cadets witnessing the argument.  
  
"There are no other options," Elias said dryly. Making some Cadets kneeled in fear.  
  
Suddenly, thunder blasts through the dark sky as chilly wind and rain follow, causing the atmosphere to be gloomier than it is.  
  
Everyone was silent, even Sasha encouraging her team was a loss for words.  
  
Mikasa came out of nowhere running "Mikasa, weren't you in the Rear Guard?" One cadet asks.  
  
Mikasa runs to Annie. "Annie, I think I get the situation and I apologize for bothering you but have you seen Eren's unit?" Mikasa asks, eyes fixated on her.  
  
"No, and I haven't seen another climbed the wall either," Annie answers, glancing to the side.  
  
"Armin over is there, though " Reiner chimed in, extending his thumb to where Armin was sitting.  
  
Everyone watches Mikasa as she runs towards Armin. "Armin, are you hurt? Feeling okay?" Mikasa asks, kneeling in front of Armin as she waits for Armin to answer.  
  
Armin set his lips in a hard line, Mikasa let out a sigh, she stood up and scanned for Eren.  
  
"Where's Eren?" Mikasa continued to ask, Armin gritted his teeth and his face turned darker.  
  
"Armin." She continues desperately, but Armin lowers his head and quickly raises his head, tears building in his eyes as he looks to Mikasa.  
  
Mikasa widens her eyes, while Armin goes on crying, eyes filled with horror. However, Mikasa already knew what happened to Eren before Armin continued to speak.  
  
"Our unit- The 34th Cadet unit-." Armin cried out, resting his balled fists to his knees, tears streaming to his face.  
  
"Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina and Eren Jeager." Armin continues, Mikasa's face darkens and his eyes turn lifeless.  
  
While everyone is waiting patiently for Armin to continue.  
  
"All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died a heroic death in battle!" Armin announced, causing gasps in shock.  
  
Elias calmly stood behind her.  
  
"No Way," Sasha said with disbelief in her voice. Connie and Jean stood in the cold.  
  
"So it nearly wiped the 34th unit out." One cadet chimed in, others whispered in fear.  
  
"If we fight the Titans, we'll end up like them." The Cadet continues as the others agree.  
  
Clenching her jaw, as she grabs her hand grip tightly. "I never imagine that the Cadets I'm willing to risk my life to stoop so low." She declared, with a hint of anger.  
  
Shocked at her statement, she slowly approached Mikasa. "Lovise-" Elias muttered, reaching out to her.  
  
Mikasa stares at her with lifeless eyes, Putting Y/n's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mikasa, Come with me," She whispered in her ear, Mikasa grips her wrist.  
  
She winces in pain, and Elias quickly grabs Mikasa's Wrist tightly. His knuckles turned white, striking her death glare. Cold surrounds the two. Everyone watched in horror as they witnessed how frightened Elias can be.  
  
She hasn't seen this side of Elias since the night the Scouts had captured them.  
  
Elias has two personalities, one is the hilarious guy that everyone admires but the other is something you don't want to mess with. He can be overprotective when someone is attempting to harm her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to her?" Elias warned, leaning closely to Mikasa as he grabbed Mikasa's wrist tighter than ever.  
  
"Mikasa, Eren is safe, I promise just be calm for now," She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear, especially Armin.  
  
Mikasa releases her wrist, a red hand appears. Her eyes return to normal as her eyes fixate on her.  
  
"Where-" She burst, but she whomped her finger on her lips, leaning closer to her face to gaze. She nods in agreement, leaning back and massaging her wrist.  
  
Feeling pain in her wrist. "Elias, everything is fine," Y/n said, staring at him. He releases Mikasa's wrist and asks  
  
" Are you okay?" examining her wrist.  
  
"I'm fine," She said, with an affiliation smile. They bewildered everyone while witnessing the scene.  
  
"Everyone!" She announces everyone's mouth agape.  
  
"Our goal is to reach the headquarters and to refill our gases!" She notified, grabbing her handgrip and locking the blades.  
  
"But how?" One of them asks, leaning forward.  
  
"Use the rooftop." She answered, everyone lightly gasps. "we don't have any choice." She continues, putting both blades in her sides.  
  
"Mikasa, you take the lead and conserve your gas," She ordered, walking to the edge of the rooftop.  
  
"Right!" Mikasa answered as everyone glanced at each other.  
  
"Everyone follows Mikasa's lead, we'll be at each side protecting incoming Titan" She ordered, as everyone looked to Mikasa.  
  
The gloom from before is disappearing, the situation is slowly being controlled.  
  
"Mikasa!" She yells in a forceful voice, " Right!" She replies as she swings towards the Headquarters and Jean and the others follow her.  
  
Elias walks near her. "Nice job directing the recruits." Complementing Y/n, raising his fist.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, many have already died," She remarked, chuckling while raising her fist, knuckles bump together.  
  
"Come on," She said as they followed them.


	19. 𝐀 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞

They safely reach inside the Headquarters, relief waves over them, and she suddenly forgets the next goal. Twice of the Cadets survived, including Tom, supposedly to be dead along with another two cadets.

However, Mikasa still runs out of gas and crashes with the roofs. Commanding Armin and Connie to support her and Jean to take the lead.

As soon as they land inside breaking the glass window, the Cadets inside sacredly seeking protection under the tables.

She is sure right now, Mikasa already saw Eren's Titan form.

Even if she adjusts the present, it still turns according to the series. But what about the Cadets that supposed to be dead?

"You two, you're the Supply Squad?" Jean asks, kneeling on the wooden floor. One of them replied.

"Yeah." causing Jean to explode in anger.

He quickly clutches the man's collar. The man tries to fight but Jean's grip is forceful, balling his fists as knuckles turned white and he about to punch him for abandoning their position resulting in many Soldiers dying.

"Jean!" She yells as he abruptly stops and glares, shoving scared Cadets, using his fingers to cover his eyes out of frustration, Marco kneels beside him.

"Run downstairs!" She ordered, walking towards the door to open it, Elias followed her.

"But the Titans invaded the supply point!." The female Cadet informs, putting both hands on her male friend.

Forgotten the part where the walls will burst in because of the Titans hitting the walls.

"Everyone get down!" She yelled as panic quickly grew inside her. But it was too late.

The wall burst in. However, Elias and Y/n duck, but some cadets fly as the strong wind rushing inside and hits their backs at the other side of the wall.

"Inside!" She yells, but the other wall also bursts in and grabbing the one Cadet, tears burn her eyes while lips tremble.

The Cadet uses her fists to punch the Titan's hands trying to release herself from the Titan's grip but Titan didn't budge as Titan uses its teeth to bite its upper part causing blood to splatter.

Everyone screams in horror as they witness the female Cadet being chewed, they run inside to save themselves, pushing their body inside the door.

"Hurry!" One cadet yells.

"Shit!" She muttered, standing using her hand to cover her nose from the dust

"Elias, lead them downstairs!" She orders Elias to stand behind her. He nods then rushing inside and Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie follow him.

Dirt and sweats covered her body while her hair full of knots, looking around if anyone is still inside the room, sees Jean sitting on the floor, using his hands to lean on the wooden floor, frozen as he watches the Titan staring at him.

She runs to him, pulling on his cloak.

"Jean Let's go!" She yells, snapping at him. But too terrified to move.

She doesn't know if Eren will come at the right time they came earlier than expected.

But the two Titans staring, from the crack wall, at them abruptly blown away, revealing Eren in Titan form, punching them away.

Mikasa jumps inside by the window, breaking the glass, with Armin being held by Connie.

Jean stared in shock. "Mikasa?!" He yells. "Damm, that was close–I'm empty–." Connie stated while panting, tapping his gas cylinder, Armin gazes terrifyingly at Connie's gear.

She couldn't move, question swarming in her head. Why is Eren in Titan form already here? Does that mean he transforms sooner than in the series? But how?

"We did it, Armin!" Connie patted Armin's back, Armin closing his eyes from the impact.

"Your strategy worked!" Connie continues happily.

"You guys alright?" Jean asks with a shocking expression.

"What happened?" She asks, helping Armin to stand up.

"That Titan is a fellow Titan-killing anomaly! And it has no interest in us!" Connie explains while pointing to Eren.

"I see." She said plainly, staring at Eren in Titan form as he goes killing another Titan.

"Then, let's kill the Titans and invade the supply point." She plainly said walking towards the door. The four continue to gaze at her. Especially Armin as he gazes in surprise.

"Do you believe Connie?!" Jean asks angrily, approaching her.

Not focusing on Jean calling by her actual name.

Y/n stopped walking and replied calmly "Yes–."

While giving Jean a menacing glare, causing him to make a sound, his eyes widen.

"Let's not waste any more time." She implied, motioning them to come. All of them start towards the door, but Mikasa stops at her side.

"When will I see Eren?" She whispered while the rest left the room.

"You'll see it soon enough," she informed, walking to the corridor, she followed passively.

Reaching near the Supply Point, Elias already ordered the Cadets to get the guns from the military brigade in the armory. Everyone else waits for the next order, all of them already unhooking their gear.

"Lovise, this is the closest to the Supply Point, below this, are the Titans in 4 and,3 class meters," Elias informs, approaching me.

It feels like they are moving at a fast pace, she can't even inhale long and calming air. But she can move her body easily, not terrified to sit in the corner and bawling like a child. Maybe because she somehow knows what will happen next.

"Elias, good job." She said with a tired smile.

While Jean, Connie, Armin, and Mikasa reunited with Sasha and the others.

"What about the Titans below?" He walks towards Y/n.

"Let them handle it," She whispered to him, only to hear.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Aren't they a real soldier? Let them experience resolving a problem." She said, closing her eyes while smirking.

That's true in some ways. But, she lied one thing; she feared altering the present any further.

Elias frown. "At the time this? I don't know what is going on to your mind." Glancing at the Cadets. She quietly laughs as she slowly opens her eyes, full of integrity.

Showing her stoic attitude, "Armin, make a strategy to exterminate the Titans in the Supply Point." She announces, interrupting them from talking.

Everyone gazed at Armin but Jean, however, gritted his teeth, stomping his foot towards her.

"What are you going to do?" He asks, calmly, with a sign of anger.

"Watch you do it." She announces expressionlessly. Everyone was full of confusion.

Everyone goes silent except for the commotion occurring from outside, some mouth gape but some squeezing their lips into thin lines.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jean burst, leaning one foot forward with squeezed fists and wanting to hurt her in some ways to relieve his stress or maybe having an absurd order when we were about to die and desires restore her to normal again.

Standing near the door, Jean couldn't walk further to her as Elias steps forward, looking down at Jean. Armin and the other standing near the lift.

"Jean!" Armin burst, worrying about the consequence of Jean's action.

Jean, putting on a tough facade, stares at Elias but sweat dripping from his forehead.

Elias looked intimidating. Everyone couldn't even budge in fear.

"You're all Soldiers now, aren't you?" Announcing, crossing her arms. "Armin." She continues, softly taunting while smiling faintly.

Indeed, she has gotten crazy living here for 5 years straight.

"I have a plan." Armin interrupting Jean, he articulated full of determination, brows snapped together while squeezing his fists.

Everyone bewildered stares back at Armin. "It also requires seven people with most athletic abilities." He continues, running from the crates as he searches for inside, using his hands to pull papers with locations written.

Everyone continues to watch Armin as he lays the papers on the floor, he motion for everyone to come closer.

He then explained the plan to them. Everyone listens intently. Suddenly, Elias grabs Y/n's wrist as he pulls her outside the room.


	20. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐓𝐨 𝐀𝐜𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐓𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐥𝐲

"Elias. Why?" She asks, snapping her brows.  
  
"You're acting too weird!" He shouted as he studied her with a predator's unwavering attention.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I swear to God, if something happens to I won't be able to forgive myself."  
  
She widens her eyes, "Nothing will happen to me."  
  
"The lift is ready! All the guns are all loaded too!" The male Cadets shouted, opening the little gate to the lift, causing everyone into their position.  
  
Y/n and Elias return as one Cadet came to them and offered two guns. "Hear." Extending his arms.  
  
They grab the guns and walk to the lift. Jean leads the six as they descend from the stairs.  
  
Y/n and Elias follow Armin, standing in the middle, the little gate closed as the lift slowly descends.  
  
Everyone positions their guns at each side of the lift, the lower the lift gets, everyone too frightened.  
  
Making the Cadet in front of her tremble as he holds the gun, putting her hand to his tensed shoulder, causing him to calm. The lift stops descending, reaching the dense, horridly quiet dark Supply Room, The minimal lamp inside the lift lights only a small part of the room.  
  
Suddenly, the face of the Titan emerges from the darkness, causing some Cadets to gasp in fear.  
  
"Calm down, let them get closer!" Marco informs them, everyone continues to put a strong mentality. One by one, the titans emerge from the darkness and slowly walk toward them.  
  
"Wait," Marco said as the Titans stepped forward.  
  
"Wait." He continues, Titans already 7 feet away from them making everyone feeling scared.  
  
Hearing the fast heartbeats synchronize as one, the Titans continue to step forward.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The Titans already 4 feet away, everyone putting their index finger in the trigger.  
  
"Ready—." Marco said, waiting patiently as the Titans put their face near the muzzle.  
  
Everyone aims for the eyes. "Fire!" He orders.  
  
Everyone simultaneously shoots the eyes causing them to turn blind, hearing every trigger being pulled, the sound blasting to the ear. Smelling the gunpowder from the surrounding area, the crackling lights coming from the guns lits the room.  
  
The firing stops as the seven leaps to the Titans cutting their napes. But she knows Connie and Sasha didn't cut the nape properly. The other Titans slowly drop its body to the ground.  
  
"Elias!" She yelled as she leaped from the lift to the Titan, shifting its body to face them.  
  
"Sasha and Connie!" Bertholdt announced as he saw the two Titans didn't exterminate and good thing she didn't unhook her gear.  
  
Jean looks back "Hurry! back th–." Interrupted by seeing how she successfully cut the nape, standing at the Titans' back while dropping its body near Sasha as she jumped away, dropping her body to the ground. Using both arms to protect her head.  
  
Y/n leap to Sasha. "Hey, are you fine?" She asks, smiling warmly while extending her hand for her.  
  
Eyes swelling. " You saved me! Yes! Thank you!" She babbled, hugging her hips ignoring her hand but her lower part still laying on the ground.  
  
She laughs at how cute Sasha. "Come on, stand up."  
  
Helping her to stand up. Still crying about how scared she was, she pats her back. "You're fine." Laughing then glancing at Elias.  
  
He killed the Titan effortlessly and Connie expressed his gratitude, but he just shrugged and smiled.  
  
Jean and the rest gaze in awe, lips slightly agape.  
  
"Everybody!" She announces, putting back her blades, the Cadets stare while waiting.  
  
"Stock up! Grab as many as you can!" She ordered, approaching Elias.  
  
"Right!" They yell as they run to grab as many gas cylinders as they can to stock up.  
  
"It looks like the Titans won't come, soon," She informs while scanning the enormous area.  
  
"Yeah, but still we need to hurry." He said, removing his gas cylinder for him to refill.  
  
"Ah–" She acknowledged, doing the same. Run to the gas and start stocking up.  
  
After Y/n stock, she glanced to the left to see Jean and Marco talking to each other. Letting out a sad smile. She doesn't know if she should save Marco and let Jean join the Military Brigade or go according to the Series.  
  
After all of them finish refilling, everyone runs outside. She runs outside along with Armin, seeing Mikasa intently gaze outside.  
  
Curiously, Armin uses his maneuver gear to reach the building where Mikasa is standing. She follows him, Elias follows behind her, and Jean, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt sees Eren stuck on the House while both hands are eaten by the hoards of Titans.  
  
It bewildered everyone as Reiner proposed to save him and let it become their ally, but everyone completely disagrees, especially Jean. It loudly screams as it pushes the Titans, biting the nape of the one Titan, and lifts it.  
  
Uses his body to push the other away and throws the body to another Titan standing, The Titans crashes to the building, and the body splattered by the impact.  
  
Eren in Titan form screams one last time and drops its body to the ground, smokes coming out from the body. Jean shifted his body to leave. But Eren came out from the Titan' nape.  
  
Bewildered, but Mikasa grabbed Eren and used her gear to swing towards them.  
  
She cried while hugging him. The others stared at them confusingly.  
  
Armin walks next to Mikasa and grabs Eren's hand to clench it, causing him to cry as all.  
  
Y/n peeks at the three, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. Their eyes widen as they continue gazing at them.


	21. 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞

They carry Eren both arms on the shoulders of Mikasa and Elias; needing help from the Garrison.

But, when they arrive inside the Headquarters, riding the lift, each one of them is all frightened, the setting sun comes to a sky of fire with the orange of every wintry hearth. Causing every eye to look red, as if they glare with a burning hatred.

Well, she foresaw it.

Standing while putting her hands on her hips in the middle near the lift, feeling assured as the present proceeded to everything she foresaw.

While Jean lowers the door, causing it to drop to the ground as we hear a clank, Mikasa and Elias drag Eren outside the lift while his legs connect to the ground.

Reiner stands behind Mikasa while gripping his fists tightly as Bertholdt slouches his back behind Elias.

Armin's eyebrows snapped together as he examined every Garrison making their move and Annie stands, dullness radiated in her eyes, close as we watch the Garrison circle around us as they corner them.

Meanwhile, the Captain of the 1st Division Elite Forces, Kitz Woerkmann, stomped its feet to the ground approaching them and stared sacredly as multiple lines visible in his forehead, causing his eyes to appear more sunken than usual, sweat slowly dripping from his forehead.

Rico walks behind the sunken-eyed man, her both arms at the side as she continues to stare.

Even though she knows what will happen It's strange when she undergoes the scene, feeling the tense atmosphere by the petrified eyes as the Soldiers from the Garrison gawk at them.

Some Soldiers already draw their blades, just 8 feet away from them, even if Kitz has stated nothing concerning the situation, she can sense their killing intent inside of them just by gazing into their eyes.

It fixates everyone on the Sunken-eye man expecting for him to speak. Y/n glance back at Elias, head slowly nodding with a furrowed brow, and knowing him.

He will ignore helping Eren just to drag me to cram and leave them here, all confused and scared if the situation gets unhandy.

Elias wouldn't even bother if they despise him. One of his intentions is for her safety, even if dropping a few of our comrades.

Kitz stops in the middle and announces, "Sworn to not mention this to anybody!" Panic is noticeable in his speech.

"Leave Eren Yeager and if this doesn't involve you leave the premises!" Captain Kitz added, hunched his back leaning forward as he balled his fists. Being unbothered by his aggressiveness, she slowly reaches her hand gears and puts it on both her sides.

Everyone bewildered stares at her, walking to where Armin and Mikasa are standing closely.

"You two remain and defend Eren." She said, putting her hands on their shoulders.

Furrowing her brows as she grasps. "We can't let others involve in this matter any further." She continues, letting go of their shoulders.

Looking to the other side to where Elias is standing, still supporting Eren.

"Whatever decision you made, I'm in." He said in a confident attitude.

The thing with Elias is, he'd follow her even if she goes to the depth of hell. Y/n nod and peek at the others.

"Let's leave." Informing them as she glances to Kitz, all the Soldiers are already in place with their blade drawn and even that canons aimed directly at them.

"Oi, are you sure? Are we going to just leave them?" Jean panicky asks.

He inched towards her as he leans forward, arms wide open while gripping his fists.

"There's a time we fight." She casually admits as she shifts her body towards Jean, narrowing her eyes as she stares at him, causing him to lean back.

Glancing sideways. "And there's also a time we don't fight." She said, tightly gripping her hand gear, glaring towards the Sunken-Eyed man.

Y/n lied, if you want something, even if your mind and body are already aching, even if a God is preventing you from achieving it. You just have to fight it.

All Soldiers are staring at us, waiting for their decision and Captain Kitz.

"Let's go." Informing them as she turns around, Elias uses his left hand to lift Eren's arm while Armin quickly helps Eren.

"So, you finally degraded yourself and listened to your superior!" Kitz announces, stepping a foot forward.

Earning Elias to make a sound as he glares.

"No, I just want to see how well you handle the situation, Sir Kitz!" Objecting to his statement, as she proudly salutes at Kitz.

Everyone was astounded by her remark, hearing a faint gasp from the Soldiers.

Reiner and everyone else simply watches while their lips pressed into a hard line.

Rico steps forward, but she pulls the trigger, aims at the wall, and flies outside the premises before Kitz says something. Everyone follows her while they leave behind Mikasa and Armin.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Meanwhile, Levi grips his hand tightly as the blood slowly drips.

"You've contributed more than enough. And you'll continue doing so, I'll carry your will, and it will grant me strength! I swear to you, I shall exterminate the Titans no matter the cost!" Levi assures him while his eyes flash with anger.

Petra cried, "Lance corporal, he's no longer..." She said, closing her eyes. Levi looks at Petra.

"Did he hear everything I said?" He asks.

Petra glance lifeless man and said, " Yes, I'm sure he did. He's resting so peacefully, after all."

"That's good." He responds as he stands up.

"Levi! We're withdrawing." Erwin declares, earning a glare from Levi.

"Withdrawing? There's still more we can accomplish here. Did my men die for nothing?" Levi said harshly.

Erwin is still in his unshakable behavior

"The titans are all heading north towards the city." He replied calmly. Petra gasps at the news they heard.

"It's the same as five years ago. Something is happening in the city. The wall may no longer be intact, and I wonder if this is Lovise's hunched means." He continues looking at Levi.

"Ah, I thought so too." He quietly responds as he glances sideways, Petra bewilderedly watches the two.


	22. 𝐈 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

Applying her weight on the edge of the table while Elias stands next to her with his arms crossed, Annie presses her back against the nearby wall while drinking her water, Reiner leans against the pillar, crossing his arms while his head dropped.

Bertholdt sitting next to Jean, as he crossed his arms, Jean chugging his water while looking to the ground.

Their faces have dimmed while the other Soldiers around them are still noisy from the recent battle but a solid silence still wraps around them.

She sets her palms down flat on the table she waits for the loud blast; it hasn't been 30 minutes but it feels like an hour has already passed by, bowing her head as she feels her heart slowly sped.

Her black hair that has full of knots covered her dusty face, she didn't bother about what she would look like right now all she could think about is how she will lessen the deaths from the Cadets.

She even questioned if she should spare Marco or not, but if she keeps him, the story will change.

She could even scream right now that these three on her side are Traitors and could transform into Titans like Eren, but she is too scared.

It's more helpful to know what will happen next.

Faintly overhearing the Garrison Soldiers strolling by as they said.

"Why are there Scouts here? Isn't their expedition today?" He questions in a tight voice.

"I bet they run away from their expedition, expecting to stay alive. But I guess luck runs out." One man responded as he slowly grins.

"I detest that type of person." Elias criticized placing both arms to sides, clenching his while glaring towards the Soldiers.

"Me too." Admitting, staring at the pavement and her head dropped. Seeing Elias's foot change direction to face her.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asks his right foot to step forward.

"I'm fine," She answers with a gloomy sigh.

"It's just a long tiring day," She added her statement, lifting her head and brightly smiling at him.

Elias's mouth curved into a smile while shutting his eyes. A cheery aura radiated from him. 

"All right." He softly replied.

Turning her gaze at the following table, Connie sitting as his shoulders hunched at the wooden chair and elbows resting in his small tights with his head ducked low, Ymir stands in front of Connie, staring at him while lifting a brow and a hand resting in her hips.

Historia worriedly starring Connie, putting her fists in her chest as she stands next to Ymir. Other unknown Cadets also staring at Connie.

"So that's how we got our hands on the gas," Connie explained, with a sad grimace while his eyebrows twitch from stress.

"Th-then everyone who isn't here right now is..." Historia couldn't finish her sentence as she realizes what happened.

Ymir and other Cadets were all horrified as they listened to Historia's realization.

"Yeah." Connie sorrowfully testified.

Ymir looks in their direction, her eyes widen. "It's you guys." She exclaimed, causing the other Cadets to glance at the two.

"The Scouts early." Connie continues standing up. Historia jogs at us, corners her lips lifted, gives a salute.

"We're glad you're okay." She said, with a note of relief. The other Cadets joined, including Connie and Ymir.

"Rest, it's fine, and thank you," She responded as she slightly tilts her head to the right.

Elias walks forwards with a bright smile plastered on his face. "You guys did amazing! I'm surprised!" He cheeky grins, rubbing his index finger on his nose while closing his eyes.

Soon the horrified faces from the Cadets, including mine, her pressure, disappeared as they watched Elias complementing them.

Historia watches Elias while a smile is plastered on her face. Connie and Ymir dumbfounded stares, eyebrows raised while lips slightly parted, Elias with his unexpected attitude.

Soon Elias sees me smiling as he peeks at her, his head turns around and grins.

"Baldie, you're marvelous back there," She said, with a smile, looking at Connie.

Connie leans forwards both fist clenches. "Thank you!" He cheers, forgetting the part she called him Baldie.

She was going to speak something but a deafening loud blast burst causing the pavement to vibrate. Everyone stopped chatting as they ran outside the shed, feeling her heartbeat again.

"Cannon fire?!" A Soldier fearfully asks as they stare at the skies, seeing a grayish smoke coming from the place where they left Eren with Mikasa and Armin. Elias standing next to her with his bent knees.

"That's where we left those guys." He bewilderedly informed as he continued to watch the grayish smoke slowly fade into the thin air.

"Yeah," She responds while peeking at him, seeing him gritting his teeth.

"Just one shot?!" Another Soldier yells while we calmly observe the grayish smoke.

"Has the flood gate been destroyed?!" they can hear a manly voice. Unlikely, Eren can consciously transform now.

"No, that's the most fortified spot. There's no way-" A Soldier responds, with a breathy noise.

"I'm sure someone just dropped an explosive." He jokingly continues trying to ease the situation.

"Still- What's with all that smoke?!" A middle-aged man questions, Jean and the other engulfed in panic while watching in silence.

"It can't be-" The middle-aged soldier's silence off, lips parted as he spoke.

Another battle will start again. She thought as she clenches her fists tighter than ever, panic slowly creeps insides her.

"Steam coming off a Titan?!" He continues, causing Reiner to pull his hand gear and aim at the roof and jump off, white smoke coming out from his maneuver gear.

"Hey!" Jean screams, extending his hands to Reiner.

"Where are you going?!" He continues.

Bertholdt and Annie chase Reiner and jumps to the roof, hearing Jean click his tongue

"Let's go!" informing them as they pulled out her hand gear, and the others did the same thing, hearing a couple of grapples hooks shots.

Peeking at her back, seeing Jean and Elias willingly follow her behind and some unknown Soldiers.

Leaping from the slanted rooftops, following the grayish smokes, seeing an incomplete Titan, mouth hanging from the head, its hands extending to the right.

The grayish smoke prevents her from seeing the entire view, gazing to the top wall, a cannon is aiming directly at them, a cloud of white smoke is also coming out from the muzzle. Hearing a fizzing sound on the Titan.

"What is happening?" Jean questions in a rasping tone. The smoke slowly faded, and eventually seeing Eren on the shoulder of the Titan then jumps to the dirt.

"That kid from early," Elias mumbled as he stared at the Titan, and Eren disappeared again in the smokes.

" _Lovise_ , what should we do?" Elias asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Nothing," She answered, face washed blank with confusion like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body froze before a grin crept onto her face. It soon stretched from one side to the other, showing every single tooth.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eyes she notices Elias staring at her, his lips slightly parted and eyes widened, her heart clenched as he might see her current actions, she couldn't move her body or even remove her gaze at him.


	23. 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐢𝐱𝐢𝐬

"What do you mean nothing?!" Jean exclaims, quickly shifting her gaze towards Jean, leaving Elias's gaze. Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt did nothing but worriedly look at her. Jean leans forward with ball fists while sweats excessively drip from his forehead.

"There's no meaning, there's nothing we can do." Advising Jean, changing her gaze towards the Titan, neglecting Elias's burning stare at the back of her head.

Instantly, the body of the incomplete Titan drops to the dirt as more steam comes out from the body, the air quickly passes through causing the smoke to spread blocking the view, hearing a thud from the impact. Standing at the rooftop and silently watching from afar while the smoke spreads throughout the area.

"Isn't this bad?" Jean asks with full uncertainty, but no one responds.

She can't explain anything to them. Suddenly, they hear metal crashing inside the smoke with Armin rushing out the smoke.

"You!" Kitz began, Rico and Ian by his side, but Armin kept walking forward with a stoic expression on his face.

"Stop right there!" Kitz warned, face pale and his face was all scrunched up.

"He isn't an enemy of humanity!" Armin informs them, as he stops in the middle, the Soldiers just harshly stare at Armin.

"We wish to disclose all the knowledge we gained about the Titans!" Armin continued, but Kitz didn't waste a second to answer.

"It's a waste to beg for your lives!" Kitz screams while the Soldiers point their blades at Armin.

"Shouldn't we help Armin?" Jean asks while staring at Armin.

"We will help Armin, but not right now," She said, with a sense of guilt.

If She could just step right in and tell everybody to trust the kid but she can't, and somehow it distresses her she stands there and watches.

"He revealed his true form before, or eyes! There's nothing left to be said." Kitz announces with pure dignity as he leans forward.

"If you claim he's not a Titan, show us proof. If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!" Kitz continues, not batting an eye.

"Oi, this is bad! Armin will get himself killed at this point!" Jean chimed in as he walked forward.

"Ah, that's true, let's help him." Reiner agreed, Annie and Bertholdt shockingly gawk at Reiner. Their lips parted, as he pulled out a blade and Jean did the same.

Furrowing her brow at them as she watches them being agitated.

This didn't happen in the series, but what happened for it to change? But if she lets them help him, then Armin's fight will interrupt.

"No one is helping!" She ordered, extended her right arm to the right side.

"Trust me in this!" She added as they obediently have drawn their blades inside the maneuver with a defeated expression on their faces. They didn't question instead the two just glared from afar.

Annie, Bertholdt, and Elias quickly shift their gaze to look down at Armin, forgetting Jean and Reiner's sudden outburst.

 _It's a good thing they obey me._ She thought as she returned her arm to her side and turned her focus at the scene.

"There's no need for proof!" Armin answered some Soldiers' gasps from Armin's response.

He then leaned forward with his arms slowly widened while palms open.

"First, How we see him is not the issue!" A chilling air passed, blowing the smoke away.

"You said everyone saw him! In that case, they must have seen him fighting the Titans!" Armin defends as he sharply inhales.

"And must have seen the Titans in the area all ganging upon him!" Everyone is silently listening to Armin while their blades still pointed to them.

"The Titans saw him as prey, just like us! Now we think about this, that truth still stands!" Armin candidly pointed out.

Everyone is silent, including Kitz as he just watches Armin standing in the middle, then.

"He's got a point..." A Soldier trailed off, setting down his blades.

"The guy might be on our side." Another Soldier agrees to look at each other, and one by one they put their blades down.

Kitz quickly shifts his gaze towards the Garrison Soldiers who put down their blades and gritted his teeth, a vein clearly popping in his neck.

"Prepared to counter-attack! Don't be taken in by his clever traps!" Kitz announces, raising his right hand motioning the Soldiers to reload the canons.

The Soldiers doubtfully watch their Superior motioning them. They point their blades at Armin and reload the canons.

"Their behavior has always been beyond our understanding!" Kitz continues, Armin leans back with his mouth widely hanging.

"What...?!" He breathed.

"I'm saying they could turn into humans! But we can't let them get away with any longer!" Kitz announces, causing the faces of the Soldiers to dim, the smoke finally faded, and seeing Mikasa and Eren sitting on the ground.

Armin turns his head around and glances at Mikasa and a pale Eren, as three looking at each other. But Armin clenches his fist and offers a sharp and unyielding salute.

There' still no sign of Pixis

"Oi, Y/n are you sure?!" Jean asks, in a panicky voice, glaring at her neglecting the name he calls her because who cares about it right now.

Despite that, she couldn't respond and still waiting for Pixis to arrive. Hearts skip at the thought of Pixis not coming in time.

"As a Soldier, I vowed long ago to dedicate my heart to the recovery of humanity! If my life ends while keeping that vow, then I have no complaints!" Armin announced in an orotund voice, causing everyone to furrow their brows at Armin.

"But if you combine his Titan Power with our remaining military force... It might even be possible to recapture this town!" Armin added, observing the area but still no sign of Pixis coming and stopping Kitz's madness.

Causing Y/n to grip her hand gear tightly while gritting her teeth as panic submerging her.

"For the glory of humanity, I beg you!" Armin screams as he slamming his eyes.

" _Lovise_!" Elias screams, causing Y/n to flinch, but she just continues to stare.

The story is slowly changing, and it's likely for Pixis to delay.

"In the moments I have left before I die!" He screams again in a hoarse voice. Still no sign of Pixis.

Kitz didn't even waste his time to consider as he continued to lift his hand.

Jean and Elias are burning a hole in her head as they continue to glare.

Visibly gritting her teeth, the worry and panic are too powerful for her to oppose as she connects her blades to her hand gear and hastily pulls out small sparks to release.

"Stay here." She coldly orders as she feels her anger increasing.

"Let me explain his strategic value!" Armin screams, with firm persistence and head held high.

"Elias!" She ordered, shooting her grapple hook to the ground.

Her body swiftly flies as she puts down her feet to the ground, creating friction between her feet and the dirt causing some rubble to follow.

Standing at Armin's right side, exactly one meter forward while Elias did the same thing.

Standing straight halfway facing the left and her left arms straight facing Elias while it slants the blade, protecting Armin then her right arm to her side, staying relaxed.

Elias did the same thing to his right arm, creating an X barrier at Armin.

Everyone watches we shield Armin, an unexpected look is visible to their faces, and some mouth is wide open.

Armin opens his eyes and sees what's happening and trembles.

Another chilling air pass causes her hair to blow, revealing her face, and somehow it holds Kitz from commanding the Soldiers to shoot the cannons.

"I see, so you want to join them, then so be it!" Kitz began, while Rico and Ian stepped forward.

"Captain Kitz! Don't let your fear prevent you from thinking properly!" She announces, in a flat tone while narrowing her eyes.

Hearing Rico clicks her tongue.

"How dare you insult Captain Kitz!" She snapped, clenching her fists while eyebrows snapped together.

Peeking at Mikasa and Eren and using her right hand, she motions for them to come close. Then, Mikasa helps Eren to stand as they jog to Armin, putting their hands on Armin's back to comfort him.

"I mean it's true, aren't I?" She replied, glaring at Rico but Kitz's hands still raised.

"That might be your last words," Kitz interjects as he slowly sets down his arms. But abruptly froze.

"What a mess." An old man's voice said in a cheery voice, Her eyes widened as she saw Commander Pixis standing at the back and playing with his mustache.

While Anka and Gustav stand behind Pixis.


	24. 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭

"Nope, still don't spot one—." Pixis said in a tired voice with hands clasped behind his back while glancing towards the city swarming with Titans, following Pixis along with Armin and Elias helping Eren as they walked.

He stops walking and approaches the edge of the wall.

"I really wouldn't mind being eaten, as long as it was by a stunningly beautiful lady Titan–" He continues, in a flirtatious way while standing tall.

Armin and Elias help Eren sit on the ground, and Elias uses his left knee to stay at Eren's side. Standing beside Elias with her arms at her side while she waits for Pixis to continue.

The situation changed since Pixis came. They ordered the Garrison Soldiers along with the Cadets to stand in line as they waited for further orders. Her panic and fear disappeared as soon as Pixis came, and right now all she could think about is the next battle.

Mikasa stands beside Armin as she snatched glances at Eren, monitoring if he's fine with his current health.

"Earlier, one of my escorts told me, that you want to disclose all the knowledge you gained about the Titans, may I ask what's the meaning of that?" Pixis asks, eyes fixated on the city.

The three glances at each other with worry plastered on their faces.

"I don't know the whole story. But, my father left me with a key in our basement and told me all the answers regarding the Titans will reveal—" Eren trailed off as he kneels at the ground while staring at Pixis's back.

"I see–" Pixis replied while crossing his arms. "So, you believe the basement room will give you all the answers—?" Pixis calmly asks.

"Yes," Eren answered, resting his forearm on his lap. Pixis didn't respond.

"Can you believe me, Sir?" Eren questioned while sweat dripped at his cheek.

"Even if you don't have convincing proof–so I think I'll just keep it filed away in my head for now," Pixis replied, turning around while putting his right index finger to his temple.

"—I expect I'll be able to get the bottom of it, by and by. 'Till then, I'll personally guarantee your safety." Pixis proposed as he put his both arms at his sides while smiling at Armin.

Eren snapped his brows while worriedly glancing at Armin.

" Trainee Armin—is it–?" Pixis asks while approaching Armin.

"Yes, Sir!" Armin replied as he offered a salute.

"Earlier, you mentioned that if we use the "Titan's power" or What-have-you, it would be possible to recapture this town, Trost District—." Pixis said while Armin noticeably swallows hard. Elias stands up, glancing at Armin.

"Do you believe that? Or were you desperate to stay alive?"

Armin's brows rise. "It was—" He began while Pixis's eyes narrowed.

"Both, Sir." He said, with determination.

"What I tried to say then—is that Eren could turn into a Titan, carry that boulder," Armin explains his plan while pointing towards the giant boulder. "Over to the destroyed gate, and plug it up."

Pixis and Mikasa's mouth curved as they listen to Armin's plan, Eren glances at Armin, with his mouth fell open. Elias snapped his brow looking at the blonde boy. But, of course, she already knew about it, so she was nonchalant about the idea.

"It's just a thought that occurred to me—." He continues, looking to the ground. "—But I hoped the Captain would at least sense the possibility that the power Eren possesses could help get us out of our current predicament," Armin added.

Seeing the grayish smoke coming from the City spreading throughout the area, a breeze passing through causing it to spread and making her black hair sway, welcoming the air crashes to her nape, feeling temporary relief.

No one is shrieking for help, no is shouting orders, no one stomping its foot at the ground, they can hear no harsh sound except at Titans grunting while they try to reach the 50-meter wall and the chilling breeze politely moving.

"Of course, I was also desperate to save our own lives—." Armin pointed out, raising his head. Eren both on his knees on the ground while resting his balled fist in the lap while silently glancing down.

Pixis approaches Eren and kneels in front of him. "Trainee Eren—" Pixis calls Eren to place the focus on him.

Eren raises his head to meet Pixis's gaze.

Elias and Y/n walked back.

"Can you plug up that hole?" Pixis asks in a casual tone, but his expression speaks a different meaning.

Eren didn't answer, but his upper body straightened while his lips pressed into a thin line and brows snapped together.

Instantly, his face scrunched.

"I'll seal it off, Sir! No matter what—!" Eren exclaims, gripping his fists tightly, we watch as Pixis grins and stands gripping Eren's shoulders.

"Well said! You're a real man!" Pixis replied, with a full of excitement.

He jogs at the other side wall, where the Soldiers are standing in line, and shouts. "Where's my council?!" He asks, raising his arms.

"Let's work out a strategy!" He continues.

"What—?" Armin breathed as he bewilderedly stared at Pixis.

"But—right now?" Armin tried to oppose as he leaned forward.

"It was just an idealistic notion I had—the means to carry it now?" Armin continues.

"Lovise, what do you think about it," Elias asks, turning my focus on him.

"It sounds absurd but, we don't have any choice sealing that hole," She answered, meeting his gaze.

"Then, would you answer my next question?" He asks, turning his compact body to face her. His face doesn't hold any expressions as he just stares into her eyes. Gripping her fist to Elias's sudden attitude, her heart froze while staring into his cold eyes.

What if he saw her reaction earlier? What if he already knew? Then what would he do next? These thoughts filled her mind, and it's making her feel more nervous at Elias for pausing his question.

"Why that Jean guy called you Y/n?" He coldly asks, looking down at her. "Is there something I don't know?" Elias continues.

Her brows raise while feeling cold air hits her spine. "I remember nothing when I met him, so I made up a name." She quickly answered, putting on a confident facade while meeting Elias's gaze.

But every time she saw Elias in this mood, she felt terrified. He, gazing into her eyes, feels like he knows her thoughts, revealing all her secrets just by his stare. She wonders how Lovise wraps Elias in her little fingers.

"I see," Elias mumbled, his cold eyes instantly soften.

Before she said anything, Pixis returned along with Gustav and Anka and some unknown Soldiers rushing behind Pixis.

"Every minute counts here." Pixis chimed in, stopping the conversation the two had. Elias and Y/n turn their focus towards Pixis and Eren slowly stand up.

"You're going to be heroes today," Pixis added, and they offer their salutes.

"Trainee Armin, go with Gustav and Anka and inform them of your plan," Pixis commands as Gustav and Anka rush at Armin.

"Sir!" Armin replies as they rush to a nearby big box to plan.

"The others, prepare to take back Trost." Pixis directed some Garrison Soldiers.

Mikasa, Eren, Elias, and Y/n are only left standing while everyone is hurrying to prepare the things they'll be needing for the next battle.

"Now, aren't you two from the Scouts?" Pixis asks, playing with his mustache.

"Yes, Sir!" The two answered as they stood tall with their hands clasped on their back.

"From what I remember, the Scouts have an expedition today. May I ask why you two here?" Pixis continues while smiling.

"We excuse ourselves for private purposes, but when the wall broke, we volunteered to assist the Garrison."

"I see." He said dryly, and soon his smile faded and face turns serious.

"I heard you disrespect Captain Kitz, is that true?" He asks.

Elias tries to step in but Y/n only peeks at him to inform him it's hers.

"Yes," She answered firmly.

Even though Elias acts cold, she knows he simply does something like that because he only worries for her and only wants the best for her.

"I think you know that he's Superior." Pixis stops playing his mustaches

"Also, I also heard you ordered the Cadets to do it on their own when you volunteer to support them." Pixis continues, with disbelief in his tone while slightly raising his shoulder pretending to be in shock.

Sometimes she doesn't know how to react to Pixis expression, it's because she doesn't identify whether he is enraged or confused.

"In a life-death situation." Pixis continues with a stoic expression.

"All of that is true, I accept any penalty," She answered fully accepting her consequence resulting in Elias worriedly glancing at her.

Eren watches with his mouth slightly open, confused about what's occurring while Mikasa stands next to him. Seeing Elias tries to step in but Pixis raises his right hand causing him to stop, only making him frustrated while gripping his fists.

Then he put both hands behind his back and the corner of his mouth turned up while his eyes softened.

Realizing he is not enraged by the things she has done, her brows rose while her eyes widened.

"You took my liking, Lovise Carter." Pixis grins while gazing, hearing Elias slightly gasps.

"Lovise and Elias," Pixis said, while she smiles on the inside. Elias walks beside her.

"Help us in retaking Trost District." Hearing Pixis said that makes her confidence boost.

"Sir!" We replied in unison.

"Now, excuse me," Pixis said while turning his body around, motioning to Eren to come.

"It looks like it is going your way again," Elias exclaims while Mikasa slowly walks to them.

"Without you commanding, many Cadets would have died." She chimed in, agreeing with him.

Taken back with Mikasa's comment, she simply smiles.

"—I'm only doing my job," she answered, feeling satisfied with her judgment.

Seeing Rico, Ian, and Mitabi coming in this direction, but Rico frowns at her.

She hopes Rico would understand why she does this.

"Attention!" Hearing Pixis yells, peeping at them. He stands at the edge with Eren standing next to him. It was so intense that it reached every Soldier's ear.

"I will now explain your strategy to recapture Trost District. The goal of this operation will be to plug–the hole—in the broken gate!" He continues.

She stepped to the edge, witnessing below, the Soldiers bewilderedly watched at Pixis.

"We have a way to seal the hole, but first I want to introduce you to Eren Yeager, of the Training Corps!" Eren did his salute, a sweat slowly dripping in his checks.

"We've been conducting top-secret experiments on Titan transformation, and this Soldier is our first success."

But it already makes some Soldiers along with the Cadets to express their disbelief regarding the plan.

"He will turn into a Titan, pick up the boulder near the gate–carry it over, and use it to block the hole!" He continues.

"Soldiers, your task is to protect him from the other Titans while he's carrying the rock!"

But Soldier already opposes the idea.

"It's a lie!" A man shrieks. 

"You expect me to risk my life for that?!" He continues and the other Soldiers agree.

"Lovise, they're here," Elias calls her. She turns her head to glance at him while the cold air sways her hair. He jerked his thumb towards Rico, Ian, and Mitabi all glaring at her. She walks to them.

"I dislike you." Rico stated while she continues glaring, balling her fists."But, if we need to team-up for the mission. Then, I'll put away my hate for now." She continues trying to ease his hatred towards her.

"I'm sorry but, I never have the intention to be liked." She softly smiles at her while putting on a facade. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I just want to say, I respect you, Rico." She said in a soothing tone while smiling and half closing her eyes.

It's true, she never has the intention to be liked and be adored by the character she admires here, but one of them said they hate her, it just snaps her heart knowing it. But she has a goal to reach.

Seeing Rico's reaction, she widens her eyes for her sudden attitude towards her. While Ian doesn't seem to faze.

"Your attitude isn't professional," Ian interjects while Mitabi seems to agree.

"He's right, you're a Soldier. follow your superior." Mitabi said as he crossed his arms. She knows, but sometimes the superior isn't right.

"She is only doing her job." Elias tries to defend, speaking on my behalf.

"Upon my order!" Pixis roars, causing them to stop talking and turning their heads at him.

"Anyone who leaves right now will go unpunished." Pixis continues.

"What?" Rico commented as she watches Pixis.

"It looks like some Soldiers seeking to leave the operation," Ian said while scanning the Soldiers marching away.

Ian and Mitabi grip their fists while they watch the Soldiers.

"There's a limit to how far people can be pushed by fear—." Anka chimed in as she walked towards us.

"But," Elias mumbled as he looked down towards the Soldiers.

Indeed, it's unfortunate, but they can't do anything about it.

"Sometimes I wonder what we are running from—" She trailed off, Elias and the others turned their head at her, bewilderedly staring.

"I mean, the enemies are already in front of us, aren't they?" She said in a dry tone.

Pixis walks to them with hands behind his back. "The future is in your hands," Pixis said with simple directness.

They offer their salute. "Sir!" The whole Squad answers in harmony as they rush to the boulder.

"Elias, be safe," She said, not bothering to look at him.

"You too." He responds.


	25. 𝐑𝐢𝐬𝐤

Eren raged while in Titan form, for he couldn't control it, aiming its punches at Mikasa and destroying rooftops along the way. I knew it—There was no secret weapon, Rico thought as she was standing on the opposite side and already fired a red flare signaling Pixis the operation failed.

Y/n, pretending to be Lovise, didn't react to Eren's sudden harsh act. Meanwhile, everyone believes Eren could save Trost District, but Elias wasn't focusing on the Titan but secretly peeking at Y/n.

He always knew that she is calm and collected, even when the plan doesn't go right. The only thing that curious Elias is how she is calm—after everything happened, the wall collapsed to try retaking Trost District.

Using her right foot to place in Eren Titan's form top nose and gripping a few strands of black hair.

"Eren! You're human!" Mikasa yells, trying to snap Eren for him to start and pick up the boulder to make the operation successful. However, they didn't know Eren wasn't mentally mature enough to function as the Titan except for Y/n. She knows goddamn too well.

She is only waiting for Eren to punch itself and knock itself towards the boulder.

"Do this perfectly because there is no second chance." She mumbled to herself while standing on the rooftop watching far enough to observe the scene and not meddle with Eren's raged.

Ian stands on the roof close to Mikasa.

"Out of the way, Mikasa!" He yells, informing Mikasa to step away from Eren as he recognizes Eren's future action. She was quick to jump and dodge Eren's punch.

Instead of attacking Mikasa, he punches itself causing half of its face to blast and slowly walking back as he loses consciousness, then making himself trip from the uneven pavement hitting it back to the boulder and pops its bottom at the ground, some steams coming from the blown face while the tongue visibly hanging.

Just as Y/n's expectation, she swings towards where Ian and the others are standing. Worriedly for not doing this important scene perfectly, making her panic even more.

Elias, being docile at Y/n, follows her, setting aside the thoughts in his head because the only thing Elias wants is Y/n's safety, physically and mentally.

"Two approaching the front gate! A 10-meter and a 6-meter class! and we've also got a 12-meter class from behind heading this way!" Y/n hears the information from one of Ian's Squad.

The goal in her mind right now is making sure the Squad Leaders are alive until the operation to succeed–and if possible, the other Garrison Soldiers as well. But, of course, she and Elias's safety as well.

Mitabi and Rico panic as it informs them of multiple Titans already heading to where they are standing. Even in Armin's plan is to lure the Titans at the corner of the City by baiting themselves, some Soldiers already died—but some Titans are still roaming the City.

"Ian, we're pulling out!" Mitabi insisted, approaching Ian advising him for the Squad to return because of the Titans already heading at them.

"Having the kid block the gate is the last thing we need to worry about right!" He continues, not believing in Eren's ability, for he doesn't know what he can achieve in the future.

"Yeah—we've gotta leave him here–" Rico agrees with Mitabi as watching Eren in Titan form sitting on the ground and not moving.

Mikasa hearing the conversation, don't you dare leave him alone, she thought as she quickly turned her head to shoot glares at Ian. Not scared by her own superior because she will do anything for the sake of her family.

Y/n calm and collected on the outside, but inside—she is panicking because she knows the worst has yet to come.

"We're not leaving him alone, so let us handle the 12-meter class." Y/n chimed in letting everyone know even if there are only two Scouts, they're not vulnerable. Mikasa softens her eyes as she glances at her.

Even if she came from a different world and has received none harsh training because the body she's trapped in isn't entirely weak.

Rico gritted her teeth and snapped her thick brow at Y/n audacious action—as if she was going to let Y/n order her around.

"Don't be ignorant! Do you really think–that kid can do it?!" Rico fume, gripping her hand gear tightly.

"Ah—" Y/n replied with a casual look on her face, Rico being irritated at Y/n. While Mitabi glares at Y/n as he can not believe her attitude.

Elias can't do anything but watches everyone ganging up against her.

"She's right." Ian agrees with Y/n while peeking at her. Indeed, it may not be working, but that kid is an unreplaceable experiment to be thrown around, and deep down in his heart—he hopes.

Rico and Mitabi couldn't believe Ian as he sided with Y/n.

"What?—" Rico breathed as she widened her eyes, glancing at Ian.

"We're changing the plan, we're going to protect Eren until he can be recovered!" Ian informs everyone, snapping his brows. Rico and Mitabi couldn't say anything, pressing their lips.

"He represents a precious possibility for humanity. Because unlike us, there isn't anybody who can replace him." Ian continues, putting a firm look.

But Y/n couldn't wait any longer because the Titans are fastly heading at Eren. On the slanted roof, she's walking, passing Ian and others, while Elias follows her.

"Ian already changed the plan. Talk all you want—but we will not leave Eren behind." She said while passing by.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mitabi yells as he leans forward, glaring at her.

"Me? Lovise Carter from the Survey Corps." She replied, using Lovise's identity, narrowing her eyes as she glanced sideways. Not bothering to play games because she didn't want things to happen like in the series where many died.

The Garrison and the Scouts are much stronger at the present than in the future. Because the best of best died while fighting, they died without knowing the real enemy, but if she can lead only them and warn them. Then maybe she has a chance of surviving in a world full of fighting. Mitabi only gritted his teeth while Y/n continued to walk, Ian extended his right arm at Y/n.

"Borrow from my Squad, it's risky to let you fight alone," Ian said

"Who said, she's fighting alone?" Elias chimed in, a smile plastered on his face. Ian glanced at the smiling boy while his lips slightly parted. Confused about how he can still smile.

"There are three of us," Mikasa interjects, snapping her brows as she follows Y/n. How can not the raven hair not follow the person who's willing to protect Eren? Ian turns his head to glance at Mikasa, widening his eyes. Rico and Mitabi watch the two as they follow Y/n.

"I can't agree with the plan," Rico said as she continued to watch.

"Rico!" Ian replied as he leaned forward at her.

"But—but I'll follow the plan." She continues, trying to accept the plan. Even though she dislikes Y/n, she knows Y/n is right, and also—Rico can't leave a comrade behind.

"Fine," Mitabi interjects as he tightly grips his hand gear.

"Mikasa, stay near Eren." Y/n ordered Mikasa.

"Right and thank you, _Lovise_ ," Mikasa answered at Y/n.

"Also thank you, Ian," Y/n replied, smiling as she peeks at Mikasa and she nods.

Y/n can only imagine how much easier if all the best fighters come together to fight the real enemy. Elias and Y/n swings to 12-meter class Titan. Elias swiftly flies near the ground to cut its tendons to prevent it from walking. While the Titan slowly falls to the ground, Y/n swings around it and shoots its grapple hook to the nape, and cuts it. Blood splattered in her clothes and quickly returned to the roofs.

"Elias, it's starting." Y/n watch the Titan fall to the ground and they hear a loud thud.

"Ah—" He replied. Y/n turns her head to look towards the giant hole at the wall. But as soon as she sees, her eyes widen, lips parted while the pupil dilated. Heart beating faster than ever—confuses about what's happening. That may be, she's only imagining things. Thinking she changed the plot too much.

"Lovise?" Elias calls her, but to his dismay, he saw Y/n shock watching the hole. This is the first time today he saw her looking so frightened. He can't help but observe. She grips her hand gear tightly and grits her teeth. Knees got weak as her shoulders sagged, feeling her joints rigged.

"No—it can't be." She stutters as she steps forward. Rethinking her judgment.


	26. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐉𝐮𝐝𝐠𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭

"Why is it so fast?" Y/n stutters while mumbling to herself, standing tall a few meters away from the squad, feeling Incredulous while seeing a hoard of Titans rushing inside from the hole.

Thinking of Eren, a small surge of electricity rushed throughout her body, causing her shoulders to tense. She shoots the grapple hook to the opposite roof as she hops to the ground as she nears the dirt, pulling the trigger to reel back the wire. Thus, propelling her body to the air.

While Elias bewilderedly follows her as he wondered why she is behaving ghastly. Y/n easily spotted Eren in Titan form, still sitting on the ground while Armin is standing on the shoulder talking with Mikasa. She snapped her brow and landed on a nearby roof.

Elias landing next to her. "Why?" He could only ask, feeling left out.

"Too many Titans." Y/n breathed still watching Mikasa standing on a roof a few feet away from them.

Elias furrows his brows as he wonders why she would say an uncomplicated matter, shifting his gaze towards the area, examining it—trying to understand what she said. But it's only making him more confused.

To him, it's a regular city swarming with Titans, being in the Scouts for 5 years. Of course, they already have seen more horrifying scenes, to him, this is surely nothing. But to Y/n, it's incomparably to normal. These swarming Titans aren't supposed to gather already in one place, not until Eren picks up the giant boulder. Causing her to wonder what will happen next if Eren picks up the boulder.

To her, it's only supposed to be the phase where Armin is trying to wake Eren up, minimal Titans only heading to Eren. However, it's already where Eren is carrying the boulder to the giant hole.

Eren is still unconscious, making her eyebrows waggled and her throat dry. They hear a loud shrill voice from an adult man, snapping them both from their thoughts and shifting their gaze towards the scream.

In Ian's squad near the giant hole, a blonde hair Soldier being gripped by the Titan as it sits on the roof, trying to break free while Ian and the other froze in terror.

Y/n trying to protect everyone out of her instinct as she quickly pulls the trigger aim towards the hand. The breeze harshly swaying Y/n' s hair while swiftly swinging towards the Titan.

Nearing the Titan, she puts both her blades to her right side, by the time the Titan opens its mouth Y/n whirls her body around the hand, completely severing the entire hand from the forearm. The hand falls and Y/n grabs the Soldier's upper body and pulls him out. While carrying the Soldier, she hops where Ian is standing.

The Titan gawking at Y/n steams coming out from the severed wrist, using its other hand attempting to seize Y/n.

Elias followed Y/n behind, shot his grapple hook at the forehead as he revolved around the head and he shot another pistol grapple hook at the nape, and cut it quickly. The Titan stops moving as the upper body drops to the roofs producing a crack and hops next to Y/n.

Ian's jaw dropped while watching the two kill the Titan effortlessly and they did it so smoothly, he was at a loss for words while fear and awe swirling through his mind.

"What's next?" Ask Elias while powerfully swinging both his blades to remove the blood.

The first time in five years, Y/n didn't know what to say as she could watch the Titans already ganging up on Eren. Rico and Mitabi's squad trying to protect Eren.

"We need to retreat." Ian extended his right arm toward Eren. "We need to defend him." He continues snapping his brow.

Elias nods in acknowledgment. But Y/n wasn't listening to Ian'cause she was too focused on happening next, trying to remember what mistake did or an action she made.

Ian and he already swing at Eren, but Elias notices Y/n wasn't moving at all. He could only watch her.

What is she so afraid of, enough to lose herself in thoughts, just earlier they already exterminated a Titan, what's more? They did it so effortlessly. So why? Elias thought as he put his hand on her shoulder, snapping out of her own thoughts.

Y/n flinches, her heart bouncing as she feels a hand on her shoulder, glancing towards it and seeing Elias with a worried expression.

"Elias," Y/n muttered as her eyes widened.

"Come on, let's follow Ian's squad." He said as he swung, following Ian with Y/n behind.

It's risky with just the two of us—if only she's in her best mind right now. Then we wouldn't have to join Ian's squad. Elias thought as he landed next to Ian while Y/n silently followed him.

A scream burst from Eren, snapping Y/n in her own thoughts. Eyes wide and glance towards the scream as she sees Armin putting his blade inside, near the nape. But Eren is still unconscious.

Y/n changes her gaze towards the area, feeling her mouth drying as all the Squad surrounding Eren, defending as Titans already gather in one place.

Fear and panic fully submerge Y/n as she loses in her own thoughts, regretting the confidence she gathers the entire time.

"What is he doing there?!" Ian asks, concerned for Armin that he might get himself injured.

While Rico and Mitabi stand at the top of the boulder and their Squad trying to get the attention away from Eren.

Ian, Elias, and Y/n standing a few feet away from them as they can't proceed to where Rico is because the Titans are enclosing them.

A Titan climbing through the roof.

"Shit," Mitabi mumbled, but Mikasa was quick enough to shoot her grapple hook at the nape and killed it. The Titan slips as it fast at the ground.

"He's trying to wake Eren!" Rico explained as she grasped his hand gear tightly that her palms got red.

"But, we might be already dead before that happens." She continues, snapping both her brow.

They heard multiple cries around the area, as each of them gets consumed alive, as Mikasa couldn't help them alone.

But Y/n could only watch as the Soldiers devoured one by one, witnessing the blood splatter around roofs and dirt, biting her lips trying to contain her screams. Fear eventually consumes her.

Questioning her own judgment, or that maybe she can't do it single-handedly. That what-if she only says that this would happen in the future.

Y/n is strong. However, she's feeble in her own mind—as she witnessed an unusual outcome and not knowing next is her own vulnerability. Easily devoured by her own thoughts, a peaceful expression on her face but her eyes weren't glimmering nor her body moving as the breeze smoothly swayed her hair.

Y/n is crumbling down by her own intrusive thoughts.

Y/n may have seen a more horrifying scene. However, this is particularly the part that she's preparing for the long run, she extremely depended on the series, because it may save herself for she perceives what will occur next—that she neglects to depend on her individual strength.

But Elias couldn't suppress it any longer, gripping his hand gear tightly as knuckles turn white while suppressing his anger, not wanting to lash out.

"I don't know what is making you so scared." He said in a flat tone.

"But if you're going to be like this—all day, then just there and do nothing. But—don't forget I'm also here." Walking forward towards the Titans, Elias wasn't furious at her. But he is only furious at her for not saying anything. He glanced sideways, peeping at her.

"So just—stay here and wait for me." He swings towards Rico's Squad, in front of Eren's Titan form. Y/n's shoulders rose as she heard Elias saying comfort to her. Normally, if he sees her scared, he would only laugh and tell her it's dumb to be scared. He would even tease her all day.

Eyes widen as she sees Elias swinging away from her. A smile slowly creeping into her face as she reminded—that she wasn't really alone. Y/n regaining her own composure slowly inhales air and letting it out. Calming her own mind and follows Elias. Meanwhile, in Rico's situation. A few of her Squad already and died as the same as Mitabi's Squad.

An 11-meter class walking to Eren fixated only on him. However, the Squads were too low in members to just engage in front. Panic rising throughout their body. Rico gritted her teeth as she watched the Titan closing in. But Mikasa was on the opposite side fighting the Titans with the help of Ian's Squad. Suddenly, Elias swiftly swings behind the Titan as he cuts the nape, the Titan falls to the ground. Rico watches Elias as he jumps on the boulder.

"Thank you," Rico said while Mitabi nodded at him.

"Just fulfilling my job," Elias replied, glancing at Armin, as he lay flat at Eren's back while pumping its fist.

"Another coming in!" One member from Mitabi's Squad announced, pointing at the roof. A bald Titan with big black eyes climbing. Elias and others focus on the incoming Titan, but to their surprise. Y/n suddenly appears at the Titan's back, as she spins her body around and swiftly cuts the nape. Using her gear, she jumps to where Elias and the other standing. Elias widens his eyes as he sees her landing next to him.

"Let's just ignore what happened earlier."

Y/n trailed off as she saw Armin. Elias slowly grins with his eyes close.

"Armin! Is he still not responding?!" Y/n asks, leaning forward to see what he is doing. Regaining her mentality and confidence to fight.

"No!" He announced, not bothering to look at her.

"Then, there is no other way." She said looking at Elias.

"Let's kill these Titans," Y/n said, with more confidence. It surprised Elias and the others at her actions, but they just smiled.

"Right!" They replied in unison as they swing, together with all the Squad in every direction, as Titans enclosing them.


	27. 𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐃𝐞𝐧𝐲

Y/n wondered that maybe she was only overthinking. But she won't do it again, she won't let any more die. Now that Elias reminds her, she isn't alone. Y/n saw a Titan in front of Eren. She shoots her grapple hook at the nearby roof and shoots the grapple hook at the nape. 

Swinging and vigorously slash the nape as steams comes out. Landing at the roof, she watches the Titan drop to the evaporating Titan to which Elias has slain earlier. Another Titan appears in front of her, Elias swings in as he cuts its nape and drops next to her.

"Welcome back." He said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes gleamed again.

"You know—I'm always here." Head slightly tilted to the right, smiling with eyes close. His scruffy black hair sways to the right.

"I know." She replied: But in the corner of her eyes, she saw Eren lifting his right knee. Hastily shifting her focus toward him. Eren uses his right arm to sit on the right knee as he uses it as a stand and slowly stands up.

"Everyone! Eren is awake! Exterminate all Titans in Eren's path!" Y/n steps forward, forcefully extended her arm while her brows snapped.

Rico, Mitabi, and Ian don't object at Y/n's command as they swing at the remaining Titan near Eren to kill it and proceed to the next.

Eren bends down, knees wide apart and the arms as he grabs the boulder and slowly lifts it. He lifts the boulder and puts it on his shoulder. Y/n's mouth curve into a smile as eyes and nose crinkled as she sees Eren successfully carry the boulder.

"Yes!" Y/n exclaimed, putting her fist into the air, she felt goosebumps rise on her arms and she shivered in excitement.

"Yes! That's it!" She continues and grins.

She was overjoyed seeing Eren awake and finally believed her plan worked. Elias admired and watched her with a decision he could guard this girl with all his life.

"Elias! Come on!" Y/n announces as Eren walks towards the hole.

Y/n swings towards the 10-meter class slender Titan, Elias follows her. Shooting the grapple hook at the forehead and twirls around the head. Then at the nape and slices it. Firing at the nearby roof as she land. Ian and Mitabi with their Squad drop next at Y/n, with their brows snapping together.

"Look over there!" A Soldier pointing his finger in the southeast, three Titans walking towards Eren.

"Elias, go with them—let me handle this." Y/n examines the three Titans walking, not bothering to look at him.

"Right." Elias agrees as he finally observes Y/n turning to her normal self. Ian and Mitabi bewilderedly watch the two speakings to each other as if they're speaking another language.

"Don't be stupid!" Ian exclaims as he inches forward.

"Don't underestimate this little woman." Elias grins, putting his hand at Y/n's head. Y/n uses the back of her hand to remove Elias's hand.

"Don't worry—I'll be right back." She swings towards the three Titans, while Elias and the others swing to the opposite.

Y/n trust in Elias's strength to protect Ian and Mitabi, while Elias trust in Y/n's strength to come back. Y/n shoots the grapple at the roof and propels her body forward, shooting another grapple hook at the roof a few away from her, swings forwards. Air smashing her face while her black hair swings at the back.

Passing through the three Titans, she leaped at the nearby roof as she detached both blades from her hand gear, blades falling as she heard a metal clank. Attaching another fresh pair of blades. She walks forward, fires the grapple hook and the nape of the black-haired Titan, and she swings forward.

She has the advantage, as these Titans are so fixated on Eren. Spinning her body and slashing the nape, she bounced and fired the grapple hook at the Titan's nape in front. Diving her body to the ground then, pulling the trigger as puts her feet touch the ground, and she glides ahead. Chopping the right tendon and the Titan's right knee collapses to the ground.

Y/n feeling fearless exterminating Titan with all her strength.

Soon the entire body of the blonde Titan drops to the ground. While below, Y/n overheard a plop as she fires the grapple hook at the third Titan, thrusting her body upwards and swiftly cutting its nape. Then she vertically springs backward and while in the air, she shoots the grapple at the nape of the blonde Titan who's still alive, grunting as if trying to stand.

Y/n believing in her own strength.

She swings at the blonde Titan forcefully, cutting its nape effortlessly. They have exterminated all three Titans as the steams coming out of them.

Standing at the back of the Titan, she let out a loud huff as bloodstains on her beige shirt. And she swings back to where Ian and the others.

But when she came back, Ian was being gripped by another Titan, as he tried to escape. Elias is nowhere to be seen.

Eren carrying the giant boulder already nears the giant hole and the area completely swarming with Titans. She notices Armin and Mikasa running in front of Eren.

"Ian!" Y/n screams, panic rising again. She hastily severed the hand and swung around its head, forcefully cutting its nape.

Ian falls to the ground and crawls outside the hand, relief washing over as soon as he looks at Y/n rushing towards him. Y/n jumps at Ian and extends her arm at him, and he accepts it.

"Ian and Lovise!" Mitabi yells as he rushes towards them with his Squad.

"I own you one," Ian said, with a dry tone. "I really thought you were a jerk." He continues shifting his body to the other side. Y/n widens her eyes and feels relief as Ian tries to show kindness at her. A character showing her kindness, a brand new feeling she felt.

"We need to change the Titan's attention towards us," Mitabi informs as sweat drips from his forehead, causing Ian to halt.

"No, we need to kill while they are attentive at Eren," Y/n informs while looking at Mitabi.

However, she was so focused on them she didn't realize a Titan kneeling behind her, already extended its open palm at her.

"Hey!" Ian tries to push her aside, while Y/n was not fast enough to dodge the Titan's hand as it grasps her.

Gripping her tightly, causing the breath stream to escape her lungs, her arms at her side couldn't do anything as she attempted to inhale, but she can only raise her chin and gasp. Wiggling her bottom, trying to do something just to break free.

Thrusting her eyelid shut causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle, she senses her organs being compressed while she gulps for air.

But the grab was too crushing, feeling her ribs fracture, and she spews blood, her head faces the skies and let out a loud shriek. Her body trembles while sensing pain flowing throughout her body.

Ian and Mitabi froze in fear as they witnessed Y/n being crushed alive.

The Titan opens its mouth as Y/n nears it. But Y/n didn't know she was about to get chewed alive because the pain was too unbearable for her to contain.

Elias finally exterminates the Titans at the other side and swings to where he sees Eren in Titan in form. But when he got near, he saw Y/n being crushed alive.

Visibly gritting his teeth as he swings towards the Titan, slashing its eyes.

Elias fumes as he sees her blood at her mouth, then the Titan releases Y/n, causing Elias to swing around its head at the left side.

He almost reaches Y/n, gasping for air. Suddenly, the left backhand of the Titans swings towards Elias. He was fast enough to push Y/n at the nearby crack roof.

Elias felt the impact as he forcefully swung towards the area swarming of Titans, bumping his back head at the roofs, blood splatters then he loses his consciousness—while his body forcibly being spun at the roof. Minor parts of the woods pierce and scratch on his body.

Y/n drops at the roof. However, when she opens her eyes, Ian and Mitabi are being gripped by the Titans as they extend arms to her. A small wood pierces through Y/n calves but she doesn't sense as she tries to lift her upper, extending her right arm towards them.

Believing she still can save them—she feels one of the fractured ribs move as it transfers shock throughout her body, causing her to spew more blood, using her right hand to cover the mouth, and ducked her head to the ground. 

Then, in the corner of her eyes, she notices Elias unconscious a few feet away from her, with Titans heading towards him.

Her pupils dilated, shoulders stiffened and heart fell as she saw him with blood and petite woods pierce his compact body. But she only dimmed her face, as she realizes she needs to choose between Ian and Mitabi or Elias. 

She turns her head to look at Ian and Mitabi but instead of seeing fear and bawling faces; she saw affectionately faces smiling at her, while they near the wide lips of the Titan.

"Go save him." Ian mouthed and nodded as she witnessed the two gnawed alive. Her chest fell with rapid breaths while tears flowed.

"Elias!" She screams as she shifts her gaze at him. However, it only causes more blood. Y/n musters all her strength to stand up while enduring the pain and shoots her grapple hooks at Elias, her body swings forward as she grits her teeth while sensing pain in her lungs.

Grabbing Elias and swinging a few feet away and landing on the roof. But it wasn't stable as they rolled, leaving blood marking at the roof as they came to a halt. 

Y/n lifts her upper body and reaches Elias, crawling on her knees as he lifts Elias's head, laying it on her lap while she strokes his hair out of dismay.

A throb of sorrow as she witnesses Elias is in such a state. Then, Y/n overhears a loud thud behind her and notices green smoke hoists in the skies, satisfaction, and relief washed over her. 

Y/n could only smile as she watched the green smoke, immediately realizing a Titan stepping towards them. Her heart stopped in panic, but she wasn't allowing them to be devoured.

Even Y/n trembles in pain. She lifts Elias's head trying to stand but utterly fails as she finally sees her bloody calves are being pierced by a wood. 

However, she didn't care—she tries to stand up while pressing her lips together as she senses the pain thoroughly over her body.

The Titan's hand opens its hand attempting to grab them, and Y/n could only lean her back as her body finally collapsed. Suddenly, the Titan's nape chops and the open hand slashes as its blood scatters and Levi standing in front of them. 

Relief hits over Y/n in the core as she notices him glancing at them.

"You're a mess," Levi said while the Scout cape swaying in the air. Y/n turn her head around to see Miche and Hange at Eren with Mikasa. Before Y/n could say anything, her vision blurs and she falls unconscious.


	28. 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧?

Y/n inside of Lovise's delicate body as it laid in a fluffy mattress and a cushioned pillow supporting her head. A thin blanket covering the body full of sealed wounds—it now covers her calves in bandages, eyelashes flickered while a gentle light passes from the open glass window, silky white curtain waves into the chilled wind.

Gently open her eyes with dark circles beneath—as she gradually feels the painful sensation in her chest and lightly breathing the chilled wind trying to relieve the pain but also sensing the dryness in the throat causing her to cough. Immediately after, she felt a pain throbbing in her lungs as she put her right hand to her mouth, covering the pale and dry lips.

Her memories from the fight slowly kick in causing Y/n to stop moving and she gasps for air—Eyes instantly widen, her black pupils twitching because she finally recollects the memories.

Y/n submerges in anguish while her heart instantly fills with hatred—but she wasn't furious with herself. Instead, she was furious for believing and striving that she can change something in the present, hoping for the future to change.

She was hoping for the deaths to lessen as she believes it wouldn't make the problems in the future nastier. Hoping if the future problems weren't difficult—she can conduct more investigation on how to travel back and trying to break her own waveforms.

However, she didn't find any solutions nor books regarding the solutions to her problems since Y/n came into the world of Attack on Titan; she tried to escape many times on expeditions, and it always failed. She even put an idea about solo missions in Levi's head, hoping he would choose her to perform a mission on her own.

Then, abandoning the mission to find a place to privately live and even have the intention to have an unidentifiable dead body to mistakenly declare she's dead, even leaving Elias all alone in the Scouts.

And if only—she can voluntarily discuss with Levi to let her perform a solo mission. However, Y/n didn't want to raise any suspicion, so she waited. Yet, Y/n never received an order from Levi to perform solo missions.

_The only plan Y/n has in mind utterly failed._

Y/n felt her heart was about to wreck as she thought about the five years she wasted. Forcefully biting her bottom lip trying to contain her miserable screams as she let out a loud whimper, raising her right forearm to cover her eyes as she slams her eyes shut trying to fight back the tears but fails as the tears unhurriedly descent to her pale cheeks and down to her neck.

She does not know what to do next, and it's causing her to feel hopeless. Not only is her physical body breaking down, but also her mental health.

"Stop." She mumbles, begging to forget the dead faces and horrific scene inside her mind.

"Please, just let this be a horrible dream." Her voice cracked.

Suddenly, the wooden door was opened by Elias, a bandage on his head. His room was next to Y/n and suddenly overhears a faint cough in the next room at first—he assumed it was only his imagination because he was constantly going in her room since yesterday. But he couldn't resist the temptation to check on her one more time.

"You're awake." Elias breathes as he lets out a soft huff while his mouth slowly curves into a smile. They worry constantly swarming inside faded, seeing Y/n with her forearm covering her eyes. Quickly walking inside as he closes the door, but his smile soon faded when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. 

Instead of cheering her up, Elias sits at the edge of the bed. His back facing Y/n trying to maintain her tears but simply failed—tightly gripping the soft bedsheet, for she didn't want him to see her in such a state.

Elias's shoulders sagged while both forearms rest on his knees as he gives a bitter grin. Slightly shaking his head in dismay—this is the first time Elias saw her crying in five years.

"Remember? The last time you cry is when I—drop your favorite tinted cup and it breaks." He joked, giving a bitter laugh. He ducks his head, watching the rock floor. Soon after, his laugh faded, and it filled the room with a heavy silence. He could only hear Y/n small whimpers. His heart fell when hearing the faint cry from the person he will risk his life for.

However, this is a memory from Elias before Lovise went missing, vividly remembering that past as he feels like it was yesterday. It's been five years, and she has said nothing about her memories. Causing Elias to worry about her.

"I don't remember. But, it must be because of your goofiness." Y/n answered while her voice cracks, putting back her forearm to her side revealing red puffy eyes.

_Not once, Y/n wants to learn what attitude Lovise has._

However, Elias knew—it was because of Lovise. She carelessly bumps him as he washes the cups. But even if she lost her memories, Elias knows what Lovise really would have said, even if she really lost her memories.

His lips press into a thin line as he is anxiously waiting for her to continue speaking, waiting for her to say "Did I hit your head after that?" but he never received it. This only made Elias tightly grip his fists, as the knuckles turn white, out of frustration because he doesn't know if this caused amnesia or this person who is talking right now is a different person.

"But I remember—my mother." Y/n continues while giving a sad smile, reminiscing about her carefree life back in her own world.

Elias immediately shifts his gaze towards the crying woman beside him. His eyes widened while his lips slightly parted. For him, this is the first time for her to talk about her past, and finally, she recollects some of her memories.

"You remember some of your past?" Elias, bewildered, asks, hoping she would remember how they met and everything they did together.

"Yes, but still nothing about our past." She lied.

Immediately after, Elias's hope vanished. Returning his gaze at the ground.

"Could you tell me about your mother?" He asks, he would know at least about her pasts. Y/n quickly gazes at Elias's back then returns to the brown ceiling.

"When I was little—she would always call me Jellybean."

Elias couldn't help to wonder what Jellybean means as he peeks at her. It was an unfamiliar word that he didn't know, and never in his life, he would randomly hear.

"I see." He answered, hoping the powerful connection he felt with Lovise would return and the feeling of leaving out would only temporarily.

"Wait, I'll get you a cup of water." He stands up and walks to the door.

"Right." Elias closed the door with a heavy heart.

Y/n lifts her upper body with the help of her hands, she still feels discomfort in her breathing. Leaning her back at the wooden headboard. Y/n couldn't wonder what happened to the City as she glanced at the door.

Removing the blanket, she notices they wrap her calves in a bandage. Still, she slowly glides it soon after she felt a shooting pain in her calves, closing her left eye as she winced in pain, but it didn't stop her from moving it at the edge of the bed.

Sitting at the edge, she relaxed her body before standing up. However, her body still couldn't support her own weight as she plops again at the bed, wincing in pain.

Looking for support—she notices the silver locket necklace as it shines because of the light from the window, laying in the bed standing together with a plain-looking vase.

She neglects the lockets, gripping the edge of the bed stand as she tries to stand up. Successfully but still need the help of the table to keep her standing as she couldn't stand in herself. She didn't move too much, but it was still enough for her to pant and gasp for air as she sweats.

She still steps forward as she uses the wall for help. Soon she reaches the door, and she doesn't notice her sealed wound in the calves reopen—blood slowly stains the bandage. Slowly open the door and leave the room, not bothering to close the door.


	29. 𝐁𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐥𝐲

After minutes of walking in the hallways but she didn't walk too far, still leaning at the wall and the calves are already leaking blood causing the pavement to stain with red. She was panting, plus her throat was dry, making it harder for Y/n to inhale in her mouth. Staring ahead—she saw an open wooden door with a gentle light passing through. She also felt a wind coming from the room.  
  
She walks towards the door and glimpses of an open window while a peaceful glow lights the darkroom and the fresh wind enter causing the thin curtains to sway gently. Y/n was drawn to it.  
  
She walks insides and already feels the calming atmosphere inside the room, as she notices the bookshelves at the end of the room with an empty table beside it, a red carpet underneath the table. However, she saw a peculiar book on the bookshelves; it was all black with no description on the spine while the other books were full of description.  
  
Five years inside the headquarters, she never finds this peculiar black book, causing her to pique her curiosity in the book.  
  
Limping towards the bookshelves, passing the table as she touches the peculiar book. The outer wrapping was smooth. Pulling the book, the pages inside were brown and had the scent of aged books. Flipping a few pages, it looks normal as she flips another page a certain title caught her attention.  
  
 _Sensitive Dependence on Initial Conditions._ It said. Brushing her pale fingers at the brownish paper, feeling the thin paper.  
  
 _In which a minor change in one state can result—in enormous differences in a later state_. She read.  
  
Her eyes widened as she read the sentence; this was the first clue she found in five years. Yet, the title was familiar to her, closing the book as she strolls to the table to set the book. Pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking where she read it before.  
  
"Where?" She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes recollecting all her memories. However, it didn't take long as she immediately realized.  
  
"Just like the Butterfly Effect in Chaos Theory." She mumbles, she set her palms down flat at the table, gawking towards the peculiar book, retrieving all that she has done for a couple of years.  
  
 _It's already shifting ever since I came here—unwanted._ She thought.  
  
"The plot is changing—and there's nothing I can do." Pounding her fist on the table as she narrows her eyes, clenching her jaw out of anger. Neglecting the pain she is feeling all over her wounded body.  
  
 _No, then I'll just change the present by telling, and warning them anonymously_. Stopping herself from clenching the jaw and her shoulders straighten.  
  
 _No, I don't get it—if it's changing, how come their deaths are still unavoidable?_ Brushing her fingers at the peculiar book, hoping it would reveal the answer to her.  
  
 _So—you're telling me. Whatever I do—they will still die?_

Grabbing the book and throwing it across the room didn't do any damage to the book. However, it has hugely affected her as she uses her remaining strength. Y/n didn't know how to express her complicated emotions.  
  
Suddenly, Levi saw the bloodstains on the pavement and followed it, witnessing Y/n throwing the black book across the room. But Levi didn't wish to interfere and just when he leaves he overhears her yells.  
  
"Just—tell me why are they still dying?" Y/n shouted as she Slams both her fists against the table as she closed her eyes, corner her eyes crinkled.  
  
Her face darkens as she realizes she does not know when she and Elias died, and if only she does that, she can change. Y/n is standing quietly in the middle of the room, just gazing at the rock wall. Still, thinking about how she can solve the problem, she is resenting the universe.  
  
"Do you think—I'll just wait for my death." She said, in a monotone voice, raising her chin, wanting the universe to hear her challenge.  
  
"Their deaths aren't entirely your fault," Levi interjects as he hears Y/n scream while walking in the corridor.  
  
Y/n quickly opens her eyes to glare at him. Right now, in her mind, Levi is just another sad character in the series.  
  
"What do you know?!" She fumes, not wanting anybody's opinion at the moment. Levi approaches Y/n while narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"It's because—you won't reveal anything," Levi said, in a casual tone. Y/n widens her eyes as he hears Levi's statement as she leans back.  
  
"I don't care if you're injured. But—" Levi trailed off, as he hastily grabs her collar and immediately pulls her up.  
  
"Tell me what's going on in your goddamn mind." Levi continues making it harder for Y/n to breathe.  
  
Levi has never the intention to harm her. But he always questioned how Y/n's mind works, because he regularly guesses but it constantly fails. It felt unfair to him he couldn't know what's inside her mind. Y/n gritted her teeth while her hand gripping Levi's wrist. As soon as she takes a deep breath, she feels a sting inside her lungs causing her to huff.  
  
"Why do you always shoulder it on your own!" Levi yells, glaring at her as he pulls the collar more tightly. Making it harder for her to breathe, however—hearing him expresses it stops her from moving.  
  
She didn't answer him as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't expect it, especially coming from him. Suddenly, a hand intrudes, squeezing Levi's shoulders. Levi turns around to see Elias glaring at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Elias chimed in as he continued to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
Elias did not care about the people he will fight, which includes Levi. However, Levi didn't let go of the Y/n collar as he responded dryly, "What do you think?"  
  
Causing Elias to clench his jaw, a vein is clearly popping in his neck as he pulls Levi towards him and tries to punch him. Levi quickly lets go of Y/n as he grabs Elias's fists.  
  
He seizes Levi's left wrist and clutches it tightly. While Levi tightly squeezes Elias's fists. Y/n sits at the pavement, her head ducks low as she thinks about Levi's statement. However, the two men didn't budge at all, as they continued to glare at each other.  
  
Hange and Miche soon came to the room as they heard the commotion.  
  
"Let's just stop the fight." Hange pant as they obviously put on a fake smile, putting both hands at Elias's shoulders. While Miche grabs Levi's shoulder.  
  
Hange notices Y/n sitting on the ground with blood dripping in her calves and completely ignores the fight and runs to her and kneels in front of her.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to your room," Hange said, with a worried expression.  
  
"I am not alone," Y/n said while her head still ducked low, Elias and Levi stopped and they both looked at her.  
  
"I am not alone!" She yells, echoing throughout the room causing everyone to flinch, then lifting her chin, brows snapped together while her eyes burned with rage.  
  
Levi widens his eyes, surprised at her sudden action. Yet, it piques Levi's interest. As it always has been.


	30. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧

"You don't have to go to Eren's trial, you could just rest. And besides, you hit your head pretty hard." Y/n said, meandering in the corridor. Her wounded calves are still fresh and Erwin excuses her to temporarily not wear her Scout uniform.

"My head is fine, don't worry about it," Elias responded, giving a smile. But Y/n knew Elias for five years-as she sees his smile is fake.

Y/n abruptly stops walking and call him. "Elias." He stops walking, turning his head to look at her. Extended her arms to his head, he confusedly watched Y/n doing her thing.

As she lightly taps his head and immediately closes both his eyes as he covers the wounded head with both hands. 

Y/n is guilty and worried about Elias, because of her Elias sustains an injury to his head. However, she is thankful to Elias for doing extreme action to save her.

"Well, I guess you're wrong." She started walking to the door.

"What was the for? You're injured too." He grumbles while his eyes squint.

"Mine is not that serious." Grabbing the metal handle.

Grumpy Elias follows Y/n as she opens the wide door. Revealing the second floor of the courtroom, a green wallpaper plastered throughout the room. The room is already full of random people, but a heavy silence is filling it.

Y/n walks inside with Elias as they spotted Miche and the other Scouts. Miche turns his head as he hears the door open and sees Y/n in a white polo shirt.

He nodded with his snapped brows and turned his focus to the courtroom speaking no words at her. Y/n understood Miche's acknowledgment because of their long time comrades.

However, Elias could never understand Miche, then he closed the door to follow Y/n at the wooden fence. Y/n put both her hands at the rail and observed the place, seeing the leader of the Military Police Brigade along with Pixis.

She then sees Levi standing beside Erwin, with a bored expression on his stoic face. Levi looks up and sees Y/n on the second floor.

For a moment, his eyebrows rose as he wondered why she would walk around wounded. And immediately turn his focus to the scene.

Y/n sees Levi glancing at her, as he quickly looks away, and maintains staring at him.

"I wonder what will happen." Said Elias, walking beside Y/n with eyebrows drew together.

"I don't know" She answers truthfully, glancing at Levi.

The black book she discovers three days ago couldn't erase in her mind. She keeps thinking about the plot changing without her will.

She doesn't even know if what happens to the series would apply to what is happening right now.

All Y/n could do right now is to be vigilant, not desiring the result of the past. And somehow in her mind she still recalls the series, learning every fraction, thinking every word that characters said, and if there is something she misses.

Suddenly, the wide door at the first-floor bursts opens revealing Eren, hands chained in the back. Everyone stares at him as he continues to walk in the middle, while the two Garrison pushes him.

"Get down there." Black hair Garrison Soldiers said as he lifts the metal pole.

Even confusedly glance to where the Garrison pointing and he obediently obeys it, kneeling and locking the chain to the pole, as he pushes it downward, locking it.

Then, the door behind Y/n opens revealing Hange, Y/n, and Hange lock eyes. Quickly and silently closes the door as Hange walks to Y/n.

"You two shouldn't be walking right now." Glancing at the two while eyebrows rose together.

"We want to see how Eren's trail goes," Elias answered, turning his gaze to Hange.

"But still-" Hange trailed off, as knowing how stubborn the two can get. But still worried that they might exert themselves.

"You don't have to worry, Hange," Y/n said while the corners of her mouth lifted, trying to ease Hange's worries.

Hange smiles, raising both palms, and answers in a playful tone.

"Fine." She said, walking beside Y/n while her eyes fixated on Eren.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Hange continues, however, there is no smile on her face.

"Let's hope for the best," Y/n observing everyone is present inside the courtroom.

Soon after, Commander-in-chief Darius Zachary enters the room. Pulling the chair in the middle to sit down.

"Well, Let's begin." He announces, grabbing the paper in the desks as he reads the upper part of the paper.

"Are you Eren Yeager, yes?" Adjusting his reading glasses.

"As a Soldier, you've pledged your life to serve the public. Correct?" Sweat dripped on Eren's cheeks as it confused him to answer the questions.

"Yes, sir-" Eren answered.

Darius pulls the paper closer to his face.

"Regular law cannot apply in these exceptional circumstances. Therefore, this will be a military tribunal. We have entrusted the ultimate authority to me. " A line visibly appearing to his forehead. Setting down the papers down to the table as he looks at Eren with such hostility.

"Even over your life. Now, I will ask you only once. Do you have any objections?"

"No, sir!"

Darius continues to speak about whether Eren will fall to the Military Police Brigade or the Scouting Legion.

"I am Chief Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade, and we believe that Eren's body should be thoroughly examined. After which it should be disposed of without delay." He began.

"Look, how confused Eren is," Elias mumbled, gripping the fence. Worried about the poor boy going to trial without him knowing.

"But in this situation, we can't do anything," Y/n answered as she knows Elias is feeling uncomfortable about the situation. He did not respond to Y/n as he continued to look at Nile.

"-We will turn him into a martyr for humanity." Nile continues speaking on the behalf of all Military Police Brigade.

"That's isn't necessary!" A Pastor as he wore a black cassock with three golden-colored bands, interjects wanting Eren to be executed immediately.

"Quiet, please. Now we will hear the proposals from the Scouting Legion." Darius lightly scolded the pastor.

"Sir, I'm Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of the Scouting Legion." Erwin began.

"We plan to induct Eren into the Scouts as a full-fledged member and use his Titans powers to take back Wall Maria."

"Straightforward as always." Elias jokes as he crosses his arms together.

"And sometimes, he holds no expression, making it more intimidating." He continues with a low voice, closing his eyes while his head tilted to the side.

"That's true," Hange answered.

Erwin explains the plan he has in mind to the people present inside the room.

"Hold on! Isn't the time we permanently sealed the hole!" A fat man interjects, raising both hands. As he completely disagrees about Erwin's plan to take back Wall Maria.

Levi furrowed his brow by his silly statement. One thing Levi hates is people thinking the Walls is enough to save them from the Titans.

"You're full of talk, you pig." He said in a flat tone.

"Where's your guarantee that Titans will wait patiently while we wall up the gates?" He continues.

Y/n is wishing for the trial to be over, as she perceived that what happened to the series is applying to the present.

"That's enough, you insolent scoundrel!" The Pastor chimed in as he disagreed about touching the mighty Wall.

The two continue to talk back at each other, voices echo throughout the room while the other Soldiers are watching with bowedness.

They irritate Darius by the two adults raising their voices as he pounds the wooden gavel to the table stopping the two.

"Let's move on." He announced, switching the papers.

"Eren-I have a question for you." Looking into Eren's eyes.

"Sir."

"It seems you wish to join the Scouting Legion but, can you continue to be a Soldier and use this Titan for the benefit of humanity?" Darius asked.

"Y-yes, sir! I can!" Eren immediately answers.

"Is that so?" He calmly answered, but his eyebrows furrowed. Darius didn't believe in Eren's answer.

Y/n is feeling her claves hurting again as she presses her lips into a thin line. And she is getting bored with the whole situation and, maybe she overthinks it. The focus of the topic reaches Mikasa.

"We can't believe Eren Yeager and the Scouts! Because two of them are traitors!" One of the Garrison interjects out of fear. Everyone stops talking as they hear him speak, Pixis glances at the male Soldier.

Darius seems intrigued by his statement as he switches the paper to find another report regarding his statement. Y/n only widened her eyes while she flinched. Thinking this might be another change she didn't foresee.


	31. 𝐀 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐅𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐠𝐞

"Soldier, what do you mean by that?" Darius asks as he stops switching the papers. Couldn't find his statement in the papers.  
  
"Your statement isn't in my report." He asks.  
  
The male Soldier trembles as he regrets his decision to speak up. However, that didn't stop him from speaking as he felt an urge to speak what was on his mind.  
  
Y/n brows snapped together, bewilderedly watch the male tremble to where he stands. While Erwin and Levi alarmed by the Soldier.  
  


The male Garrison neglects all the stares as he leans forward with open palms and yells. ‟I saw two Scouts wandering Trost District when the Scouts went on their 56th expedition!"  
  
Levi narrows his eyes as he looks at Y/n but only startled to see Y/n full of hostility, brows snapped while her eyes flashed with animosity.  
  
As if she has an enemy in front of her no one else sees, causing him to wonder, what is she so angry about. Is there something else she is hiding? Or much more. Levi couldn't help but watch her glaring at the Garrison Soldier.  
  
Darius looks at Erwin. "I supposed you know these two Scouts Commander Erwin," Darius asks. Erwin staring at Garrison Soldier shifts his focus at Darius.  
  
"Lovise Carter and Elias." Erwin began with such forbearance.  
  
Pastor Nick widens his eyes as he hears the name, it seems to be oddly familiar. Especially the last name.  
  
Y/n gritted her teeth as she tightly gripped the fence. Her blood is boiling inside as she thinks how stupid to think nothing would happen. How careless to forget the plot is changing to an unimaginable future.  
  
Elias observing Y/n, eyebrows rose while head tilted, to why she so agitated. For him, the situation isn't serious. They can easily inform the Garrison and retake the Trost District. The last time this happened, she kept wandering to her thoughts.  
  
"She excused herself and Elias to the 56th expedition because of personal reasons." Erwin continues. Pixis only closes his eyes as he hears the name of the two. He did like the two.  
  
After Darius hears the names, his eyes wander throughout the room. Trying to find someone. "Is Lovise Carter present inside the room?" Darius asks. Y/n's heart dropped as she heard the name.  
  
"It's me. I'm Lovise." She announces all eyes stare to the second floor where Y/n is standing. Pastor Nick rose from his shoulders as he watched the girl, mouth parted while he looked at the woman. As he wonders why the woman is standing inside the courtroom and being accused of something. He shivered as realize the news he heard before is all fake.  
  
"So, you're Lovise. What is your personal reason?"  
  
"It's private." She answered courteously. What if I'll be the reason Eren will not be joining the Scouts? She thinks while the people inside the runs mumble to each other.  
  
"How can we be sure that the Scouts are not planning all of this?" One adult yells, pointing his towards Y/n.  
  
"Yeah! That's right!." Another man agrees, causing everyone to yell. The room is overflowing with screams with anxiety and confusion.  
  
"Tch" Levi clicks his tongue as he witnesses everyone doubting the Scout, Eren joining the Scout is slowly pulling away from their grasp. He stares at Y/n, his heart drops to see her with such fear in her eyes. Levi couldn't understand how Y/n works. Early in her eyes are full of hostility, now her eyes see a ghost no one else sees.  
  
Darius hears enough as he pounds his hands at the table, causing everyone to stop talking.  
  
"Tell me, what did you do when the Trost District fell?" Darius asks, now everyone is patiently waiting for her to answer. An answer to which her life might change for good.  
  


Y/n balled her fists as she didn't see for this to come. And Elias wasn't dumb enough to let out his anger for everyone to see.  
  
"We voluntarily helped the Garrison, evacuating the City to recapture Trost District." She answers hoping everyone will believe her but it's too far from good.  
  
"Do you have any proof?!" An adult man asks Levi's brows drew together as he hears the man's demands. To answers or not, more doubting will receive from the Scout.  
  
"We don't have proof." Y/n answers.  
  
"See! They might plan this from the start!" Another male yells.  
  
One thing Y/n hates, blaming anyone who is didn't involve her actions.  
  
"I guarantee you, the Scouts have nothing to do with my personal matters," Y/n informs everyone while she narrows her eyes to everyone present.  
  
"And why should we believe you?!"  
  
Elias furrowed his brows, as the situation got worse for him and Y/n.  
  
"I'm a witness!" Rico interjects, raising her left arm as she looks at Darius. Y/n sees Rico's right hand covered in a bandage while in the series are not, causing Y/n to clench her jaw. That it might be better for everyone that she didn't excuse herself that day.  
  
"She's with us the whole time." Rico continues as she lowers the left arm.  
  
"And I ask her together with Elias to help recapture Trost District." Pixis chimes in with a smile plastered on his face, as he looks at Darius, seeing the opportunity to defend Y/n and Elias.  
  
Erwin and Levi surprised by Pixis actions, wondering why he defends Y/n and Elias.  
  
"You're just being biased! She is living together with this brat, which involves his sister as they attempt to consume us!"  
  
"That's right! We can't trust them!" Soon everyone agrees together.  
  
"I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with this!" Eren yells as he glares at the adult men discussing. Soon, Eren informs, full of determination that everyone should just trust him.  
  
Levi sees the opportunity and kicks him in the face. Eren's tooth slides to the other side of the room. Everyone gasps witnessing Levi's actions, Levi continues to kick him in the gut. Nile warns Levi that it's dangerous. However, he didn't care. Levi didn't want to punch him in the first place however that's what they can do for everyone to witness they can easily control Eren.  
  
Mikasa tries to jump outside, but Armin stops her.  
  
"Everyone who's persecuted him should think, carefully too. I wonder- could you really kill him?" Levi said, putting his foot at Eren's face.  
  
"Commander-in-chief, I have a proposal." Erwin chimed in.  
  
"I would like Captain Levi to pair with him, as someone as skilled as the Captain could deal with Eren even in worst-case scenarios." Erwin proposed.  
  
Y/n wasn't even watching Eren getting beat up. She was wandering in her thoughts again. Elias calls her once, but she doesn't answer.  
  
"I place Eren Yeager in the care of the Scout Legion. However, he may return here, depending on his accomplishment." Darius announced.  
  
"Regarding Lovise Carter and her companion?" He continues. Levi glanced at Y/n.  
  
Y/n flinches and tries to think of another solution. However, she couldn't think other than betting her own life.  
  
"They can kill me any time if they find me I'm a traitor to humanity. Which is also the same with Elias." Y/n informs as Elias steps beside her.  
  
"Then it's settled" Darius informs everyone.  
  
However, Pastor Nick unconsciously extended his arms towards Y/n, completely disagreeing about whether the Scouts could kill her. Everyone bewilderedly stared at the odd actions of Pastor Nick. He immediately returns to his consciousness and puts back his arm.  
  
Y/n rose her eyebrows at Pastor Nick, wondering why he would do something like that. However, Darius didn't care as the door in the middle opens informing them the trial is over.  
  
Over the room, Elias goes back to his room to rest. He didn't think too much about what happened. Y/n roaming around trying to ease her thoughts, then she spotted Levi leaning his back at the wall.  
  
"Levi?" Stopping in her tracks.  
  
"One day, you're going to tell me what's on your head." Said Levi, standing straight. Y/n presses her lips together that Levi will not let her go.  
  
"You know, no one bothered me this much." Walking towards her.  
  
As she stood there, Y/n felt it. The burning coursing through her veins. Except for this time, it's stronger. A simple sentence but it was enough for Y/n to be speechless, bowing her head as Levi walks beside her then Y/n grabs his forearm stopping him.  
  
Levi confusedly looks at her.  
  
"One day, I'm going to tell you," Y/n said, in an affectionate voice as she raised her chin she smiled, and looked into his eyes. Levi's heart froze to see Y/n in such a low state. He couldn't fathom why he wants to hold this woman beside him.  
  
No one else in his life has the same effect Y/n has, snapping his brows as he tries to put his hands to y/n's head. But soon stops to see Ms. Eschen standing in the corridor staring at them.


	32. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐇𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐍𝐨 𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞

"Can I borrow her for a moment?" Ask Ms. Eschen, hands clasped in her laps displaying a noble mannerism.

Y/n immediately turns her at Ms. Eschen as she widens her eyes for visiting without prior notice. To see a bright smile plastered on Ms. Eschen's face while it crinkles the corners of each eye.

Y/n senses the burning stare of Levi causing her to remove him from her grasp, faintly hearing as he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

He continues to walk without saying a word to Y/n, while she watches Levi with lips slightly parted.

Ms. Eschen led to a new insight into something that is happening between the two, causing her to lift her brow.

Before Y/n could say anything to Ms. Eschen, she opens her mouth, "I found a letter from your deceased father."

Her smile faded now that no one is near enough to hear their private conversation.

"A letter?" Taken back from the information she heard.

Y/n immediately knew that the letter is a serious matter seeing Ms. Eschen narrowing her eyes at her.

"That's right." Said Ms. Eschen as she approaches Y/n.

While walking, Ms. Eschen peeks at the back to see her with fresh bandages, looking at her legs to examine the calves.

"I heard you're a hero that defended Trost District from annihilation." She compliments, shifting her eyes to look her in the eye.

"Good Job." She continues in a bright tone.

Y/n shoulders rose because Ms. Eschen wholeheartedly compliments her. For five years Ms. Eschen, visiting her after every expedition, never heard a compliment from her but always how well her well-being and after that, she will leave immediately.

"It's no such thing." Y/n response.

"However, properly take care of your body. After all, your father does such length to make your body as it now." Y/n snapped her brow as soon as she listened to her opinion. Wondering what does she buy that.

"What do you mean such length?" Y/n ask.

"Oh? It's been five years. And yet, you haven't recollected your memories?" Ms. Eschen glances at Y/n with her head tilted to the side.

Lips pressed into a thin line as Y/n didn't know how to answer the question.

"I thought you have slowly recollected your memories since you seem relaxed with your whole situation." She continues.

"No, I don't."

"I see." Ms. Eschen respond. "Even I don't know the entire story. That's why I think you should read your father's letter to you."

Y/n could wonder what might be inside the letter, furrowing her brows as she silently stands.

She watches the old woman extended her hand while holding a brown envelope with the letter C in the red bright seal.

Grabbing the brown envelope as she putting closely to her eyes by the cause of full curiosity.

"Thank you, Grandma." Said Y/n, it felt weird for her to say, grandma to someone she has no connection with.

"You're welcome." Ms. Eschen answers, "Then, do your best." Turning her body while lifting her hand at Y/n saying goodbye. She watches her leave while holding closely the envelope.

Y/n return to her room, sitting on the bed. Tearing the envelope to see one piece of paper.

 _Dear Lovise._ She read. A meaningful greeting and yet, it holds no connection for Y/n.

_I am already dead if you read to this. I_ _'m not asking you to forgive me. But I want to say I am truly sorry for all I have done for you._

However, curiosity thrived. Is there a connection between what Ms. Eschen told earlier and what is telling in this letter?

Tracing the words with her fingers while reading between the lines, feeling the thin paper brushing against her skin. As if there fold paper inside a letter that holds more messages.

Y/n has a habit of brushing her fingers against the papers that hold more information.

_Those injections are merely steps to strengthen you. However, I don't know if it works._

Questions fill Y/n's mind, snapping her brow as she wonders about the injections that this letter is talking about.

 _I understand you want nothing of this to happen but I can't guarantee you your safety forever, darling_ Y/n.

She softly breathed in. Only this man sent the letter earlier if he wants the real _Lovise_ to read this. Y/n feels her heart fell as she was reading the letter that be more important than just a sentimental message.

Wide eyes and shrunken black iris as she reads the next.

 _Since I am_ _together with your mother_ _was a traitor inside the Orders Of The Wall._

Y/n already knew that the family Lovise has been far from normal. However, this isn't what she is expecting.

_When I found out the dirty secrecies hiding inside the church. I resent the cathedral, but believe me when I try to tell the Scouting Legion about it_

_One thing that is stopping me is Dino Holstock, your mother's father. He is shielding the church, and he goes to such lengths to kill us._

Similarly, Y/n hates the church for its egotism, what thing is strange for her-how does he know Dino is secretly planning to kill them, or maybe that Dino hunting them for the long run, and somehow they stopped running.

_This will be my last letter to you. Lovise, soar high, my beloved daughter_ _._

Tightly grasping the letter, the information she receives is insufficient for her. However, there is still more.

_If the blood transfusion somehow worked. Do it for the right purpose_ _._

Mouth snapped together as she feels stomach forming knots. Y/n slightly gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand.

_Use the Ackerman blood for the greater good._

Suddenly, the wooden door was burst open by Levi, brows snapped together.

"Erwin is calling us." He said in annoyance.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Meanwhile, Elias lied about getting himself a rest to Y/n. Roaming around the City. The scent of iron still lingers around the area. Hearing a pounding of a hammer in every building. Rubbing his chin while thinking of answers to his suspicions.

However, he saw Pastor Nick sluggishly run, causing him to stop. He watches him run towards a man with his grey formal wear as it's holding a cane.

Elias overheard Pastor Nick yells. "She's alive!" While panting.

Furrow his brow in curious, especially what happened inside the Courtroom, that swarming inside his head. And went towards them to hear their conversation.

"Dino, _Lovise Carter_ is alive!" He hears Pastor Nick. Clenching his jaw as soon as he heard the name.

"Don't yell, but don't worry I'll do everything to kill her again also everyone who closes to her." 

Elias's iris twitch and he runs towards back the headquarters.


	33. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐝

Elias took things on his own, he knows if he is going to ask Y/n. No explanations or clues he can find. Elias can feel it, there is something more that happened.

Inside the room together with Levi, Erwin, and Y/n. he knows her. Something also stunned her. She couldn't answer properly to Levi and Erwin's questions, even if Levi is holding her collar.

But he didn't step up, snapped his brows, and arm crossed in his chest. But if only Elias didn't hear what that guy said earlier. He might punch Levi even if Commander Erwin is present inside the room.

He truly cares for her for the five years they have been together. Despite her mannerisms, words she uses regularly, and voice tone changed. That didn't stop him from protecting her, not until now.

The next day, Erwin ordered Levi's squad to return to the old Headquarters. Still, the two haven't spoken to each other, Levi did notice but decided not to interfere. After all, it isn't his job.

And when they reach the old Headquarters, and Levi instructs the Squad to clean it. The two did exchange words, however, they only ask. "How's your head?" And "Is your calve still hurts?" Nothing more.

Y/n also notice Elias's behavior but concluded not to ask, as she thinks about the letter Ms. Eschen gave to her. The thought about the blood exchange couldn't erase in her mind.

Especially when she wonders what Lovise's father truly committed to calling it in such length.

Did more Ackermans live that didn't reveal in the series? And even if Klaus Carter finds an Ackermans and gains its blood, what happened next? Considering there is a time when there is an obliteration of the Ackermans. Then what if Klaus Carter encounters either Levi's mother or Mikasa's father?

These questions fill Y/n thoughts as she attempts to discarding them by cleaning. However, it utterly failed.

After a long day, it reaches night. Eren is in his cellar sleeping. The three men are doing their lookout. Levi was kind enough to let the Y/n and Elias rest early, considering it hasn't been a week to let their injuries heal.

But Y/ roam the headquarters considering she can't sleep because of the loud thoughts. She stumbles upon an open door and lights flickering inside the room.

She walks towards it and glimpses inside to see Levi sitting as he sips his tea while Petra sitting next to him as her eyes wander the room.

Y/n might be in denial if she lied about not feeling slight envy towards Petra.

She and Petra have an opposite attitude, a warmhearted and easy to approach Petra and Y/n a coldhearted and quiet.

Still, this is she wants people to perceive her, inside her facade is a scared and an overthinker.

Y/n didn't want to interfere and choose to go to the terrace, but stops when Petra speaks the name of the person she is portraying.

"Lovise, she's quite a mysterious person." She heard Petra speaks. Levi didn't respond.

Leaning her back against the wall listening to their conversation.

"Remember, when we discovered a notebook in Titan's territory. She is relaxed the whole time, even when Oluo was about to get eaten." Petra grins. 

Y/n leaves as the conversation proceeding nowhere and determined to not wait for Levi's response.

"Ah-I even wonder," Levi admitted as he sips his tea.

Y/n reaches the terrace and sees the large moon glowing through the night skies. To Y/n the night holds a special blackness, the kind that wants only to keep the stars and encourage them to glow all the brighter.

It's a warm black that engulfs her no matter how cold the surrounding, and within its safety, she could feel her soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark.

Raising her chin to breathe the chilly breeze while her black sways in the air. Then, letting out the air slowly.

Y/n never tires of seeing the skies because of its modest grace, and it's the only thing that can calm her down.

"Tell me."

Y/n turns around to see Levi looking at her while standing in the doorway. Levi must have seen her glimpsing at them.

"Tell you what?" Ask Y/n as she stands at the edge.

"Are you deaf? What's on your mind." Levi clarifies as he approaches her. His expression holds no anger, but a relaxed expression that rarely can be seen.

Y/n shifts her eyes to look at the large moon again. "What if I told you that there's another universe where Titan doesn't exist?" She said with a sad smile. Y/n truly misses her family in her world and when every time she thinks about it-waves of sadness crashing into her.

"Only a weak-minded person daydreaming of unrealistic things. But, if that's how you cope with things, I won't interfere." Said Levi as he leans at the stone barrier whilst crossing his arms.

"Still, there is a famine and conflict. I prefer it." Y/n gave a bitter laugh. Levi senses the spreading of grief coming from the woman beside him that is tempting to hold her.

This is what Levi adores from Y/n, as she didn't talk about how is your day. She talks about the things that left you to wonder.

"Aren't you intimidate by me?" He asks in a flat tone. And yet, worried about what kind of answer he'll receive.

She looked at him long and hard, but all Y/n saw a broken man by years of tragedy and pain, forced to do the unimaginable just to survive.

"No." She answers without thinking.

Levi's eyes widen, hearing the answer to the question that on his mind lately. Staring at the ground while he couldn't understand why, his heart fluttering for a simple answer.

"I see." He answered.

Whenever Y/n beside him, he can feel the comfort he longed for. And somehow, Y/n feels the same. A feeling of connection that draws them both together.

For them, it's fine to not exchange words since the only thing that matters is for them to each other side.

"I know all about you." Y/n continues in a soothing tone. She forgot about the letter that is preventing her from calming.

Levi glance at her seeing Y/n staring at the large moon. Her eyes glazed in the moonlight, causing her to look more endearing to his eyes. He could not understand what she means. He never talks about his past, so could she know about it?

While they enjoying each other's presence. Little did they know, someone is listening to their conversation.


	34. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐈 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭

The next day there was a report to Hange. Someone exterminated the two Titans captured in Trost District for experiments. Levi and his Squad have to return to see.

"Sawney! Bean!" Hange yells in distress while witnessing the two Titans disappearing into thin air. Tightly gripping her brown hair whilst tears streaming like a rivulet.

Levi decided he has seen enough as he turns back. "Let's go-the rest is up to the Military Police Brigade." Commanding his Squad. Meanwhile, Erwin approaches Eren.

"Eren-" He said, stopping Eren, walking to his back, and putting his hand on Eren's shoulder meanwhile, Levi peeps at them.

Y/n witness the whole thing. She knows about what Erwin had in mind. And she has also had a plan in mind. For the 57th expedition, determined to not fail like what happened in Trost District.

Elias walking beside Y/n. "What do you think happened?" He asks.

"I think we have more enemies than we thought." Y/n answers as she looks at him. Trying to give clues to Elias, but it seems like he didn't even care.

"Are you okay?" Y/n asks considering they haven't had a proper conversation since the last fight. "I don't think we have an actual conversation since Trost District."

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Elias answered in a soft tone. However, his eyes glance sideways. He couldn't bring himself to expose his confusion to her. But Y/n knows yet decided not to push it.

"I see." Moving her gaze to look forward. "I'm here for you. Like you're here for me."

"I know." Answering in a casual tone. But his face carries different emotions as he nibbles his lower lips. After being questioned by Erwin, Eren jogs towards Y/n.

"Move your asses," Levi said, peeking back at them.

Soon, they reach the Headquarters.

"Hey, Eren. Is there anyone from your Training Group who wants to join up?" Gunther asks, hands on his hips as he stands next to Eld.

"There is-." Eren trailed off then glancing to the side. "No-"

"There was-but I don't know how they feel now."Eren continues looking down while his face turns dull.

Meanwhile, a few feet away from them is Y/n as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed. Breathing slowly while she thinks about the next expedition. Y/n is ready for the next expedition, ready to face the horrors again. Ready to face what challenges the universe might have for her.

After all, she knows the whole thing. All she has to do is after Annie screams she'll tell the Squad to leave and return to the walls.

The only mistake the Squad makes is giving their location. If she somehow stops that from happening, the others might survive. Y/n seen it all, and she already knows that the plot is changing, so what's the worst thing that could have to happen?

But there is still one thing she doesn't understand, and it's making her brain explode from overthinking. Elias standing near to her and yet, not a word coming from him.

"Elias!" Y/n calling him while Elias is wandering in his thoughts, causing him to flinch, furrowing her brow.

"If you're going to be like that all day or the next day. That face of yours is going to meet my fist." She fumes. Five years have been together, Y/n is finally caring for him, and it's making her heart feel being chained down by the thought of Elias not telling her anything.

One should respect each other's boundaries. She understands that, but she needs to tell Elias what needs to be done at the next expedition, and how can she explain it if he is always wandering in his thoughts?

His eyes widen for a moment, seeing her to her typical self again. A smile slowly crept onto his face by a thought of Y/n returning to her old self.

"Just thinking a little."

"Don't you dare slack off." They both jerked their head at the voice. 

Levi stands near them as Elias balled his fist while a vein is popping in his temple.

"We weren't." Elias approaches him while his face dim.

The two standing face to face as if they are prepared to destroy each other. The other Squad members noticed the two. Eld steps forward while extending his hand at them with a worried look on his face. However, the two stop when they hear Y/n stopping her grin. Her fists in her mouth while her eyes close.

In Levi Squad, these are the strongest trio and the original trio. Everyone respects them. At that moment, Elias forgot what he overhears that day. Even if they don't say it, they are comfortable with each other even if Elias once threatened Levi for hurting Y/n.

"Commander Erwin is here! The recruit solicitation ceremony is about to begin!" A male Scout announced, causing the Squad to focus on the ceremony. They walk near the stage to see Erwin already standing with his hands on his back.

The recruit already in line with hands claps in their back.

"I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion." He announces. "Today, you choose which division to join. The reason I'm up here is to invite you to become a part of the Scouting Legion."

"I'll be in the back," Y/n said, rotating her body. Thinking it would be better for her to have alone timed.

"Sure-" Elias murmurs, watching her leave.

Y/n already concluded if she leaves the ceremony, Erwin might get suspicious of her. However, she also didn't want to waste her time listening.

After some time standing in the back, Y/n hears footsteps as it walks behind her. And she already knew who it was.

"Who do you think is the real enemy here?" A male voice asks.

"If you're going to suspect me. Then, be my guest." Y/n tease while the corners of her mouth lifted. Sometimes knowing what happens next can still have an advantage.

For a second, he didn't respond then slowly closed his eyes and said. "Then, I'll trust you three." Walking away.

Baffled by the mention of three. 

"Hey, is Commander Erwin asks something to you too?" Approaching her while looking at Erwin's back.

"Yeah, he did. What about you?" Y/n asked Elias as she tilted her head.

"He did question me. Before you actually."

"What did you say?"

He shrugged off. "What you said earlier."

Y/n mentally facepalm. But he passed, right? From now, that's the only thing that matters.

"I see." A lopsided smile on her face.

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I said?" Elias rose his brow seeing Y/n reaction.

"There's nothing wrong." Putting her palms up, acting for defense.

"We'll get going tomorrow morning." Levi chimed in them immediately walking away.

"Please, stop me beating that guy." Elias stiffened his shoulder while fists were being clenched.


	35. 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞

The next morning Y/n is in the stable, getting water from the well for the horse. Carrying the bucket full of water, she strode to Zeus.

Slowly putting near its mouth for Zeus to drink it. While Eren reattaching the gears of the horses. There was a peaceful mood between them but then Eren speaks while green a hood is covering his face.

"Thank you, for saving us in Trost District." He said while standing a few away from her as he is ready for his brown horse. Making Y/n stops caressing her fingers at Zeus's fur.

"It's nothing." Continues stroking Zeus's fur.

"No, if it wasn't for you, we would have died back in the Trost District," Eren admitted, gripping the reign as he pulls it. Moving the brown horse out of the stable. "Especially Armin. I know he is grateful to you."

"I guess, so." Y/n murmurs in her breath, reattaching the gear for Zeus.

Suddenly, Armin and the others came and saw Eren. Widen his eyes in surprise and called him. 

"Eren!" Mikasa and the others approach him.

Meanwhile, Y/n pulling every leash. Of course, she knew about it, waiting for Jean's voice to be heard so she can ask what happened to Marco.

She accepted the fact that everyone's deaths are avoidable. Still, the guilt hasn't got rid of them from her heart. Y/n stops when Eren exclaims the name Jean and quickly walks towards them, making herself noticeable.

"Y/n..." Jean breaths seeing her behind Eren, everyone also glances at her.

"You're all still together," Y/n announced, a lovely smile plastered on her face.

"I heard you suffer a lot of damage." Said Jean as he owlishly blinks.

Armin nodded and chimed in. "Thank you." Mikasa snapped her brow and also acknowledged her. Eren silently looks at the group exchanging words.

"I'm healing really fast, so I'm fine." Hand on her hips. 

"Jean, could I talk with you privately." Extended her thumb at the well. Jean silently nodded and followed her to the well.

The two reach the stony water well, Y/n's smile faded, and her face turns serious. Jean swallows hard and wonders what another mistake he made.

"Tell me what happened to Marco?" She immediately asks. Jean's eyebrow rose, for he didn't expect her to ask about Marco. He willingly answers.

"He died." Looking down.

Y/n already expecting Jean's answer, but still another wave of guilt smashed over her.

"The body-What does it look like?" Eyebrows snapped together.

The story is changing, and the thought of Marco's body suddenly snatches her curiosity. Jean bewilderedly looked at her for asking an insensitive question.

"Are you crazy?!" Jean burst "why would you ask that?!"

Eren and the other overhead, the shouting causing them to glance. But Y/n doesn't seem to faze at all. She didn't care about Jean's anger and asked the same question.

"What happened to the body?" Not batting an eye, yet her heart is already galloping.

Jean clenches his jaw. "His lower body was completely eaten!" He growls, "what is it to you?!" Gripping both his fists. Everyone is worriedly looking at them.

Then, her lips slightly apart while her brows twitch.

Jean steps and regrets shouting at her, thinking he hurt her in his words.

"What?" She murmurs, holding her breath, hoping she heard him wrong.

This already confirmed all her remaining queries, making her speechless.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jean asks worriedly while her brows continue to twitch. Y/n gave a dismissive wave of her hand to stop Jean from asking more questions.

"Continue your task." Answering in a flat tone.

"Oi." Extended out his hand trying to stop Y/n from leaving. But she didn't stop, causing his face to scowl, leaving him with unanswered concerns.

She needs alone moments more than anything right now. Looking at the dirt, as she feels her head swirling as if riding a rollercoaster. A dulled expression on her face while her eyes aren't gleaming anymore.

Standing behind the wooden door as she stares into nothingness. Y/n didn't feel anger or sadness, but a reality forcibly being shoved into her head.

Questioning who is her real enemy.

Suddenly, Levi sees her standing in the hallway. He supposedly checks her, together with Eren, in the stable. And yet, seeing her standing tall, looking lifeless as the colors in her face drained.

Levi wasn't planning to scold her, but he approaches her. He knows she is strong but emotionally not since that's her weak spot.

"Did you finished your task already?" Ask Levi nonchalantly.

Y/n simply shook her head.

"Just rest." He whispered. Y/n hearing him speak, feeling her heart smashes by a ton of bricks. As he walked bypass to check Eren in the stable.

However, Y/n grips his right shoulder causing Levi to stand in front of her. Y/n rest her forehead at his shoulder, and he wasn't intending to protest.

"Give me five minutes. I promise. I'll return to normal." Her voice cracks.

Levi didn't hesitate to put his hand to her head as he touched her close to him.

Levi clicks his tongue "Stupid, you don't have to resist it." He murmurs while glancing sideways. Instantly, Y/n let out a small sob.

"Tch."

Levi hates who dares to touch him and yet, Y/n was an exception.

Meanwhile, Eren and the others witness the two, with their eyes widened and couldn't believe Levi showing affection to someone.  
  
  


≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾  
  


Later, while returning to the old Headquarters. The Squads riding their horses and Elias notices Y/n gazing at Levi's back. Elias immediately frowns. They return to the old Headquarters, fixing their things as they will stay there for a month. 

Y/n holding the broom as she sweeps the floor. Suddenly, grabs her shoulder.

"What?!" She growls.

"You love him, don't you?" He shouted while narrowing his eyes.

A blush blooms in Y/n cheeks as she leans back as her heart drums.

"No, I don't!" Denying Elias's statement as she tightly grips the broom.

"You can't fool me!" He exclaims, closing his eyes while his thumb pointing at his chest.

"So what if I am." Furrowing her brows at him.

Elias looked her in the eye and said. "I can't believe you."

Y/n furrowed her brows, "What?" She said in disbelief.

Elias balled his fist, "I'm tired." He paused, "I love you all right!"

She widens her eyes in pure shock, "Elias—I—"

But Elias continues, "I love you in every possible way I can love someone but it's like you don't care."

Y/n rose from her shoulders while her cheeks kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so perfect against her skin. She looks away, ignoring Elias, while he continues to glare.

The entire time, Levi was already sensing Y/n gazing at his back but ignored it. 

But it took too long for Y/n to answer, causing Elias to leave.

After some days, Y/n couldn't stare Elias at his eyes every time they cross their path. Of course everyone notice. However, they simply didn't want to pry.

Walking as she debating in her head whether to warn Petra and the others but she concluded she might ruin Erwin's trust that she finally has. Still, she believes the others trust her as well to follow her order.

Some days, Hange was experimenting with Eren and Levi, telling him what can happen if he somehow rages.

Y/n had some alone time with Levi discussing the 57th expedition when Levi knew she passed Erwin's question and every time she is near Levi, her heart always drums.

As for Elias, he just sleeps all day. Y/n tries to tell him she has in mind. But he just replied. "When we get there. Just tell me what to do." 

Before they knew it, one month had already passed.


	36. 𝐏𝐢𝐞𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭

Elias could only watch Y/n. As she sternly observes their surroundings even if there's no sighting of Titans. Her gaze constantly changes and staring as the eyes can see. More than that, Elias notices that ever since they left Karanes District Y/n has been awfully quiet. 

She gazed at the sky, not bothering to look back at Elias. Every fire of green and red flares fire in the sky making Y/n ponder.

Elias looks at the sky to understand what Y/n sees, but it only made him bewilder, _just like last time_. Snapping his brows.

Y/n's fingers wrap around the brown reins as her fingers get red from the tightness. They are getting near the Forest of Giant Trees, and somehow, nothing bizarre is happening. Still, Y/n is not letting her guard down, she learns it the hard way.

Olou fired a green flare towards the left. Then, a male Scout came rushing to the right side.

"I've got a message!" He informs while he comes near Levi.

"The right flank is now blind by the enemy's movement!" He continues.

"Please pass the message on the Squad on your left!"

Levi nodded as he glanced at Petra."You heard the man, Petra." He said. "move out!"

"Yes, sir!" Slapping the reins as she changes her course towards the left-wing. Meanwhile, the male Scouts return to his column.

"I can't afford another mistake, Y/n" Mumbling to herself, throat drying as the air passes inside to her nose. Swallowing hard, trying to soothe dry to the throat but to no avail.

Y/n turns her head as she hears a couple of flares fired rear and sees a color black in the sky.

"Eren! You fire!" Levi commands, whacking the reins.

"Yes, sir!" Firing a black flare.

Soon, the Squad can already see the Forest of the Giant Tree from afar. A prickling sensation in Y/n's stomach causes her to feel nausea, then Petra returns.

Y/n is slowly going inside her thoughts, thinking of an idea to protect them from the Female Titan. Even though she challenged the universe, she couldn't help wanting to curl herself in bed, tightly hugging her knees and cover herself with a thick sheet.

Thinking as she is trying to hype herself, encouraging herself, if not. Then who will?

All the Ideas swarming in her thoughts, only one might be successful.

"Use your hood!" She informs, "cover your face with the hood!" Covering her face, clenching her jaw. All of them bewildered stares in her, for commanding out of nowhere.

Elias covers his face. She gazes at them and seeing none of them obey, biting her bottom lip as she whacks the rein to move at Levi's side.

"Levi!" She yells croakily while furrowing her brows. "Trust me in this!"

Levi turns his head and snaps his brows staring at her, confusedly thinking of why she would order that. He knows Y/n knew about the plan luring whoever is the Traitor among them by baiting Eren.

Then what's the use if they will cover their faces?

He didn't answer for a moment as he turned his gaze towards the incoming thick Forest, gritting his teeth while thinking if he allows it. Y/n opens her mouth to speak again but interrupted.

"Cover your faces!" Levi orders as he covers his face. Petra and the others look at each other with troubled looks on their faces. Still, they didn't have a choice but to follow it reluctantly.

Y/n breaths quickened as she hears Levi allow her order, a heavyweight on her shoulders lifted.

"Make sure you know what you're doing!" Said, Levi peeking at her.

She let out a bitter laugh and said. "Don't make me laugh!" Whacking the rein to return at Elias's side. Shockingly, Levi slightly leans back his head and raises his brows. Then he smirks.

Y/n turns her head to face Elias as she nodded at him, furrowing his brow, and nodded back. Even if it's only a single nod, they already communicate with each other. Soon they enter the Forest of the Giant Trees.

After some time, there hasn't been a sighting of Titans inside.

"Elias, I'll give you a signal later. Go in front of Levi." Y/n order, "and if things get ugly. Leave this forest."

If she is talking about swiftly leaving and dodging the Titans. Then Elias could easily do it. However, she is not one hundred percent about escaping the Female Titan.

Still, if she gives the signal at the right time, Elias's safety is one hundred percent. It's a risk she needs to make.

"What about you?" He asks worriedly, looking at her.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I'll be fine." Corners of her mouth lifted, trying to lift Elias's concern.

She is the smartest person Elias knows, besides Erwin. He couldn't stop worrying for her sake, especially since she was always putting her life in danger.

Elias nodded and looked ahead, tightly gripping the brown reins to calm himself. Trying to remind himself to concentrate on the mission.

Y/n saw Eren staring back at her. His eyes seem to widen.

Eren saw Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld didn't seem to know what's happening but seeing Y/n so stoic. Unlike the others, he sees terror on their faces. Glancing to Y/n's left, Elias furrows his brow looking confident and somehow Eren feels a slight relief. Two more people seem to know what's happening.

Suddenly, they heard a sharp thud in the rear causing them to look back. Y/n felt her heart just drop hearing the loud thud. Then gritted her teeth and snapped her brows together, looking ahead.

"Draw your sword," Levi commands as he tightly grips the hand gear, peeking behind. "if that thing appears, it would be over in a flash."

Drawing their swords as the rest of the Squad continue to glance behind them. Eagerly to know where the continuous sharp thud is coming from.

But Y/n, her concentration is more powerful than earlier, narrowing her eyes as she glances side to side. Searching for any sign about what to happen next.

Instantly, the Female Titan jumps behind Y/n as her horse, Zeus, hops from the sudden vibration in the ground. Zeus shakes his head, and she quickly pulls the rein to calm the horse as the horse continues to gallop. Y/n clicks her tongue as she turns her head back.

Y/n stares into the Female Titans' eyes, purposely letting Annie see her face. Then, Annie sees Y/n fiercely glaring at her, no fear holds in her eyes making her feel slightly concerned.

Especially knowing how clever Y/n can be. Annie glances at the Squad in front of her. Baffled to where Eren is as the green hood covering their faces.

"Shit!" Eld shouts in fear, peeking at the Titans running after them. Then he widened his eyes, seeing the Titan slowed down. Everyone seems to calm down as the Titan changes her direction. 

"Eren!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.


	37. 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐁𝐚𝐜𝐤

Intentionally letting Annie hear it. Elias and Levi raised their brows as they bewilderedly looked at her.

"What?!" Olou yells, glaring back at her. Angrily thinking she purposely jeopardized the Squad. 

_What's the use of covering their faces if Y/n is shouted Eren's name?_ He thought.

Everyone is glaring back at her, except for Levi and Elias as they calmly look ahead. Believing in what Y/n had in mind.

As soon as Annie hears the name. Instantly she rapidly runs towards them, her eyes glistening with hope. Annie is 8 feet away from Y/n since she in the Squad's rear.

"Damn it" Oluo mumbles, scared of the Female Titan coming close and slightly blaming Y/n.

"Captain!" Petra shouts, tightly gripping the reins. "Switch to vertical maneuver?!" Levi peeks at her as then looking ahead, ignoring Petra.

Petra gritted her teeth as she looked back at Y/n snapping her brows. Angered because Y/n shouts to make the Female Titan run after them. The Squads see male and female Scouts swings behind the Female Titan.

"Reinforcement from behind!" Petra informs Levi as he peeks behind.

The two fired their grapple hooks at the nape, pulling the trigger to get near and putting both blades at the side, ready to slash the nape. 

But Annie uses her right hand to cover her nape. As soon as the male Scouts get nears, Annie uses her back to push him into the trees, his body squeezes into smithereens. Then, she easily grabs the female as she smashes her into trees.

Their faces darkened, witnessing the entire scene while Y/n didn't even seem to faze.

"Eren! Go in front!" Y/n continues but Eren is having a second thought seeing Y/n staring in Elias, snapping her brows, and sees no terror in her face.

The Squad turns their gaze to see Elias whacking the brown rein as he gallops in front of Levi, slowly Levi understanding what Y/n is trying to do. For him, it's the only strategy they have if Erwin's plan for capturing the Titan didn't work.

"Protect Eren!" Levi shouts, using the tip of his blade to point at Elias. Levi couldn't help but smile inside at how clever Y/n can be while the Squad still couldn't understand what the three were trying to perform. 

Then, Y/n gallops at Eren's side. Eren turns his head to gaze at her eyes seeking an answer.

"Elias! Hurry!" Eren rose his brows seeing Y/n wink at him. Eren understands what Y/n is trying to do, she is using Elias to pretend to be Eren. 

Still, he couldn't believe Elias would willingly do such a risky thing. Petra and the others widen their eyes as they understand, whacking their reins to move behind Elias while Eren and Y/n stay behind.

"Now, let's see how things would turn out," Y/n mutters, peeking behind.

Another Squad came rushing to the Female Titans but Annie easily killed them. Then she lowered herself as she leaped forward.

Y/n is ready if anything changes since they left Karanes District, constantly gazing at every view so seeing Annie doing what she's not supposed to do would be a piece of cake for Y/n.

Quickly, Y/n stands at the top of Zeus as she pulls the trigger and grabs Eren, and flies towards Levi, Annie smashes Zeus by her foot. She squeezes her eyes shut after witnessing Zeus turn into smithereens.

"Fuck!" Levi worriedly yells as he sees her above them. Elias keeps pressing his lips into a thin line to prevent him from shouting. He can't blow Eren's cover, and since this is her plan.

Another Squad comes rushing, and Annie grabs the wires and smashes them into the trees. Even if Eren saw nothing, he could hear the screams of each scout as one by one they were being smashed to the trees. 

Bone cracking while blood scattered everywhere causing, Eren trying to peek behind but Y/n sternly said. 

"Try nothing." Her voice was calm and yet it sent shivers to his spine causing him to stop moving within Y/n grasp.

Y/n looks behind and sees Annie fixated on Elias as she continues to run, feeling relieved her little plan worked.

"Give us your orders!" Oluo demands, while the others staring above where Y/n is.

Levi is getting irritated at how risky Y/n is even so. He couldn't help to worry.

"Tch, everyone cover your ears!" Levi fires a sound grenade, causing everyone to shut their eyes as the loud bang stings their ears. Also, it served as a signal for Y/n to drop Eren behind Levi. Y/n continues to swing forward, Levi snapped his brow while looking at her.

Annie dashed forward causing everyone to panic, Y/n turned her body to face Annie, while she continued to fly onward, Y/n and Annie to stare eye to eye. As if Y/n is telling Annie she is up for the challenge.

"After this, I'll smack her head," Elias mumbles as he sees Y/n flying above.

"Full speed ahead!" Levi ordered. "we'll get away!" Worried for Y/n safety.

Annie extended her arm trying to grab Y/n, Elias tightly gripping his hand gear ready to ignore the plan and save her. Annie's hands get nearer and nearer to Y/n and yet she doesn't move at all and continues to stare her in the eye.

Suddenly, full of barrels pointing in their direction, Y/n quickly pulls the trigger and swings away to move out.

"Fire!" Erwin announces, they can hear a continuous loud bang as the place filled with white smoke.

Y/n swings towards Levi. She couldn't help but smile as they reach Erwin. Still, she won't let her guard since the battle is far from done.

"Tether the horses a little way up ahead, then switch to maneuver gear!" Levi commands, "Lovise's in command while I'm gone." Pulling the trigger as he swings upward to where Y/n is.

"We'll talk later." He said while passing by and Y/n nodded as she jumps at Levi's horse and whacked the reins and the others follow her.


	38. 𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?

They swing above the trees, falling to its branches after the horses have been tethered. Elias's face dimmed as he stands behind Y/n with open palms while she keeps glancing at their surroundings.

Elias hit Y/n's head, she cringed. Grasping her head with blinding blackness as she closes her eyes, sensing a constant pain in the back of her skull.

"What was that for?!" She yells with an angry huff, turning her head to which she snapped her brows glaring at him. But she widened her eyes, seeing Elias visibly gritted his teeth and glaring back at her. His eyes blazed with anger, but Y/n senses comfort.

"Do that again and I'll hit you much harder!" Elias grumbles, clenching his fists.

His blood is boiling because of frustration seeing Y/n doing a risky position, but it makes him extremely furious remembering her saying "Leave the forest if things get ugly."

As if she's saying to Elias to leave and save himself, and her doing something like that. But Elias will never think of leaving her behind, and Y/n telling that to him—somehow bother him.

"Elias—I am sorry," Y/n said with a sense of guilt. "it worried me something might happen to you. Just like last time..." She couldn't meet his gaze.

Y/n is still blaming herself for what happened in Trost District, and that's why she vows she won't let anything happen to him again. After all, he did everything for her.

His brows rose, then his gaze softened, and put his hand at her head.

He left out a sigh and said, "Just—don't do it again."

"What are you trying to say?" Petra shouts, causing the two to look to where the rackets are coming from. "that the Commander and Captain don't trust us?!"

"No... But..." Eren trailed off while Petra snapped her brows and gritted her teeth as she tried to stop herself from hurting Eren.

"Petra! Rip out that guy's teeth!" Olou chimed in

"Hey! That's enough." Y/n scolded the three getting frustrated from all the rackets. Petra pressed her lips into a thin line, softly glaring at Y/n and Olou clicks his tongue, Eren looks down soon the place becomes silent.

"But think about it, that wouldn't have worked without quite a few people knowing about it beforehand." Eld chimed in, breaking the eerie silence while looking at Petra.

"I think the only ones who knew were the survivors from five years ago." Then staring at Y/n's black eyes, as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Isn't that right, _Lovise_?" His voice was gentle. And yet it has a distinct motive. All of them glances at Y/n, waiting for her to answer.

"I knew about it." She answers dryly.

Petra gasped and said, "Then there's really a spy?!"

"Yeah..." Turning her back at them, wishing for the discussion to end and to wait for Annie's scream.

"So Captain and the Commander trust you?" Petra asks, a hint of jealousy in her voice as she leans forward.

Y/n peeks at her and calmly answers. "I don't know about that. But, the Commander said he trusts me and Elias."

Everyone shuts their mouth as soon as they hear Y/n's answers, and the place quiets down. Eren could feel each member who kept staring at Y/n's back imitating heavy air.

It's surrounding the place, engulfing him, making him too overwhelming to breathe.

Y/n could feel it too, but she ignored the burning glare of the Squad. Trying to focus on what's going to happen next.

It has passed twenty minutes of silence. Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the forest. The ground vibrates, leaf sways as birds fly away. Snapping her brows while gritted her teeth, her heart pounds more than ever realizing the true battle is about to begin.

The others cover their ears for dear life and shut their eyes, hearing the deafening scream.

Soon the scream stops and the shaking causing Y/n to turn, extend her right arms, and shout as she looks back at them, seeing them all confused.

"Come on! Let's leave this place!" A hint of tightness in her voice.

"What was that?" Elias mumbles while looking at the ground, furrowed brows.

"What the hell was that?!" Olou exclaims, changing his gaze, searching for where the scream comes from. Y/n sees everyone was extremely concentrating on the scream as they didn't give her attention after giving an order.

"Come on! Let's leave!" She said again but her voice sterner. Everyone hears her as they bewilderedly look at her. Looking all agitated, Elias notices so he keeps his mouth shuts waiting for her next order.

"Where are we going?!" Gunther exclaims, wondering what was the scream for. Well, everyone has a similar question, but seeing Y/n's reaction makes her suspicious. Eren keeps changing his gaze between Y/n and the Squad.

"Back inside the walls" She calmly replied, narrowing her eyes at them. Time almost running out, any time now. They will fire a green flare to the sky.

Petra inches forward and asks, "How about captain Levi?!" Hearing his name causing her to tight grip on her hand gear as she whirled around looking at the horse below them. Elias notices her discomfort, causing him to snap his brows at the Squad.

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself." She answers. Y/n was about to jump but interrupted, overhearing Petra's protest.

"No! We're not going anywhere without the Captain!"

Y/n turns her head to see them glaring at her. She couldn't help to feel her blood boiling, dropping her head as her face dim. She finally has the idea of what's happening, the plot changing to the history of the owner's body.

And yet, someone still stopped her from achieving what she had in mind. Clenching her jaw to prevent bursting. But the frustration is excessively crushing, squeezing her fists as she slammed it in the tree.

It stunned everyone at her actions. Was that really because of the scream? They wondered.

"Levi made me in command in this squad so you'll listen to me! This is for your own good too!"

Fury glowed in her eyes, Y/n isn't playing any more games. They didn't know what their situation is, it's life or death. Everyone leans back, seeing her eyes, realizing it's not merely glaring, because they feel the coldness on their spine.

"Then, would you believe me if I said you guys will be dead five minutes from now on?" Y/n said in a dry tone, Elias raised his brows hearing her.

Sighted out the corners of Y/n's eyes, she sees a green smoke hoist to the sky. Everyone also notices.

"Oh no," Y/n mutters in a small panicky voice.

"It's Captain Levi!" Gunther exclaims.

"Fire a green flare to let him know." Eld chimes in, Gunther quickly pulled out his flare.

"Don't fire!" Motioning him to stop. But Gunther didn't listen as he points up to the sky.


	39. 𝐂𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐅𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬

Y/n clicks her tongue, as she swiftly swings to where Gunther. Before he could fire the flare, Y/n uses her right foot to kick his hand. The flare drops.

Gunther clutches his hands in pain and bursts out. "What is wrong with you?!" While everyone gasps.

"I said don't fire," Y/n replied glaring at him. Then, Y/n hears a flare being fired causing her to turn, and sees Eld fire a green flare, scowling at her.

"Your actions are absurd!" Eld exclaims, Elias clenches his fists and eager to hit the guy.

Y/n raises her chin while closing her eyes, as she softly breathes, hands at her side. Then, she slowly opens her eyes, no violence can be seen but her eyes are eerily calming.

"Fuck you all." She calmly stated. "grab Eren and let's go"

Elias quickly swings and grabs Eren, Y/n follows him, but Oluo and Petra block them. Causing the two stops, while Eld and Gunther block their backs, Y/n was cornered by her Squad. Y/n clicks her tongue in anger as she steps forward, blocking Eren from them.

"You're the spy, aren't you!" Oluo exclaims, everyone points their blades at them.

"Move." Y/n orders, in simple annoyance.

Y/n would not make the same mistake again. It took her long enough to know, even if baiting herself.

"Hey, just tell me if it's going to be physical," Elias interjects glaring at Gunther and Eld.

Eren stood behind Y/n and Elias, bewilderedly staring at them, he was speechless. Is this what Mikasa and Armin admired? This person?

Y/n furrows her brows as she gives a grim look and says, "Now. Now. Elias, there's no need to treat our Squad like that."

It was enough for them to feel frightened. Everyone knew how strong the two were. Even if two versus four, it utterly defeats for the Squad. Still, they're not backing down.

"It's Captain Levi!" Petra exclaims, her eyes glistening with joy. Ready to punish Y/n and Elias.

Y/n snapped her brows as she turned around to see a tiny figure wearing a Scout cape swiftly swing at them. She immediately knew it was Annie. But Gunther waves his hand in the air. Everyone turns their focus at the tiny figure.

"Elias," Y/n whispered.

While something distracted everyone, he grabs Eren and swings upward. Y/n swings at the green leaves to hide. When Annie gets near Gunther, just knew it wasn't Captain Levi causing him to lean back, but before he could Annie slashes Gunther.

Sneaking from behind, Y/n swings downward as she uses her arms to push Annie below.

"Leave!" She yells, still trying to warn the Squad, but they just stare in disbelief. But Annie was fast enough to transform. A green flash and wave of powerful air appear out of nowhere, causing Y/n to be blown away.

"Lovise!" Elias exclaims, still grabbing Eren.

Y/n swings towards Elias as shouts, "Come on!"

Everyone obeys her, peeking from behind to see the Female Titan standing behind them. Gritted her teeth, realizing she failed again, glancing at Elias to see him worriedly looking at her. But Y/n couldn't bear to feel the guilt, snapping her brows, trying to think of a solution. The Female Titan dashed forward, causing everyone to panic.

"Let's kill it this time!" Eld yells while looking at the Titan, everyone agrees as they grip their hand gear tighter.

"No!" Y/n interjects "just take Eren with you. Let us handle this."

She was scared, but to feel again the guilt? The anger? The frustration of losing? Then Y/n is choosing to fight the Titan. Elias drops Eren as he swings beside Y/n. The two nodded as they swing towards the Female Titan.

Slashing its joints, blinding her. Annie couldn't keep up, so she covered her nape. It shocked the rest of the Squad, seeing the two synchronized with their attacks. Annie leans behind the tree as her both hands drop but Y/n and Elias weren't planning to stop.

Continuing slashing her joints behind the kneecap but Y/n tries to slash its nape however, the tree is preventing her from doing it. They couldn't believe their eyes, discovering they are almost fast as Levi, their eyes couldn't even keep up with their speed.

"Let's help them!" Eld exclaims as he swings forward.

"We are not just a display!" Olou chimes in, raising his blades to the sky.

Eren furrowed his brows "I'll fight too!" Biting his hand but interrupted by Petra.

"Have a little in faith in us!"

Eren gritted his teeth as he yelled, " I believe my Squad will be victorious!" Swinging away, believing in his comrades.

Y/n and Elias are covered in blood, trying to buy some time for the Squad to flee, but her eyes widen to see them rushing at the Female Titan.

"No! Get back!" She yells, but they don't listen, and they slice the Female Titan. She swings at the nearby tree, to see them eagerly cutting a piece of its body. Elias joins her, using his forearm to remove the blood in his face, smudging it.

"They really think they are doing something." Y/n growls. "that's enough! Leave!"

The Squad wasn't paying attention to her as they continued to attack the Female Titan. Y/n knows Annie is pretending to be cornered and she will attack them if they get closer enough and—if they can't suppress the eagerness to kill her.

"I said that's enough!" Y/n shouts, snapping her brows.

Annie was standing still, causing Eld to rush at the face. Then Y/n swings at him, grabbing Eld to stop him from coming near. It baffled eld witnessing Y/n's face; it was pure of fear. Unlike early, her eerie stare was enough to make the devil run for its life.

But Gunther swings towards Annie's face, attempting to slice her neck. Instantly, Annie bites his upper body, Killing Gunther.

Y/n drops Eld at the ground as she watches what happened to Gunther. Gritted her teeth. Even if she does her best, why does it keep happening? Tightly gripping her hand gear, realizing all of her efforts are wasted.

Olou swings upwards attempting to attack from behind, but Annie dashed forward, even if she couldn't move her arms. Y/n was too focused on Annie she didn't notice Eld standing up and swung to them.

"Eld, no!" Y/n shouts, but he didn't stop. He was extremely infuriated by the death of Gunther. His eagerness in exterminating the Female Titan increases. Including the other members as they rush towards the Female Titan.

Y/n quickly rushed, as she knew Petra would swing below.

"Petra get higher!" Olou exclaims while Y/n tries to save Petra by grabbing her but she was too late, Annie leaped ahead using her right foot smashing Petra into the trees. Y/n clenches her jaw, witnessing another comrade die.

Annie turns, seeing Y/n behind her, with her open palms as she tries to grab Y/n. However, Y/n stabs her blades at Annie's palms to prevent her from feeling the impact, quickly detaching the blades as she swings away before Annie could squeeze her in her fingers.

However, it was not enough to cease the impact as she hit herself at the tree. Hitting her back, dizziness quickly follows, and she falls to the dirt, Elias quickly rushes to her side before he could speak and Y/n interrupts him.

"Just save one of them." Coughing while her body trembles, crushing ache sensing at her ankle as she tries to stand.

"But—" Elias complained, his heart fell seeing her knees and hands at the ground.

"Please." Her voice was soft, but Elias still obeys her as he left her on the ground, swings towards the Female Titan. Y/n was desperately saving them, showing whoever her enemy is that she isn't backing down.

Meanwhile, Eld pulls his trigger as he rushes at the Female Titan, but Annie uses her fists to punch Eld, directly killing him from the collision.

Olou sneaks from behind and slices her nape, but before he could Olou slice it, Annie uses her crystallization to cover her nape, causing his blades to break. Annie uses the back of her hand to shove Olou away, instantly killing him from the collision.

Elias knew he was too late as he tried to catch Olou's dead body hoping he might be still alive but the force was too overpowering, Elias couldn't stop the driving force making him hit his back against the tree, by the cause of the collision.

Elias fell unconscious, making him fall to the ground together with Olou's dead body.

Y/n witness the whole thing, causing her to stop moving. Her breathing stops, feeling hopeless. A tear fell to her cheeks, eyes widened while lips slightly parted. Her black hair that fills with blood sways to air, a scent of iron covering her entire body.

Then, a green flash emerges out of nowhere.


	40. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐈 𝐌𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐬 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫

Eren transforms on top of Annie, causing her Titan body to drop to the ground. The ground shakes as the two crashes with each other, a pulsating noise echoes throughout the forest as Eren throws punches at Annie's face.

Everyone was dead, except for Elias as he collapsed unconsciously by hitting his back at the tree. Meanwhile, Y/n is sitting on the ground with a straight back while legs formed a W as her pupils shrink in shock.

Now she knew, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, it's always the same conclusion. She couldn't move her body. Or maybe she doesn't want to move at all. Her breath hitched as she attempted to exhale while witnessing the two Titan fight to the death.

While Y/n sat on the ground, her face was stoic, skin pale and clammy. Every second she would want to shriek in pain, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, a scream from Eren was heard as it covered the forest. It was the kind of scream that made Y/n's blood run, causing her to catch her awareness. It entered her brain and inflamed the primeval pathway.

While blood slid down her cheeks and dampening her uniform, but yet, even though pain swung on her face. Y/n in her defiant stance shows and her stoic change to an angry crease through her forehead, showing she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Adrenaline surged through her veins. Fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. Her fingers curled around the hand gear once again, her decision was made.

Turning her gaze to see Elias lying peacefully on the ground, Olou's blood covered his body. Putting her hand on the ground, helping her to stand up by using her left foot.

Pain stinging her entire body as she stands tall. Moving forward by her right foot, her face screwed while sensing the throbbing of pain in her ankle.

Still, she walked towards Elias, gritted her teeth to manage the pain. Meanwhile, Eren's hands recover from all the punches he throws early, and attempts to punch Annie in the face while she lies on the ground helplessly.

Eren applies all his strength in his punch. But to his surprise, Annie adjusted her head to the side, evading it.

Punching the ground as its fists torn while the ground vibrates again, making Y/n fall to the ground as she loses her balance.

Gritted her teeth as she stands up while her pain in her ankle increases, balling her fist while she laid her eyes on Elias. Y/n vowed to herself and yet, it still happened.

About it engulfs Y/n, thinking on how she can treat someone who is always on her side like this. She never asked Elias if he wants in his life, other than seeing beyond the walls.

Soon, she reaches Elias, making herself fall to her knees as she strokes Elias's face, removing the blood. Her throat tightens making Y/n nibble her lower lips than seeing her surroundings darken making Y/n to turn her gaze towards the two Titan fighting but see Eren flying towards them.

Quickly grabbing Elias as she pulls the trigger to propel away, falling to the nearest branch while holding Elias.

Her eyes narrow, seeing Eren leaped forward with his balled fist. He throws a punch, but Annie easily dodges it. Holding Elias in her arm as she jumps, while falling, she pulls the trigger to swing away from the fight. Deciding it's much better for Elias and herself.

When Y/n was far from the ongoing battle, she discovered a big branch enough for one person to rest. Swinging toward it as she drops to it, gently laying Elias down. While Y/n kneels, she discards her Scout jacket as she folds it, thus she lays it in Elias's head. Y/n examines the place if it's far from the Titan's grasp and makes sure the branch would not break soon.

╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

Y/n measured everything in her head and concluded it was safe for Elias to lie, for the time being. Standing up she detaches both blades as it drops to the ground and attaches new blades, knowing the battle is far from over.

"I'll be back, okay?" She said with a sad smile. She didn't care if Elias would hear or not, all she wanted was for Elias to feel safe. For once.

Turning her back at Elias, snapping her brows together while tightly clenching her hand gear, and she swings away, leaving him modestly resting.

By the time Y/n comes back, she sees Eren's Titan is evaporating. Sitting on the ground while his shoulders hunched and hands at its side, she was certain Eren was defeated. Clenching her jaw as she thought if she can defeat Annie in her current state, but she didn't have any choice as needed to help Levi in getting Eren back.

This time, Y/n didn't vow to herself to her objectives to be successful. Especially, she now knows it's all pointless attempting to save everyone as she couldn't even save herself.

Far ahead she sees Mikasa and Levi beside each other, and Annie running away. She swings speedily as she catches up with them. In the corners of Levi's eyes, he immediately notices Y/n turning his head to see Y/n's clothes damp with blood. Instantly, his eyebrows rose while his lips slightly parted.

All this time they have been apart, Levi couldn't help to worry. Especially witnessing the others lifeless on the ground, bodies shredded and swimming in their blood. Now seeing her looking all lifeless, as her skin looks pale, his heart fell.


	41. 𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐈𝐧 𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞

"What happened?!" Levi asks when Y/n comes near to them, narrowing his eyes.

Y/n couldn't meet Levi's gaze as she replied calmly, "The Titan appeared out of nowhere."

Mikasa shifts her head to see Y/n, thinking twice about her admiration in Y/n. Wondering why she couldn't protect Eren and allowing him to be consumed.

"Levi, I am sorry." Nimble her bottom lip.

Feeling shame about what happened earlier, thinking if she only warns Levi what would happen. All of this wouldn't happen at all.

"Tch, let's talk about that later." He replied. "Elias, where is he?" Levi asks, not seeing him together neither with Y/n nor together with the lifeless Squad.

"He fell unconscious." Y/n looks at Levi. "so I place him away from the fight."

Levi turns his gaze towards the Titan and says. "I see." Feeling relieved as another member of his Squad is still alive.

"Lovise, our objective is to retrieve Eren." He informs in a flat tone.

"Right." Snapping her brows as she looks at the Titan ahead.

"Be ready." Peeking at her as he sees Y/n nodded.

"Go." He continues glancing at Mikasa, narrowing his eyes.

Mikasa swings in front of Annie, purposely letting herself to be visible. While Y/n and Levi quietly swing behind the head, trying to ambush her but Annie immediately knows as she stops running and throws a punch at them.

Levi rolls his body as he slashes Annie's arms while Y/n drops to the ground slashing its calcaneal tendons, Levi uses his blades to pierce her eyes as Annie leans backward from Levi's force.

While falling to the ground, she covers her nape with her hand, hearing a loud thud as they continue to slash its body. Even though Y/n's ankle is still throbbing in pain, she can still keep up with Levi's speed. Levi and Y/n slashing Annie's arms while Mikasa stares in disbelief.

She was shocked to see Y/n moving so agile, but Levi was far more powerful as he chopped enormous pieces from Annie's arm.

The two harmonize with their moves as if they are reading each other's thoughts. It's indeed more magnificent than Elias and Y/n links, Mikasa getting goosebumps at how scary the two correspond with each other. Wondering what if Elias was there too? Imagine how powerful it would be.

Almost every part of Annie's Titan body is steaming in white smoke. Then her arms fall, causing her nape to be wide open. Mikasa propels her body at Annie's nape but stops by Y/n, putting her arms at Mikasa's stomach.

"Don't." Her voice was stern.

Mikasa gritted her teeth as she lost her chance to charge, feeling furious.

"I have to save Eren!" Mikasa yells, glaring at Y/n.

"No, you don't." Y/n responds. "trust me." Mikasa didn't fight back, hearing Y/n's stern voice, and she believes in Y/n.

Meanwhile, Levi slashes its left shoulder to make sure she can't use it. Then cutting Annie's mouth, revealing Eren, covered with saliva.

Levi quickly grabs Eren and flies away, looking back to see the Titan while tears stream down its cheeks. It bothered him. However, their objective is done. Y/n removes Mikasa in her grasp while Levi returns to them with Eren. They swing away.

"Levi," Y/n said in a small voice, causing Levi to turn his glance at her, seeing a troubled look at her face.

He instantly knows what Y/n is trying to say if only he can come, but they need to retrieve Eren.

Levi clicks his tongue as he furiously responds. "Take her with you."

If he can't then someone should come with her. Mikasa knows Levi is talking about her as she glances in Y/n, agreeing with Levi. Y/n defended their lives, and it's time for Mikasa to pay her back.

Y/n shakes her head and says, "No, I can do it myself."

Y/n didn't want any of them to come with her, Y/n wouldn't know what would happen next, so it's best for both of them if they should come back with Eren. Levi knows how stubborn Y/n can be. He didn't argue back but yearn for her to be alive and well.

"But-" Mikasa interjects, worried for Y/n.

"Make sure you come back!" Levi snarled, "If you don't, I'll spit on your grave."

Her eyes widen hearing Levi's statement, Y/n knows Levi and Mikasa is worried about her causing her to smile.

"You bet!" Smiling at Mikasa as she swings away, only certain people see her genuine smile.

Levi stares at Y/n while she leaves, swinging back. He couldn't help to feel like it's going to be his last time seeing her.  
  


≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾  
  


Y/n sees Elias is still unconscious, as his position looks the same when she left. Luckily, there was no sighting of Titans. Y/n dropped near Elias and quickly carried him, putting the brown jacket at Elias.

Y/n was about to pull the trigger to swing away, but interrupted when she heard someone behind her. Turn her head to see an old male Scout, his eyes and hair were brown.

Her eyebrows rose to see someone was still here, but she still felt relieved. However, her eyes narrow when she observes him while he swings unsteadily. Y/n didn't speak as she waited for him to come near, making sure it's not an enemy.

Soon the male Scout reaches Y/n.

"I need to pass the news to Commander Erwin." He pant.

Her forehead furrowed hearing his statement. Is this another alternate? Like what happened in the Trost District? Causing her to snap.

"About what?!" Y/n yells, extremely anxious about the news. Y/n is nearing her limit if another alternate happens, Y/n doesn't have the capabilities to fight again. Levi and Elias can't help her.

"The Titan came back." He responds in a hoarse voice.

Immediately after her heart drum, Y/n couldn't respond to him as she only stared at him, hoping she heard him wrong. Y/n didn't expect this to happen at all. Her breathing stops.

"But my maneuver gear is broken." Glancing at his broken gear.

Y/n glancing at Elias, in her back, and wondering what would be the best choice to make. But only one is she could think of, and it's best for Elias.

Y/n gently puts down Elias as she removes her maneuver gear, while the male Scout immediately removes his too. They exchange their gears.

"Please take him." Said Y/n, in a flat tone.

Y/n still have a world to return to, but Elias has only one. A 50% chance to bet her life is enough. Besides, it would be too greedy for her to quarrel with her opportunity to live when she has a world to return to.

However, her heart fell thinking if she won't return to her world but true darkness.

He nodded and carried Elias to his back. But Elias fluttered his eyelashes, hearing Y/n speech.

Elias feels his head so heavy, as if a ton of bricks were put on the top of his head, he also senses pain in his head.

"What's your name?" Y/n asks, didn't notice Elias is waking up.

"Dritt" He responded calmly, his eyes wouldn't meet Y/n's gaze, kept staring sideward, sweat dripping to his forehead.

"I need to go." Dritt continues.

"Please take care of him." Clenching her jaw, stopping her tears.

"Wait, lovise," Elias spoke in a soft and hoarse voice.

Even though he just wakes up, he immediately knows what's going on.

Y/n eyes widen hearing Elias speak but soon her face dim and uses her elbow to strike Elias's nape, but it's not powerful enough to hurt him, only to make him fall asleep. Y/n knows Elias would try to fight, that's why she did it.

"Go now!" Y/n yells, slamming her eyes shuts, gripping her fists.

Dritt swings away, peeking at her as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips press into a thin line.

Elias extended his arms towards Y/n, gritted his teeth, trying to fight back.

His eyelid feels being chained down making him forcefully opens his eyes to see Y/n on her knees, while hands clasped together nears to her lowered head. His heart fell seeing her in so much misery. Then Elias grips Y/n's brown jacket on his left hand as blackness follows him.


	42. 𝐀𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧

Annie wasn't supposed to fight back. And yet, she came back, making it harder for Y/n than it is

The Scouts are already on their way going back to Karanes District and even if they knew Annie is fighting back, Y/n doubt they'll come back making her feel hopeless, again.

She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her.

Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there.

A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.

On her knees, Y/n claps her hands together wondering what is she supposed to do next.

The gear she has is broken making it hard to maneuver it, let alone kill a Titan.

No horse Y/n could use to go back, no more ideas she could think of.

Then, Levi unexpectedly pops into her mind, as it appears like tapping on her. What he said earlier, causing her to smile, but her heart gradually aching as she doesn't know if she can reach inside the wall.

This must be her impossible task to do, reaching Karanes District without being eaten.

Hearing the gushing of the wind as it makes the green leaves from the tree to sway. Y/n stayed on the branch, gazing at her filthy hands.

But her desire to live is persuasive, remembering the two boys who held a special place in her heart as her hands tighten on a fist and slamming it into a tree next to her.

A sharp pain rushed to her entire fist, causing her to narrow her eyes. It's too early for Y/n to give up. However, the problem Y/n has is what if Annie sees her? Then what will she do?

Nevertheless, she needs to try.

Gripping the hand gear that she exchanges Dritt with, pulling the trigger, but only one grapple hook has shot to a nearby tree.

But that doesn't stop Y/n from activating the gas mechanism to reel itself toward the tree.

At first, Y/n can handle the rigid reel since she has tremendous mobility. She swings from a high height, the wind brushing to her bloody pale skin.

Y/n wants to believe she can leave the forest even if the Titans surround the entire forest.

Because what Annie had done earlier, by calling all Titans inside. Every intersection has a Titan prowling.

Then, all Y/n needs to do is to swing from a high height to not allowing any Titan to seize her because if that happens, it will be the end of her.

However, the hook disconnects from the tree. Y/n falls to the ground, using her arms to protect her head from the impact, slamming her eyes shut.

Falling to her back, causing her chest to thrust out, getting the wind knocked out of her causing her to feel a sharp pain under her rib cage.

She scrunched up her face while her hands tighten into a fist, trying to take deep breaths.

Using the ground to put her both hands to pull herself upward while she trembles, Y/n needs to return to a high place before any Titan could see her.

Sitting on the ground while she takes another deep breath, her lungs are empty of air as if she hasn't inhaled for a long time, taking another breath, this time her body easing.

Y/n gently stands up while her ankle swells, a big flushed bulge is forming.

Her shoulders sagged whilst she grasps her upper right arm, aching from the fall.

Y/n was serendipitous, as she still has a conscience after falling such a high height.

Using her free hand to pull the trigger, but her eyes widen witnessing the gear is utterly destroyed, hearing a clunking sound as if the inside parts are being pulled together.

Y/n gritted her teeth after having no choice but to discard the gear.

But she still drags her feet forward, Y/n feels like she is walking on a thick muddy while her knees are begging to give up.

Grunting as she steps forward, ignoring the pain actively flowing inside her body.

Sweat forms on her forehead as it gradually flows at her cheeks, merging with the dried blood. Dripping at her beige cloth.

Even if she has nothing to use in defending herself from any threat that might come. She still keeps moving forward, wanting to reunite with the two.

And when everything seems to lose hope, she sees a dead Scout right up ahead. Its body is shredded, while its blood flows out its body, staining the dirt with red.

It must be one of Annie killed.

A weight lifted on Y/n's shoulders. The corners of her mouth lifted. She doesn't want to mess with any dead body.

However, she can use its maneuver gear, and finally, leave the forest. Before any Titan could near her, she hurriedly drags her feet.

Y/n reaches the dead body, eyes gazing as she is examining it. It's unrecognizable, the skin of the head is ripped open.

Arms and legs are all snapped. This must be the meaning of dying the most painful way.

Then she kneels quickly. While her both hand trembles, removing the brown straps to its shredded body.

Every time she moves its body, blood is oozing out. It disgusted Y/n, furrowing her brows as she continued to pull the loop from the prone. Sliding it out from the buckle.

The entire time, Y/n was puffing. Doing what she despises, but she has no choice.

Hands touching the warm blood, making Y/n shiver down to her spine. Its inside is visible to her eyes, making her gag in disgust.

It's not that she loathes her comrades, it merely she hates seeing a dead body oozing with blood. It's making her sick to the bones.

Still, she goes on. Finally, she discarded the gear and pulled it upward. Examining every inch to make sure it is still useful.

When she concluded it wasn't broken, corners of her eyes and mouth lifted. Standing up while holding it close, the gear was covered with blood.

Suddenly, Y/n hears a loud thud behind her, causing the ground to slightly shake. Y/n instantly turned around to which she stood frozen.

Breathing stops and her movements while her eye widens as she sees a Titan staring back at her.

Huge blue eyes, with its blonde hair, gawking at Y/n. Its hand on the ground as it supports its large body, while the body leaned forward.

A wide smile is plastered to its face, yellowish teeth.

Standing 7 feet apart from the Titan, Y/n's heart pumps and beats like it's trying to escape. Thinking her heart will explode as her eyes are wide with fear.

Her body wants to either run fast for safety or to use useless blades, but she can barely step back.

Balling her hands into fists, nails are piercing to her palms.

Y/n couldn't avert her gaze at the Titan, guessing if she averts her gaze even if only a second, it would leap at her. And to make things worse, her body's situation can barely stand as her ankle is throbbing in pain.

Luckily, the Titan is silent, and its fingers are not moving at all. Y/n never felt so panicked in her entire life.

A heavy silence surrounds the place, making Y/n panic more. A difficult situation has Y/n into.

Y/n is sweating excessively as the panic increases as it merges with the blood in the face to the neck.

Inside her mind, she curses everything. The universe. For this reason, she is in the situation right now. And somehow to herself.

She slowly lowers the gear to her side while she steps back.

Staring back with wide eyes, her pupils twitch. As her left foot slowly steps back, she instantly felt like stepping in ooze.

An icy chill runs to her spine, Y/n rapidly turns her head around to discover the dead body below her feet.

Causing her stomach to form a knot.

The sudden realization kicks in, the biggest mistake she made. Averting her gaze.

Y/n couldn't move her own body, all her joints in her body are rigged. As fear finally engulfs her entire body, nibbling her bottom lip, expecting Titan to devour her.

A suspenseful moment has passed, she isn't still feeling it moves behind her, and not even a sound was produced.

Making Y/n baffled. This is the chance for the Titan to devour her, but why Y/n hasn't felt anything?

Narrowing her eyes, after a long duration she hasn't breathed. Y/n take a long breath.

Fighting the fears as she attempts to look behind to check on the Titan.

Y/n slowly turns her head, eyes glancing to the side. After glimpsing the Titan, Y/n quickly swirls as her eyes widen to check if she wasn't seeing things because of her fear.

Maybe she was just hallucinating.

Her lips barely separated as Y/n was determined to witness the Titan walking away.

Furrowing her brows as she proceeds to watch the uncommunicative Titan. She couldn't fathom why the Titan would do it.

What did the Titan see in her as it neglects to devour her?

However, whatever it is, Y/n was saved.

Her body begins to loosen up, causing her to let out a loud huff. Then her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

Her throat was withering after a constant inhaling in her mouth.

Y/n couldn't feel more serendipity in her entire life.

Then remembering the gear. She quickly attaches it and swings away, leaving everything.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Meanwhile, Levi is standing beside the cart. Gripping his fist in frustration, regretting leaving Y/n on her own.

Levi knows Y/n was a kind of person prioritizing other lives than her. That's why when Dritt arrived carrying Elias on his back. He wasn't surprised.

Even after hearing Dritt's statement that she let her exchange her gear with him for saving Elias as she couldn't carry Elias on her own as her body was already giving up.

Decided that is the best option for the three of them.

Dritt didn't mention the Titan coming back because it never happened. He was only prioritizing saving himself.

And Levi was skeptical of it. He knows Y/n was strong and even her will to live. And that choice certainly isn't hers to make.

But he doesn't have firm evidence as he wasn't there. And he doesn't know their actual situation, making it hard for him to understand.

He can't do anything other than biting his lower lip to prohibit himself from shouting. He lowers his head as he yearns to kick the cart, letting out his anger.

However, he is still bewildered about why his heart is agonizing. Throbbing in pain.

Levi clutches his shirt nears his heart while brows snapped together.

Levi knows he already experienced the horrible thing that could happen to him. And he survived, he continues to live.

But the misery he is feeling differs from everything that had happened to him.

After witnessing many deaths of his comrades, he became immune to it. But after knowing Y/n left along in the forest.

His body surged with emotions full of anger. But it has increased thinking Y/n might be already dead.

But why? Perhaps letting the only person who could read him like a book to die? Or probably no other person as Y/n he feels comfortable with.

He always knew people who are close to him weren't going to be on his side forever.

Despite that, it was unbearable for him.

The Scouts are having a rest after a mile run. The sun is already setting in, a ruddy shade covered throughout the sky.

Everyone was busy preparing for their next mile run.

Suddenly, Levi was interrupted by Elias whimpering as he lay inside the cart, resting, but his brows snapped together. A bandage on his head.

Still gripping the brown jacket Y/n wears.

Levi tries to ignore his agonizing heart. Thinking it would fade away if he simply ignores it.

"Mount your horses!" Erwin announced. "we will now depart!"

After checking on Elias one last time, to him, he was the sole person who is still alive that is close to him. He walks away to mount his horse. Still, Y/n couldn't erase in his mind.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

After some hours, Y/n has run out of gas and has no choice to walk and discard the gear. As it is useless at this point.

It's already gloaming. She has nothing to give light to her surroundings.

But, she didn't have a concern at this point. She was beyond exhausted. It felt like she was walking with noodle legs, as her head lowered, having no energy in raising aloft.

Looking at the ground as the moon gleams, causing her to surround faintly perceptible to her.

Her body became immune to all the pain she was feeling the entire time.

Every time she tries to swallow her saliva, she only feels her withered throat. Making her cough.

Her mouth was open, ready to drink to any substance she could find, lips chapped.

Walking lamely, both hands at her side. Her shoulders sagged while she got rigid.

And yes, she did past a couple of Titans. However, it didn't even bother to glance at her. Walking bypass her.

Maybe believing she was already deceased, or perhaps she wasn't worth being eaten.

Y/n's mind was blank, pondering things with no authentic answers would only make her more exhausted.

She also walks past the dead bodies, as it covers with a thin white cloth.

She assumes it was maybe the time Levi ordered the Scout to dispose of the dead bodies as it only made them slow down.

Her shirt was already dried from all the sweat and blood. Every time a chilly wind blows through her body, it's making her hands shiver.

Her eyes were dull as if she was a doll wearing bloody clothes and limping towards the wall.

She was ready to give up any seconds now. But her ambition to reach the wall didn't falter, it is still strong.

Using her remaining strength, she slowly raises her head. Glancing at the distant enormous gate that she faintly sees.

It is still extremely far for her to walk. Especially, her body is approaching its maximum.

Y/n wasn't that ignorant to believe she could walk it all.

Luckily, she possesses her flare. Fetching the flare at her belt while her hand trembles.

Narrowing her eyes and slowly raising her hands. Slowly pointing it towards the sky, using all the strength she could muster.

Before Y/n could lose consciousness, she fires a green flare. As it hoists up to the sky wishing the Garrison could see her green smoke.


	43. 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐈𝐭 𝐈𝐬

Elias's face dims, and his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore.

He visibly gritted his teeth that even the eyes of the strangers around him were suddenly wet with tears.

His fingers covered with blood wrap the hand gear as his hands violently shaking would not cause him to fall, and from his eyes came a thicker flow of tears than he had cried for even his mother. After all, he never knew his mother.

The entire world had vanished for him, now there was only pain enough to break him, pain enough to change him beyond recognition.

The place once again depicted an obscure cavern of brimming darkness, which was not abnormal to Elias. However, as it is beginning to be one.

The night sky was her comfort, making his comfort as well. But now, knowing she died, he can't push himself to gaze at the twilight sky, as it is becoming his nightmare.

Elias knows everyone will die someday. Including her.

And that wasn't truly dreading to him, it was the things that made him remember her.

Her brown jacket gently laid on the pavement that he discarded when he decided her scent that still lingers in her room. Her favorite food to which he saw every day, every time they went to eat together.

Even the blade he is clenching right now. Since she is the reason he became a Scout, Elias can't break out as every inch of his surroundings was a remembrance of her.

However, he hopes that if he went outside the gate. He'd be seeing her alive, standing and smiling at him. Thinking this was all nothing but a nightmare.

He precisely wakes up when they reach the inside of Karanes District, behind the enormous gate.

Walking towards the gate, his pace was slow and gentle, and yet, it made the other Scouts watch in silence. A terrifying, and yet sorrowful, aura surrounds Elias.

He is still drained from the expedition, his head is thumping in pain, but he didn't care at all as the Scouts came to a halt when they noticed Elias pulling the reins of their horses.

Elias continues walking as he passes the other Scouts, while the tired civilians scratch their temples in confusion.

The civilians couldn't believe seeing the man scratches all over his body, looking utterly defeated, and yet he continues walking to hell, wanting to go back.

They don't know what to declare, whether Elias has the respect of the people or he is simply going crazy after witnessing all the madness. And it must be both.

The Scouts witnessed Elias walking, and they didn't bother to stop him as the gate finally closed down, hearing a loud thud coming from the ground.

Soon, in the corners of his eyes, Levi catches a glimpse of the Scouts behind him, causing him to stop as well.

Levi's eyebrow rose, seeing Elias's back, walking towards the gate. Shocked to see him standing tall, hands violently shaking while grasping his hand gear at his side.

Then he slides his leg over the saddle, stepping down. Walking towards Elias to stop him from his fantasy, that Y/n is still alive somewhere in the forest.

His pace was quick, already frustrated with what happened with the Titan, with Eren, with his Squad, especially with what happened with Y/n.

He didn't want another of his Squad to die, and he doesn't want to create a ruckus among the civilians, who are staring at them with wide eyes.

Shortly, he reaches Elias and quickly extends his right arm in front of him.

"Move," Elias said menacingly.

Levi closed his eyes and replied dryly. "No."

Causing Elias to grip Levi's wrists, making his veins pop at his wrists.

"She is already dead," Levi nonchalantly added, as if he wasn't hurt by what happened. But he was aching inside.

Speaking those words was like poison coming out of his lips. And it wasn't simply a message for Elias, it was also a message for him.

To stop yearning for such impossible things.

And Elias, hearing the statement, is poison to his ears. Maybe the words itself is poisonous, or maybe it is a taboo for both of them.

Instantly, Elias steps forward, not caring if Levi stops him. And Levi simply grabs by his torso to stop him from walking towards the gate. Levi gritted his teeth while Elias attempted to walk forward.

"Stop!" Levi yells, at this point everyone is looking at them. Along with Commander Erwin and the others.

Elias didn't listen as he let out a grunt while he tried to pass Levi's powerful arms. Now that he thought back to his recollections from the last minute, he is furious. Y/n cunningly strikes his nape to stop him from doing what he wants to do.

Elias's limps are having pain in exhaustion, and he wasn't planning to stop.

"Open the goddamn gate!" Elias exclaims.

If Elias saw Y/n again, alive, he wouldn't merely smack her head. He would smack her head a million times, just to stop her from doing things so recklessly.

Levi clicks his tongue and shouts. "Calm down."

Elias is too frustrated and devastated to hear any more words reaching to him. Leaving Levi with no choice. Using the side of his hand, he strikes Elias's nape.

Instantly, he went unconscious. Levi carries Elias by his right arm as it supports Elias's body. Dragging him to his horse and hurling him over the back part of the horse.

The civilians saw the whole thing. It may create another rumor about the Scouts, but Levi and the others didn't care. They are too exhausted, physically, and mentally, to give a damn.

Then he saw the jacket on the pavement. An electric flow surged throughout his body, making him stand frozen.

His lips apart and instantly he gritted his teeth, walking towards the jacket. He lowered himself and grabbed the jacket by his right hand.

He walks back to his horse and sits on the saddle, slapping the reins. The Scout slaps the reins of their horses and goes back to the headquarters.

When they reach the headquarters, Levi steps down from his horse as he motions other Scouts to come.

"Take him to his room." He orders extended his thumb towards Elias, who is unconscious, laying facedown on the horse, and immediately walking away. The Scouts perform a salute and hurriedly carry Elias to his room.

The entire time Levi must talk to Erwin. So, he went to his office. Levi didn't expect Erwin to be in his office right now, considering they just came back from the expedition. Despite that, Levi went to his office.

Twisting the cold bronze doorknob, as he pushes the door. Levi wasn't surprised to see Erwin was about to sit in his chair. He closes the door as he leans while crossing his arms.

"What's next to your plan?" Levi asks, "Erwin."

"We need to capture it," Erwin replied, clasping his hands while resting on the table. "no matter how it takes."

Levi furrowed his brows then he clicks his tongue. Levi didn't answer. He wants to hear from Erwin's mouth that her death wasn't in vain.

Erwin always knew how Levi seemed to care about her. But he shuts his lips because Levi isn't clear about that subject.

"We failed," Erwin added.

He wasn't merely talking about Y/n; he was talking about the whole Scouts, the damage it causes.

"Her death wasn't in vain," Levi said, walking towards Erwin.

His voice was gentle, and yet, it was threatening. Levi wants confirmation from Erwin.

"Ah, her death wasn't in vain," Erwin replied, staring back at Levi's cold eyes.

Suddenly, the door was forcefully swung. Making the two to be alarmed as they witness a Scout panting. Erwin was ready to scold the woman if she hasn't a very important announcement for her actions.

"She came back!" She announced, her hand on her knees, trying to recollect her breath.


	44. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐁𝐚𝐜𝐤

The two slightly gasp as their eyes widen, wondering what does she mean by that. And Levi has the thought of her.

"Lovise came back!" She continues, she inches forward after she catches her breath.

His intuition is right, making him clench his fists. Erwin stands on his chair, staring at the woman at the door.

They couldn't believe it. How did Y/n come back?

"Where is she?!" Levi asks. His heart is banging so fast that he could feel it giving no attention to it.

"She's in the infirmary!" The woman Scout replied.

Without wasting a second, Levi stomps his foot towards the door. The woman Scouts step aside for him to leave, Levi didn't bother to give attention to Erwin as he fled the office.  
  


≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

When he reaches the infirmary, reaching for the doorknob. His hands are trembling. His breathing begins uneven and yet the anticipation engulfs him, making him swing the door.

His breath hitches as steps forward. He couldn't believe it. She was alive.

Y/n leaning to the wooden headboard. Head lowered as gazing at her cup of water while fidgeting with her fingers at the handle. She didn't hear the door opened, and she didn't notice Levi staring at her with such warmhearted eyes.

"Lovise," Levi breathed.

Y/n jerked her head towards the voice and saw Levi staring back at her. Her lips parted while her eyes widened.

"Levi," Y/n said, in a hoarse voice.

Levi didn't step forward as he kept staring in disbelief. And relieved to wash over him.

"You're alive." Levi continues, his voice was low.

"I wouldn't want you to be spitting on my grave." Y/n smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What happened?" Levi finally asks.

And Y/n still planning to not tell everything about what happened. She knew they would not believe her, even if she couldn't believe it. Y/n stares back at her cup, not gazing at Levi's eyes.

"Dritt, he said he has news to pass to Commander Erwin." She answered.

It bewildered Levi, considering they have received no news from Dritt. Making him grips his fist more tightly than before.

"And that is?" Levi's face dims.

Y/n who knows nothing keeps her gaze at the cup. She didn't know it prepared Levi to punch someone.

"The Titan came back." She answered.

Levi furrowed his brows. He instantly knew that Dritt was lying about the Titan. If the Titan truly came back, he should have known since the Titan would rush to them, to get Eren.

Levi turns around, leaving Y/n bewildered. She still hasn't the slightest idea, but she doesn't have to. Because Levi has the satisfaction to do the job for her.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾  
  


Reaching the rooms in the Scout, he saw Dritt quietly leaning in the corridor. He was screwed up as if he was regretting what he had done. But that wasn't right.

"Oi!" Levi yells, he keeps walking towards Dritt with his clenched fists.

Dritt turns his head and his eyes widen to see Levi glaring at him. Fury glowed in his eyes. Dritt instantly knows the reason he is approaching him. Putting his hands up in defense, sweat slowly dripping from his forehead.

"Wa–wait, let me explain!" Dritt exclaims as he steps back.

Levi didn't care, punching the guy's cheek. Dritt stumbled to the ground as his finger rubbed his cheeks. Levi clicks his tongue. He turns around to leave.

"I just want to survive!" Dritt exclaims, "what's so wrong about it?!"

Levi stops, glancing over his shoulder. "Nothing. It's how you do it. And, the person who is affected by it."

His eyes are cold. And yet Levi could understand Dritt more than anyone. After all, he experienced it in the past. But, the person he cared about is injured, Levi wouldn't allow it.

Dritt widens his eyes at Levi's answers as Levi leaves Dritt.  
  


≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾  
  


Levi came back to the infirmary, standing behind the door while it lowered his head. Still, his heart wouldn't stop aching. He doesn't know why. He already punched the guy who is the reason Y/n is in the infirmary, the reason Y/n went into a horrible situation.

Levi burst inside the room, while Y/n is still sitting in the bed while she leans on the wooden headboard.

It hasn't been an hour when Levi left the room earlier, causing Y/n to look at him bewilderedly. Especially after what happened earlier, leaving her alone with no explanation.

"Levi, what's—" Y/n began. However, cut off by Levi.

"Make it stop!" Levi yells with head duck below, gripping his fists as he couldn't bear what he feels inside his complicated heart.

"What do you mean?" Y/n couldn't understand why Levi would burst in when she was simply recovering from her early expedition.

"This!" Gripping the shirts, while placing his fists to his heart.

"It hurts, I couldn't stop. No matter what I do—I can't stop." For the first time, his voice stoic cracked.

"When will this stop?" Levi wasn't angry anymore. He is begging.

Y/n tilted her head and said, "If it was love. It won't."


	45. 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐀𝐬 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞

Levi couldn't understand what Y/n meant, his lips apart as Y/n continued to grin.

Happiness flowed through her winter-like skin, the feathery ice crystal of the early winter.

Her customary cautious grin exploded into a radiant smile that she had never worn before. Everything was going to be all right now. She had Levi and Elias.

The air was still and the flame, from the candle at the table beside Y/n's bed, barely flickered.

It was steady and bright enough to relieve the darkness of the room, but it was not enough to read by.

By the candlelight, now that Y/n has the body of Lovise Carter, Levi glimpses her cheeks, like a blossom tree, pale pink petals. And because of her snow-like skin, it's creating a refined match.

In the dimness her eyes turn from black to an endless stretch of the midnight sky, each pupil quite undetectable. She looks so different.

Her body still has the soreness to make her movements limited, each move may cause her to ache. She should be asleep, but how can she sleep after what happened?

Y/n couldn't forget about what happened in the forest. She keeps shoving the memories at the back of her head; she didn't want to worry about it, not right now.

The Garrison Soldiers, who are at the top of the wall, saw her green flare. And they debated if they would come down to see what it.

Because it's dangerous and also the surroundings are dark, a Titan might prowl into the darkness. Before it they can evade it, they are already dead.

However, a green flare fired at night? The Garrison Soldiers must go down to take a glimpse of what it is, to make sure it wasn't another attack from the Titans.

It surprised the Garrison to see a Scout, without her gear and bruises, scratches, blood all over her.

They couldn't believe it. How did she survive from all that? And how did she pass all the Titans coming in her way without her gear?

These thoughts raced through their minds. However, they didn't waste any time taking Y/n to the infirmary.

A moment had passed, Y/n stopped smiling, observing Levi wasn't answering her soon made Y/n remember Elias.

"How's Elias?" Y/n asks fingers wraps around the cup, her voice is still hoarse.

Levi inch forward and answered dryly, "No, that's not what we have."

Y/n rose her shoulders in surprise. She didn't expect Levi to doubt his emotions.

Y/n understands Levi doesn't comprehend what he feels. Or perhaps he denies it after all that happened to him.

And he never had someone who has the same effect Y/n made her confused.

"Tell me, Levi. Are you afraid?" She glanced towards Levi, who was standing near the bed with his head low.

"What am I supposed to be afraid of?"

Thoughts after thoughts swirl inside his mind. The question was very overwhelming for him to answer.

"I see." Y/n turns her gaze towards the cup.

Levi was being frustrated, he had never been this low to someone. He even got to the point he is asking someone what he is feeling, making him gritted his teeth.

His fingers slowly wrapped around the hand gear, a blade already attached, and he slowly hoists it.

"No, I don't fucking know!" Levi snapped, a voice in a grunting tone.

Causing Y/n to flinch, jerked her head towards Levi while her brows furrowed. The water in the cup made a slight whirl.

"Don't play with me!" Levi grumbles, raising his head as his brows snapped together and visibly gritted his teeth, still trying to deny it.

Y/n was speechless. She didn't expect Levi to snap. But then, Levi bounces to the small bed as he puts his right knee between Y/n's fragile legs.

Hovering over Y/n, it positioned the edge of the blade on Y/n's neck. Causing Y/n to raise her head, while her lips apart as she let out a sound.

Her eyes see Levi's face, while he narrows his eyes at the top of her face, making her widen her eyes. He was serious, making Y/n feel fear.

He could detect the pain beneath it and her soul submerging in this persona she'd created to fit a world of indifference.

But he can't help someone like that, not unless the tears come and they realize what's going on. And Levi can't fight it, he won't, it takes such a toll on him to do so.

Y/n tries to aside the cup but only falls to the ground, hearing a faint thud from the ground and the water being splashed. The two didn't bat an eye as they continued to gaze at the eyes of each other as the waters poured to the dried pavement.

"Because I can hurt you," Levi whispered.

His blood is boiling in outrage as he knowing she's injured because of someone he barely even knew and dared to do that to someone who has a higher rank.

He wouldn't have a second thought beating the guy for her.

But he also wants to tell her. He can hurt her with his own hands without feeling the guilt of hurting her. However, is that truly what he feels?

Y/n understand him, she made a mistake saying that to him. Then her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." She said lifting her hand and softly brushing her fingers at Levi's left cheek as if he was going to crack if she adds more pressure.

Levi widened his eyes, scare wasn't in her eyes. Y/n showed affection.

Levi removes the blade at Y/n's neck, putting it at his side, and his shoulders drop. Again, he didn't know what's going on in her mind.

A moment had passed as the two didn't open their mouths causing the silences to fill the room, it's a kind of serenity, the candle flame flickering once. Her hand is not moving at his cheek, while Levi drops his head.

He raises his left hand, then it travels to her chilly hand. She is curious about what Levi is going to say next. Gripping her hand and slowly removing it, causing her to widen her eyes.

"You brought me happiness." He said, his voice was weak while looking down.

She was shocked to find Levi saying that to her, it's been five years when she thought she was going to make Levi happy. Y/n forgot about it at some point.

Caused goosebumps on Y/n, she didn't know if it fills her heart with nostalgia with satisfaction or to be frightened as she did the thing she didn't intend to do. Making her speechless and Levi proceed.

"I find something in you that—that I can't even put into words since, everything appears very lame in comparison." Raising his head, eyes held affectionately and relieved, as if a heavy burden removed from his heart. And yet, if you look enough, you could detect a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"I always wanted you even when I hated you I—I want you even though you make me fucking insane!" Levi snapped, furrowing his brows.

"Levi–" She couldn't form the words, it astounded her at his unexpected actions.

Times changed. So did people. And so did their conditions. Y/n arrival changed his life. And bit by bit, he drowned in thoughts of her.

For Levi. She was like the Sun. She had Levi orbiting around her; sometimes he was so close it burned him, sometimes he was so far that he was the coldest he could be. Then he wanted to be closer to her.

Suddenly, Levi drops his hand gear and removes her hand from his grasp. Crashing his lips into her dried lips, both hands at her the side of her face to prevent her from moving. He closes his eyes, wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes.

Y/n didn't move as the heat rose from Y/n's stomach to her chest and her heart skipped a beat. The smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. Her entire body tingled as he pulled her in, claiming her mouth.

Then, Levi slowly pulls away considering Y/n didn't move. Thinking perhaps she didn't want it. But Y/n swiftly put her icy hands at his neck to pull him close. Their lips connected once again.

This time her eyes are closed while Levi's eyes widen. He suddenly pulls away and left the room without a word.


	46. 𝐎𝐰𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐟 𝐀 𝐋𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭

Grunting with an effort, he limps forward, a hand on the wall supporting his weakened body. Sweat trickling from his forehead as it falls to the pavement.

Feeling his body being chained with thick boulders. Every step he makes feels like walking in quicksand.

Candles being lit provide bright and yellowish light to his path, no breeze was passing through the hallway causing the little fire to stand still.

He is out of breath when he continues to walk or even think of either. With every movement, there's a wheeze like air escaping from a deflating balloon.

Furrowed his brows as his teeth gritted together, he stepped forward. However, it took a toll on him.

Pain is being thumped, similar to a hammer is being beaten to the back of his head, nauseous soon follows.

But the desire to see what's honestly going on when he overheard a certain Scout speaking her name, a mere name is enough for him to burst with encouragement.

Causing him to neglect all he is feeling as he proceeds walking.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Earlier this morning he opens his eyes and quickly sits up. Then, he sensed his headaches causing him to narrow his eyes.

Using his fingers, covered with dirt, and covers his eyes from the subtle sunlight appearing inside his window.

Staring down he realizes reaching his legs up to his bare feet. The Scout who delivered him to his room was kind enough to remove his brown boots, even if she had touched the dirt.

Elias groans as he recalls what happened. Two times they hit him at the nape causing him to be confused, flickering his eyelids.

Now, he is slowly adapting to light as he glances at the wooden door considering he recognizes he is in his room.

His vision is all blurred, causing him to feel a little dizzy. He still recognizes his surroundings.

This already happened before, waking up with a headache and blurred vision.

However, this time he wasn't waking from a hangover, he was waking up after being hit at his nape.

He slides his legs over the edge of the bed, sees his dirty boots laying on the ground as he quickly wears them.

Pushing his body up, standing while his shoulders sagged in an instant, his body turns into slush, using the nightstand to help him stand. After a moment, he forwards to the door.

His fragile fingers wrap the cold doorknob, but before he could push it, he hears a male and a female voice in the corridor, and it seems they are about to pass Elias's room.

Furrowing his brows as he continues to listen, the voices outside the corridor become clearer and louder considering they are getting near to his room.

"I can't believe it." The male voice said it with disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. It's impossible to do that for someone like us." A female voice responds.

"Getting here without gear and a horse! Of course, we'd be dead." The male voice exclaims. Soon the two laugh.

He is aware he's forgetting when there is something close yet hidden, yet he cannot at that moment fathom what it could be.

It's as if he was following a trail and it ends, so he lowers his head while shivering it.

Hoping he would remember things faster, his left-hand turns into a fist.

"What an interesting person." The female voice fades.

"Yeah, _Lovise Carter_."

Instantly Elias went frozen while in his mind. A vivid, clean-edged, bright as a color print, briefly recalled, startling memories stirring are flashing before his eyes, shoving it in his brain.

The headache wasn't helping as it triggers and then the frenzy would start, soft at first.

His chest would become a little tighter, breathing more difficult.

Elias is more awake than he ever was, twisting the doorknob. Pushing the door leaving his room, his head vigorously turns side to side searching for whoever speaks her name.

He soon sees the two Scouts at the end of the corridor, before they could turn left Elias screams.

"Wait!" Extending his hand right towards them, the two Scouts stop walking in an instant as they look back to take a glimpse of who screams.

"What are you guys saying?" He asks stepping forward. His voice was raspy because of his dry throat since he hasn't been able to gulp any drinkable substance.

A bald male and blond female glances at each other, confused for Elias.

Twelve hours have passed since Y/n came back. The news was all over the headquarters and she's already the gossip of the day.

And yet, it seems like Elias, the last person who hasn't t heard the news.

"Umm. . . A female Scout came back yesterday." The bald Scout answers. He glances at the woman beside him.

Elias furrowed his brows while his eyes narrow. The information he is receiving still lacking for him to respond. And besides, he didn't want to give any hope.

"Right, they saw her without a gear attached to her and she didn't have a horse." The blonde Scout interjects while her brows rose.

The news they heard recently surprised her. The blonde glances at Elias and explains.

"They said, it even covered her with blood and wounds." Her hands position into a shrug.

"And yet, she could return." She continues putting down her hands as she looks at the bald Scout.

"Do you know where she is?!" He asks and practically screams, he doesn't care if his throat is itching and hurting.

The Scouts seem to flinch at Elias's outburst; they didn't know he's Y/n comrade.

The blonde Scout answered, scared of his sudden outburst "Umm... We heard she's in the infirmary—."

As soon as Elias heard the word infirmary, he did not bother to let her finish. He walked in the opposite direction while using the wall as his aid.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Now, his breathing was heavy, barely keeping up. There was no breeze to help him breathe also the current air in the corridor was heavy, the reason was unknown, but it wasn't enough to suffocate him.

He didn't know if she was breathing or even if she was here. He heard the Scout speak her name, right? He was having a second thought.

His entire body is sore, and maybe the adrenaline in his body is the sole thing boosting him to walk and to get near her.

He didn't ask the two Scouts how her condition was when she arrived, causing questions to fill his head.

However, he didn't stop, and soon after he saw the wooden door leading to the infirmary.

Pulling the door and before he could exclaim her name, his eyes widened.

Furrowing his brow and did his tenacious salute, after seeing Commander Erwin and Hange.

The bed, where Y/n lays, is positioned in the middle. A wide window while the white fabric is slightly swayed by the chilly breeze at the left wall.

The door was in the right, to where Elias stands as he gazes at their backs. He didn't see Y/n considering Hange and Erwin covered her from Elias's view.

Glaring at her, as if he was investigating Y/n and every inch of her body that could tell if she is saying lies about her story.

He simply wants her to tell the truth since he is worried about her.

Especially now Levi is attached to her more than ever.

Also, knowing she always lies about a lot of things. And he has no power over Y/n to let her confess.

They are all looking at her as she reports to Erwin and the two who are inside the room what happened.

Y/n with her head low, back against the wooden headboard, a white fabric covering her lower body.

The Squad didn't notice the door was burst open, their focus was on fragile Y/n and her unimaginable story. Still, her mouth was shut regarding the Titans.

"Sir!" Elias announced in an orotund manner.

They jerked their head towards the door. Hange and Erwin twist their body to look at Elias, making a little path for Y/n to notice Elias.

Her eyes widened to see Elias standing at the door performing his salute, while his brows furrowed.

"Elias . . ." Y/n mumbled.

Erwin raises his right hand to motion him to rest.

Erwin glanced back at Y/n and said. "Rest for now. Then, we will continue our discussion." Hange nods in agreement.

"You need to replenish your health." She says while brows slightly furrowed, as she glances at Elias.

While Elias puts down his hands and finally sees Y/n sitting in the bed and already worriedly glancing at his eyes. Instead of running to her, his face darkens.

His movements were still, like a predator waiting for his prey to come near, and as if he is waiting for something or someone.

Hange and Erwin want to interrogate her more after pondering all she said and completed that her story is full of contradictions.

However, they prefer to leave considering Y/n is exhausted from what all happened, and also; they understand the three want some time to speak to each other.

Elias steps aside from the door, his face still darkens, when Elias looks her way she can see he's one more blow away from breaking. Hange and Erwin left the room and soon after the door closes.

The silence of the waiting room made her blood as cold as the air that crept through an open window. There was no whispering noise or rustling.

Or yet, the silence was poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness was laid bare.

What used to be intellectual moments between them disappeared.

Y/n gathered her courage and began.

"Elias—" Gazing down.

Then, his right foot steps forward as no word was coming out from his mouth, causing Y/n to glance at him.

Elias is getting near Y/n. She then closes, wrinkles appear in the corners of her eyes while her shoulders tense, waiting for the impact but to her surprise.

He reached out and hugged her tightly, his arms as shields of devotion, a hug so warm similar to a motherly embrace.

She widens her eyes; she knows he wasn't a hugger. But it seems the past events truly worry him, making him hug her.

Elias unwraps his arm around and pulls a nearby chair while Y/n continues to watch him.

It was troubling for her seeing him not uttering a single word when normally he would speak all the words he knows if he finds her hurt.

Sitting on the chair while elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together near his face.

The sound from the breeze defended her from the deafening silence, causing her to be the first one to speak.

"I'm glad you're fi—" But Elias quickly interrupts her.

"The world is cruel. Yet, you showed me the beauty of it." He whispered, his grips tighten.

Y/n widened her eyes, The words left in Elias's mouth made her astounded.

"You worked so hard. You fought for every step. Even if it wasn't usually in the right direction." He continues while hands slowly unclasp.

There are days Y/n wonders if her mind is an engine or an exhaust. The master of what she thinks or are her ideas the result of deep thinking she is only loosely aware of? There is a third possibility, of course, that it is both, and it depends on her feelings.

She feels the clearest thinking and in control when she is calm and happy, more driven by impulses when she is fearful.

Grabbing her cold and fragile hands and said." _Lovise_ , you yearned to fly, and now—you're soaring."

It struck her like a lightning. She forgets the person named _Lovise._ Perhaps, those years she's pretending to be someone and now, she thought it was her.

She felt like a monster. A hypocrite, with good intention. However, the guilt was like gasoline in her guts. The fire burnt her out so badly there was nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared you'll crash. And, I'll be there to witness it happen." He continues, gripping her hands while Y/n bites her bottom lip.

"I ache to think there's no way for me to help if you do." He confesses, "You are always near to me. However, it feels like you're so far."

Slowly removing her hand as he puts his hand on his side while his shoulders sagged. "And I don't know why."

"I'm sorry." She said, lowering her head whilst her bottom lip slightly trembled. Y/n doesn't know what else to say.

What could you tell someone when the person they're devoted to their life to is gone? The worst is, Y/n is bearing the body.

"But, I'm glad you're fine. I'm begging. Don't do that again." Elias responds.

Y/n raises her head to see him smiling at her, a warm smile. She nods while she returns the smile. The tension vanishes as if nothing happened.

"Elias." She says, biting her bottom lip in anticipation, "Have you seen Levi?"

His eyes widen but soon narrows. "It never does stop hurting does it?" Elias whispered to her.

Y/n tilts her head in confusion, "What?"

"Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else." 

Elias leaves the room with a fixed expression.


	47. 𝐄𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐈𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐭

Doctor Martina arrived once again to examine Y/n's well-being, while Elias went back to his room to rest as well considering he's been up for three days straight looking out for her. At first, he refused but Y/n sternly ordered him so he couldn't honestly argue,

"It's better for you to rest more." The Doctor said in a soothing tone, corners of her eyes crinkles. Sitting in a wooden chair near Y/n's bed.

Hange standing at the corner of the room, while they watch the Doctor seeing her papers one more time. Her mouths shut while eagerly waiting for the further result. Five days have passed. And yet, she is still weak.

And Doctor Martina simply instructed her to rest more? It's causing the Doctor to look like she doesn't know what to do. Just what is her illness anyway for her to require such rest.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Hange quietly said.

Hange went back to Y/n, thinking of ideas by what method can they precisely determine her health.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong." Doctor Martina confesses, her smile faded while her cerulean eyes look down, feeling embarrassed as a Doctor in the Survey Corps establishment.

Doctor Martina spent her years treating open wounds considering every time the Scout came back from the expedition it was constantly a person without limbs, or with a deep incised wound, so blood wasn't foreign to her.

However, with internal wounds, to which she lacks information, and her symptoms are normal, too normal to raise concern, somehow it didn't match any regular illness in her books of diseases.

Y/n's eyes widen at Doctor Martina's sudden confession, opening her to speak but soon interrupting.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hange asks.

"Your body-it's regenerating slowly." She began, still looking down.

Y/n furrowed her brow, while her left hand hidden inside the white blanket grip tightly.

She thought her blood turned into Ackerman blood and isn't their blood vital, so why?

It also makes her think about the black book she finds in the library, causing her to the nightstand and sees the silver locket.

She only wears the locket, the chain scattered around the round plain silver, when she went on an expedition and when Miss Eschen came to visit.

"And, what is that?" Hange steps forward.

Doctor Martina gathers up her courage to glance back at her since she knows Hange is quite an expert at this similarly.

"I thought her Immunity was weak. That's why I prescribed her several medicines." She explains as she glances at the nightstand. It scattered several medicines.

Indeed, Y/n couldn't believe how many medicines she should take every day. And if she was in her world, the Doctor would simply tell her to go home and take the medicine that they prescribed.

"However, that wasn't the case. It seems none of it is working." Doctor Martina continues, her brows furrowed as she glances down.

Hange didn't know what else to ask. Y/n, widening her eyes as her pupils twitched.

Y/n retreated inside of herself; instead of being inside the room, she'd glance at the ground as if she's watching in the same way she watches her beloved series. And, as if the sounds are arriving in her brain from far, far away and their gaze and somehow disconnected.

After a moment, the deep silence broke as Doctor Martina continued to explain.

"There is something about your blood." Jerked her head at Y/n, while her brows rose. Y/n raises her head as she stares back at Doctor Martina.

 _Does Doctor Martina know something? No, that can't be_ , Y/n thought while her brow snaps together.

"What about it?" Hange asks, walking beside Doctor Martina.

Doctor Martina returned her focus at Hange, sweat already dripping from her forehead.

"P-poor circulation." She stuttered.

With her blood injected with an Ackerman, the blood seems impossible to fuse or even connected. If either she will get poisoned considering the blood ain't normal at all or, she will inherit the power, however, she will only get half of the strength.

Y/n simply watches Hange rubbing her chin, searching for an answer.

"How about we run tests on your blood," Hange proposes, her palms up while leaning to Doctor Martina, a huge crept into her face. She was optimistic as she thought of another way to help her.

Doctor Martina didn't answer for a second. But the corners of her mouth slowly lifted. The idea is proceeding in Doctor's mind, as she slowly answers.

"That could help _Lovise_." Gripping the notes against her chest, while Hange nods in return.

"No!" Y/n interjects, her head lows as she glances at the blanket while her hands gripping it at each side.

"Other than that. Let's find another way." She said in a low voice.

Hange and Doctor Martina widen their eyes at her sudden outburst.

"If we examine it, we can know what's wrong!" Doctor Martina exclaims "it may be the only way to help you!"

Hange nods, "That's right _Lovise_!"

Hange and Doctor Martina stand beside Y/n.

Y/n never expect it would come to this. If they somehow know the secret of the Carter Household. Or even her actual identity. What will she do?

"I decline." Gripping tightly her fists.

"Do it, "A male voice chimed in. Y/n raises her head to see Levi standing in the doorway with his arms clasps together against his chest.

Hange and the Doctor simply stare at Levi, they could feel him radiating a furious aura. However, Y/n slightly shakes her head, still looking at her blanket.

"Do it." Levi continues, "Don't make this more complicated than it is."

Y/n don't want them to know, that's why she will regret saying this.

"I never ask you to do any of this." She mumbles, as grips the blanket tighter.

" _Lovise—_ " Hange breathed, a disappointment plastered on her face.

Levi knew, he always knew how Y/n acted.

"Then, tell me that again." He said, "but this time, look to my eyes with that burning hostility of yours."

Hange widens her eyes while watching Levi, as Y/n flinch and Levi saw.

"If you can't. Let them examine it." He said.

Y/n bites her bottom lip. She lost. She didn't answer, and Levi was never a patient guy.

"Tch." Levi clicks his tongue as he stomps at her side and quickly grabs her polo collar, raising her.

The blanket Y/n grabbed earlier fell to the ground.

"Levi!" Hange exclaims as she extended her hands at him, motioning him to stop.

While Doctor Martina could only gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands at what's happening.

"Damn your secrets. I'll know them." Levi hissed.

Hange furrowed her brows about what Levi is referring to. Without wasting time, Y/n answers.

"Fine."

As Levi left the room, leaving everyone baffled.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

After Doctor Martina left, carrying the blood samples of Y/n, Hange sits beside Y/n.

"Don't worry." She said, trying to reassure her. But Y/n seems not to listen to Hange.

The book was on her mind. What if there are more answers written in the book? She is regretting not reading it, throwing it across the room like a piece of garbage.

Blood information, Y/n lacks knowledge about it, all she knows is her blood type. And she didn't hear about the blood transfusion with an Ackerman blood in the series or even the creator, too bad she didn't question the creator before traveling in the world of Attack on Titan.

One more thing, those Titans inside the forest, they didn't eat her. She doesn't know what to feel about whether to be thankful for the unknown or be furious cause she doesn't know.

"Hange," Y/n spoke, snapping Hange from her questions.

"Y-yes, _Lovise_?" She stuttered, and an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you." Y/n looks up.

Hange can see her eyes, she can see her pain and her gentleness just the same. She sees how every emotion comes together to form the masterpiece of herself.

Hange shakes her head, while her eyes closed, "No, thank you." She responds. "thank you for the work that you have done."

Y/n widens her eyes as her pupils reduce, she never thought she would need those words. For Hange it was a small encouragement, however, it was different for Y/n.

She slowly lows her head, not wanting Hange to see her face.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat as a silent scream.

Her eyes drip with tears. The walls, her walls that hold her up, that make her strong just collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from her chin, drenching her white blanket.

She never learned to cry with style, silently. Sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her grief, then overcome by the wave of her emotions, she broke down entirely.

Her hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to her pain if only she could find it.

Hange grabs her hands and says, "I'm sure your family would be so proud of seeing you accomplish great for Humanity."

"Ah, my family," Y/n said in a hoarse voice.

Hange nods and says, "That's right!"

Y/n smiles, remembering how her family would argue over a slice of pizza.

"You know what?" Raise her head, smiling at Hange, "I miss my Mother."

Hange removes Y/n's hand from her grasp as she returns a smile.

"Why is that?" Hange reply.

"Every time I'm sad, she'd always make my favorite food." Y/n chuckle as Hange joins her.

Y/n keeps telling Hange her past, as Hange gladly listens. However, they didn't know someone was listening outside.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

After a couple of hours, Y/n was feeling optimistic because of Hange. But Levi hasn't returned, making Y/n feel anxious.

"Hange," Y/n calls out, Hange reading one of her notes regarding the Titans, turning her focus to Y/n, as she tilted her head.

"I need to talk to Levi."

Hange's lips parted, "I'll call him." Eyebrows as she quickly left.

Hours had passed, and Levi hasn't come. Fidgeting with her fingers, she couldn't take it anymore. Y/n removes her covers as sits on the edge of her bed. But before she could stand up, she heard a voice.

"I'm here."

Y/n raise her head as tears forms in her eyes, "Levi–"

Levi clicks his tongue, "Just what do you want?" He said through his gritted teeth. 

Y/n widens her eyes as her lips purse in a straight line. After those days she longed for him, ashamed as he didn't feel the same. It hit breath hitches as if she on the chest several times in one blow.

"You even ask Hange to call me here."

"Are you avoiding me?" She asks, lowering her head. So Levi can't see how tears form as it falls on her cheeks.

"I am."

Y/n couldn't open her mouth, and because if she did, Levi would know she's crying. As she could feel her throat closing up.

Levi closes his eyes, "If you have nothing to say anymore. I'll take my leave." 

"But why?" Her voice cracks.

He widens his eyes, but it narrows again, "I'll take my leave. You should take your rest." Turning around.

"Levi." She cried. Levi glance over his shoulder.

"Answer me!" She raises her head.

Her brows snapped together while her eyes burn in rage. Tear flowing out as it slides on her chin drenching her shirt. His face darkens, he clenches his jaw watching her in that state. Knowing he is the reason why Y/n is crying.

"Rest Y/n." Levi left the room.


	48. 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠

Hange burst inside the room.

" _Lovise_ —" Hange began, "regarding your blood results."

Y/n's hands clasped together as she listens to Hange. She was frightened of thinking about what if they know what she is, considering how many years it took her to hide her true identity.

And maybe that's Hange let out the two first.

"It will take more time," Hange informs.

Y/n is bewildered. She didn't expect her to announce something like that.

She furrowed her brows and asks, "Why?"

"We couldn't tell what's wrong." Hange continues, raising her palms.

"We always make several errors simply by determining your blood type." She continues.

Y/n didn't know if it delighted her that they couldn't determine what is her blood, however, it's her frightened as well.

Y/n's heart is drumming faster, as she wondered a lot of things.

Will she ever know why the Titans didn't consume her when they had a chance?

"I don't know how long you're going to be bedridden." Hange glances down,

"That's why if we haven't found the problem. It's better if you quit the Survey Corps." Hange explains.

Y/n's breath hitched as her pupils twitch.

"Don't worry about Erwin." Hange continues, her brows rose while leaning to Y/n.

This time she might truly die. And she isn't scared at all, and she is simply accepting it.

"Levi—" Y/n mumbles.

Hange heard her mumbles, cause her eyes to widen. She knows now.

"Let's be positive." Hange chuckles, trying to soothe the air. "we will try our best."

However, Y/n is still focused on her thoughts. She didn't glance at Hange.

She was afraid of the future, and maybe her past. She didn't know it will all come to this.

Y/n is thinking of ways to cut ties with them.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Elias was leaning against the wall while Levi crossed his arms against his chest. The two were silent, waiting for Hange.

"Levi, if I knew you hurt her." Elias began, "I don't care if you're Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

Elias peeks at Levi, "you're going to meet my fist."

But before Levi could respond. Miss Eschen reveals herself, Levi could never understand how could a civilian roam freely inside the headquarters.

"Miss Eschen! We thou—" Elias exclaims, standing straight. Miss Eschen continues to stomp at them.

"Where's _Lovise_?" Miss Eschen asks, interrupting Elias.

Elias jerked his thumb at the door and said, "Here."

Miss Eschen hurriedly walks to the door. It bewildered Elias, she was not that type of person. He thinks something might have happened.

Miss Eschen wrap her fingers around the doorknob, but before she could push it Levi interrupted her.

"It appears like death is catching up to you." He said in a monotonous tone while giving her a side glance.

As much as he wants to insult the old woman, he could never. She is Noble but not like any other Noble he knew who fat themselves inside their mansions, Levi has her respect.

And he seems to notice she isn't the bubbly woman he knew.

"It appears so." She answers coldly, not having time faking her attitude, twisting the doorknob.

Miss Eschen saw Y/n sitting on the bed and another person.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to her." Miss Eschen walks inside, followed by Elias and Levi.

"Grandma!" Y/n exclaims, widens her eyes.

Hange stands up as she respects her friends' family.

"I thought you would never come." She said.

"Sorry, something had happened." Extended her hand at Y/n.

"What is it." She glances at her hand.

"It seems Dino is starting." She said in a plain voice, but her eyes hold a menacing glare.

When Elias heard the named Dino, memories came flooding in. The day he saw Pastor Nick talking with someone and telling Pastor Nick he would do everything to kill her _again_.

_How could he forget about it?_

Elias clenched his jaw, thinking what will he do next.

While Y/n furrowed her brows and receive the paper.

 _All Betrayers have no place inside the walls_. She read.

"Dino Holstock seems he wants to target me first." She announced it so casually.

It bewildered Hange and Levi as they heard what Miss Eschen is saying.

"I thought I could visit you as soon as possible." She explains.

Hange motions her hand to the chair, saying to her to take a seat. However, she simply raises her hand, saying it's fine.

"However, I received the letter, and I thought it would better for me to lie low." She continues to explain.

Miss Eschen let a sigh and said, "This wouldn't happen if my foolish husband didn't accept the marriage proposal."

Y/n furrowed her brow and asks, "What do you mean?"

Miss Eschen rubs her right temple.

"Your Gand Father only cares about money and the name." She began, "And even if we knew how toxic the Holstock family is, Adelbert Carter, your Grand Father, accepted their marriage proposal.

"Considering the Holstock family is widely known among the Nobles inside the Stohess and Orders of the Wall. And of course, he will take the chance."

Y/n grips the paper in her hand harder, she knows some Nobles are still doing a forced marriage but she didn't know _Lovise_ 's parents are victims.


	49. 𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐈𝐧 𝐌𝐲 𝐏𝐚𝐬𝐭

Y/n was truly determined she was in a terrible situation. There is one thing about the Order of the Walls, the church is full of members who will forsake their lives for their beliefs.

It's not a terrible aspect. In truth, she finds it admirable from which to fight what you believe in. However, it may come to be disastrous.

Similar to Pastor Nick, he stayed believing what the church believed until the end.

 _Lovise_ 's parents were the traitors among the Church and because of that. Y/n, along with Miss Eschen, are being hunted down.

_By who exactly? Lovise's Maternal Grandfather?_

However, it doesn't make any sense for Y/n. It's only the parents who are the traitors and why Miss Eschen and her being hunted down?

Unless also _Lovise_ and Miss Eschen somehow know the truth and caught up to the plan informing the truth to the Scouting Legion.

Then, there is no doubt why Dino is hunting them down.

Y/n could see Miss Eschen is moving her mouth, but she can't hear anything. Like everything is moving in slow motion, in the corner of her eyes she sees Levi glaring at her.

She didn't care about it. Y/n felt like she was in another dimension, as the tiny sparkle of light floating across the room.

Her face doesn't hold any expression, however, she is confused about the lights she is seeing.

And it seems no other than her could see the glints.

She doesn't fear the glints. Honestly, she felt the warmth of it.

She was lost in her thoughts, she was too distraught with the thinking of someone who is plotting to kill her. Especially now, she is low in health.

Since Doctor Martina takes her blood, there is a day she's feeling somnolence that makes her sag like a damp laundry on a cold quiet day. She feels like every part of her body is succumbing to gravity.

What she yearns for is sleep, a nice warm bed, and a solid twilight of fantasies.

Because of it, maybe the reality and her dreams are becoming to engage one another, maybe that's why she is seeing the glints.

However, every time she attempted to fall asleep. It was next to impossible. Her head was compressed with several thoughts and the "what if's" endlessly flooding into her brain.

And sometimes her knuckles felt extremely large and like they didn't want to wiggle.

Then she felt it in other joints with a twitch of pain, not enough to complain about but too much to dismiss, while her whole body is cold like ice.

Sleeplessness has this effect on her; it turns her into a living zombie. 

His eyes narrow, suspicious of everything she does. Furthermore, the silver necklace is blandly laid on the nightstand.

"Are you listening?" Miss Eschen's voice interrupting Y/n in her little travel inside her mind.

Y/n slightly shakes her head as her brows furrowed and said, "Par-pardon?"

Miss Eschen let out a sigh putting her middle and ring fingers in her forehead, her eyes closed.

"Don't be rude, next time listen to me." She lightly scolded Y/n causing her to lower her head.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"I'm sure she is just drained, please let her take a break." Hange chuckles, defending Y/n by her actions. Causing Miss Eschen to glances at Hange.

"Anyway," Glancing back at Y/n ignoring Hange, "I need you to be careful from now on."

"Right," Y/n said in a low voice.

Hange, Levi, and Elias simply watch her being pitiful. Even after what she performed during the 57th expedition, this wasn't what they were expecting.

Miss Eschen let out a sigh and said, "If you are thinking of another person who would send the letter." She pauses for a moment and continues, "You are wasting your time."

Making Y/n snap her brows, as she lifts her head meeting Miss Eschen's gaze.

"There is no other person or organization that would send such a thing to _me."_ Her soft voice was soft but Y/n could tell she is irritated, well everyone thought as well.

"I see—" Her face turns emotionless. She didn't know what else to say, she was still dazed by what happened to the expedition not long ago.

And now, another problem is coming into her way. It looks like the Universe didn't want her to be sloping.

Y/n simply wants to slap the Universe in the face with her bare hands, due to her frustration.

"Don't talk crap, if that guy is threatening you." Levi chimed in, "Just report him."

Miss Eschen widens her eyes, she didn't expect to hear such vulgar words coming at her. Since she lives in a household where the choice of words is often practiced.

While Elias and Hange are already used by Levi's choice of words.

Elias grips his chin, "He is right—." He mumbles, agreeing with Levi.

While Y/n simply watching the scene, glancing sideways.

Miss Eschen didn't turn around and glance at them, she simply closed her eyes.

"If things are simple like that." Miss Eschen slowly opens her eyes, "Then, I wouldn't have any problem at all."

Elias raised his brow, trying to understand what she meant.

"Dino Holstock has several allies." She explains, "So even if I put him to jail. That man still has numerous ways to kill me."

"Then, _I_ _can_ assassinate him." Elias proposed openly as if the Scouts weren't inside the room.

As Hange widens her eyes, Levi simply glares sideward to Elias. While Y/n was already used by it.

However, Miss Eschen wasn't pleased. After a moment, she responded to Elias.

"My advice for you is—don't degrade the Tutelary of the Church." Miss Eschen clasped her hand tightly at her lap.

Y/n is no dumb, she knows what she meant.

_Dino is the Tutelary._

And she did know to never degrade anything, more than anyone inside the room. And even if she explains why they won't believe her. Because neither did she.

Who would believe something like what happened to Y/n is real? Only absurd people would accept it simply.

"Ah—thank you for the advice." She said nonchalantly, she had already repeated that phrase she even lost count of it.

"Then, I have a request." Miss Eschen's voice roars inside the room.

Hange furrowed her brows, as well as Elias. While Levi kept his glaring face the entire time, a thuggish eyebrow.

"A request?" Y/n asks, her head tilted.

"That's right but, not to you." Miss Eschen said, causing Y/n to snap her brows together. Miss Eschen gently turns around to glance at the two boys standing near the doorframe.

"I don't know what your connection is to her and It might be selfish for me to say this but," She clenched her teeth before continuing, "I want you two to protect her."

Without wasting time Elias responds to Miss Eschen,

"Right!" Like a Soldier being received his first order by his Superior.

"I know the Nobles like yourself already have the power." Levi said, "You can already work it out by yourself."

"Wa–wait a minute—." Hange stopped Levi, as she could feel the atmosphere thicken, raising both her palms at him. While Elias interjects as he looks at him"Levi!—"

"That's right." Miss Eschen's voice roars inside the room causing Hange and Elias to abruptly stop and glance back at Miss Eschen.

"However, I can't check on her twenty-four hours." She continues to explain.

"Fine," Levi responded, in a husky tone and brows still snap together, as Miss Eschen nods in acknowledgment, Elias gulps in surprise.

Miss Eschen turned around to look back at Y/n, and said, "I must leave now."

" _Till next time, Grandma_ ," Y/n said in a low voice, watching her turn around and stepping to the door.

However, her eyes widened to remember she lived in Stohess District, where the next battle took place. Fretted she might turn into one of those people squashed by the stones.

"Wait!" Y/n yells, Miss Eschen, setting her foot on the door frame as she abruptly stops.

"I think, it's best if you don't return at Stohess," Y/n advised, thinking of a reason why then she thought of one. "Dino now knows where you lived."

Miss Eschen furrowed her brow, and responded, "That would—be a great idea." She muttered.

Y/n snapped her brow together as she nodded, causing Miss Eschen to nod in return and left the room.

Silence begins to grow inside the room. However, Hange interrupts saying, "I'll be going now." She chuckles, waving a hand at her.

"Alright," Y/n said, corners of her mouth uplifted. Hange steps her foot towards the door, while the rest watch her leave. When she left the room Elias was the first one to speak, "I'll take my leave too." He informs, in a monotone voice.

Y/n glance at Elias, wondering where he will go. Observing his face contains no expression, eyes appear to be chilled. While Levi crossed his arms against his chest, glancing sideward as his brows snapped together.

A moment has passed, Y/n lowers her head as her face darkens.

"Elias." Y/n mumbles, "Don't tell me you're gonna do—what I am thinking."


	50. 𝐎𝐡, 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭

"I won't do it." Turning around, leaving the room.

Now Levi and Y/n were the only ones left inside the room.

"That dipshit is already a grown man," Levi grumbles, "You don't need to worry." Turning around.

Y/n tilts her head, "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Erwin needs me." He informs, putting his arms at his side.

"Oh, okay." lowers her head, glancing at the white bedsheet covering her lower part of her body, as her lips pressed into a thin line.

As soon as Levi leaves the room Y/n grips, hands start to become red from the strong grip, her hair begins to form several knots around her head.

_Frustration_

_Headaches_

_Anger_

The three-pillar is starting to increase and she thinks her entire being might explode. She takes a deep breath. She wants to shout, wants to throw a tantrum, and beat her hands on the ground like a toddler. She wants to vent, to let it out, but she doesn't want to say the words.

Changing the future thinking it will do her good. However, she failed big time. Also, she forgets the fact there is still a problem and yet she starts changing her attention to another one.

Because of that, it might be the reason she is having a romantic relationship with Levi. And, the feeling is so strange for her; it stretches throughout her whole body.

It's crushing, yet makes her feel whole. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though she is in a dangerous fire, yet she is completely safe at the same time.

It feels as though he is given her calmness when everything around her is breaking apart. It feels as though her heart is dancing around her chest; and a hole, she was never aware was there, has been filled.

However, that's the thing. The thought of not knowing next is becoming one of her nightmares. Something painted inside her. Something felt so misplaced, so unreasonable but Y/n couldn't tell whichever or to pinpoint the information for this unexplained pain but failed.

She tried to examine this unbearable burning but didn't spot any. Everything felt so chaotic, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle.

What would happen if Levi knows what she truly is? What will happen if they continue their little relationship? Will Levi be left heartbroken if she somehow dies? Then, what if she breaks it before it.

Indeed, a puzzle that Y/n didn't know how to solve.

She knows she will die. Since this wasn't her world in the first place. What happens next is the real question. However, she didn't know the answer to such a complicated question.  
  


≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾  
  


Nighttime has come. The fading blue light coming from the dark sky, coming inside to the window, letting the room illuminate. While the cold breeze gently enters the room, causing the thin curtain to slowly sway.

  
Bread and the yellow soup placed in a white bowl, a silver spoon already placed inside as it drenches, for her arrived a couple of hours earlier.

The tray was placed next to her bed, yet she didn't bother to touch it. Letting it cold. She wasn't in the right mood to eat food.

Elias hasn't come back and either Levi. She was alone for almost an entire day, with no one to talk to, fidgeting her fingers is all she can do.

Then, she glances at the ground snapping her brows. Biting her bottom lip, she set aside the wooden tray and removed the blanket. Instantly, the cold breeze hits her feet and makes her shiver.

Then, she twisted around putting her right leg at the edge of the bed, a loud creak was made, then putting the left leg on the edge of the bed.

Using her hands to pull herself up. Instantly, she felt the cold pavement while feeling her legs begin to wobble as she weighs ten times more than her regular, Y/n couldn't stand up upright as she begins to see her surroundings as it fades into darkness and it swirls around. Causing her to feel nausea as she slumps back at the bed.

Her body was too fragile to even stand up on its own. She pant, it took her a large amount of stamina to simply stand up. Letting out a sigh, she wanted to walk to get away from her boredom. However, it looks like she can't.

Suddenly, a male voice roars inside the room.

"What are you doing?" He said, in a hint of irritation.

Y/n quickly glances towards the door and sees Levi glaring at her.

"Lev-Levi?" Y/n stutters, shocked as she didn't hear him, "What are you doing here?"

Levi clicks his tongue and grumbles, "Don't answer a question with another question." He stomps his foot towards Y/n.

"I was just trying to stand." She mumbles full of fear.

"You're sick, shithead." Standing in front of Y/n, as he notices the side seeing the tray with bread and a soup, causing his lips to part while Y/n watches him. Then, he instantly glances back at her, causing Y/n to flinch.

"Eat it." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." Y/n voice cracks, leaning backward as her eyes glance at the side not meeting Levi's intense glare.

"I. Don't. Care." He spoke full of authority, causing sweat to drip from her forehead, as she took a huge gulp.

Then, Levi turns around.

"I'll get myself a tea. And when I come back." Jerked his thumb towards the wooden tray, "That tray is empty. You got that?"

Y/n nods vigorously feeling her neck is about to snap. Levi walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘭.
> 
> (￣y▽￣)╭ 𝘖𝘩𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘩𝘰...
> 
> 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘴.
> 
> 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. ('▽'ʃ♡ƪ)


	51. 𝐃𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐎𝐧 𝐃𝐫𝐲𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝

Y/n has never eaten a meal so fast in her entire life.

She choked numerous times yet she wasn't terrified about her not able to breathe, she was more terrified of Levi doing unspeakable things to her.

Levi was sitting on the couch at the corner while drinking his tea.

Y/n watches him minding his own business. However, he was beginning to get frustrated.

"Your stupid face is staring again." He informs as he sips the tea.

Y/n ignores his statement and asks, "Aren't you resting?"

Levi puts down the tea and responds to her question "I am."

"I mean was, aren't you going to bed?" She explains.

He looked at her and said, "No."

"You need to sleep." Her brows turn slanted, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"I don't need sleep," He explains as he begins to swirl the tea around the cup.

But of course, Y/n knows why.

"Could you tell me why?"

Instantly Levi slams the teacup on the table as he glares at Y/n, causing her to flinch.

"You wanna know why?" He growls, " I'm fucking scared!"

Inside Y/n was chaos that frightened her. While Levi feared that if he didn't get control of this riot of emotions, it would be pain for everyone.

"Because–" He paused, gritted his teeth. "because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her lips parted.

"That's why I'm avoiding you."

Y/n moves to the other side of the bed, "Levi, come here." She patted the available space.

Levi furrowed his brow over her gesture, wondering if he would do it. Noticing him not moving, Y/n patted the bed again.

"Come." She tells him, her voice was stern, as it almost an order.

Levi walks towards Y/n.

Y/n watching him with wide eyes as he sits on the bed, not facing Y/n. She is waiting for him to lay down. However, he simply sits there causing her to pull his grayish shirt.

"What?" Levi grumbles.

"Lay down." She said, continue pulling his shirt.

Levi turns his head around seeing her looking at him, having no choice he lays down facing each other.

Levi uses his left forearm to rest his head while Y/n watching him being uncomfortable. There is a little space between them.

He closes his eyes trying to finally relax, only using the chair to take a nap, so sleeping on the bed was new to him.

Then, Y/n's eyes stumble upon the man's lips. There was no hint of redness on his lip, however, she craved to reach it as if, it's tempting her to shove herself to him and kiss him.

Levi notices her looking something at his face. Finally realizing it, his mouth turns into a smirk.

"Fucking do it," Levi mumbles in a husky tone, slowly laying his right hand at her hips.

Instantly, Y/n raises herself using her right hand and slamming her lips into his, as they both close their eyes with pleasure.

Her top lip was on top of his as Levi tilted his head causing her to deepen the kiss.

Causing Y/n to let out a whimper.

Y/n couldn't deny she felt the power-boosting her throughout her body as if she wasn't sick in the first place.

Her heartbeat begins to beat fast. However, she didn't know it's fear, excitement, or nervousness.

Levi's arm soon trapped Y/n as if he was marking his own territory.

Y/n pulls away as she inhales through her mouth then puts her forehead to his and giggles.

Levi opens his eyes as he sees Y/n smiling at him, corners of her eyes crinkle while her cheeks are pale pink, couldn't help but to smile.

She looks so adorable.

It was only a short kiss but Y/n's stomach is nevertheless tingling from the inside. She didn't want this to end, however, the universe is too cruel on its own.

Levi's arms wrap around Y/n pulling her close, his chin rests on top of her head, while Y/n's forehead is hitting against his chest.

Soon silence came inside the room, it wasn't awkward but it was soothing, causing Levi to finally take a long inhale.

"You say, I spend too much time recalling the past and now it haunts me back." Levi began causing Y/n to raise her head but stops by his right hand, pushing her against his chest, " But, I think you spend too much time giving me affection that I don't honestly need."

Y/n's brows snapped together as she rapidly opened her mouth to speak, but Levi beat her.

"Thank you." He said, full of affection.

Too bad Y/n couldn't see his uninterested face turn into the cheerfullest face he could put, lips turned into the hugest grin. For him, it was a weird feeling however, it was the best weird he knew of.

He didn't know what to describe it, but all he knew, he didn't want this to end.

Y/n chuckles causing Levi to glance down, and sees her face as red as a tomato. Lightly smacking the back of her head.

"Go to sleep." He says.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Y/n opens her eyes and sees Levi is still next to her, hugging her tight, she didn't know how long she was asleep. Then gently pulling away not wanting to move Levi.

She raises herself using her right arm soon she widens her eyes seeing Levi peacefully sleeping, eyes closed while lips seal, next to her. She knows Levi has insomnia and only 3-hour sleep, also he simply rests on the chairs.

However, her eyes softened, and a smile slowly crept up to her face.

In the corner of her eyes, she notices the moon. She sees an orb with the company of the sun, reflecting light, not silver, but with a buttermilk glow. Y/n was always astounded by how the moon glows in the darkest night.

Even if it's only the window, she wants to reach it and inhale the outside breeze.

She slides her legs over the side of the bed while her eyes are still fixated on the moon. Then, she stands up.

She walks towards the window, her body isn't heavy unlike earlier and there was no sign of nausea, putting her hand at the window frame. Closing her eyes as she took a deep inhale.

Realization kicks in causing her to widen her eyes. She wasn't sick anymore, froze at the moment trying to process everything.

But how did it happen?

She simply sleeps together with Levi and she—kisses him. Snapping her brows together thinking there's no way it's related to a kiss.

This wasn't sleeping beauty in the first place.

Maybe the bond? The Ackerman bond is protecting what they see fit to protect or their loved ones. And Levi already has a bond with Erwin. Yet, if it's changed to Y/n, how did her health return to normal? However, there was no denying they kissed and slept together.

Then, Y/n's lips fell apart as she thought of a thought. She was an Ackerman although not full, and Levi was a real Ackerman. Plus the kiss.

"Maybe Levi shared his strength through a kiss." Y/n breath, "Then what if there are many possible ways not only a kiss?" Gripping her chin as she continues to think.

Then Y/n shakes her head, there is no way her idea was a fact. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door causing her to glance. It was already midnight, who would dare to visit her at this hour? The door opened revealing Elias.

"Elias." Y/n blurted however not loud to wake Levi.

"We need to talk outside." He says bluntly, she noticed his eyes appear to be cold just like earlier.

Y/n didn't argue as she walked towards him, he let her out first then he gently closed the door. He was acting weird since Miss Eschen came inside the room and announced Dino. The two stand behind the door.

"Where were you?" Y/n was the first one to ask. Since she worried about him.

His cold and lifeless eyes continue to stare at her. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" He said flatly.

Y/n furrowed her brows, "What?" She mumbles Causing Elias to snap his brow together, eyes full of menace, glaring at her. Shiver. She felt it as she continued to meet his gaze.

Did Elias already know who she truly is?

"You keep telling other people pieces of your past." Elias explains as he grumbles, "But I have seen it. I know who you are. And you aren't her."  
  



	52. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗥𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗮𝗹

"You keep telling other people pieces of your past." Elias explains as he grumbles, "But I have seen it. I know who you are. And you aren't her."

Silent. A heavy silence engulfs the corridor. Elias nonetheless continues to snap his brow together, while his jaw clenched.

The candle from the wall lights the place, with its subtle glow as it brightens Elias's left side face. Causing him to appear more frightening in her eyes, she didn't notice her nail digging in her palms.

He was waiting for her answer, hoping she would deny it _again_. However, Y/n is done impersonating someone.

Because Y/n is someone-or at least she thought she was. Today instead of being in her home she wanders in this place. She ran in the street crying for help with no voice coming out, fearing she couldn't leave.

At first, there was silence. A misty haze upon the horizons of her mind. That's where she kept everything, in her mind. That was until now.

She could feel the hard painful lump in the back of her throat as the tears began to form. However, instead of crying her lips turn into the widest grin, covering her eyes with pale fingers. She laughs, dropping her head, shoulders move up and down while continuing to laugh similar to a lunatic _._

The corridor fills with her laughter. He couldn't deny it sent a shiver down his spine. Causing him to glare while he positions his body into a combat posture. It was his body moving on its own like a vicious animal realizing the threat is moving toward them.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!" Elias snapped.

Y/n's face became flustered, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. While his boiling irritation is beginning to increase, gritted his teeth while his hands turn into a fist.

"Do you think it's all entertainment to you?!" Pointing his finger at her.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" She said between her laugh.

Elias furrowed his brows together, she is evidently laughing in front of him.

"Isn't it hilarious? I did nothing but destroy it!" Her hair glides downward, covering her face.

"Thinking I don't honestly have a purpose in this world!" She laughs, "I am simply useless and wandering!" Soon, her laugh begins to fade while Elias continues to glare at her.

"Ah-fun, right?" She asks, in a flat tone.

Her demeanor a while ago completely changed. Elias sees her slowly lifting her head, and finally noticing her eye.

It was frightening, more than his, while glints are nowhere to be seen in her black eyes. Her eyes were giving a glare that was chilling Elias's bones, like being nude in the middle of a hailstorm, where every chunk of ice was a frosted dagger cutting into his skin.

"However, it amazes me. How did you find out?" She asks.

Elias gritted his teeth while brows snapped together. Fingers tightly squeezed into a fist, causing his hands to begin to get red.

"I am not ignorant!" He growls, charging his fist at Y/n's face. However, she was calm and collected, and yet her eyes appear to be cold.

She watches his right fist coming at her. And yet, she wasn't planning to dodge. Also, she didn't plan to get a punch. And she knows something as Elias doesn't know to himself.

Elias narrows his eyes, peeking at his target. In an instant, he took a glimpse of her cold eyes staring deep within his soul. The fist near her face abruptly stops, this is the first time Elias attempts to harm her, instantly removing his fist in her face.

_He can't dare to hurt it._

"Remove her face!" He yells, "And, show me your fucking face!" A vortex of anger swirled inside him up and to his face as it started to become red.

Y/n closes her eyes, he didn't know how she craved to change her face when she came here five years ago.

"If I only can." She responded in a calm voice.

"No, you're just a coward!" His hands squeezed into a fist as he tried not to stomp his foot on the ground.

Hearing his statement, Y/n squeezed her lips into a thin line trying to stop her from telling what she had been praying every night since she began to impersonate someone. How much she curses the universe for putting her in a body, to a person who has someone following her everywhere she goes. How much she hated herself for playing his emotions. For risking his own life simply to protect her. Willing to do anything for things to return to normal.

"Oi, your voice is annoying." A male voice interjects causing Y/n and Elias to twist their head behind to see Levi glaring intently at them. The candle lights lit Levi's entire face while standing at the door frame.

For a moment Elias widens his eyes but quickly his sharp eyes return

"Keep out-!." Elias exclaims but freezes when Y/n waved her hand at Levi. Corners of her mouth lifted while her left eye closed.

"Sorry." She chuckles.

Elias's lip parted. Too many are going on for him to keep up, her cold demeanor changed into a cheerful as if nothing happened.

Y/n glanced back at Elias and said, "Let's talk tomorrow."

Her eyes changed, it wasn't those eyes when he sees every day when he, her, and Levi accomplish their usual duty in the Scouting Legion.

It was extremely unusual, she was beginning to appear like a stranger to him. Especially, when the eyes themselves is coming from the person he cherished the most.

"Are you going to run away?" Elias asks, not caring if Levi would listen.

Y/n shakes her head as she calmly answers, "Not this time."

She returns to her room while Levi leaves the other direction leaving Elias alone in the corridor.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

The daylight has arrived as Y/n is walking, with shoulders in the back, in the corridor wearing her Scout uniform. Receiving several stares from people recognizing they know what occurred to the last expedition, they honored her. However, she didn't pay any attention to them since she is in a rush by the reason she has a personal matter to attend to.

She came to a halt as she saw upon the door that will lead to Hange's study room. Her palms collide with the wooden door, giving push she opens the door.

Its inside slowly came in view, seeing Hange sitting in a chair. Focus on her writing, few written papers scattered throughout the table.

Y/n is standing at the door frame, noticing Hange didn't twist her head causing Y/n to clear her throat to catch her attention. Immediately, Hange twists her head. Eyes instantly widen as she sees her standing on her own. Also, she is currently wearing her uniform.

" _Lov-lovise?!_ " Hange shouted, putting down her pen as stands up. "Are you already okay?!" Walking towards her.

Y/n let the door close by itself, "It seems so." Her mouth curved into a smile. Hange gave a half-smile while her eyebrows rose as she noticed her smile was forced.

"I'm glad." She answered, widening her arms.

Suddenly, her eyebrows snapped together as her lips set in a hard line, "What's your next plan?" Y/n asks with plain directness.

Hange's lips parted, she was lost for words, she walked behind her. Hange notices her eyes watching her as she places her hands at her delicate shoulders, while the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Why won't you sit down first." She beamed, worried for her health, pushing Y/n towards the chair she sits on earlier.

Y/n knows there is no point in fighting with Hange. In the corners of her eyes, she observes the papers laid on the table. She thought those were office papers. However, she is gravely mistaken.

 _Medicinal Plants,_ She read, furrowed her brows as she read the context below.

 _Thyme, Ginger, Turmeric. . ._ She whispers one by one. Widens her eyes, she recognizes what those medicinal plants are for. She wasn't mistaken when she noticed her name written in cursive on another paper. It was for her, Hange has been studying Medicinal Plants in finding a cure.

When Hange no longer could push Y/n, she peeks at her.

"Hm?" Hange walks at her side.

"Hange, thank you," Y/n said, in a soothing tone while a genuine smile plastered on her face.

Hange return a smile and said, "Of course," Y/n's warm fingers wrapped her wrist

"I'm fine and, you don't have to continue doing it." Y/n continues, "And, I won't quit the Scouting Legion."

Hange simply stares at her. Yesterday, she was still sick and now she is questioning what is next to be done.

"So, please." She said, staring directly at her eyes.

She pressed her lip, but soon she answered, "We will have a meeting later." Hange closes her eyes, brows furrowed, she rubs her head.

"Thank you." Y/n response, "then, I'll be going." She waved her hand, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To settle things." Leaving the room.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Y/n watches Elias standing near a black horse inside the stables, his hand rubbing against between its muzzle and forehead. The horse must take its liking to him, as it lets Elias pet him. Several horses are also inside, some minding its business while others producing a sound.

Y/n steps forward as she enters the stables. "Elias." She calls.

She sees Elias glances sideward, acknowledging her. He removes his hand against the horse as he stands in front of her. Both of their brows snapped together as no words were exchanged from both of them. Then Elias was the first one to speak.

"Do you have any idea who I am—." He paused, "to you."

Y/n is not beating around the bush considering there is no reason for her lie anymore.

"No. I don't." She answered calmly, her face holds no expression causing Elias to break even more.

"I'm your man." His hands tightened into fists, Y/n widened her eyes and brows rose, she opened her mouth to speak but immediately pressed her into a hard line. Even if she didn't know the guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do.

"Three years together. I stopped counting when you said you can't remember." He continues.

"Do you know how many nights and days? I wish for you to come to me and say, you remember everything." His eyes glance to the ground.

"The pain I felt that day when I saw you together with that jerk." He looked away, "is not something you can imagine." Breath quickened.

"So, I need you to tell me right now. If you are still— _Lovise_."

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm not Lovise." He closes his eyes, as a sad smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know whether I should be glad that _Lovise_ didn't actually cheat on me or be horrified that she is still missing." He let out a harsh breath.

"Tell me, what mistake did I make for you to find out?" Y/n asks.

"The necklace." He explains, "and the story you've been telling other people."

"So, the necklace really did get me." She gave a bitter laugh. "Then, what about the story?" Tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it."

"I have seen your face when Miss Eschen announces Dino." He told in a raspy tone, "I know you are scared at that time. And yet, you didn't hold it for comfort."

Elias shakes his head while face scowling, "Not even a single look."

"I thought you were simply creating a fake one." He said, "However, it's too well made up to be a lie." Gripping his fists tighter,

"And also." Elias stops speaking causing Y/n to snap her brow.

"And what?" She asks.

"The way you said it." He growls. "Just then, I realized. It wasn't a scam." Elias squeezed his eyes shut while his eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"I see." She mumbles, watching the man in front of her being irritated

"Tell me, where is she?!" He snapped, eyes burned with fury.

"That I did not know." Her voice sounds dead.

"You don't know?-" Elias whispered while eyes widened in an instant, his eyes went back into a raging fury, "You look exactly like her!"

"I'll tell you again. I don't know."

"Then, tell me. Who are you?"

Y/n spread her fingers around her chest, "I am Y/n."

Elias is beginning to calm down, finally knowing her name, as he asks. "What do you want?"

Her eyes narrow, "What I want is not something you can simply snap your fingers."

Elias furrowed his brows, "And that is?"

"I want to return to my world. And I'll do everything to do it. Even if I have to use you."

Eyes instantly widened, he heard something ridiculous before. But, not like what he heard as this is beyond him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He breathes.

"You see, I'm not from here." She calmly answered.

His eyebrows drew together and said, "So, you are required to ruin someone else's happiness for your own gain, don't you think it's selfish?"

She raised a brow, "Well, I don't know about that. People have always been selfish one way or another. It's just that, some people are truly good at hiding their intentions."

She wrapped her arms against her, "But rest reassure if I find a way to return her to you. I would willingly do it."

Elias didn't answer for a moment, as he closed his eyes while pondering. And Y/n is willing to wait.

"I'll help." He said, causing Y/n to raise her brow.

"You'll help?"

"I did hold some responsibility." He muttered.

"Then, I'll tell you what really happened five years ago. Follow me." She spins around as her right foot steps forward.

"But first, what do you want me to call you?" He asks, Y/n abruptly stops as she takes a glimpse.

"Just call me Y/n."


	53. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐥 𝐈𝐭𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟

"So, this is where you first have woken up," Elias said, head lowered as he stares at the pavement.

"Yeah," Y/n answered, standing beside him.

While clouds dominate the morning sky leaving transitory patches of blue. Though they are mostly white, there is a hint of greyness, a suggestion that rain may play a part in the day to come.

They are back at Trost District. Y/n and Elias are standing in front of a wall at the place where it all began. The alleyway is quaint and cobbled. The houses on each side have walls that wobble ever so slightly but are apparent in the strong morning light.

The area wasn't covered in mud unlike before, as it is greatly cleaner now. Y/n takes a breath as the air arrives at her nostrils, there is no nasty odor but a scent of fresh air coming from the sky.

While Elias clenched his hand into fists, brows snapped together as he continued to stare. Pondering what could entirely happen to her.

"Y/n," Elias calls out in a low voice, "it's weird saying the name that is supposed to be fake but." Y/n twists her head as she takes a glimpse at Elias, watching him

looking down.

"Why?" He asks as he peeks at her.

Y/n raised her brow and said, "What do you mean?"

Elias glances back at the pavement, "If you say, you are honestly using me. Then, what happened during the last expedition?" Causing Y/n to snap her brows together.

"Why did you risk your own life for my sake?" He continues.

Y/n squeezes her hands together, "It's guilt. I think." She mumbles.

"I see." Elias clenches his jaw while glaring down.

"Well, after years by your side. I now see you as a friend."Y/n added, causing Elias to snap his brows together as he twists his head staring at Y/n with wide eyes.

"I know, it's ridiculous." She gave a bitter laugh.

Elias shakes his head and says, "It's not."

Y/n twisted her body, as her right foot forward, walking behind him, and said, "Come on. I'll tell you what happened next." Elias nods.

Elias follows her in the streets, the battle a few months ago left a trace among the homes and its people. The people surviving in the slums greatly increases, as they see them slumbering at the corner while covered with dirt since most of the people lost their houses, leaving them as poor as a church mouse.

Y/n strolls alongside the river, following its flow, while Elias follows her from behind. Hearing the burble as the water gently streams.

The glimmer from the sky filled the water with light, it hasn't rained in a couple of weeks, causing the water to emerge its dramatic glossy blue.

"When I first got here. My problem is where I should earn money for my necessities." Y/n informs while her eyes watch the flowing water.

"Ah, living here without any money would be impossible. Considering proper food is difficult to obtain." He said, agreeing with her.

Then, Y/n notices Elias catching a glimpse in the other direction. Eyes slightly widen seeing two youngsters playing tag, listening to the laughter coming out of their lips, causing him to soften his eyes while the corner of his mouth lifted.

"But, I guess I considered myself lucky," Y/n added, causing him to glance at her.

His shoulders rose, and asked, "Why?"

Y/n came to a halt recognizing the stairs leading down to the river's level as she said, "I happened to came across Mrs. Kirstein here."

"I see, I think I might know what happened next." He said, watching her back. Y/n nods, as she proceeds to walk.

"Elias." She informs, "I might cut ties with Levi." Taking a peek at Elias from behind.

"Do what you want." He said, in a stern voice.

Elias noticed Y/n wasn't answering as she was only watching him and said, "I know what I said. And besides," He paused for a moment, "I know you like him."

Y/n turn her head watching the people doing their every day ask, even if not long ago this place was full of dead bodies, "It's not about that."

His brow rose, taken back at her statement. "Then, why?" He asks.

"As much I love to stay with his side. I can't." Biting her bottom lips.

"I didn't want to hurt him since I don't know the remaining day of my existence would be still peaceful." Furrowing her brows, squeezing her fists tighter, feeling the sharp pain in her palms as the nail dug in.

Having consumed knowing what will happen, causing her to use her full potential. And the fear of the unknown run chills down her spine.

"I see." A worried expression plastered on his face. "How will you do that?"

"I don't know." She said, "But first, let's go to Mrs. Kirstein's house."

Y/n and Elias standing near the house, but not near enough for Mrs, Kirstein to spot them. Elias snaps his brows together while his eyes narrow as if he is observing all corners of the house.

While Y/n is behind him, arms clasped against her chest. "I'm sorry. I can't provide the intel you want." She said as her brows twitched while eyes glancing down.

He turned around and answered, "Just tell me what happened while you're in there."

"Right." Putting her arms at her side, "Most of it is not important. However."

She pauses letting a couple of civilians pass them, "When I happened to examine this body. It's full of bruises. And, there is a hand mark around the neck."

"What do you mean?!" He exclaims, stepping his right foot towards her.

"I don't honestly know why." She said, "And the entire body is extremely sore causing me to take two days just to recuperate."

"You're just telling me now?!"

"Ah," She nods "that time I don't have a choice if I want to go home safe." Causing Elias to clench his jaw.

"However, things change. I'm making it now." She added, causing Elias to furrow his brow.

"And, I'm sorry about that since that's the only I could think of to protect myself." Y/n stares back at Elias, she did not blink the entire time they didn't exchange a word.

A moment has been passed no more than glaring and Elias didn't open his mouth to speak.

Y/n closes her eyes, "I know the things I've won't be easily forgiven." She clenches her thumb tighter "But, I planned to make amends."

The guilt is ice in her guts. It could be a hundred degrees out and she's still frozen on the inside. So though it's hard to move past her mistakes, she owns them, holds them as her own, and she accepts it.

He still respects her regardless. She only hopes that by the time she did, she can feel like she earned it.

Elias clicks his tongue, "Then, what happened next?"

"After two days of recuperating, she ordered me to purchase food in the market." Twisting her head towards the road leading to the market. "And that's when things get messy," Elias snapped his brows.

Y/n steps her foot, while Elias follows her behind.

"Tell me, what do you mean you're not from here," Elias asks.

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

Y/n peeks at him and says, "I'm from another world."

His eyebrows rose, "No shit." He muttered.

"I told you."

Elias came to a halt as he shakes his head, "What does that even mean?"

Y/n stops walking as she jerks her head towards him, "I live in a place where Titans don't exist. Well, that's first."

"There is no such place! You are joking." He spread his arms wide.

"And, all of this is just a story created by one man." She informs, "And I happened to be a fan. So, I might know what will happen next."

Elias's brows furrowed further and corners of his eyes crinkled. He listens as if her words are golden, perhaps some elixir he's been waiting all his days to hear.

From what Y/n says next, she can tell he is thinking so deeply, already with a strategy that's several moves ahead of what she is capable of.

"What? This is just a story?" He asks.

"Let's just not go there." Putting her hand on her hips. Y/n didn't wish to waste her time explaining impossible stuff. And besides, even if she explains to him all of this is a mere story, she wouldn't doubt Elias will tell her to shut up.

"But what do you mean you might know what will happen next?" He took a sharp breath.

"Well, it's just what I said." She says "However, these couple of months, things are not going as I know."

"Then right now, do you know what will happen next?"

Y/n shakes her head, "I don't. However, I do know where the next battle took place, and who."

She drags her feet, "Let's hurry. I have a meeting to attend later." Continues walking, Elias follows her.

He grabs his chin, "If you say, this is just a story." He paused as Y/n peek behind. "There's always a character in every story then, you know every person in here." Glancing at her with wide eyes.

She raised a brow and answered in a calm voice, "Yes. But no all of them."

"Then who, exactly?" Snapping his brow together.

"I know a lot of people who are in the military especially in the Scouting Legion. And a few civilians," Raising her palms.

"Wait. So you already knew them before we actually were captured?"

Y/n nods her head, "Yes."

"What were they like?" He asks.

Y/n widened her eyes while her lips parted at his question but soon corners of her mouth lifted, a sad smile plastered on her face. "Either they're the ones who will save the world or they're the ones who will help to commit genocide."

His eyes widened at her answer, "I see."

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

The two reach the market. Y/n and Elias could see some of the houses are currently being rebuilt.

Y/n's eyes glance side to side, watching the people who are walking in the street with them. The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the morning light and the people move like enchanting shoals of fish. Old friends catching up, new friends made. It's busy for sure, but the hustle and bustle bring life to this city. She couldn't help to notice some people walking with lifeless eyes.

Shopkeepers screamed out offers on the top of their voices to attract customers and customers desperately tried to bargain for the best possible prices.

"Then after that, I heard an old woman scream after her bag had been taken." She explains to the man next to her.

"And later, some Garrison thought it was me. So they put me in jail." She continues.

Elias watches the brunette woman, with a toddler on her side, giving the few coins on her hand to the seller. As the brunette receives a few pieces of bread.

"I want to see it." He said while looking at the stall.

Hearing a nail being pounded by a hammer she answered, "Oh, sure."

Y/n was too focused on Elias. She didn't notice an old man coming on her way.

She closed her eyes, the corners of her eyes crinkle, as she felt the impact stopping her from walking.

"I'm sorry—." She immediately exclaims, opening her eyes to see a man taller than her. She furrowed her brows while her forehead ceased trying to see the man's face.

However, his right-hand grabs his black homburg hat as it covers his upper face, while his left-hand holds a wooden cane. Her eyes glance down, seeing him wearing a grey classic fit suit.

"I'm sorry." She said in a clearer voice, however, the man didn't respond. Y/n is beginning to be weirded by the man, she continues to stare at him, he was taller than her.

"Um. . ." She breathes, holding her right at him, noticing he wasn't answering.

While Elias proceeds Y/n, noticing she wasn't by his side he yells while his eyes searching for her "Y/n! Come on!"

Y/n nods, "Then, I'll go now." Stepping her right foot, but as soon she walks bypassing him.

He whispered in a husky tone, "Be careful who you bump into next time."

Causing Y/n to stop as she twists her head watching him raise his hat then proceeded in walking, disappearing in the crowds.

Y/n slowly steps her right foot towards Elias.

"Y/n!" Elias screams again, both hands at the corner of his mouth.

Hearing his screams, she quickly moves her feet towards him.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Both Hands resting on his hips.

"No, I'm not!" Trying to defend herself.

"It's just—." She mumbles while glancing back at the crowd.

"Just what?"

Y/n shakes her head, "Nothing. Well. After that, I found out it was—" Her eyes widened hearing the name being shouted in the distance.

" _Lovise_!" A male voice shouts in the distance, hearing a few horses' hoof stomping to the ground, Elias quickly jerks his head towards the noise.

Few screams coming from a woman in the distance, causing everyone in the area to be in a panic as they rapidly walk to the side of the street.

Y/n and Elias furrowed their brows seeing Aldman in the distance, waving his right hand at them and two horses at his back.

"Aldman!" Y/n yells, as soon as Aldman sees her, he quickly slaps the brown rein.

When Aldman reaches Y/n he quickly yells, "Your Grandmother!"

"What happened?!" She quickly exclaims.

"Just go near the gate of Karanes District!" He announced. "Take these two horses with you!"

Y/n and Elias quickly run to the horse as they both slap the reins. Hastily fleeing the market.


	54. 𝐃𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐥'𝐬 𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐨𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞

The last glimmer from thesun is disappearing behind the earth's end. As the chilly breezing caresses Y/n's face, as she can't delay.

After being notified by Aldman, Y/n persists in whacking the brown rein, hearing a sharp whirr, they gallop to the dirt road cutting through the dark forest.

There was no trace of civilization in this wilderness apart from a worn-out path that snaked through the blanket of grass. As the path leading to the Karanes grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow in the rocky tracks. There were times it was barely there at all, but the two keep pushing in.

In the distance, her eyes see another path leading through the thick forest. Whacking the brown rein, they gallop inside the forest.

"We need to hurry! We don't have any torch!" Elias yells in the back, as she peeks at him. Going through inside the forest without light is something Y/n wouldn't want. but, they don't have a choice.

"Ah! I know!" Gritted her teeth, her face is full of anxiety.

As they go deeper into the forest, the path slowly becomes narrow as the branches from the trees begin to appear close to their faces. However, their eyes widen seeing flickers of flames in the distance.

They got closer, passing through an entrance like a tree. As soon as they go in, she sees a german style mansion.

It has a curved beam structure in contrasting shades with the main white wall covering of the facade stone, trim in combination with half-timbered elements.

The mansion appeared in the middle of the thick forest including a few from Military Police, there were at least 20 of them, 14 were holding a torch as they scattered throughout the big mansion. They are more like patrolling the area, but for what?

Y/n pulls the brown rein, causing the horse to neigh, the MPs quickly turn their gaze towards them. In her eyes, they seem to be startled causing Y/n to think something isn't right.

Five MPs quickly pointed their gun at the two, but a man with a white beard glared at them while he raised his right hand. Y/n guess he's in control of the area.

"Lower your gun Soldiers! That's _Lovise Carter_!" He announces, quickly lowers their guns. Y/n slides her leg over the horse's back, dropping to the ground.

"Where is Miss Eschen?!" She yells with brow snapped together. Walking towards the man with a beard as he then steps forward.

"I'm afraid to say." He pauses, "She is dead."

Y/n's breath hitched, while her brows raised in shock. Just yesterday Miss Eschen is scolding her for not listening. Even Elias opens his mouth but no words are coming out, as if words stuck in his throat.

"No! That's impossible!" Y/n shouts while her nails dig in her palms.

The man with a beard simply let out a sigh, she could tell it was that type of sigh that was full of annoyance. As if announcing her death was a daily routine for him and he is beginning to get bored.

"What happened?" Elias asks, glaring at the man.

"Unlucky for them it's robbery. There at least ten males invaded the house." He says, "Miss Eschen and her coachman and several maids were killed since they put up a fight."

Y/n widens her eyes, as she quickly glances back at Elias. He has the same expression as Y/n, they quickly both nod.

They knew it was a falsification. If it's truly a robbery, Miss Eschen would simply give a few money to them and order them to leave the property and to never go back again. She wouldn't want her time to be wasted on simple thievery.

The man snapped her brow together noticing they didn't respond, "Why don't you see it for yourself." He says, turning around his head glancing at the MPs in his command.

"Lead them." He ordered.

Meanwhile, Elias walks close to Y/n's behind trying not to be skeptical in the eyes of the MPs.

"This is suspicious." He whispered.

Y/n glance to the side, "Ah, we need to be careful." She whispered back.

The man with a beard turned his gaze at them and said, 'My Soldiers will lead you inside."

"My _Soldiers_ , huh?" She says teasingly, she finds it amusing. "May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Jürgen Dickerman Madam, Deputy Commander from the Military Police." He informs, motioning them to an MP, who is already standing behind Jürgen While hands clasped in his back, waiting for them to advance.

Y/n steps her foot towards the MP followed by Elias, as they proceed to bypass Jürgen and towards the mansion, she could feel Jürgen's intent stare.

The stare could make her feel uncomfortable like a greedy man was about to snatch the bags of gold in front of him.

She ignores the man behind by looking at the mansion in front. Three-step stairs and a black handle at the side leading to a big wooden door, green bushes with gorgeous flowers surrounded the mansion.

A classic vintage mansion but she couldn't help feeling frightened seeing the windows without a hint of lights inside. Glass itself is neat, without a speck of dust, she even perceives the reflection from the sky.

This is the first Y/n to see one of Miss Eschen's beloved houses, it did resemble Miss Eschen's character.

"Are we just gonna trust them?" Elias asks, walking behind her, his voice is quiet. Y/n knows Elias is feeling uncomfortable too which is odd for the both of them.

"Especially what they informed Miss Eschen." He continues, she slightly turns her head to peek at him.

His eyes peeping at the side, trying to look from behind, protecting themselves from what might come from behind. And Elias could count on her to see what's in front.

Y/n recognizes this is what Elias is doing when he believes something is unusual about the place. Well, he isn't the only one. Her stomach twists every time she realizes she is getting close to the door.

Y/n glance back at the MP in front, "Well I don't know. However, we just need to confirm if Miss Eschen is truly dead." She says, Elias nods.

Staring at the MP with his gun attached to brown straps as it hangs on his right shoulder, while he holds a torch in his left hand.

She takes a long inhale, realizing they didn't have a weapon to fight if something bad might happen. Merely a small dagger is what she has, didn't have to doubt what is much faster.

They both waited for the MP to step its foot at the three-step stairs, as he wraps his fingers at the doorknob and pushes the door, a creak was made. Y/n and Elias exchange a glance as they nod, they walk inside.

Both look at every part of the inside, attempting to identify everything in pieces. Wanting to see more but the MP's torch somehow only brightens a certain part of the house.

But she could see prints of the flower with a stem decorated the walls and didn't know the reason behind it.

No sound in the house other than their footsteps, not even the sounds that houses make: furnace, or the stairwell creaking, nothing but a silence that seemed to have been thickening since they walked inside. It was the kind of silence that falls right before you get knifed in the back. It sent a shiver down her spine and she felt her blood chill in her veins.

Stepping her right foot forward, a loud creak was made. It was loud enough to wake a napping person, and couldn't deny her heart decided to skip a beat, they quickly stopped from walking even the MP as they glanced at her foot.

Seeing a polished wood floor _definitely needs some repairing._ She thought.

She finally notices a graceful railing that straight up toward a soaring second-floor gallery. Probably, it leads to heaven.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The MP shouts.

"The wood just creaks. What am I supposed to do?" Y/n says.

"And there isn't much light for us to see." Elias chimed in.

Her brows snapped together watching him being agitated. The wood simply creaks, why would a sweat trickle from his forehead?

He clicks his tongue, "Just don't try anything!" Turning around and he started walking towards the stairs.

She and Elias exchange a glance, they felt like a prisoner being led to their first cell on their first day. They can already confirm it.

Y/n moved her right foot at the first step, still couldn't shake the eerie feeling. Staring at the front, her heart is thumping for she might see. As soon as they reach the second floor. Her eyes scan the long hallway, good thing the moonlight brightens the place.

The wallpaper on the second is the same as the first floor, few paintings plastered on the wall with a brown frame.

But one particular picture took her attention, as the subtle azure ray gleams the painting. She walks towards it. It's Miss Eschen but it's her younger days, her hands clasped in her lap.

Her lips were rosy pink as her eyes could capture a man with its single stare, hair tie into a bun. A man standing on her right wearing a monocle, and a small boy standing behind Miss Eschen grasping her dark blue dress.

Scanning the frame, her eyes saw a piece of well-carved information about the painting, _Year 833_ , it says. But it looks brand new. Well, it's in the hands of Miss Eschen.

"It's Miss Eschen," Elias says, walking beside her.

"Yeah, she looks gorgeous," She responds, slowly stroking the painting with her finger feeling the hard paper.

"Hey! Get going!" The MP yells. At first, they thought the MP was a quiet guy now, it's starting to get on their nerves. Y/n simply let a sigh as she removes her fingers from the painting.

Suddenly, in the corners of her eye, something sends chills down her spine. Quickly twisted her head to see more clearly as her brow snapped together and in a second, her eyes widened while pupils shook. Five people covered in white sheets laid side by side, at the end of the hallway.


	55. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐬 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝

"Hey!" Y/n shouts as she points her finger while Elias glances at her "Is that the maids?" She asks.

The MP simply closes his eyes while using his finger he scratches inside his right ear, and says," Oh, yeah, that's them." Elias furrowed his brow, and he gasped.

They look like Halloween props but they are actual people, real dead people covered in a white sheet. There are no signs of blood so that only means they didn't put up a fight as Jürgen said earlier.

Y/n turns around, she glared at the MP, "Show us," She pauses, "Show us where Miss Eschen is. " Her voice is stern, rage flowed through her like lava.

The MP quickly turns around as then proceeds walking after seeing her eyes blaze with fury. Y/n and Elias follow him.

"Should we just follow this guy?" Elias asks beside her.

"Ah, and if things get dirty. We'll take this guy as a hostage." She said, Elias, nodded.

They walk past a door wooden and Elias notices a stand on top of is a white porcelain vase with a golden rim and a bundle of roses was inside.

He takes a huge gulp realizing what it means, as he glances back at Y/n and she was already staring at him, she knows what he had in mind.

They walked another door and another vase similar to the vase they saw earlier. Then the MP stops walking, stopping at a wooden door.

"Here." He said, jerking his thumb towards the door.

Y/n walks towards the door, her fingers wrap around the doorknob as she pushes it. The inside slowly came into view, it was dark but she noticed the furniture and some vases were in its place.

It is a large square room with a large dining table in the middle. Five chairs at each side while one chair at each end, and several porcelain teacups with its little plate are placed on the table.

It places a large cabinet full of cups at the left side of the wall. Nothing is unusual other than the gloom.

Two large windows with a white frame on the north side of the wall, light from the moon arrive at the moon causing it to look more frightening than it is.

Y/n walked inside. She immediately smelled the aroma of black tea to which it grows her because of Levi.

Her eyes scan the room. The wallpaper is the same in the hallway. She walked further to the corner.

She couldn't still see any sign of Miss Eschen, thinking he lied to them. Then her eyes widened, Y/n forgotten how to breathe through her nose and mouth.

She simply stood as if she was frozen alive after discovering Miss Eschen's body. Her mouth attempted to breathe deep down to her lungs, but it simply hitched, her nails digging through her palms.

However, she can control her foot. Y/n steps towards the cabinet, full of teacups, kneeling beside her body.

Earlier, when she stepped foot in the room, she couldn't see her body since the large table was covering her dead body.

But now, Y/n could clearly see her laying on the floor, her back against the wall while head leaning at the cabinet.

Y/n suddenly furrowed her brows as she observed Miss Eschen's body.

"Elias! In here!" She yells.

Elias inspecting the door, he immediately walks towards her voice. After seeing her place, his eyes wide.

"Is—is that?" He couldn't finish his sentence when Y/n quickly nods.

Her fingers gently stroke Miss Eschen's black hair tied into a bun like she always has. There is white hair trying to blend it, noticing there wasn't any hint of knots or any other sign of hair grabbing.

Y/n pressed her lips into a thin line. It felt weird stroking her hair for the first time, especially when she was very lifeless.

Elias kneels beside her, "It's weird." He says.

Y/n nods, "Her body isn't covered in a white sheet like the others."

"And the house is too neat for a robbery." He says, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah," She says while it focuses eyes on seeing the mark on Miss Eschen.

Then her index finger points at her neck, "And look, a hand mark on her neck." She says, "It's similar to what I had when I first came here."

Elias gasps at her statement, "We'll talk about that later. I feel weird being inside of this house." He says.

Y/n nods.

Elias's eyes scan her body. Miss Eschen is wearing a gray dress as he also notices there wasn't any drop of blood. He continues scanning her pale legs.

Meanwhile, Y/n is still worried about her body simply laying on the floor when everyone else is already in white sheets. Her eyes glance at Miss Eschen's pale fingers, seeing her hand into a fist.

Y/n snapped her brows together as she quickly held her hand, feeling the coldness of her dead body send chills down her spine. She opens her hand, revealing a folded brownish paper.

"Elias, look." She says while gripping Miss Eschen's wrists and raising it for him to see.

Elias glances at the folded as they both exchange a glance. Y/n uses her left hand to get the folded paper, as she gently puts her hand back at the floor.

She opens the folded paper, "Be careful who you bump into next time." She read.

"Hey, is Levi and the others know about this?" She asks, "And did you see any Garrison Soldiers outside or any Scouts?"

Funny thing is, the Scouting Legion seems to know Miss Eschen after every expedition she always comes inside the headquarters without caring about the Soldiers with higher ranks.

"I don't know about Levi, and I don't see any Garrison outside. Just Military Police." He says, gripping his chin while eyes looking down.

She could always count on Elias's observation skills, even though sometimes he has a free spirit.

Y/n clicks her tongue as she quickly stands up and foot walks towards the door. While Elias follows her. She couldn't believe she fell into a simple trap. She felt a flash of irritation, Dino did it.

"What happened?" He immediately asks.

Her fingers wrap around the doorknob. "It's a trap." She says, glancing back at him as she pushed the door open.

But her brows only furrowed, seeing Elias widen his eyes while his mouth opens widely, his right arm reaching out to her.

"Y/n dodge!" He yells.

Y/n quickly twisted her head after realizing what was about to happen as her eyes widened after seeing the MP, who led them, holding a large wood as he was about to hit her.

It was slow. She can easily dodge it however her body isn't completely returned to normal.

She wasn't fast enough to dodge. All she could see is the man glaring at her while his mouth turns into the widest smirk, a smirk that could make her cringe.

The wood he holds earlier suddenly disappeared while her sight darkens. Her hands tighten into fists as she tries to fight her consciousness.

"Y/n!" Elias screams it was the last thing she heard. Knees begging to give up, she falls.


	56. 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞

Hange tapped her foot at the ground while her hand scratched her brown hair. Levi leans against the wall, arms clasped on his chest.

" _Lovise_ is late!" Hange yells, walking towards the huge wooden table in the middle.

Erwin snapping his brows while sitting on the chair as he stares at the map of Stohess District, as it lay on the table for them to discuss.

Levi straightens his postures as he clicks his tongue, "We're going to start without her." Causing Hange and Erwin to glance at Levi.

"Are you sure?" Hange asks while snapping her brows, "Aren't you worried?" She continues.

He couldn't answer. Of course, he is worried after Hange telling him what happened earlier. Being ill for weeks then just bursting into Hange's study room while wearing her uniform and announcing she desires to join the meeting regarding the capture of the Female Titan. And, what's more concerning for him is witnessing her and Elias fight last night. As Elias was about to hit her and their discussion somehow troubles him.

After a moment, Hange notices he won't answer her question. Didn't want to pry. She returns her gaze at the map and says, "Then—"

But they were interrupted when the door suddenly burst, the three immediately turned their heads towards the door. Levi furrowed his brow, seeing Aldman panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. It drenches the collar with sweat, his hair in every direction.

"What is it?" Erwin asks, standing from his chair.

Aldman spread his fingers against his chest, and says, " _Lovise_ —"

He inhales, " _Lovise_ and Elias—" Attempting to finish it in one sentence but he lacks breath, after running at the entrance to the room, feeling the tightness in his throat through his lungs having no choice to re-inflate his lungs.

"Oi, speak up," Levi says, walking in front of Aldman while snapping his brows. He already said her name, there's no going back to that.

"There was bad news about Lovise's grandmother." He says, "So she and Elias went near Karanes District."

"What do you mean?" Hange asks, walking behind Levi.

Then, Aldman snaps his brows as he stares at them and announces, "Her Grandmother died during a robbery in their house." Hange and Levi widen their eyes.

They were already familiar with Miss Eschen. But after what happened before, to Miss Eschen discussing a man called Dino as it attempts to kill Miss Eschen and Elias fighting, they are worried for them.

However, this wasn't what they expected to hear.

"Where did you hear the news regarding the robbery?" Erwin asks.

Aldman narrows his eyes as he looks down, grabbing his chin, "One military Police just came up to me and told me."

Aldman pauses and continues, "It's weird. They should've to have a formal letter or a visit."

"That's right. But they come to you when you have no relationship with them." Hange said.

Aldman looks at the ground and says, "And I know." his voice is weak but he stares back to their eyes, "I know they're going to need some help!"

After Y/n saving him, they became good friends for those five years.

As soon as Levi heard _help_ , after what happened to her, his hand clenched into a fist as he stepped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Erwin asks.

Levi glanced back at Erwin and said, "What do you think?" The tone of his voice was harsh.

Erwin is still oblivious to Levi and Y/n's secret relationship. After all, they only joined the Scouting Legion to repay the crimes they committed and nothing more. So he thought it was.

A moment has passed the two did nothing as they simply glare at each other.

Hange and Aldman could already feel the heavy air surrounds the area, but Aldman gathers his courage and ask, " Aren't we going to go after them?"

Hange nods, "Yeah! That's right!" She said.

But they keep glaring at each other, Erwin seeing something in his eyes when they first met and once lost, now it's back. He knows Levi awfully well too,

Erwin closed his eyes and said, "I'll go with you."

Aldman, Hange, and even Levi furrowed their brows at Erwin. Normally he simply sends Scout but no. He is coming with them, which is abnormal especially for this reason.

Erwin walks beside the chair back under the table, while the three silently watch him.

"Prepare the horses." He orders, walking towards the door.

"Ye-yes, Sir!" Aldman did his salute and immediately left the room.

"Erwin?" Levi spoke, full of bewilderment.

Erwin walks in front of Levi as he grabs the handle, "Let's save your beloved."

Levi widens his eyes, in shock for how did he know, then he quickly glances to the side then clicks his tongue. While Hange's hands turn into a fist, putting it near her mouth goes into a smirk and her cheeks go red.

Everyone will know, and Levi isn't complaining about it.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Their green cape with a symbol of the Wings of Freedom surge along with the powerful breeze as they travel through the forest, to where Y/n and Elias went to earlier, Aldman being in front. He leads Erwin, Hange, Moblit, and Levi.

The night came as they came inside through an entrance like a tree. They see a german style mansion, Military Police scattered throughout the area.

Pulling the brown rein, they jump down at their horses. Levi snaps his brows while staring at the figure of an adult man's back, staring at the mansion, hands clasped at his back, and a Soldier saluting at his side. They walk towards them.

When they get near, "They are already outside the forest." They heard the Soldier announced.

Erwin steps forward. The Soldier notices him causing the man, hand clasped at his back, to turn around. Revealing, a man with a white beard stares back at Erwin.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith from the Scouting Legion." He did his salute and everyone.

Jürgen did his salute, but it was weak, as if he was doing it only for a show. He glances at the Soldier beside him and orders, "You can go now."

He glances back at Erwin with a smile that doesn't reach the eyes, "Oh, I know you," Jürgen said, " I'm Jürgen Dickerman, Deputy Commander from the Military Police."

"We came to the news we received," Erwin said, Aldman stepped forward with his brows snapped together causing Jürgen to glance at him, his smile faded.

Jürgen glanced back at Erwin, "It's true Miss Eschen Von Carter died last night." He said in a flat tone. "And, what is it to you?"

Then the Scout heard the door burst. Their eyes widen seeing two Soldiers carrying a white sheet in the shape of a body. And it seems they are having a hard time.

Watching as they descend at the three-step stairs and simply drop it to the ground. Hearing a loud thud, and one soldier let a sigh. They could tell it was the type of sigh that was annoyed and tired.

Levi furrowed his brows, but a sudden chill ran down his spine seeing more of a white sheet in the shape of a body, laying on the dirt.

He attempts to walk towards the pile of bodies, but Jürgen steps in front of him, blocking his view. Levi opens his mouth to speak, but Erwin grabs his right shoulder.

"I believe two of our members were here," Erwin said.

Jürgen simply shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but no Scout was here." His mouth turns into the widest smile, but they could tell it was forced, "Until you. That is."

"But I know they came here! Because I'm the one who told them!" Aldman burst, his temper sparked.

Jürgen plays with his beard, "Well, I'm sorry. They might have lost on the way here." He said.

Levi clicks his tongue. He was brimming with hostility as he glared at Jürgen. Clenching his fist, considering he wants to punch Jürgen.

Everyone knows Jürgen is lying, cause he is bad at it. Or maybe he wants to play with them. After all, they are just the Scouts.

"If I were you, I'm just going to leave," Jürgen said, "After all, you're wasting my time."

Levi steps forward and says, "Huh?" Flames of anger licked through him. In fact, he wasn't the only one. Their faces darken, wanting to hit him in the face. They could feel the anger thrummed through her veins.

"Let's go," Erwin said, his voice was stern.

Levi turns his head towards Erwin, "What?!" He growls.

"Let's go. I heard enough." He said, turning around. Everyone followed him, but Levi kept glaring at Jürgen.

"Levi," Erwin calls him one more time.

Being docile at Erwin, he clicks his tongue and turns around to leave, but as soon as Levi turns around, he hears Jürgen laugh.

Levi immediately turns back around, seeing a sly smirk plastered on his face. The smirk was infuriating causing his anger to spike, also knowing he was making him look like a fool, he grabbed Jürgen's collar.

Even though Jürgen is taller than him, he lifts him in brute force. And choke him.

Erwin, Hange, Moblit, and Aldman are doing nothing but watching. But they are silently cheering Levi.

The Soldiers in Jürgen's command immediately ran behind him. It frightened them. They heard him about being Humanity's Strongest Soldier. But they never imagined it would be a real thing. However, they haven't seen half of it.

"He-hey! What are you doing?!" Jürgen shouts, tightly grabbing Levi's wrist.

"Listen here you piece of shit." Said Levi threateningly, causing Jürgen to gulp.

There is one thing Levi hates, looking at him as a fool. And hurting one people he loves the most.

"When I knew where she was." He continues, he grips his collar tightly and twists it around his hand causing Jürgen to open his mouth to help him breathe.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A Soldier behind Jürgen yells, tightly gripping the gun in his hand.

"Release Sir Jürgen!" Another Soldier yells.

"Don't make us point our gun at you!"

Jürgen is getting more and more terrified of Levi's glare. His hands tremble and his eyes water as he grabs Levi's wrist tighter, attempting to pull away from Levi's grasps. However, he is much stronger than him.

Levi pulled him closer, seeing sweat trickling from Jürgen's forehead and down to his neck, and said in a low tone, "And when I get there. I will arrive, violently."

He releases Jürgen from his grasps. And immediately the Soldiers behind him grab both his arms to assist him. Levi glares, seeing weakens on his knees while his hands on his neck, stopping from coughing too hard.

Feeling satisfied with what he did, he turned around as they returned to their horses.

"Are you okay, Sir Jürgen?!" Levi heard one of the Soldier' shouts.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

Outside the forest. Their pace was slowed as they talk about what happened earlier.

"They talk about a man named Dino Holstock," Hange informs Erwin.

Erwin glanced at Hange, "From a noble family?" He asks.

She nods, "Apparently."

"Those fuckers don't even try to hide the bodies." Levi chimed in, tightly gripping the brown rein in frustration. While Aldman and Moblit listen at the back.

"I'm sorry," Aldman suddenly announces as his horse stops walking.

They pull the brown rein causing the horses to stop from walking. They stare at Aldman. His brows snapped together while his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Maybe I should've gone with them." He said in a low tone.

"They are Scout, Aldman. They should know how to survive." Levi said, in a calm tone, but inside his anger is boiling. It's eating him alive.

"Then we should at least know more about this, man Dino Holstock," Erwin said then glancing at Hange, "Can I trust you with this?"

Hange nods as she snaps her brows together, "Come on, Moblit." She said, then whacking the rein brown. Moblit shortly followed her. As they sped up to they no longer saw them from the distance.

"For now, we'll return to the Headquarters," Erwin said, glancing at Levi.


	57. 𝐁𝐞 𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝

Do you know what would be the worst scenarios that could happen? Killing a life sooner than might actually be expected. And letting to meet several people who shouldn't meet. However, at a time like this, those things don't matter anymore, especially if you have someone to protect.

Levi has been clenching his fingers into a fist the entire time and nails digging deeper as the second passes by, feeling the haste to do something but not identifying what to do, is what Levi is feeling every time her face pops in his head.

He is getting irritated since he does not like to feel so much stress. Also, the four stone wall wasn't helping at all making the room look uncomfortable. Well, maybe the red carpet placed on the ground improves the room as it makes it seem more stylish.

As Aldman excuses himself earlier, said he needs some time for himself and said be back in an hour. He is guilty of letting Y/n and Elias go on their own, even when he knew the MPs were acting weird when they passed the message to him. Also, he is thinking about the connection between that Dino guy and Military Police. And to Y/n.

While Erwin is sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of the room, arms neatly rest on the table as his hand clasped together. Even though Levi is sitting on the brown leather sofa at the far corner, he could sense the worry growing within him as it changes into stress. Levi didn't notice it's already pouring out of his body and onto the floor and slowly making its way to Erwin.

"It's not time for you to worry yet," Erwin said, glancing in his direction.

Despite the reason she joined the Scouting Legion, she serves as an example, whose role is greatly emulated by others. He didn't have to think about why Levi fell to such an exceptional person. And he acknowledges her and Elias as his comrades as well.

"Worry is not something I can simply put off," Levi replied, glaring at him.

Erwin understood. He only wants to ease him considering he can now sense the stress as it comes to his feet, there is simply too much stress and it would engulf the room that they are resting right now. Before Erwin brings another topic for them to discuss, there are two knocks on the door.

Their eyes instantly glance at the wooden door. After those hours of waiting patiently for Hange and Moblit for the information regarding Dino Holstock, It's finally here, and they can already start a plan to rescue her and Elias.

"Come in," Erwin announced.

As soon as the door opened and they saw the person standing on the door frame, they were shocked, but the figures of their faces and bodies weren't moving. Looking as they know he is coming. But why come now. Did he immediately go after them after they left the scene?

"Jürgen, what brings you here?" Erwins asks, standing on the chair he is sitting in.

A smile breaks on his face, almost a sneer, accompanied by raised eyebrows. He walks inside while it clasps his hands on his back and two MPs carrying a gun walk behind him. As if they are attempting to scare them. If only Jürgen knew what terrors they have seen outside the wall. Then he needs more than that.

"I'm sorry what happened earlier!" He said, full of optimism. He widens his arms and puffs out his chest.

Seeing the bearded man again, Levi clenches his jaw in irritation while his eyes glare at him and through his soul, but Jürgen doesn't seem to be affected by it. It is he's completely bold with himself or he has something in mind that might throw the Scouts off guard. And his friendliness towards them is unmistakably pretended as it makes Levi annoyed.

"The fuck do you want?" Levi said, through his gritted teeth. "Does grabbing your collar and threatening you isn't enough?"

Jürgen's smile widened more while the corner of his eyes wrinkled, his left hand swaying up and down as if he was patting the air, "Didn't I tell you? I'm sorry about earlier. So how about we forget about that?" He said between his laugh. "Well, I'm here to tell you. Try nothing that might put the Scout at risk."

Erwin's eyebrows snapped together, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asks. Mentioning the Scout to be at risk? It is something Erwin would not like to hear, especially if they haven't made the move. However, his chest puffed out? His chin lifted high? He is confident in what he brought for them.

Jürgen plays with his beard and his smile didn't fade as it grew even wider. Those types of smiles that psychopaths make when they are about to make their kill. The satisfying feeling when they are about to deliver the lethal blow.

"Tell me, Commander Erwin. What is the purpose of the Scout?" Jürgen said as he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, "Does it involve being devoured alive by some Titans?"

"Oi, be careful what you're saying, Jürgen." Levi hissed, "This isn't your place to talk about that." Just one more statement from Jürgen lowering what his comrades risked their lives for, and those Soldiers courageously fought the Titans and died as a hero. He will stand on the sofa on which he is resting and strike the guy in the face. Right now he is thinking of a million ways to injure the guy.

"The Scout's goal is to regain the freedom that the Titans have once taken from us," Erwin informs in a calm demeanor.

"Hm, is that another way of saying, redeeming Humanity's future?" Jürgen said while raising his brow and head tilted to the side.

"Yes." Erwin instantly answered.

Then Jürgen suddenly doubled himself up and burst into a loud, harsh cackle of laughter. Echoing throughout the entire room and possibly the Soldiers outside might hear it. He was in that state of exhilaration when he could find no release from maddening self-consciousness. He knew what he was doing; he did it deliberately. And yet he was also beside himself, in a sort of hysterics.

Levi stands up. He walks towards Jürgen, but Erwin raises his right hand, stopping Levi from walking and possibly hurting Jürgen. Levi clicks his tongue as he continues to glare at Jürgen, while he simply smirks at him.

"Telling your goal to save Humanity, is sometimes, or always, a false front to gain people's heart," Jürgen said, "And the Scout position right now is far from that."

"Redeeming freedom is something you can't do in a short period." Erwin objects, putting his arms at this side. While Levi continues to clench his fists.

Jürgen widens his eyes and raises his brows as if teasing Erwin. "Oh? And when will that be?" He put his arms at his back, "You might be long dead before that happens."

"Jürgen, I'm telling you once again." Said Levi through his gritted teeth, "Watch your fucking mouth. You don't want that being chopped off."

Jürgen simply glanced at Levi and went back to Erwin, as if he is purposely ignoring Levi. "Well, I don't blame you, Erwin. Everyone wants to rule over something."

Erwin closes his eyes and slowly opens, "To rule over something, do not intrigue me. However, there is something I want to know outside these walls."

Jürgen's mouth turns upside-down as if he is completely disappointed with Erwin's answer. "Good luck then." He turned around while his right hand swayed right to left, saying goodbye to them, "Till next time." He said, walking outside. Once he is outside, one soldier behind him closes the door, leaving Erwin and an angered Levi.

"You should have let me punch the fucking guy, Erwin," Levi growls, " He might remember what manners are."

"I would have let you." He replied, causing Levi to widen his eyes. He didn't expect to think for a second he would let him. But knowing the Military where formal is everything and anything, and violence between the regiments would cause penalty for both Commanders.

"But if I didn't stop you, we would have fallen to his trap," Erwin said, glancing at Levi.

"And, what is that supposed to mean?"

"He mentions earlier, _don't put the Scout at risk_." Erwin went back to sitting in his chair. "If what happened earlier resort to violence? Jürgen can use that against us."

Levi glared at the corner of his eyes, realizing what Erwin meant. "I see."

"What about saving her and Elias?" Levi continues while fists at his side.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Erwin didn't need to say anything as it was open for themselves. Hange and Moblit offer their salute. 

However, Levi could notice the disappointment on her face. Her eyebrows snapped together and her lip pressed into a thin line. While Levi could already feel a sink deep inside him, the thought of rescuing might not go to what he is expecting.

"Hange, what happened?" Erwin asks.


	58. 𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐅𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦

Hange, together with Moblit, walk inside the room."When we reach the information department and after receiving papers regarding the man you're talking about." She pauses, "The MPs went immediately to us and snatched the papers."

Hange glances down at the floor, thinking of the reason MPs looked pressured at something. Was the information a secret that they can't have access to?

"We tried to fight them off." Moblit chimed in, his voice gentle and the disappointment in his voice is noticeable, "However, they are too many for us."

Levi clicks his tongue, his anger spread through him.

"But before the papers snatch on my hands, I somehow read some of it," Hange informs.

"Why didn't you say it in the first place," Levi growls, "Tell me what you read about that fucker."

Hange nods, "In the first part, I read that Dino Holstock is a Noble, living on the west side of Wall Sina." She informs, raising her right hand, palms up. "And also, he is a member of the Orders of the Wall."

Suddenly, with no further questions. Levi walks towards the door. Hange and Moblit widen their eyes in surprise. Before Levi could wrap the doorknob with his fingers. Erwin's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the west," Levi answers, his voice is flat and cold but a menacing demeanor surrounds him. He isn't sure if she's there, however, if that's the only clue he has then, Levi has no choice.

"I can't let you," Erwin said, his voice is deep and full of authority. He only heard it when they were out on an expedition, declaring that they must follow his order.

Levi's eyes instantly shot open and his brain stutters for a moment and his eyes take in more light than he expected. Every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up. And thinking his ear is hearing different things, he turns around to glance at Erwin to confirm what he says just now.

"You'll risk the Scout." Erwin continues, however, Hange and Moblit are stunned, silently watching Erwin and Levi with furrowed eyebrows. How would Levi risk the Scout when he is the strongest?

"What are you saying?"

"Their eyes are on you Levi, any wrong move they can put that against us." Erwin clasped his hands, "They can disband the Scouts." Joining the Scouting is another of his paths to get to his intention and letting it be at risk simply to save two lives? And now that he has a clue to the truth, he can't let him.

"You can't stop me, Erwin," Levi said, through his gritted teeth.

Erwin stands up, "If you keep this up, I don't have a choice to confine you."

"Catch me first."

Hange's laugh echoes through the room, "Let's talk about this first. Erwin. Levi." Walking between two men as they keep glaring at each other. While Moblit simply watches, with a frown on his face, feeling the thick air. This must be the first he saw Erwin and Levi argue over something.

Her hand, open palms, pointing towards both men to stop their bickering, "We could go there ourselves and try to meet this Dino guy to confirm it's really him to take Lovise and Elias." Hange suggested.

"That won't do." Erwin said, "Whoever took Lovise and Elias already planned this out. He knows the Scout would help them, so they cornered us before we could do something."

"And what? I'm just going to sit here and wait?!" Levi snapped, "Because I will not! NOT AGAIN!" Eyes narrow while the pupils of his eyes burn with rage. Levi has people he loves die in unimaginable ways. And to go through that again? He couldn't bear it.

"The Scouts are at stake, Levi!" Erwin's hands tighten into a fist. Erwin never argued with his fists clenched as his words packed a powerful punch. Carefully spoken, without drama, his words had an air of finality to them. But nothing would change Levi's mind. And for the first time, his eyes hold anger while it's looking at him. "Just wait for them to remove their eyes on you."

"Then, the next thing I know, she's dead!" Levi turns around and wraps his fingers on the doorknob, tightening his grasp as he opens the door.

"Levi!" Erwin yelled, watching Levi left the room,

Then Levi saw Aldman outside. His eyebrows snapped together, and lips pressed together, causing him to stop. He must have heard the argument between both of them.

"I'm coming with you." He said, full of determination in his voice. Levi promptly nods. They turn their head towards hearing something crash inside the room.

"Commander Erwin!"

"Erwin!"

They heard Hange and Moblit both yelled and a hint of tightness in their voice inside the room. As Erwin revealed himself at the door frame.

Aldman gave his salute and said, " I'm coming with him with Captain Levi!"

"No matter what you say, you can't stop me," Levi said.

"I hope you think about this."

"I did. Many times." And for a second, Erwin felt relieved. He still trusts Levi.

"Having responsibility for the lives of others than yourself—" Erwin said while tightening his fists.

"Means, you do what you have to do." Levi continues, as he proceeds walking while Aldman follows him behind. Erwin grabs the doorknob as he went back inside and closed the door.


	59. 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐎𝐟 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐭

It made a loud creak asshe opened her eyes. All she saw was gloomy and blurry surroundings. However, she can perceive the wooden boxes being stacked up in front of her with no precise lines. Waking up is no longer a pleasure, especially if your dreams are better than reality.

Feeling a sharp pain slicing behind and the top of her skull as if someone is hitting it continuously, a good thing her throat isn't too dry and to make her urged to cough and make the migraine ache even fiercer. However, even if she didn't cough, the migraine became intense, causing her to groan to the point she couldn't endure it.

Y/n slams her eyes shut then opens them, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids, she slams her eyelids once more, blurriness fading, surroundings came apparent. Suddenly her eyes widen, recalling what happened when she hears Elias shouted her name. Several questions are inside of her brain after noticing herself sitting, in a W-position, on an icy floor.

_Where am I? How long had I been asleep? Did I still have my clothes?_

Y/n checks herself as she drops her head to peek at her body. Still wearing her uniform and no proof of force, making Y/n let out a relieving sigh.

But the pain looks to follow her, narrowing her eyes as her slight movement increases the throb. After checking herself, her attention at once moved to Elias.

"Elias." She muttered. Eyes glancing side to side, trying to scrutinize the room. Her brows snapped together after looking and to find out there's not a trace of him.

Her cognition increases knowing Elias isn't inside her ken. Seeks to move her fists but to her dismay she isn't capable of moving her wrist, tied up behind her. She peeks over her shoulders and under, struggling to see.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said while hauling her arms up and down in an alternate pattern, aiming to reduce the tightness that restrained her fists.

The iciness of the place came to be distinct, stealing the warmth given to her by the vile concoction that has swept over the grey floor.

She wants to use her entire senses, get a feel for whatever this is. But the vile odor dominates the air, and the chill freezes her skin, and the little brain power she may muster.

Then a fire flashed entered through the darkness in a wash of red and yellow sparks. Y/n squints her eyes at the light coming to her right, it hasn't neared her but it's too bright for her as if she's directly eyeing the sun.

She overheard someone stomping on the floor, clearly a footstep, and she can distinguish it wasn't just one person. She peeks at her right, three wooden boxes being piled up forming a wall, prohibiting her to study at the people coming.

The footstep grew louder and more well-defined, as Y/n rapidly rub her fists to each other, attempting to release herself before they catch her consciousness. But she is too late.

Eyes wide, witnessing the familiar faces gawking at her, remembering the first night she encountered Levi in that murky alleyway.

"Reggie?" She mumbled.

His mangled brown hair and the grin on his face are still the same. But one thing is different, he is wearing a black eyepatch covering his left eye.

"You're awake. Well, did you miss me bitch?" He moves towards her with his index finger pointing at his brand new eyepatch. "Look at what your _partner_ did to me."

But Y/n only responded by gritting her teeth while glaring back at Reggie. She wouldn't want to say any statements that will provoke Reggie in beating the shit out of her. The migraine is enough for her. Especially since her hands are being tied together.

"Still a feisty woman." Kneeling in front of her, his right hand slid over his pocket. Pulling out a familiar dagger, with a brown handle and fragile blade enough to slice a human skin.

"That's mine." She snarled.

"Not anymore." He hissed, grabbing the handle at the tip of his index and thumb fingers, swaying the dagger in front of her, as if he is intentionally mocking her.

"You know, Dino is waiting." The blonde-haired male, Jaksen, interjects Reggie.

Y/n's eyebrows raise hearing his name. She was right, she couldn't deny it was a well-made trap, and they fell for it.

Reggie glanced at the corner of his eyes. He stands up and inserts the dagger inside his pocket, and sighs, "Did you already forget what her _partner_ did to us?"

Jaksen crossed his arms against his chest, "I don't and I also don't want to face Dino's wrath." He continues to watch Reggie, his eyes are calm and collected as if he does abduction daily and simply grew to it.

As Reggie hears Jaksen's reply, he smirks while his hand crawls to Y/n's hair, tightening his fingers creating a fist at the top of her head, grabbing a handful piece of her hair.

He pulls his arm upwards, Y/n on her knees while she clenches her jaw, the intense pain is throbbing all over her head as if her scalp is about to tear from her skull. Slamming her eyes hard, corners of her eyes wrinkled, and praying Reggie would just stop.

Regaining her stability would be easy if it wasn't for her hands tied behind her. She can't grab onto something or momentarily place her palms on the ground to reacquire her stability.

Snapping her brows while she clicks her tongue, and said, "The fuck do you want-"

However, interrupted by Reggie striking her with his iron-like fist, just beneath the middle of her chest. The pain throbs in her core, it's deep and warm, but not nice.

She feels like someone has their hand in there and is squeezing her organs first gently and then as hand as they can. Her mind went blank as the pain surged to her entire body.

Pursing her lip as the air from her lungs escaped and went to her mouth, but Y/n couldn't handle the pressure of the air as she opened her lips. However, when she thought it was only air, blood rushed out and onto the floor. The red liquid at her chin trickles on her collar.

"Isn't this fun?" Reggie teased, manipulating her hair. He hoists her face to witness her eyes blazing with anger. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. Reggie already beat her up so why is her anger within her still blazing.

It mesmerizes Reggie. She wasn't the same woman he saw that night. Soon, his lips turn into a grin.

"We're going to have some fun!" He said between his maniacal laugh.

"Reggie! That's enough." Jaksen's voice roars inside the storage room. He isn't letting Reggie continues, knowing how violent he is when it gets to his enjoyment.

While Y/n don't know if she will thank Jaksen for stopping Reggie.

"Why are you always like that?" Reggie snapped, tightening his grip on her hair, causing Y/n to clench her teeth.

"Dino won't tolerate whoever disobeys his orders."

In a second Y/n could swear she saw Jaksen peek at her with sad gazes as if he is pitying her. Well, she doesn't need pity from anyone.

Reggie narrows his eyes, "You're enjoying being his pet, aren't you? Jaksen."

He furrowed his brows and pressed his lips into a thin line. The calm and collected Jaksen is now gone, he is fuming in anger.

"You better watch your mouth, Reggie." Jaksen growls, "I only want his money."

The two men glare at each other, giving Y/n time to breathe. Attempts to rub her hands together without being detected by them, however, she stops listening to Reggie clicks his tongue.

"Fine, but there's one more thing I need to do." Reggie slides his hand inside his pocket and takes out her dagger. Removing the hair from his grasp, he kneels in front of her. Then, he lifts the dagger and glides horizontally along the tip to her right cheeks.

Its sting, but not enough to hurt her, and she is certain it would leave a scar. Blood oozes out from the wound as it drips down, it is warm and wet.

"I want to beat the shit out of you more," Reggie said as he stands up and walks behind her, "however someone is waiting for you." Putting his right hand on her arm, pulling her up.

Her knees are unstable, and any amount of push delivered to her would cause her to stumble. She couldn't stand straight. Biting her bottom lip, attempting to regain her stability, however, it was no use. Her body is still recuperating from the damages she underwent.

"Hurry!" Reggie gives Y/n a push in the back, but instead of her walking forward she went back kneeling on the ground.

"Give me a moment!" Y/n snapped, glaring at Reggie.

"Fine."

Y/n tries to stand up on her own, on noodle legs, and she finds herself on the ground again. Reggie and Jaksen stare at each other. 

Having no choice, they walked to her and grabbed her arm, lifting her. Y/n tightens her bite on her bottom lip, she is savoring the iron taste. Fleeing on her own would be difficult if only she has someone by her side.

Reggie and Jaksen at Y/n's side, dragging her to walk in the hallway. Climbing on the stairs since it informs them Dino is on the second floor of the building. 

The men are having a hard time boosting Y/n since her knees keep shaking. However, Y/n is only putting in an act, purposely making herself vulnerable, and if she sees an opportunity to escape, she will take it. Still, it intimidates some parts of her. 

No matter she thinks of something else she couldn't shake it. Now with every step, she takes her breathing starting up to shallow.

They keep dragging her until they reach a two wooden door. Stopping in front, she gulps. Dino is just right on the other side of the wall, meeting the person who killed _Lovise's_ family. Possibly the most dangerous person she will ever meet at the moment.

"Are you ready?" Reggie said, putting his hand on the knob and Jaksen. She wants to speak back telling them, terrified hasn't engulfed her but she couldn't open her mouth to speak.

They opened the door, it's inside slowly came into view. The room is the living room. It's pretty big, maybe the biggest room in the entire house. It's shaped like a rectangle. The entire decor of the room is simple, yet it is set on old-style. 

On the ceiling hung a golden chandelier that surely would cost her year's income on the Scout. However, it wasn't just the chandelier. The two fluffy brown couches facing each other in the middle, a vintage desk placed at the end.

And there's him, the man she met on the market yesterday.

"It's you." Y/n mumbles, it stuns her. That day, if she killed him at the moment, they bump together. Then she wouldn't have a problem. However, if she only knew.

His clasped hands resting on the table, "Tell me. Who cut your cheek?" He asks, his voice is calm but forceful.

"What?" Why would he ask? He literally killed Miss Eschen and Lovise's entire family. Why would he be concerned about whoever hurt her?

"Your wound wasn't there when you got here."

She is about to respond however Reggie speaks first.

"It's me."

Dino raises his brow while it titles his head.

No one dared to speak. Y/n is standing in the middle while confused; the room is tranquil. Two men standing behind Dino and clinging to their guns against their chest for dear life. Jaksen also seals his mouth.

Then Dino taps his index on the table. "Eliminate him." He orders.

"Wait—!" Reggie shouted.

Then a deafening blast reverberates through the room as the blood splattered everywhere. Her entire body jolted, bones rattling in the constant dread of the future that stood before her. Heart pounding so harsh against her ribcage as her pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within.

What loomed before her fears were trailed behind made her sad, and could not she stay rooted in the present when the time would just push ahead.


	60. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐎𝐟 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈𝐬 𝐄𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠

Her eyes glance down as she watches the blood advancing towards her feet, like the tranquil water that streams on the rill. She looked at him, laying on the chilly floor. The grin he constantly wears on his face, the murderous intent of his eyes has now vanished. Clothes slowly submerged in blood, as red color expands and dominates the lame blue color of his shirt.

Its body laying on its side, the bullet wound on the right temple and it was so small. Somewhat ragged around the edges, but barely bleeding even. The exit wound must be on the other side of his head somewhere.

In the corners of her eyes sees Jaksen gripping a gun in his left hand, white smoke is coming out of the muzzle. It does not faze his face after killing him. Thinking if he truly cared for Reggie or even considered him as a comrade. But that's not the point, it's how fast he pulls the trigger. He didn't even doubt or object to Dino's decision for his fate.

Terrifying to think he is alive seconds ago and beating the shit out of her, now gone. And for a second, it makes Y/n wonder. When the soul has withdrawn from the body, then what is a body?

When the warmness disappears from the blood, and the limbs become stiff, it is a ghoulish thing. Everything science can measure is still there, every atom, yet it isn't the same at all. Our maker had summoned the soul and what it leaves is simply bones and flesh. So as she observes his body, she watches his warmth disappear; it reminded her; the body isn't hers—simply a container for her.

"Foolish man. I will announce this again. Disobey my orders, bear the consequence." Dino spoke in a deep voice, "But in his case, he harmed her when I strictly forbid not to hurt or damage her. After all, she is still my niece."

"Not to hurt me?" Y/n mumbles as she turns her head around to greet Dino's eyes, full of bewilderment as she attempts to understand everything he stated. The man before her is a mad person, if not then she doesn't know what it is.

"Reggie just slashes my cheek," Y/n said in a flat tone. A wave of anger rose in her like a tide. Y/n never claimed to be a saint, and she won't deny Reggie is a dolt and has the cockiness which she loathes. However, he is still a human; he has a life. It is not a thing one can effortlessly take.

"You just executed him because of a crap reason! And that's not all. You killed my entire family, might as well execute me!" She shouted something erupted inside of her like a volcano releasing its lava after a very long time.

"I did. And yet, here you are."

"Oh yeah, about that. It looks like God didn't want me in his little domain."

He closes his eyes, "You have a friend right? Do you think he's fine?"

Her right foot steps forward while her eyes narrow, "You're a monster!"

After getting blended with their family issues, Y/n isn't going silent. This is her problem after being hunted by him for a long time.

His men standing tall as if their life revolves around it, while they seal their lips petrified to talk. Even Y/n catches the man behind Dino shaking in dread. Someone yelling at Dino is strange for them. Everyone feared him and did not even dare to look straight at his gaze. He is a devil, some say. But Y/n didn't care, for she had seen much worse.

"Monsters. Human. Heroes. Villains. They are all similar. Just with different goals." He replied, his head resting at his hand. It was calm and menace.

His men stare at him with wide eyes, this isn't the response they expect from him. His own pride won't let him be yelled at by another person, even if it's his own blood. They imagine Dino is yelling back, informing her not to raise her voice or instructing his men to execute her in an instant. But no, he replied in two words in a relaxed tone. Still, they didn't stop toughening their clutches to their handguns, bracing for what might happen.

"Your father, before we executed him, before my eyes. He told me I was too late," Dino continues as he points his finger at her, "and what that could be? I ask myself. And strangely, he has a daughter."

He stands up from his chair and walks to the squared frame window on the right wall. Clasping his arms at his back, he watches the dark sky.

"Tell me, child. What is your father's intention? Is it immortality?"

"Immortality?" Y/n mumbles. For a second, all the anger within her suddenly vanished. "One can be immortal but it can't trick its destiny to die."

"Did he achieve it?" He asks, peeking at her.

"Believe me when I say, there's no such thing as immortality."

"Then, what other explanation why you're still alive." Dino spins to meet Y/n's eyes, the blue light falling from the sky illuminates Dino's face.

While Y/n to slam her lips together. As the coldness shoots down her spine. It was strange and caused her little hair in her entire body to rise. She simply wishes to end the conversation and forget it never happened, as she knows it is leading to the topic she never prefers to explain to anyone. But she won't let them notice because if they did, she loses.

"Your father always enjoys doing his experiment. But he changed when I told him the truth about the walls, that's when I knew he wasn't capable of being a member."

She furrowed her brows, "Wasn't capable of being a member? That's a dull reason, to begin with. Klaus is a man of rationale! Doing what's best, not just his family, but to all!" Her knuckles turn white from clenching her fist too hard.

She may not know too well Klaus, but Y/n knows he is a good man. Doing what's best for her daughter, even if turning her into something she may never wish for her to live. Those letters she receives from Miss Eschen proves what kind of father he is, reading his words repeatedly, Y/n knows he felt remorse for the things he did. That's why she won't let Dino say atrocious things about him.

‟Your father is an incompetent fool! Aiming to protect the Ackerman family in the mountains for their blood. But that causes their extinction! Tell me, where is the rationale?" Dino shouted veins are appearing on his forehead.

What was once peaceful became polluted with rage. Everyone tensed, they had never seen Dino be this furious before. The last time Dino went furious, half of his men died from an open fire.

"A selfish father, only cares what his family wants!" Dino slowly walks towards Y/n, standing near the door.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks as the growl in her voice didn't leave.

Then a look of shocked surprise came into the face of the man as he stopped from walking, and Y/n wondered why, until she realized that he had leaned back and was laughing uproariously.

"Because of your foolish father, they savagely massacred the family."

Her eyebrows rose in chagrin, "no. Klaus." She mumbles.

"But it did well for him. You're alive again." He said rubbing his chin, "But now, I'm murdering you with my hands and see it for myself."

Dino is a lunatic. Something urges her to escape and get back to her rude man. There is no escape route and his men are too many for her, for someone who carries no weapon. Y/n knows that the only way for her to get away alive is to follow his orders, answer his questions, basically informing them she is not a threat, and wait for her a chance. However, Dino has his hands around her. Now her chance is gradually disappearing from her clasp.

"Dino, where's Elias?" She asks, she could feel her heartbeat—every single pound in her chest. Not through her ears, the steady drum, pipe, and dark voice of the Celtic music occupied that; drowning it out in the ears. This terrible pounding, this terrible pressure; every beat. She couldn't hear it, but she could feel it. It remains now, even as she stood.

His brow rose, "Changing the subject? He is dead."

"What?" She utters, praying to God she heard him differently.

"You are the only one I want. I have use of him so my men killed him earlier."

Red. Everything went red. Her vision dimmed as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. The flames in her stomach rose to her chest and crawling through her veins, took over the rest of her body. Her fingers curled into fists, nails digging into her palm, but she barely felt it. Waves of fury rolled off her as the blood rose to her cheeks. The term anger barely even touched the tip of the volcano that she so clearly was in that moment.

Y/n glared at Dino and said, "You—" Walking towards Dino, but Jaksen puts his arm in front of her.

"You fucking monster!" Y/n shouted at the top of her lungs. Trying to shove Jaksen by using her shoulders, but Jaksen didn't move from his place. Her wrists are becoming red as she persistently moves and hopes she would break free.

"Hold her down!" Dino orders his men. Jaksen and the other grips her shoulders and forces her down. She tried to struggle back, but there are too many for her. Y/n knees, staring at Dino, eyes locked right on his. There is a wrinkle in her nose that has nothing to do with a coming sneeze, muscles tight, jaw clenched. Face contorts into an expression she's never worn before.

She did everything she could—everything—and the place is a goddamn mess. If only she chooses another choice, the outcome would be different. If the outcome is different, then Elias wouldn't be dead. Y/n blames herself.

"You keep calling me a monster, yet I am doing the genuine work of a great man!" He yells, walking towards Y/n.

"That's bullshit!"

"I saved their lives!" Grabbing her hair and compressing every hair strand between his fingers.

"How? By taking their right? Their identity? Their lives? That's just plain farce to them." She riposted.

He points a finger in her face; it is shaking in outrage. His face getting red, "Don't you dare me! I can burn every region in this Paradis to its ground. Just to preserve its peace."

"Then burn them." She replied.

Suddenly, they heard the window glass shattered, and instantly the room was full of green smoke. Y/n stops herself sniffing the green smoke, scared of what's in it.

"An enemy attack!"

She couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Dino isn't in her sight. Hearing his men running inside the room, half of the pressure from pushing her to the ground is taken out as the half went to Dino to protect him. But Jaksen stayed, holding her forearms.

"A Scout!" A male voice roars inside the room, informing the others.

"Don't let them get inside!" She could hear Dino shouted.

Y/n widens her eyes, after realizing this is her chance to escape.

"You're not coming anywhere," Jaksen whispered in her ear.

She might not get another chance. She uses all her force on Jaksen to push him aside. Screaming as Jaksen tries to push on the ground to prevent her from moving, but to his surprise, she lifted him on the ground.

"What?" Jaksen shouted.

Jaksen hugs Y/n from the back as they rolled on the floor. They stop while the others shoot their handguns in the window. He gritted his teeth as Y/n kept persisting. Senses sharpened with adrenaline, Y/n held her breath, straining to hear with every ounce of her concentration.

"Just fucking stop!" He growls, tightening his grip.

Then Y/n uses the back of her head to strike Jaksen's face. She winces in pain. But she didn't have other ideas in mind. Blood flows from his nose and could savor the copper in his mouth, a sharp pain between his eyes as his visions blurred. 

He releases her, and she immediately rolls to the side and quickly runs to Reggie, while Jaksen grabs his nose while wincing in pain.

She couldn't see what's doing. Hands keep rummaging in his pocket, trying to find the dagger he's holding earlier. It seemed forever to spot. 

She finds the dagger. A ray of relief quickly waves over her as she swiftly uses it to cut the string in her wrist. Jaksen recovers his senses and stands up, but his eyes narrow knowing he is too late after witnessing Y/n, free and a dagger in hand.

Jaksen inserts his hand in his pocket to attempt snatching his gun but Y/n quickly charges at him. Before he could aim she slices his neck. It was a neat cut as blood splattered on her glaring face. For a moment she looked like a beast. 

Jaksen had held his hand to the slash, but no matter the pressure he applied, the blood had still gushed between his fingers and oozed under his hand. It had spread into his t-shirt, the bright red quickly darkening, taking on a brownish hue.

He drops the gun on the floor. The green smoke slowly disappears inside the room. While everyone is restlessly firing their guns, she crawls through the last window to peek and determine what's going on. 

Then she sees him, scratches and a few bruises on his face, but he is still moving swiftly and around by using his gear, killing more of his men. A smile breaks on her face as she couldn't help to smash the window glass and screams his name. Dino widens his eyes at hearing her voice. He quickly turns to see her at the window to escape.

"Don't let her escape!" Dino shouted, pointing his finger at her.

Before his men move, another green flare shots inside the room as more window glass shattered.

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

Y/n didn't hesitate to jump on the window as he caught her. He pulls the trigger as they leave the place while Y/n looks back and he could see Dino fuming in anger, glaring at her.

≿━━━━༺⚜༻━━━━≾

"Commander!" A female Scout shouted outside at the door while Erwin, Hange, and Moblit silently sat. She burst inside, forgetting how to knock.

"Elias came back!" She informs them.

Hange raises her head as soon as she hears the female Scout. Erwin immediately stands from his chair, "Where is he?" He asks and almost yelling.

"He immediately left sir, grabbing two gears and some flares. We tried to stop him from—."

Erwin didn't let her finish as he asked another question, "Did he tell anything?"

"He told nothing. But," She pauses, "He looked so furious and blood covered his face. We're too terrified to get in his way."

They widen their eyes in disbelief. However, Erwin let out a smirk.

"Should we go after him?" Hange asks, walking beside him.

"No." He said, "We have to trust them."


	61. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐎𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫

They favorably escape Dino's mansion, now as they gallop through the forest, challenging the wind. The wind answered. It came in rushing, powerful gusts. It roughed up their faces, sprayed their hair. As they're getting further and further away from Dino. Arms wrapped around his stomach for Y/n to not get thrown away.

"Dino told me his men murdered you!" She shouted for Elias to hear through the loud gushing of wind.

"Huh?" Elias yelled back as he whacks the brown rein, "they are complete morons. Fighting isn't foreign to me. I live through it."

Elias is rather disappointed for them to look down at him. He could not remember a single day without his fists touching someone else's face. Solely living in the shantytown is hell, that's why stealing from others is the only course of action he knows to get through the hellhole. And he wasn't proud of it.

"I'm glad." She said to herself in a soft and faded voice. Guilt never leaves her side. Even when she can breathe in peace, her heart can not simply relax. It was the thought of putting everyone in danger when she believed she could support everyone. The complete opposite of what she wants.

Elias heard her despite the wind's loud howling. It was the sincerest he ever heard from her for as long as he can remember. And it was full of misery.

"You know!" He said, peeking at her. "After this. We should buy some fine food on the market!"

She stared at him with widening eyes, "Huh?" She mumbles in disbelief. How can he be still thinking about food when some psycho is trying to murder them?

"But I doubt that." His face turns into scorn, "Especially that runt. He wouldn't even give a thought of giving us a day off." He sighed.

Y/n laughs. Whatever Elias is doing, it's working. He smiles back.

"How about we just invite him to come along?" She suggested.

His smile faded, "You sure about that?" Y/n nodded in response.

Then, she heard the thundering of hooves split the silence as a lone stallion galloped behind them. She furrowed her brows while watching in the distance, but she can't pinpoint where it is coming from since it was dark. Her heart skips a beat when the sound is coming close.

"Elias!" She screams, "I heard a horse coming towards us! It might be Dino's men!" Tugging his light blue shirt.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well, I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"I wasn't alone." He said, "Levi and Aldan were there."

"Levi?" Y/n mumbles.

Now, giving a thought about it, it would be hard for Elias to fight people while firing a flare at the same time. Not to mention the aim of the flare was on point. While keeping the men busy firing their handgun while she escapes.

She never thought Levi would rescue her. Sudden happiness curls over her, though she didn't know why, and disappointed with herself. It's supposed to be trouble for her to figure out. Now it affected even Levi.

"Let's wait for them!" She said, looking behind at the distance. But all she sees is pitch black.

"No." He objects. His voice is stern, which is unusual for her.

"But why?" Starring Elias's back.

"Levi gave me a strict order." He informs her.

Never been stringent when obeying orders from Levi. He hates the guy's gut and for just the two of them in a room? He wouldn't last 20 seconds inside. It probably tortures him, so it wasn't odd. Petra and the other find Elias brave for doing it so wholeheartedly.

"The focus was to get you!" Whacking the brown rein, "Nothing more! And after that, we'll leave the place immediately!"

Y/n glance back at the distance. She couldn't believe they are doing it for her, just to rescue her.

"He said, they'll simply catch up. So," He paused, "I ain't slowing down because I trust him to do so."

She pressed lips into a thin line. Blaming herself for being weak and hated when her comrades are having a hard time because of her. Back at Miss Eschen's house, if she was only attentive to her surroundings, then they don't have a problem. Fingers rolled into fists as she waited.

"But I want you to be ready." He continues as he peeks behind them, "because I'm not sure if that's them."

Y/n nodded as she stared at the distance. Soon the sound of the horse aggressively tapping its hoof on the dirt grew even louder. And there he is, covering his head with a green cloak. She sighs in relief.

"It's them." She informs Elias, his shoulders have been tense before they even strike Dino's place, he wasn't aware of it until relaxed on his own after hearing her.

The distance between them slowly became short. Now she catches sight of his eyes, gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop her heart. For at that moment, she knew that the man she loved was nothing more than a character. She does not know Levi would affect her this much. Eyebrows continued to rise as she saw them galloping to their side.

"Levi." She says, her voice faded at the end. And hoping he would reply, but he only stared at her for a second and turned at Elias.

"Elias!" He shouted, "go faster! Few of them are still following us."

He glances behind them, "Persistent bastards." Mumbling.

Elias and Levi are now parallel to each other. It locks his eyes on the man that bears his unlikeness. Meanwhile, Y/n staring at Aldman behind Levi with a smile bearing on his face. He is holding a flare gun in his left hand, while his other hand, holding the tip of the green cape to keep covering his face. Her lips trace the word thank you, and Aldman nodded in response.

"We have to outdistance them!" Levi continues to yell.

"What about you?" Elias shouted back.

"Just find a suitable place for us when we get back."

Elias nodded, he was being obedient for the first time, "Alright." Whacking the brown strap much harder. The horse neighs as the distance grew further and apart from them. 

Y/n maintains her sight at Levi's glare. It sent shivers down her spine until she couldn't see it anymore as it faded into the darkness once more. She knew she's in big trouble once they had time to talk—and she shivered for what might come.

After hours of galloping through the dark forest, they came to a halt. Strangely, it's noiseless. Or perhaps Y/n is simply creating a scene in her mind which is improbable to happen.

Elias slides his leg over, being careful to not kick Y/n, and drops to the ground. Hand rubbed the horse's face while Y/n did the same. But, as she drops to the ground, her knees weighted tons, and the ground sways under her feet. She slumps on her knee. He immediately went to her, kneeling beside her as his hand resting on his back.

He frowns, "Hey, where does it hurt?" Elias asks, an edge in his voice.

"Nothing hurts." She answered, her hand applied a push to her forehead.

"You sure?" and Y/n nodded. A horrible liar, but he chose not to push.

Y/n attempt to rise, putting her strength to her dominant leg. Elias's hand grips her forearm while his free hand slides over her back and to her other forearm. Aiding her to rise and stand up on her own, and her knees instantly shake. It's a weak shake and enough for her to stand up, but she wouldn't last without support.

"It's fine. I can handle it." She says, Elias removes his arms around her. He stared at her for a second and went to tie the horse on a nearby tree. While Y/n is standing with her gripped fist. The shaking on her knees suddenly stops, she shifts from one foot to another. Then kicking to the air, everything she felt earlier now gone.

She twirls and expects Elias to be there, tying the horse. However, he's nowhere to her sight. Her heart drops and then thumps hard. She twirls and eyes glance side to side, hoping to find him. But there wasn't light except for the melancholy light from the moon.

"Elias!" She shouted, while inched forward. "Where are you?" She continues to yell.

She seals her lips and uses her eyes more. Y/n never preferred using her mouth, it's consuming her energy. Silence.

"Why are you screaming?"

Y/n swirls around to see Elias staring back at her with his eyebrows raised. She glimpses at his arms and notices he's carrying a log.

"You should've told me." She says walking towards him, offering her hands. However, Elias twists his upper body and says, "I got this. Just say there." Pointing near the horse.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Walking forward and passing Y/n, "Now do me a favor and stand there."

She rolls her eyes and _sighs_ , "I can offer help."

Elias drops the logs on the ground, it makes a loud thud. "I know."

Lifting her shoulders, "And—" She pauses.

Elias furrowed his brows, "And—what?"

"I can set a fire."

"I can do it. Just sit here." Pointing to the log, he drops to the ground.

Knowing Elias, she can't object to it. She drags her feet towards the log. It hasn't rained in for months, so the log isn't wet for her to sit on. After quietly sitting on the log, Elias unleashes a satisfying nod.

"Just sit there while I grab more logs." He says while walking in the other direction. She drops her head down, while it presses together lips.

After a moment, Elias came back. In both of his arms, he carries a log, dropping near Y/n and linking the three logs as it forms an unfinished square. There is no word of an exchange between them as he went back to the forest.

Now, he appeared again with a log and several fallen branches from the trees. Elias drops the last log as it finally builds a square. 

Kneeling in the middle, arranging all the fallen branches in one place, and adding dried leaves. Laying a rock around it as he takes out his dagger, holding a rock with sharp edges. Applying pressure as he slides the end of his dagger, creating a spark.

Elias does it many times until one leaf catches the spark and a small fire slowly forms. The fire slowly spread, creating a bonfire in them. 

Elias plops on the log, sitting across Y/n as he sighs. She raises her head, with the light coming from the fire, she can see the dried blood on his eyebrow. A pigment of purple and yellow on the corner of his mouth.

"Elias." She says, gaining his attention, "Don't you—think—you should _move on_?"

His brows snapped together, "From what, exactly?"

She nibbles her bottom lips before answering, "From _Lovise_."

"What does that even mean?"

"Do you think Lovise wants you to move on and find your own _life_?"

Elias stands up from the logs while his foot inched forward and shouted, "You promised—"

But Y/n shortly interrupted him, "Find your happiness, Elias."

His face turns into scorn, while his eyes staring at her are full of disappointment. Clenches his teeth as he walks towards her. He felt betrayed after hearing her emotion.

"However," She says in a soft tone, stopping him from walking, " if your decision is still the same. That's on you."

"I know." Clenching his fists, "Don't talk like that again." He said, with a tightness in his voice.

"Why would you do that for me? After everything I've done to you, how terrible I've been, why?"

"Is not that I did it for you." He paused, "you are the only hope I have bringing Lovise back."

Y/n wraps her arms around her legs, chest collided at her legs, "The truth is I'm a coward."

Standing in front of the fire, while his forehead puckered. Watching Y/n looking at the ground.

"If you—just—give me a moment." Slamming her eyes shut, wrinkles form at the corner of her eyes. Burying her head inside.

"What kinda moment do you need?" He shouted.

"Just." She pauses.

"Hey!"

She didn't respond for a moment, "Elias, thank you for everything."

"What are you doing?" He asks while brows raise and lines appear on the forehead.

Suddenly, she gives attention to a hoof from the horse that aggressively beats on the ground.

"That's why," She stands up, her head glances towards the sound. Being brave for Y/n was always a conscious choice. When she sees a tidal wave of fear her feet want to run away, of course, they do. Yet instead she rides the wave and sees where she takes.

She's not a fearless person by nature, quite the opposite, but such a basic emotion will not master her, a primal urge. Her developed brain must always be the part to lead her, listening to her instinct, and making the right choices.

Her eyes glare at the distance and continue, "I'll make things right this time." Then, a familiar face appeared in the darkness.


	62. 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐀𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐔𝐧𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞

Levi stands in front of her while his eyes glare, fresh blood smeared across his green cape.

"Levi, that's all I need to do." She told him, hands tighten into a fist.

"You're engaging in a dangerous gambit here," Levi retorted, but it didn't surprise her at his answer. She knew Levi would react that way.

"That's suicide!" Aldman widens his eyes while standing beside Levi.

"How did you come up with that plan?" Elias asks, furrowing his brows. A curious vexation fretted him.

"Dino wants me." She paused, "And if that's the case. He would follow me everywhere."

Aldman shakes his head, "But baiting and murdering him by yourself is unlikely to succeed!"

It's true, it's the only plan she had in mind. Confronting Dino. Leaving a message for him to come upon in Miss Eschen's mansion and Y/n will kill him there. Solving the problem by herself is what she always intended to do. She knew it sounded ridiculous, and probably like a children's plan. But this way, she could finish it.

"Not to mention Dino's men!" Aldman continues.

"He is right. Why would we just get help from the Scout!" Elias suggests, running his hands through his hair.

Levi crosses his arms against his chest, "The Scout can't help us right now. They are being watched."

Y/n looks down at the ground, now it involves even the Scouting Legion. A simple sorry wouldn't be enough for them.

"This is the only what I could think of." She says. The only way that might not involve everyone.

"But—" Aldman tried to argue once more. But Y/n interrupted him.

"Please."

It left them speechless, Aldman kept his mouth open hoping he could change her mind but there are no words he could think of.

"You truly want to get killed, huh?" Levi said.

Elias rests his hand on his hip, "Let us help you on this one."

"No." She admonishes, "Forgive me for being weak and for the trouble I've made. That's why this time let me make it up."

Slamming her eyes shut, expecting a negative response. However, a moment had passed, and she didn't hear a voice, as the silence became deafening. Then she hears a sigh.

"No one thinks you're weak." Opening her eyes to catch sight of Levi.

Elias nodded, "You're simply ill. That's why." A smile crept onto his face. And Aldman grins with him. Her eyes widened in surprise. This isn't the response she's expecting after hours thinking of being a burden to them.

And ill isn't the word she prefers to interpret. More like the body itself is gradually rotting as her soul is keeping the body alive. _After being dead for five years._

"But." She paused, it's what she can only say.

Elias walks beside her and puts his arms around her shoulders, "You need to relax."

 _Relax_ isn't what she needs to hear or even do. If only they knew how it terrifies Y/n, not only losing the strength she requires for survival but also her sense. Living on a different body is draining for her.

"I will still do what I need to do."

Elias removes his arms, "You need to think this through."

"You can't fight all of them by yourself. Not on your condition right now." Levi says.

"I don't want any of you to get involved any further."

"We're already involved. So there's no need for you to worry." Aldman's gaze softens.

However, a profound and absorbing interest and eager hopefulness are swirling inside Y/n, and no one can change her mind once it's set.

"I already made my choice." She says, "But I might add one more."

Elias raises an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"I need Levi on this one." She stares at him.

"You might die before this fight ends, are you sure you want to fight this fight?" He asks, to which she nodded with full of determination. Having Levi on her side is much better than her being alone. And perhaps knowing how strong Levi is.

Elias snapped his brows together.

"All right. And if we aren't back in two days. You already know what happened to us." Her hand patted off her Scout jacket.

After being ransacked by Reggie, she wishes the portable notebook she's carrying is still in the inside pocket of her jacket. She sighs in relief after feeling her notebook, Reggie must have studied it as a meaningless notebook. However, inside the notebook, she wrote all the plans she created, all the knowledge she learns, and her inside thoughts

After feeling the notebook, she sighs of relief. She took out the notebook and tore a piece of paper.

"Do any of you have a pen?" She asks.

Aldman is the first one to move. He took out a pen and extended his hand, gripping the pen towards her, "Here." He says.

Y/n reaches for the pen as she goes to a nearby log. She kneels as she puts down first the notebook, then the page. Y/n starting writing, while Elias walks towards Levi. And Aldman moved to Y/n's side, knowing the two would have a serious discussion.

"I never saw your eyes held so much fear." Elias sighs. "It must be because of her?"

"That's right." Levi's glare became intense while looking at her, "You look like an old man, limping from being beaten up."

A smile breaks into Elias's face, "Well, there are a dozen of them and I'm by myself, it isn't fair." Then he looks at his cape, observing the blood as it stains the tint of green.

"You'd go that far for her?" He asks, turning his gaze towards Y/n. Watching her smiling while chatting to Aldman. Her soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach her eyes. They were lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on her mouth would have looked laughable to them if it didn't make their heart feel heavy.

"I didn't think you were the type of person who would lose their sanity for a woman." Elias continues.

"Trust me. I didn't either."

Then, Y/n stands up while gripping a piece of paper in both of her hands.

"I'm done."

Elias walks at Y/n, grabbing the paper in her hands.

"All I need is for Dino to receive this, right?"

Y/n nodded, "Yes."

Elias folded the paper twice and inserted it inside his pocket, as she continues to watch him covering his head with his green cape. She knew _Lovise_ would be so proud of seeing him to where he's standing today.

"Your maneuver gear." Aldman carried maneuver gear and plopped it near her.

"Thank you, Aldman." As he nodded and went back to his horse.

"Elias." She says, "If you somehow knew, that right now she's in hell. Would you still follow her?"

He peeks at her, and immediately went back to the trees, its branches fanned out wide, separating from each other like only a meter from the ground. They're parting again and they don't know what lies ahead of them.

"What did I tell you? Don't talk like that. But," He paused, as Y/n peeks at him waiting for his answer, "to answer your question. If she's in the deepest pit of hell. I would go. We promise each other"

Too bad for him. _A promise is just another word._

"Remember what she said? _Outside the walls, for example._ Elias, the world is so vast for you just to settle here."

He turns around and started walking.

"Elias." She calls. Abruptly stopping in his tracks.

"The world you always speak of. Are there many delicious foods?"

Y/n widens her eyes for a second, "Yes. There are so many. We could eat till our stomach ache." She smiles. Elias glances back at her, revealing a smile on his face.

She knew he always smiled with a fake smile of his. He always thought that life would be easier that way. To be kind to others, compliment them. And many times, Y/n wanted him to remove the fakeness he always wears. But he didn't. She didn't know what to call it, whether he's strong or a complete fool.

But right now, his smile differs from his usual smile. He's revealing himself.

"Then would you _promise_? We'll eat till our stomach aches?"

Y/n smiles, " _Promise_."

"We need to leave!" Levi shouted, as the two glanced at him and nodded.

Y/n meets Elias' gaze one more time as he walks at his horse, along with Aldman, and rides off into the darkness.

She attached her gear, while Levi patiently waited for her. And after putting out the fire, they also gallop in the opposite path. 


	63. 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐲

Y/n wanders through the hallway of the second floor, while Levi silently follows behind her. Everything is the same, the melancholy mood, exquisite vases being displayed that might be worth more than her salary, patterns of red roses decorated the walls. She presses her fingertips to the wall as she then glides her fingers while walking, sensing the rough texture of wallpaper.

There were no MPs in when they came. She thought it was strange since they committed homicides inside the house. But Levi explained, it's done so there is no purpose for them to linger more. Y/n simply nodded. And ever since they went inside the house, Y/n became silent.

"We'll stay here."

Y/n abruptly stopped in her tracks, glimpsing at Levi. Pointing his thumb to a room as his eyes seem to observe the inside. Busying wandering even to her thoughts, she didn't notice they're on the other side of the mansion the part she didn't know. She turns around to glimpse the inside of the room: Levi picks to rest.

The red curtains cover the two large windows, but not completely as the gleam from the moon glistens the room. It's the first thing she notices as walks inside. Bookshelf with a different variation of books on the right and left side of the room. A table and chair placed in the middle, a silver candleholder on the edge of the table. And two brown couches placed parallel to each.

The room seems to be a workplace for Miss Eschen since there are a couple of papers lying around the table. It's a good thing the room is tiny. They would effortlessly catch sight of each corner.

"Yeah. This would be fine." She says, as her gazes continue to roam around the room. Levi closes the door.

"Explain further details of your plan. And I hope it isn't dumb."

Y/n walks towards the table, fingers gently stroked the smooth table, "To tell you the truth. I don't have a plan."

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Levi shouted, full of bewilderment, as he glared at her. "Do you truly intended to die?" He continues to shout.

She observes the papers, all of them are letters. "I don't even have a choice, Levi." She meets his glaring eyes. "I just want to talk to you one last time."

Levi widens his eyes, "What?"

"I shouldn't be here in the first place," she said, informing him about the truth. "But, I'm glad I met you and—be yours." Levi's brows rose. And in a moment she saw. She saw the pain in his eyes.

" _Lovise,_ what are you—"

"Y/n." Interrupting him, "My name is Y/n"

"Tell me what's going on right now!" He walks towards her, and every step he makes banged on the floor hard as she every thump. Y/n knew Levi isn't playing any more games.

"I'll tell you everything. Every secret. The nine Titans holders. Anything."

She didn't care anymore. Being scared for the future, for what she might change. Whether it will have a positive result.

"Titans holders?" He mumbles, couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"And after that. I need you to leave and forget about me. Tell Elias I'm sorry."

He rapidly grabs her collars, pulling her close and near his face, "Listen brat, I'm not leaving you." He whispered. But his voice is stern, demanding.

Y/n wraps her fingers around Levi's wrist, "I'm not sick Levi! I'm dying!"." Yanking his wrist, attempting to separate herself from his grasp, but Levi's grip is getting tighter.

"You will not die!" He shouted, "As long as I'm here. You will not die."

Her eyes widened. She wanted Levi to accept. But she couldn't even completely clarify the reason for everything. Loving Levi is the reason she languishes and doesn't expect it would hurt more than she thinks.

But it pains her as there was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Y/n continues to watch. She watched Levi's eyes. Then she knew. The hostility was nothing but a defense for pain, like a cornered soldier aimlessly tossing grenades, scared for his life, lonely, desperate.

"I—" She paused, deciding if she would tell it, or perhaps if she had the guts to say it. "I don't love you anymore."

Those bitter words left her mouth, bitter than she ever tasted before. While Levi breathed in real slow. His soul shattered in a million pieces, lips parted as the silence overcame. Once again, her emotions turn jagged and her insides tight. She waits for his response, hoping this is enough for him to leave. Watching his eyes further, she knew Levi was about to break down.

"Is this the secret you're keeping from me?" Removing his hands from her collar, "Tell me—Why?" The voice sent shivers down her spine. This is no longer a question, he's threatening her.

"Levi, I'll tell you everything so," Y/n paused, she knew if she continued to speak her voice would crack. "you can _leave_."

_She wanted to say goodbye to him. At least to him._

"Before that, I need to tell you this." His head dropped, eyes aren't visible as his hair covered half of his face. "Thank you."

She tried to keep her face straight, but she can't. Biting the bottom of her lip.

"You're the reason I'm having sleep without nightmares. You're the reason every day my emotions become stable." His voice slowly became louder and angrier.

_It's occurring. The fear of hurting Levi is occurring._

"You help me pull through in this shitty place!" He gritted his teeth, knuckles turned white as hands balled into a fist. "I know you're lying!" Said through his gritted teeth.

Words left her. She stared into those raven eyes burning with anger, and her heart fell silent.

"Answer me, brat!" he roared.

Their voices rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and hoarse insults. Their own Pandora boxes opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter their souls into a million pieces.

But she couldn't move her lips. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as he pointed a finger in her face.

"Do you have nothing to say? I fucking poured my heart out to you, now tell me what you're thinking!" he demanded.

But her mind was blank and her eyes wide as she stared at him in horror. His eyes desperately searched her... waiting. She had to say something, or else she'll lose _everything._

She searched her mind for something reasonable to say, but to her surprise, her heart answered for her.

"I love you, Levi."


	64. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐀𝐫𝐞

His eyes widened as soon as she said those words. Tears dropped on her cheeks as her heart fell.

He didn't waste any time as he instantly pulled her in a hug. Arm around her waist, making her feel secured. While his hand grips her head, pulling her further in his embrace.

Her tears drench his green cape, eyelids shut so tightly they fidgeted and shudder from the bullish force as if the very corner of her eyes were being pricked with a needle.

"I—love—you too." He whispered in her ear.

She almost melts in the warmth she feels. The arms that held her were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. But then he pulled away. And kiss her.

Hands tightly gripping her shoulders, preventing her from moving. Y/n Watching him with wide eyes, but his eyes tightly shut.

Y/n slowly closes her eyes, as her hand goes to his cheeks. The kiss went deeper and hungrier. In that kiss is the sweetness of fondness, a million loving thoughts combined into a moment.

They both pulled away and stared at the eyes of each other. When she looked at him, it was as if it took every ounce of breath from her lungs, floating into the air like midnight smoke.

Every time she kissed him it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together.

Every time he held her face between his hands, it felt like he was untying all of her knots.

Holding her for eternity in the arms he grew so accustomed to.

This is what might fall in love was like, a story she never wanted to end. For so long she wants to end it, remembering she longed to come home.

And now, she can't bear to lose it - lose this thing that makes her feel so complete.

"Levi, I'm sorry." She whispered, as their forehead touched, "I'm afraid of leaving you without saying goodbye. I'm afraid of hurting you—"

But she stopped when his lips met hers. But the flutter only intensified. Y/n's heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

Her entire body tingled, the feel of his frame leaning on hers as his arms wrapped around her felt nearly forbidden. He pulled her in, claiming her mouth, hungry and intense until her knees gave in. By the time Y/n realized her fingers, they had already slipped under his shirt, his skin smooth and radiating heat.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now." He whispered. Y/n says nothing as she continues to kiss him, while Levi's thumb traces her neck and to her collarbone.

"Or now."

But Y/n returns her lips against his as she harshly discards his Scout Jacket. He has never seen this side of Y/n. Shocked as he pulls out her jacket. Levi pulls aways, as Y/n breathing heavily while staring at his eyes with a ravenous stare.

"Y/n." He said in a husky voice, "If this continues, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Levi." Her finger crawls to his neck, pulling the white cravat and undo the first two buttons on his grey shirt. "I want you right now." She whispered.

Levi's lips hastily met her, as his arms went around her thighs and lifted her, releasing her on the table. He undoes the button of her shirt, instantly feeling the cold air around them, and Y/n does the same. He pulls out her shirt and tosses it on the ground, leaving Y/n on her bras.

Levi removes his shirt as they continue to kiss. It's becoming heated and hungrier than before, Y/n moans as Levi's tongue went to her neck. Leaving a bite mark, while his hand unclasped her bra with just one hand.

She felt a shiver, sensing his saliva dripping on her neck and down to her breast. On one quick move, Levi removes her bra, dropping on the ground.

Y/n bites the bottom of her lips, trying not to moan as his tongue slides down and to her nipples, then grinds his teeth around it. Listening to her heavy breathing, he stops and stares at her eyes.

"Moan for me, Y/n." He whispered.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Y/n lays as her legs dangled in the air. Levi hovered over her, fingers continuing to fondle her nipples.

Y/n moans, closing her eyes, already feeling the wetness. She snatches his other hand, thumb slowly caressing her wet lips, and guides them down.

He immediately removes his straps, while Y/n does the same. He's the first one to discard his white pants, leaving them on the ground, he helps Y/n pull her and simply drops on the ground.

Levi smirks, seeing how wet her panties are. Y/n felt her face heat, watching Levi stares at her with eager eyes.

"Levi." She whispered.

His face went near her's, "I know."

They both close their eyes as their lips meet once again, their tongues fiddle with each other, saliva dripping on Y/n's jaw and down to her neck.

Levi grabs her panties and slips over her legs, leaving her fully naked. Levi quickly inserts two of his fingers inside, Y/n moans in pleasure. He pulls his fingers out. She uses her forearms to lift herself, to glimpse what Levi is doing.

"Look at how wet you are." He said in a husky tone. Showing to his index and middle fingers covered with her wetness, separating his fingers. As it slowly dripped on his palms and to his wrists.

Y/n bites her bottom lip, as Levi slides his fingers back earning a moan for Y/n.

"That's right. Moan for me."

Once deep his fingers deep inside of Y/n, she began a slow rotation of her hip. While moving, she maintains eye contact with Levi. He could feel the warmth of her vagina, at the same coldness. It tried to enclose him, to draw him in. His erection grew larger and harder. As if he's about to burst wide open, it's the strangest feeling. Something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure.

His finger keeps thrusting inside, back and forth, legs spread wider, and begins Y/n to moan messily. Levi watching her face, the mouth opens wide as saliva keeps dripping while her eyes staring upward. He's addicted to the face she's making. He didn't want it to end. But his dick is itching for her inside.

Pulling out his fingers, he quickly inserts his dick inside. He groans, biting the bottom of his lips. While her back made a curve in sudden pleasure. Levi didn't wait for her to adjust as he rapidly thrust inside of her. Moaning messily as Levi's lips made into her lips, claiming her mouth again. She's getting harder to breathe as Levi didn't stop thrusting with its inhuman speed and plays with her tongue.

Her arms and legs crawl over Levi, completely hovering over her. Y/n could sense the warmth of his body. Their sweat combines. Grinding her hips while he keeps thrusting, earns a loud grumble for him as it casually becomes sloppy. Her feet pointed like a dancer while her toes curled.

His hand crawls to her hips, where it's supposed to be. While his other hand pulls the other end of the table, making a squeaking sound. Combining to the sound they make. The silence from the mansion, now gone, reached the whole place and could hear their moans.

When he comes, it down them both. They both crumble like sand. Levi pulls away from the kiss as Y/n breathes heavily again. They weren't planning to move, Levi rested his forehead on her neck.


	65. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡

Y/n told Levi everything she knew, and the world she came from. At first, he couldn't comprehend it. The longer he listened to her, to the world she came from, the longer he felt bewildered, as if he's listening to children's stories that always put them to sleep.

A dreamlike world, no walls, no Titans, and everyone could go to a place they want to go. Buildings that mostly constructed in a rectangular shape, and even the family she had in her world. And more different varieties of teas he could think of and could drink them all.

It made Levi smiles. That's right. He's smiling in front of her. Perhaps _smile_ wasn't the correct word for it—the top row of teeth was showing, and there was a faint curve to the lips, but there was no crease below the eyes, no movement of the cheeks. On anyone else, it would be a grimace. On this face, however, it was a sign of bliss.

And at that moment, they have forgotten about being a Scout. They have forgotten about Dino and the problems they had in mind. Everything else seems to fade away and create a world for the two of them.

_Just for them and no one else._

It made Y/n babble more about the things that made Levi smile, the sweetness of her voice combining with her laughs. He swears to God, he wouldn't want to end it. However,  
He couldn't help to glimpse the sadness in her eyes, his heart fell.

He tried to brush it off, but the happiness in her voice, the smile on her face. However, he can't do it. Levi wraps his arms around her. Y/n stops talking after his sudden action, then she returns the hug tightly. After knowing, this might be their last conversation.

_And before they knew it, two days had passed._

Y/n pinch the bottom of her lip, walking back and forth near the windows as open books scattered around the floor to satisfy her boredom.

Eyebrows have furrowed for such a long time, couples of lines have marked the glabella. While Levi leaning against the door, arms clasped together against his chest, was watching her pacing.

"We need to go back. Probably Dino is smart enough not to attend to your invitation." He said, walking towards Y/n.

She abruptly stops, glancing at the window. It's getting dark again. With the setting sun came a sky of fire, the orange of every wintry hearth. He is right, silence keeps lingering in the mansion. Too peaceful for an incoming fight.

She clicks her tongue, "Son of a bitch." mumbles under her breath.

"One more night." Turns around to see Levi standing in front of her.

"No. You said if we won't come back within two days shows we're dead."

"But—"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "They might believe we're dead."

Her breath hitches at the thought of it. When will he arrive? How many are they? What can happen in the fight? And what happens after the fight? Questions insides her head made her neglect the things she said before to them. Perhaps right now, Aldman resisting Elias to come after them. And she's admiring him after restraining him until now.

Removing his hand, "And besides, I need you to tell Erwin what you told me."

"I know." She glances down, and as much as Levi also wants to meet Dino. They can't idle inside a mansion owns by a dead senior woman. Pound her fist on the table, clenching her jaw.

"Relax Y/n." He puts his hand to her cheek, snapping his brows looking at her. However, Y/n didn't pay attention as her eyes looking at the ground.

Her problem with Dino might be already over if he simply came. But he rejects her invitation when Y/n knew how much Dino craves her head. What could have appeared inside Dino's mind? She simply wishes Elias did his job well.

"Look into my eyes Y/n." He said in a stern voice as if a demanding order. Obeying his orders, she gazes at his eyes, "We'll get to him. You have me."

Levi falling in love with her, it's the simple part; it's admitting to himself that it happened, that's hard. After keeping defenses for so long, he has forgotten the feeling of affection. Perhaps, he guesses it meant them for others but she had her own door. Levi could ask why, but what's the point?

She smiles as she inhales. There's something about Levi that his simple words can make her calm down. Levi leans in, kissing her soft lips. He could never tire of her lips brushing against his. The feel of them sends his mind into a sensual state of intoxication.

Y/n's hand clenches his hand on her cheek, returning the kiss.

His other hand crawls to her hair, gripping it tight between his fingers as he pulls away from the kiss. Pulling her hair downward, Y/n squints her eyes at the intense pain at the roots of her hair. Levi's lips went to her jaw, trickling down to her collarbone, leaving a wet trail. Y/n bit the bottom of her lip. He bites her skin, leaving a mark as she softly moans.

Levi pulls away and removes his hands, "Come on, we'll leave right now before I couldn't resist myself again."

Y/n could feel her cheek heat as Levi turns around, walking towards the door. She didn't prepare for such intensity, though she should have been. Everything about Levi Ackerman was potent.

"Are you going or not?" Y/n stomps her feet, attempting not to smile. They left the mansion and gallop back to the headquarters.


	66. 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬

When they reach the headquarters, it bewilders them after witnessing the sight. Horses stroll at a slow pace as Y/n and Levi peeking at each other. Scouts gathered, standing and facing towards a particular direction.

Something terrible must have happened for them to have a terror expression on their faces. Some Scouts she notices have their mouths covered with their hands.

Her palms tingled as they were going near to them. The people were silent. Suddenly there's a loud rumbling in the sky that made her softly puff, at enormous distances from the center, the elongated shock wave made her heart jerked for a moment.

She glances upwards. The rich blue skies and white clouds from before suddenly changed into a cold grey and dark just overnight.

"Y/n," Levi said, to return her focus on what's waiting for them.

She tightly clenches the rein, causing knuckles in her hands to turn white. Something wrong had happened. She can feel it. It was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin.

No, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each of her nerves, and her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through her.

Getting near the main entrance of the Headquarters, passing a few Scouts. Y/n could sense a burning sensation behind her back.

Multiple stares watch as they drop off their horses. Then, Y/n saw something different in the hard soil. As her horse made a neigh, it cause everyone to turn around and glance at them. And murmurs begin.

Ignoring what's happening around her. Y/n did not notice it at first because of its reddish-brown, it's barely invisible to the human eye. But as she lowered her head in suspicion of the stillness of the soil.

Her eyes scan and follow the trail of blood leading towards in the distance but she can not inspect further as crowds stepping right into the blood trail leaving nothing. She did her best to hide her agitation.

"They're here!" A male tried to whisper but ultimately failed, Y/n stands up and gazes at them.

A brown hair Scout she has never seen before, hand on his mouth while leaning to his friend's ear. When they notice her staring, they instantly stop and perform a salute. Y/n can notice their uneasiness on their faces, surveying the others as few more murmurs circled them.

Y/n couldn't make out what they were murmuring, but she can tell it's about them.

However, Levi had enough of the murmuring as he yelled, "What happened?"

The murmuring stops as they stare at each other, but it only makes him snapped. "Fucking tell me or I'll beat everyone one of you here!"

He heard a few gasps. Finally, one has the courage and speaks up, "Um..."

Levi and Y/n towards the voice, "Earlier this morning—" She stuttered by the icy glare of Levi. "Aldman came here carrying a— _dead body_." Her voice faded at the end.

She widens her eyes, "Tell me. Who is the person Aldman carrying?"

"I don't know. It's unrecognizable."

She can feel her heart pounding in her chest. Heavy breaths sound nearby. The hairs on her arms stand to attention as a militia of chills march down her spine.

The beating gets louder and louder, surely if there is something there, it can hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm. The sound is intolerable, my breaths get deeper and deeper by the second.

_No._

"Where are they?" Levi shouted brows snapped together.

_It has to be a mistake._

She didn't reply, as her eyes glanced to where they were looking earlier.

"It has to be a mistake." Y/n mumbles to herself. The thought of him being dead fills her with rage and bitterness thinking that she will explode.

She never expected that one day she will grieve for him, but first, she needs to see if it's true before she accepts the fact he's gone.

But, There's a part of her that will believe he'll come bouncing around some corner to laugh at her for falling for this elaborate joke.

Levi turns to Y/n and says, " Let's look—" She didn't let him finish and run.

"Y/n!" Levi yelled furiously, extending his hand towards her as it would be enough to stop her. Watching her back slowly disappeared into the crowds. He clicks his tongue.

She runs, runs as fast as she could. She didn't know if Levi followed her or not. The Scouts in the front walk aside, creating a little passageway for her.

Y/n can feel every eye staring at her as she continues to run. Then she saw him causing her to stop.

Aldman kneeling on the ground, the Scout jacket he proudly wears now gone. His shirt, including his skin, shredded in every part of his body as if he's scratched by a claw of a monster.

All scratches are flowing out of blood and slowly dripping on the ground, creating a pool of blood circles him.

His head facing downward, arms rest to his side. In front of him lies a lifeless body, it is also unrecognizable.

"Don't touch him!" Aldman shouted, but his head didn't move. It made Y/n flinch at his voice, so hoarse, as if he's been screaming all night.

"But we need you two to run to the infirmary!" A voice shouted, its Doctor Martina, kneeling beside but have enough distance from him.

Levi came rushing to her side. "Y/n!" He yelled, in frustration and for running so suddenly. But he immediately stops as his eyes widen to the sight he's seeing. It's so brutal, heartless.

"Huh?" Aldman mumbles. Then, his head slowly turns towards the voice he hears. Y/n and Levi's face darkens, eyes widen ever than before. Unbelievable, shocking really. They sent the mind reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by their eyes.

"Y/n—is that you?" His head moves, searching for her, but she's only standing in front of him.

"Y/n where are you?" He continues to call for her.

Y/n swallowed her own saliva and gather her fortitude to speak, " Aldman," She says,

Aldman grasps to where her voice is. Now Y/n can look at his eyes. The color of his pupils faded, it's almost gone, what remains is the greyish color in both of his eyes.

She nibbles her bottom lip before speaking again, "What happened?"

"I tried to stop him." His voice cracks, "but he's too strong for me." Tears form at the corner of his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Levi is the one questioning him this time.

"Dino."

Y/n daren't move, she daren't even breathe, frozen to the spot. How could he betray the trust she gave him? How dare he fight alone when they already have a plan in mind?

Then she puffs. Is it because of her? Did he already realize Lovise is already dead and no way for her to come back? Is it her fault because she told it so easily as if it won't have a big impact on him?

"I'm sorry, Y/n." Aldman burst out crying.

"All I could do is," Then, his head dropped, as his hand moved to the body, lying face down in front of him, and gently caressed it. "retrieve his body back."


	67. 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐚𝐢𝐧

"Those pests! How dare them to make look like a fool!" Dino grumbles through himself while watching the sky tainted with purple as the moon rose from the window. Hands clasped on his back tightens, "If that's how they want. Then fine by me."Snapping his brows as wrinkles form on his forehead, rage nearly consumed him.

He turns around to see his two men staring back at him, carrying their own gun as ready for any attack coming to him. Walking towards his table as his fingers brush against its surface.

"I don't know what kind of plan she had in mind," He paused while his chest rose and fell, "I simply need to be ready. But I have the advantage since I already killed two of them." He muttered, confident in the powers ha have, calmness made way inside him. He let out a forceful exhale.

How can he bawl like a child when being surrounded by his men well armed? And only a fool would come barge in and attack head-on!

Corners of his mouth quirked up as he guffaws, face facing the ceiling as he is already claiming his victory. Suddenly a loud bang made Dino fell to his knees. To the sound of the explosion came the terrible echo, as if it were the anguished roar of God.

Dino has suddenly forgotten how to breathe, seeing a ball of combustion on the windows as the entire room rattle. The Chandelier sways back and forth on the ceiling.

His heart drop, "What happen!" Shouted to two men kneeling on the ground as well.

"We'll look!" One shouted as he stands up and runs towards the door, but the door suddenly burst open.

"They have attacked us by two people!" Wincing in pain as his arm hugged the enormous slash on his chest, the colored red staining his shirt. Within a minute, the place became a battlefield, hearing multiple screams in pure anguish.

Dino widens his eyes in pure shock! Are they a fool?

"Where are they right now?" Dino shouted in dread, clenching his fist as knuckles turn white. Before the man could respond, they made another blast on the other side of the mansion. 

Causing the room to rattle again, picture frames hanging on the wall drop on the ground as several glass cracks. The man in the door gave in as he collapses to the floor.

Dino watches the flames rise, devastated, watching everything he built will turn to ashes. Soon, that's what he could see as the beautiful pattern plastered on the wall burns to ashes. Fire comes as a golden ball, igniting the night, outshining the stars. Even looking right at it, he didn't feel real for a while.

"Useless!" Dino shouted on top of his lungs. Glancing on the two men to his side, "Make sure they won't reach here!" Ordering them as they rush towards the door.

"Those vermin!" Mumbling under his breath, watching the brown-haired male passing the door. But as soon as his foot hits the corridor, he cries in pain as blood splattered all over the area. The man behind him screams in shock.

He wanted to run far away from the woman in front of him. Her eyes stare back as if the same as Devil's eyes.

However, he can only step back and let out a whimper. Then his head drops on the ground, hearing a loud thud as his head rolled on the floor.

In a flash of revelation, Dino widens his eyes while his breath hitches. Seeing the woman he wanted to wrap his hand around standing in front of him. Looking into her eyes comes to a hostile challenge. Into the very vestibule of death, Dino laughs softly over his own mishap.

"You," Dino said breathlessly. Sitting on the ground, his upper body made a slant while his hands on the ground to uphold his body. "You came for revenge!"

Revenge, she had always considered it to be a much-belied concept. The need for revenge was like a rat gnawing at his soul, relentless, unceasing, the cold steel of a rat trap, a trap he would devise he could only stop it. Unforgiving. She would bear a grudge until she died or took revenge, whichever came first.

"That's right." She said in a monotone voice.

Dino stands on his ground while his eyes blaze in rage, "I, Dino Holstock, won't perish like this!"

Y/n aims the tip of her blade on Dino, "What a naïve man. You can't still accept it, you suffer more than them."

The flames roar as if it resembles her cries, heat quickly rises inside the room. Colors of the flames blaze the place, conjuring of incredible beauty and yet terrifying.

"Awfully confident, are you?"

"I can kill every person in this mansion before most of them have a chance to get on their feet. Skill like that do wonders for a person's self-confidence."

"It looks like you haven't seen fear, my dear." His eyes narrow.

The flame has no culture, no pity, no mind, yet it consumes whatever it pleases. Its only criteria are if it can take it and reduce it to ash or something molten and foul, then it will. The flames burn hot, short, and violent, with no care what it will leave behind.

Those hours traveling as rage throbbed in her like a heartbeat, all she could about in what way he'll make Dino suffer. Suddenly a smile form on her face, cheeks flustered red as she tried to suppress her laugh, but ended up bursting into loud laughter.

"Fear?" She said between her laugh, "It seems you haven't seen _their_ eyes."


	68. 𝐒𝐲𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐥

Dino gritted his teeth as his hand instantly moved to his hand pistol in his pocket and aiming towards her. But Y/n lunges forward using her maneuver gear, using her foot to kick his wrist. The hand pistol flies on the other side of the room. Metal clashes as it slides on the corner. Dino applies pressure on his wrist, wincing in pain.

"Don't fight." She said while glaring.

A vein popping on his neck, while his face turns into a scowl. "Did you not see it? Or were you too afraid to look?"

Clicking her tongue as she narrows her eyes, "Go to hell!"

Dino grins, "And leave you here?"

Despite the thrill of victory, though, she couldn't help but notice a certain hollowness about it. Y/n who'd tugged him by the collar was, for all intents and purposes, shit-faced—given his reputation, Y/n just kept staring into his ever-angrier eyes. Another vessel was about to burst. For months being scared at how scary Dino in their story. She can only laugh.

The hit came a lot quicker than he'd expected; It was a stern blow to the face, Dino isn't close to collapsing, but his legs grew unsteady. But she isn't close to done. She cocked back her arm as if she were winding a watch. With a tremendous force, she released it, and it arced forward, headed straight for Dino's smug face. 

Her fist landed with a thud on his left cheek, sending ripples of fat cascading back towards his ears, then back forward. He looked like a sputtering seal. Y/n continues to hit Dino's face until it became unrecognizable.

Dino stumbled backward till he reach the brick wall, teetering on one foot until his hulking mass crashed into the wood floor below. Dino choked on his own blood. His right hand lifts and pointed towards the sky as if he's asking for help. Y/n grabs his wrist to flip his body.

"Did you have fun pulling out his arms?" Y/n growls, "Because that's what I'll do to you."

"No!" Dino screams, eyes pure dread.

Y/n thrust her blade as she slashes halfway through Dino's right arm. Dino shrieks in agony, using his other hand as he tries to stand up, but Y/n kneels on his left shoulder, applying all her weight on his body. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"You're already leaving? I haven't finished yet." The calmness in her voice sent shivers to his spine.

"Monster." 

Y/n widens her eyes, "Oh, I'm a monster? Perhaps you should speak to me more softly, then. Monsters are dangerous, and just now people like you are dying like flies."

Y/n slashes his left arm, but only half similar to his right. Causing Dino to groan in pain. As the full realization, and the consequence of his earlier misdemeanor's, finally sank in, the pit of his stomach stirred. From out of the very depths of his being flowed all his emotions, and as the groaning flow passed his lips, it became a cry of confession, a wail reaching out for redemption.

"Stop!" He screams, a scream of the mouth and lungs, and a scream of the eyes and soul.

"When Elias screams similar to yours, did you stop?" She stands between his legs.

Few tears came to soften his seared vision, "There is an order to things" He says, abruptly stopping her from what she is about to do next. 

She titled her head in bewilderment. "And what role does justice play in your order?"

"You talk about justice?" He screams in a fiery exclamation of wrath and disdain, "What justice I receive?"

A line appeared between her brows, "You don't deserve justice. The world wasn't created equal."

"Yes, it was. Then someone decided they were better." He replied.

Y/n slashes every part of his body, while Dino could only scream in pain. The pain that once burned like a fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Dino knew his dark and relentless fate.

Meanwhile, Levi killed everyone he sees inside the mansion. No one could fight back, they're already dead before they could even pull the trigger of their handguns. His eyes glow and grunting every powerful strike he made.

Rage consumed and perhaps blinded Levi and Y/n. Witnessing what Dino had done to their friends'. And now they are dead. 

Erwin and Hange tried to stop Y/n and Levi when they saw them grabbing whatever they can grab so they simply wipe out the place. However, their words only came out to their other ear.

The screams faded with the ashes, only left by the sound of burning wood. Y/n feel the heat wrinkling into a ruche around the burn. She watches with motionless eyes and brings the flame in again. In seconds, a yellow flame consumes it entirely. Acridness of the fumes stings her eyes into motion and makes her cough.

With one more forceful slash, Y/n breath heavily, "Don't you feel guilty?" She asks, kneeling on the ground. Everything is now done. If only Elias would simply follow her, then he would see everything he needs to see. He would laugh his ass right now if he wasn't only dead. A great panged gripped her heart as she was receiving the exhaustion.

The beaming light slowly leaving Dino's eyes, "I don't have time to feel guilty. Neither are you." He whispered as the beat of his heart slows. "But believe me, I don't like this path either. I'm sure nobody would like this path. I didn't choose this. Unfortunately, it's the only one left." His voice faded, 

Y/n calmly replied, "Is that so? Then maybe in the next life, you'll be able to choose your own path." She paused, "Pay my respect to the Devil."

Dino made one last grin, "I will." He muttered. One last exhales, his heart beat one last time.

"Y/n, we need to go. The place won't hold any longer." She glances over her shoulder to see Levi standing in the corridor while covered in blood.

"I see."


	69. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬

As the bodies of the cherished person return their matter to the earth, their souls, ageless since birth, return to the maker. She let her feet tread lightly over the soils that support new spring growth, white-bells and green wands of grass, until she is there, her eyes resting on his name, her heart hearing his voice as if he were right there with her.

Perhaps it is the memories that are the real bridge, that sense of love, a key to open doors into the worlds beyond, yet she's in the graveyard, these moments of reflection to their everlasting bond.

The cemetery spooky and fill her with chills, yet in this mid-morning light under a cloudless sky, the air fragrant with pine-needles. She has time to admire the ivy that creeps over the autumnal ground.

"Do you regret it?" Levi asks beside her. 

He pondered if she regretted choosing him. If Y/n choose Elias, then he would be alive right now. Staring at the stone that well carved his name. A name without a last name, fitted for him. 

She shook her head, "Never."

"I see." He closes his eyes, relieved.

"In the end. Lovise and Elias are lovers in vain." She whispered.

Levi grins, "Well, aren't we too?"

Y/n glance at him with widened eyes, but immediately softens, "I suppose your right."

Suddenly an enthusiastic voice chimed in, "I brought a rose." They turn around to look at Hange carrying a bouquet of a red rose in her hand while Erwin walks behind her. Y/n and Levi walk beside, letting Hange kneel and offer her red roses.

Y/n whispered, "Red rose doesn't seem to fit him." she paused, "Black—black would be perfect." The monochrome suited Elias, for in her heart, in her soul and mind, there were no pinks or greens, no blues or vivid yellows.

Erwin glance over at Y/n, "Care to tell me everything?" He asks.

Three days had passed since that day. Every person inside the mansion burn into nothingness and leaving no trace. For them, it's a good thing. 

"Then let me ask you this. Can you carry the sudden pressure? Are you ready to accept your history?" She turns to face Erwin, she spoke in a such slow manner as if she's still finding the words to say.

"I have been asking myself since the first day I got here." Her eyes glance to the left, staring at his headstone. "Would I leave this place alive? But there no answer to that, so I made a plan to not socialize with you guys and yet here I am."

Y/n wasn't angry anymore, as the ground became unreliable, " So I made another plan. I make will make your situation less problematic and hoping it gives me benefits as well. However, things don't go that well." She paused, took in a deep breath, " I learn situations could change if I have simply the courage to do it—"

"Y/n, I'm ready to hear it," Erwin answered, Y/n nodded in affirmation. Y/n told everything she knew. Everything she told Levi.

Erwin prepared everything. Before she knew it. Five months had passed. Sitting on a leather couch in Levi's office. Corners of her mouth lifted as she feels peace. She wasn't a Scout anymore, after the fight and every night she would light a candle for Elias. Her strength slowly vanished away like a stream of smoke in the air. Levi sitting on his chair, writing on to his reports.

"Levi." She called in a sweet voice. Y/n felt his stare and raised her eyes to meet his.

"What do you need?" He asks.

Levi wished too if things would stay like this. But they both know the universe won't allow it.

"Come here."

He sighed as he stands up on his chair and went to Y/n on the couch. Since Y/n retired, she couldn't do the things she would normally do, always needing help. Y/n isn't complaining and either Levi.

"Levi, are you almost done with your report?" She asks as Levi kneels in front of her, holding both her hands.

He plastered a genuine smile on his face, "I'm almost done. We can already have our tea."

"Levi." She whispered, corners of her eyes crinkled, "I'm sleepy."

Speaking his name was simply perfect, she wants to say until she couldn't speak anymore. There was a joy in how she did it, as if for a moment a feeling of love that played in his subtle smile and soft gaze happily absorbed him.

Levi kissed her forehead, "Then sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time." 

He cupped her face, lips meet hers. When he pulls away, Y/n claims the remaining space as she is peacefully laid.

He stares at her eyes, as Y/n felt her eyelid getting heavier and heavier.

"I love you, Levi." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied while tenderly brushing his fingers against her hair. Levi observes every part of her eyes, every color visible as if there's no tomorrow. Because he knew that would be the last he will see her beautiful eyes.

"Don't forget me, never ever."

"I won't"

Before considering alternative lovers. Be faithful. Yet there was always a Plan B. Now, even without them, neither in promise nor bodily presence, there is only love for them. Should evaporate as water into the sky, that will remain true for all the days. And so now, for the first time in life, there are no plans at all... because you must be free. Love must be free. So all plans stop.

"Y/n!" She heard, "Hurry, you'll be late for school."


	70. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐉𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐄𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝

Her day ended with an emptiness she couldn't explain. Something or _someone_ is missing. Through the days she spent with friends made her happy. However, she couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. She feels like a ghost in a world of paper dolls. The ghost in her own machine. A ghost running through time and space, looking, always looking in the blackness for a sacred spark. There's something her heart wants, and her body craves. The heat of someone warming her body as it made a bliss.

Her heart continually pangs as she tightly gripping the shirt near to her heart. She takes a deep inhale, "I–" She stuttered, she wanted to scream to stop the aching. She gripped on so tightly although her palms were sore and burned. Her nails dug deep onto the corroded strings to give herself a better grasp.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open, "Come on! Let's watch the newest episode of Attack on Titan."

She glances towards the door to see her younger sibling, "Sure, " She calmly replied. If weren't for them, Y/n would be started to cry inside her room alone.

Her younger sibling grabs the remote as Y/n sits on the ground, hugging her knees close and against her chest. As soon as his face appears on the tv, Y/n's tears burst. She remembers everything. She stains the floor with her love. It runs from her mouth and she chokes in the air. It bleeds from on her ears and drips from her chin. Her head hangs low, heavy with thoughts.

Angry at the universe, to introduce them only to take him far away, yet she has found her peace with it. For in these days of missing him, she cannot entertain the idea of another. In this, she has become as close to independent as it is for a soul such herself to achieve. For this, though it is a challenge, she can have only gratitude.

The war is beginning, Levi went to her grave one last time. 

A sad smile plastered on his face, "Barely recognize you now, I've forgotten your voice. but I never forgot the love you gave."

Levi kneels to her headstone, "Would you be proud if you see me now?" He paused, his chest rose and fell, "Would you wish I'm yours again?"

Suddenly, his eyes narrow, "you sleep and never wake up. You left me alone to tear myself apart. You make it look so easy, but I said this, I'll never regret this."

"Levi, we need to go." A voice chimed in, Levi glance to see Erwin.

Levi took one more glance as Erwin stands beside him, "Living on the other world." He muttered while staring at her name.

"You might say, this is _Her Alternate Universe,_ " Levi replied, "you finished me, in my own world." standing up as they walk away.

Y/n covered her mouth with her hands and the tear continues to flow, "I'm sorry," 

Eyes went red, "I'm sorry what I did to you, Levi." She kneels on the ground, pounding her fists on the floor, "I just wish I never lied to you, I never meant to hurt you like that and leave you like that. And if I could go back, I'd leave you alone. When I left, I wasn't sure, if I could love someone anymore." She screams in frustration, she screams until the air inside her lungs went out. She knew her throat would sour after but she couldn't care, the pain is unbearable.

In this time the pain of separation acts as a focusing lens, to give each one time to see the purity of their love, to be sure that there can be only one lover for their lifetime. 

Otherwise, upon their start, the dark force would sew paranoias and replay the pains of their past to separate them. Yet after the terrible pain of the first separations, after the clarity it brought each of them, they become one unit of two souls, free and united by their own choice.

With the memories of their brief time together. It's all so silly. It's all so real. It's all so frustrating. It's all so painful. She wouldn't have it any other way. Though if she could wish for a magic carpet to bring him here, she would. She'd wish it and wait by an open window.

Her heartbreak is grief that comes in waves, grueling. It is a shard in her guts that never leaves, though perhaps in time the edges will dull. It feels like death just the same as bereavement and in quiet moments it chokes the breath from her body and short circuits her mind. What was once whole is shattered; where once was peace is emptiness, echoes of love she put her everything into. 

_There many things in life we can not change. They can be tough to handle, and sometimes they kept you down. But try not to worry about it too much, bit and bit try to accept it. And lastly, try to have fun, we only live once._

_𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐧𝐝_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲! 𝐥𝐨𝐥 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧!  
> 𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐎𝐂 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞, 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭!  
> 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞!  
> 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟎𝟔𝟓, 𝟎𝟔𝟑, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝟎𝟓𝟒!


End file.
